NCIS: The DiNozzo Dossier 2017
by jfine
Summary: The year is 2017, the DiNozzo Dossier jumps forward 10 years. A lot can happen in ten years. A lot. Each of the 14 chapters is a new story in the series with a continous storyline. TIVA and some TABBY!
1. Revenge

Tony kneels in front a grave, he wipes away leaves revealing the name Ziva DiNozzo, it was the 7-year anniversary of her death. Tony leaves a single rose on top of her tombstone and slides to his left, he brushes away more leaves...Sienna DiNozzo, she was only 8 when she died. Their lives taken while in Tel Aviv visiting Ziva's mother, it was a car bomb. Tony was not there, he was home with their 2 sons, Tony Jr. and LJ.

Tony rises..."If it's the last thing I'll ever do...I'll get the man who killed you...I promise."

Tony leans down and kisses the top of Ziva's tombstone and walks off.

Tony walks off the elevator

"Boss, the director wants to see you."

"McGee, you get those files I wanted?" ...tossing him his coat

"Yeah, they're on your desk."

Tony moves quickly up the stairs, past Cynthia into the director's office.

"You wanted to see me, Gibbs?"

"Sit down, Tony."

Tony sits..."Tony, you can't keep doing this to yourself...the boys told me you hardly sleep anymore...your obsessed with finding Ziva and Sienna's killer."

Tony is silent..

"Tony, talk to me.."

Tony rises..."I respect you, Gibbs...I love you like a father, but back off."

"Tony!"

Tony stops at the doorway..."I know revenge, Tony...it takes years to recover from it."

Tony stands there still..."I wouldn't know, Gibbs...I haven't got my revenge yet." ...and he leaves.

Tony now at his desk

"Where's the Hugo file, McGee?"

"Ducky's not done yet with her autopsy, Boss."

"Go down and see what's taking him."

"On it, Boss." ...McGee leaves..

Tony opens up a file...marked at the top, "The Hatchet."

Tony pounds his fist on the table...then runs his left hand through his hair

McGee arrives in Autopsy..

"What's the word, Duck?"

"Tell Anthony, I'll be done in very soon...I had an emergency at home with mother."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"No, she just tried popping some popcorn in the microwave."

"I love microwave popcorn."

"Me, too...but mother put a metal pan in the microwave, added butter and threw in a sealed jar of popcorn, turned it on for 10 minutes...safe to say, my microwave blew up."

"Dang, I hope your mom wasn't hurt."

"No, she was lucky...she was watching wrestling in the living room when it blew."

McGee arrives back in the squad room..."He's almost done, Boss...he had a family emergency."

Tony stands..."Is this mother ok?"

"Yes...but his kitchen isn't it...how old is she anyway?"

"Never ask a woman her age, Probie...no wonder you've been divorced from Ruby three times."

"We're actually back together again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, for Timmy."

"Even your son knows you two shouldn't be married, McGee."

Gibbs limps out to the railing...

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Jenny's making spaghetti, she wants you and the boys to come for dinner."

"I'll think about it."

"It would make her happy, she hasn't seen you guys in weeks."

"Alright, what time?"

"6:30."

"I need to bring anything?"

"Just your asses to sit and your mouths to eat."

"Ok.."

Gibbs limps back into his office

"He's walking better."

"It's been two years, Tim."

"Yeah, but he's not using his cane anymore."

"That's true."

"Hey, why don't I ever get invited to dinner?"

"Oh, I dunno...could be that time you had a huge party and didn't invite any of us."

"I told you, that was for my book."

"...and?"

"Look, Ruby didn't want you guys there."

"Oh really?" Tony picks up the phone and dials...

"Stop, ok...my publisher didn't you guys there, she thought it would hurt the characters in the book."

"Come here, McGee."

"Why?"

"Now!"

McGee walks over...Tony stands and then smacks him in the back of the head..

"You made me walk over for that?"

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to walk over."

"How un-Gibbs like of you."

"Thanks...works for me."

"By the way, before you hear it from anyone else, Lisa dies in my next book."

"Thanks for telling me, Tim."

"Tommy's getting a new love interest, too."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Just some forensic specialist."

"Abby?"

"She loves you, Tony."

Tony sighs...

Tony and McGee arrive in the morgue after getting a call from Ducky

"What you got, Ducky?"

"It's a mess, Anthony."

A woman's body is in hundreds of pieces...McGee sees it and turns away

"C.O.D.?"

"She was hacked apart."

"T.O.D.?"

"Sorry, Boss." McGee leaves...

"It's really not too clear, but the decomposition isn't too far...maybe a 3-4 days, depending on how cool the box was kept."

"Any evidence of drugging?"

"I didn't find any, but Abby has multiple samples."

"Are you sure it's Jill, Duck?"

"Yes, I found a breast implant and the serial number indicates it was hers."

"Keep me informed, Duck."

"Oh, Anthony?"

Tony stops and turns around..."What is it, Ducky?"

"My prayers are with you, lad...it's the 7th anniversary isn't it?"

Tony puts his head down..."Thank you, Ducky."

Ducky takes his hand in his and pats it.

Tony then leaves..

Tony steps into the elevator, on his way down to see Abby...

Two days earlier

"McGee, where the hell is Agent Hugo? She's late and she's never late."

"Last time I saw her was quitting' time on Friday, Boss...and she's not answering her cell."

The elevator dings..."Jill Hugo?"...a UPS man calls out.

Tony points to her desk..."Put it there, I'll sign for it."

He walks over to Tony..."Oh, I'm sorry, it's from a Jill Hugo to NCIS...what's that?"

"That's here. We're NCIS."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind...just give me a paperwork." Tony signs it and the guy places the box on Hugo's desk.

"What is it, Boss?"

"No idea, you can open it, if you want."...as Tony eats the rest of his donut

McGee walks over to Hugo's desk and pats his pants...

"Lost your knife, Probie?"

"I could've sworn I had it."

Tony takes out a knife from his desk and tosses it to McGee..."Keep it, Tim."

McGee cuts down the center...then opens the box...he searches through the packaging peanuts and pulls out an ice cooler.

Tony licks his fingers finishing his donut..."So, what is it, Tim?"

McGee stands staring into the ice cooler, the lid drops to the ground.

"What, McGee?" ...as Tony stands..."Probie!"

McGee continues to stare at it.

Tony walks...inside are quite a few body parts in ziplock bags

Tony picks up his phone..."Ducky, I need you in the squad room." ...he hangs up..."McGee, I need you too.." Tony stops..."McGee?"...Tony moves his hand in front of his face...McGee does nothing...Tony grabs the lid and puts it back on.

Tony grabs Tim by the arms..."You ok, buddy?"

"Was that...Jill?"

"I dunno, Tim."

Tony steps off the elevator...

"Hey, Tony!"

"Abs, what ya got for me?" ...handing her a caf-pow...

"Undying love and affection?"

"I love you, too, Abby."

"Awww, Tony..."

"Well?"

"As you probably know, it is Agent Hugo...I was beginning to like her, Tony"

"She was a good agent." ...as Abby moves to her computer

"She had GHB in her system...so, she was drugged."

Abby turns around looking at Tony

"I also found seminal fluids and stomach acids."

"He raped...then threw up on her?"

"I think both occurred after he cut her up, Tony."

"What a sick bastard."

"One of the pieces had a bite mark, I took a mold of it."

"Abby, is it him?"

"Yes, Tony...it's him."

Tony turns around...and starts to leave...

"Tony..."

Tony is silent

"Tony, I'm here for you."

"I know, Abby..." ...and he leaves..

Tony rings the doorbell..

Jenny answers the door..."Come in."

Tony hands her a bottle of wine

"Thanks, Tony." ...as Tony, Tony Jr. and LJ walk inside

"He's downstairs."

"Can we go down with him, dad?" They both ask.

"If it's ok with you, Jenny."

She smiles..."Of course."

They head down into the basement

"It's been awhile, Tony." ..as they both sit at the kitchen table

"It smells delicious."

"Thanks...are you ok, Tony?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Gibbs told me he heard from the kids that you don't do anything anymore. You don't even watch movies anymore...all you do is go downstairs in your basement for long periods of times."

"I'm trying to figure things out...it's just hard."

"When's the last time you've been on a date?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"It's been 7 years Tony...you need to move on."

"Do you have to do this today...you do know what day this is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"My wife and daughter died 7 years ago today...and you want me to just forget!?"

"Tony..."

"No. Not today."

She starts to say something..."I said no, damn it!"

Tony gets up..."We have to go."...He walks over to basement door..."Boys!"

"Tony, I made all this food, at least stay."

"I can't."

"At least let the boys stay and eat."

"Fine, I'll be back later to pick them up."

Gibbs and the boys come upstairs...he walks over to them, putting his hands on top of their heads..."Dad has to leave for awhile, stay and eat and have fun with Gibbs, ok?" He kisses both of them on top of the head and he leaves.

"Bye, daddy!" The boys together

Gibbs limps over to Jenny..."What did you do?"

Jenny sighs...as Tony leaves...

Tony turns off his car and gets out and walks inside the bar...

"Jack, line 'em up." ..as he sits down at the bar.

The bartender pours him a shot and sets up 4 more glasses...

Tony picks up the first glass, bringing it to his lips...

Tony flashbacks to the airport...7 years ago...

"Daddy, why aren't you coming with us to Tel Aviv?"

"I can't, honey, it's kind of like a girl's week off...and you pumpkin are a girl." He tickles her..

She giggles..."I'm gonna miss you."...she hugs Tony and kisses him..

"I'm gonna miss you, too." ...as he lets go of his tight grip on her..

Tony stands..."You got everything, baby?"

Ziva kisses him.."Yeah, my mother's driver is meeting us at the airport."

Tony kisses her 3 times..."One from each of your boys."

She smiles..."We'll be back in a week."

"I know." ...he rubs her back, then smacks her on the butt..."Have fun, but not too much fun."...he gives her a wink.

She and Sienna walks toward the gate...and Sienna turns around and waves...and Tony waves back

The next day

"McGee, you're having a kid?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

"That's awesome, man...heh...a little McGee running around, huh?"

"Ruby is really excited."

"I bet."

"Tony..."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Come with me."

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"Tony..." Gibbs sighs..

"What is it, Boss?"

"Ziva and Sienna...were killed in a car bombing today."

"What?"

"Tony..."

"What!?"

Gibbs puts his arms around Tony

"It can't be...it can't be.." Tony starts to sob.

Gibbs tightens his grip on him...

"No...no...no..." tears flow freely from his eyes

Gibbs is silent...as Tony drops to him knees, Gibbs follows him to the ground...

Tony stops from drinking it..."I can't...my boys..."

Tony stands up...takes out a 20 and tosses it on the bar, then leaves...

He gets in his car and drives all the way across town...he stops and gets out and walks up to a door, he knocks on it.

"Who is it?"

Abby opens the door...

"Tony?"

"Get in here, before you catch your death."

Tony walks inside...

"Please sit down, do you want something to drink?"

Tony sits on the couch..."No thank you."

She sits next to him..."Are you ok?"

Tony puts his head down..."I didn't know where else to go."

She takes his hands into hers..."Talk to me, Tony."

"I..I'm just having trouble."

Abby puts her hand on the back of his head and pulls him to her shoulder.

"Tony...it's ok to cry when you miss someone."

Tony pulls back..."I'm sorry, this was a mistake."

"Tony...you wouldn't have come here, unless you wanted to tell me something."

"I don't know what to say or do..."

"The past is over...don't live in it. Can you remember it? Absolutely, but you have to move on for your boys. By the way, where are the cuties?"

"At Gibbs."

"Can I ask you a personal question Tony?"

"I guess."

"When's the last time you went on a date?"

Tony looks away..."I haven't..."...Tony pauses...

"You haven't what?"

"I...I haven't been with another since Ziva died."

"Awww, Tony..."

Tony stands..."I really have to go."

"Please don't...stay with me."

"I can't..."

Tony walks towards the door..."Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you." ...as Tony walks out

Abby comes out after him..."Please stay...please."

"I'm sorry, Abby."

Abby stands there in her skeleton pajamas, she starts crying...Tony sees this and walks toward her...

"Don't cry."...he leans down and kisses her on the lips, then turns around, walks back to his car, gets in and drives off.

Tony tucks in his sons and watches them from the doorway until they fall asleep.

He heads to the kitchen grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and heads into his basement

He puts on his headphones and run on the treadmill...time elapses…he's shown doing crunches and pull ups...

He now works with a punching bag...then finally throwing knives in the sketch of an unknown man...it's been hit thousands of times...he throws the final one so hard, the blade goes completely through the target, into the wall behind it.

He drinks his Gatorade and wipes away the sweat with a towel and then walks into another section of his basement, there are 2 shrines erected, one for Ziva and one for Sienna. He lights the candles and sits in the middle of the them and closes his eyes.

Tony flashbacks again..

5 days before the death of Ziva and Sienna...

"Are you sure about this, Ziva?...is it safe?"

"It'll be fine, Tony...I promise."

Tony places his hand on Ziva's stomach and smiles...

"When do you want to tell everyone else?"

"When you get back."

She smiles..."We'll throw a party or something."

"Heh...I love parties"...he kisses her..

Tony eyes are still close, a single tear slowly moves down his left cheek.

Tony wakes, sitting up in a cold sweat...he takes a drink of water and lays back down..

"Daddy!?"

Tony gets up and rushes into the boy's bedroom..

"I'm here, T...did you have a bad dream?" ...LJ continues to sleep...

"Yeah...you got shot, right here." He points to his chest.

"No, I'm right here...I'm fine, see?" lifting his shirt..

"It was so real."

"Shhh, it was just a dream."

Tony lies next to him

"Daddy, do you miss mommy?"

"More than anything."

"I don't remember her."

"You were really young when she passed, buddy."

"What was she like?"

"She was very pretty, she was very smart and she was very funny."

"She sounds great."

"She was...she really was."

Tony lies with him until he falls asleep...

Tony gets up and goes back in his room...he sits on the edge of the bed and opens up the nightstand and takes out one of Ziva's old silk scarf's...he brings it to his nose and breaths in..."God, I miss you so much."

Tony sighs..."I just can't say...Shalom."

Tony steps off the elevator…

"Boss, we got a lead on the unknown suspect."

"A lead?"

"Yeah, apparently the same DNA was found on a dead housewife of a suspected terrorist, who Homeland Security said had ties to the terrorist cell, 'Bloody Days'...a similar cell was taken down last year in Pittsburgh."

"A clear message...I take it to the leader of this 'Bloody Days'?"

"I guess."

"Wasn't a question, Probie."

"Where's the body?"

"Homeland security has it."

"I need that body, Tim."

"On it, Boss."

"DiNozzo." ...Gibbs is seen on the balcony by MTAC..."I need to speak with you, when you have the chance."

"Let me get settle, Boss...and I'll be right up."

Tony walks to his desk and puts his things away...then heads upstairs...

"Go right in, Agent DiNozzo." Cynthia stands..

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"Close the door."

Tony closes the door..

"I want to apologize for yesterday...Jenny shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok, my memory isn't very good...I've already forgotten it."

"Jenny actually wants to set you up with one of her friends."

"No...out of the question."

"Look, Tony...I know how you're feeling...I really do."

"I need more time, Boss."

"No, you don't...it's eating you alive."

"Just my way."

"Your way sucks, DiNozzo."

"What, you want me to build a freakin' boat in my basement, like you!?"

"No...I want you to remember your past, cherish them always, never forget...but live...live for your children."

"I can't..."

"You can and you will, damn it."

"Do I have to sex up some random woman to get people off my back!?"

"It's not about sex, Tony...it's about you being happy."

"You don't think I'm happy?"

Gibbs smacks him on the back of the head..."Snap out of it, damn it!"

Tony looks at his furiously..."That isn't going to work anymore, Gibbs."

Gibbs starts taking off his jacket..."I'm gonna have to kick your ass, aren't I?"

"Please, you must be joking."

"So, what are you gonna do? Fight me or run like a coward?"

"I'm not a coward...but I'm not fighting you."

"If you keep acting like you do, running away from your problems...you're a coward."

"I am not a coward, damn it."

"Then kick my ass."

"No."

Gibbs smacks in the back of the head again..."Come on, DiNozzo. Show me you have a pair."

"I will not fight you, Gibbs."

He smacks him again..."Coward!"

Tony grabs Gibbs by the throat and pushing him against the wall..."Good, hit me."

Tears flow from Tony's eyes..."Why, Boss?"

He lets go of Gibbs' throat..."Why did they have to die!?"

Gibbs wraps his arms around Tony..."It was just their time, Tony...wrong place at the wrong time."

"I miss them so much."

"I do, too...but Tony, they would've wanted you to live on...not being a shell of yourself. Be the Tony Ziva fell in love with...the Tony who took in Sienna after her family died. We need the old DiNozzo."

"I dunno if he's still in here, Gibbs." pointing to his chest.

"He's in there...we'll find him."

Tony starts to walk out..."Who's this friend of Jenny's?"

"I dunno."

"Tell Jenny, I'll think about it."

"She said she'd watch the boys for you."

Tony leaves...he goes downstairs and sits at his desk.

McGee sits, while on the phone..."Where the hell is my body, McGee?"

"A Kim Heathers, from Homeland Security is heading here to talk to you about, Tony."

"Oh great, can't they just send us the damn body...I hate people."

"...and they hate you, Boss."

McGee hangs up the phone..."Boss, Ducky said he sent Hugo's body to her family."

"Where, too?"

"Minnesota...that's where the funeral is. I guess were not going...I kinda feel odd about it, Tony...we only knew her about 5 weeks."

"She was still part of NCIS, McGee."

"Yeah, but her parents barred us from going to the funeral."

"Why?"

"Her mom was against her being in law enforcement, I guess."

"You do it, because you love it...it's definitely not for the money."

"Speaking of money, Boss...you still owe me 20 bucks for lunch yesterday."

"That sandwich and fries cost 20 bucks?"

"Yep."

"Remind me never to send you for lunch ever again. 20 bucks? Are you kiddin' me?"

Tony gets out his wallet and there's a picture of Ziva and Sienna...Tony sighs...then grabs a 20 from his wallet and crunches it up and tosses it at McGee..."catch!"

"When's that HS person suppose to be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"She coming in from Europe."

"What the hell.."

"No clue, Boss."

"The hell with it."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, McGee."

Tony picks up his phone and calls Gibbs..."Ok, I'll do it. Tell her tonight. Have her meet me at DiNardo's at 8. I'll drop the boys off at 7:45."

Tony hangs up..

Tony stands in his bedroom, his sons on the bed

"What do you think, guys...blue or black?" Tony holds up a black suit and a blue suit.

"I like the black."

"Green!"

"I don't have a green suit, LJ."

"Green!"

"I have a green tie, though."

Tony goes to his closet and gets a green tie and places next to the black suit.

"How's it look?"

"Green."

"You're a boy a few words, LJ...what you think, T?"

"I like it."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, LJ?"

"Is she gonna be our new mommy?"

"I've never even met her before, buddy."

"Are you gonna have sex with her?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"A boy at school." Tony stands there shocked...

He walks towards the bathroom..."Jeez, they talk about sex in 5th grade?"

Tony walks back..."Go get ready to go to Gibby's!"

They both run off...

Tony knocks on the door...

Gibbs opens the door..

"You ordered 2 DiNozzo's?"

The boys head inside..."Gibby!"...they quickly hug him, then run off..."cookies!"

"You ok, Tony?

"Better than you're gonna be if they eat too many cookies...and no giving them coffee, Gibbs...LJ was up to 4, peeing every 10 minutes last time."

"You're no fun, DiNozzo...speaking of fun, what if you two hit it off?"

"Look at me, I couldn't get laid right now if I was in a whorehouse with a million dollars duct taped to myself."

"Weirder things have happened...I'm married to Jen now."

"That's true."

Gibbs pats him on the shoulder..."Have a good time and if you do get lucky, just give us a call, we'll watch the boys for the night."

"Thanks, but I doubt very much you'll need to do that."

Tony leaves...he arrives at DiNardo's and walks inside.

"I'm suppose to be meeting a woman here. A blind date."

"Yes, she's right over there." ..pointing to the far back area..

"Thanks.."...Tony walks back and sees a woman, she has long black hair, it's in a ponytail

Tony moves to her side and reaches out his hand...then stops...

"Abby?"

Abby rises and hugs Tony..."Surprised?"

"You could say that...did you and Jenny plan this from the beginning?"

"Umm, not really...I've, ummmm…had a crush on you for ages, Tony."

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have...you always told me you looked at me like a sister."

"Well, I kinda have, Abs."

"I'm tired of being the sister!"

"I never thought you felt so deeply about this."

"Well, I do."

"It's just not a great time for me, Abby."

"I know that...but I want to help you get through it...if you'll let me."

"Why would a beautiful woman like you want to get mixed up with a guy, who has 10-year old twin boys and is pissed at the world?"

"Maybe because I love you...ever thought of that!?" Abby punches him in the arm

Tony looks at her shocked..."You hit hard, Abs."

"Learned it from, Gibbs."

"I forgot about Gibbs...he would kill me."

"No, he wouldn't...he knows we're here together."

"I should've known."

Tony rubs his arm..."I dunno, Abs...every woman I get close to either ends up dying...or worse, married to Gibbs."

Abby hits him in the arm again..."Wait, was that a joke? You told a joke."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Awww, the old Tony returns...I've missed him."

"I guess I'm an absolutely bastard now, huh?"

"Yeah, you learned from the best, though...you did Gibbs proud."

"What exactly would you want out of a relationship with me? What do I have to offer you?"

"Oh...I dunno...Sex Machine."

"Stop it."

"What? You don't get the nickname sex machine for no reason."

"That was in college."

"Come on, Jenny and Ziva talked about you all the time."

"Great, I'm never getting laid ever again."

"Oh no, quite the opposite actually, Tony."

"It's been seven years, Abby...I haven't even thought about sex in that time."

"You're joking, right?"

"Sadly, no...hell, I don't even know if my plumbing still works."

"Wanna find out?" She chuckles..

"Heh...I have to give it to you, Abs...you don't give up."

"I wasn't joking, Tony...have you ever made love in a coffin?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in college."

"Well, you haven't with me."

"Nope, sure haven't."

"If you behave, I'll put in my vampire teeth."

"Uhh, ok."

"Don't worry, I'm not a biter, unless you like that."

Abby rubs along the scar on Tony's forehead with her fingers..."Scars are so sexy."

"I have a lot of those, Abs."

"I know."

Abby scoots her chair closer and runs her fingers through his hair..."Your hair is started to turn a bit gray...that's so sexy."

"I thought silver was your color?"

"Silver, gray, same difference."

"If you say so..."

"Tony..." ...she looks directly into his eyes..

"Yeah?"

"Remember at your bachelor party, when I was giving you a lapdance and I kissed you?"

"Heh...kind of hard to forget, Abs."

"Ever since I did that, I've wanted to do it every time I've seen you since."

"Really?"

"May I?"

"May you what?"

Abby moves closer, caressing his face with her hands then kisses him...

She pulls away after about 10 seconds..."Yeah, I remember that tongue."

"Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"Mind if we...skip dinner?"

"Why...you want to do something else?"

"Are you...that dense?"

"Huh?"

"Me...you...naked...my coffin..."

"OOOOOOOOOH."

"Well?"

" I dunno...I've had garlic tonight."

Abby chuckles..."Nice one!" ...as she moves closer, putting her hand on Tony's thigh

"Abby!"

"What?"

"Umm...nothing, I guess...just a little...shocked."

"Come on, lets skip dinner."

"Abby, I don't even know if I can even perform anymore."

"It's like riding a bike, Tony."

"In that case, I think I need training wheels, Abs."

"I'll just tie you up and have my way with you."

"That's one way of doing it."

"There are thousands of ways."

"Thousands?"

"Uh huh."

"You aren't gonna be happy until I'm naked, tied up in your coffin, are you?"

"Nope."

"I can't...the boys."

"Jenny's watching them...I planned this out, Tony."

"I'm just a tad bit scared, Abs."

"You'll do fine."

"That's not what I'm scared about."

"My boys!"

"I told you, Jenny's watching them."

"No, my other boys...the ones your hand is..."

She lightly laughs..."So?" ...she gives an evil grin..

"Check please!" his voice raises..

"We didn't order anything, Tony."

"Right...umm, Abs? I can't stand up right now."

"Why not?" ...she pauses...and lets out a smile..."Your plumbing seems to be in working condition."

She stands up..."I'm going to the little girls room...hopefully by the time I get back...things will be...more, ummm...heh." ...and she leaves.

She wearing a black skirt, that goes to her mid thigh with a short sleeved white button up dress blouse with a black leather vest, she has a red ribbon in her hair with red sandal like heels on.

Tony watches her walk away..."Calm, DiNozzo...calm yourself."

The waitress comes..."Are you ready to order?"

"We've decided to go, she's not feeling well." ...he reaches into his pocket and hands her a 5.

"It's really not necessary."

Tony starts to stand, but quickly bends over at the waist...

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's...just my back."

The waitress puts her hand on his back..."Can I help you to the car or something?"

"No, I'm fine...thanks." ...as Abby walks back in

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"What do you think, Abby?"

She lets out a laugh..."Psss, guess what?" ..putting his arm around her neck, helping him to walk out..."I'm not wearing underpants."

"Me either."

"Oooooh, hinky."

Tony gets in his car and Abby jumps in the other side.

Tony fumbles with his keys, trying to get them into the ignition.

Abby moves quickly to her left, turning her body straddling Tony and kisses him...on the way, she hits the button that lowers Tony's roof on his convertible.

Tony looks into her eyes..."May I help you?"

She starts unbuckling his belt.

"Not here, Abby."

"Why not." She finally gets his belt undone and starts to unbutton his pants

He grabs her hands..."Patience."

"Don't tease me, Tony."

He leans forward and kisses her passionately..."No teasing...just more private."

Abby moves back to her seat..."Oh, so romantic...you put the top down."

"I think you did that with your ass, Abs."

"Are you saying my ass is big?"

"Do I look stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Do you want laid?"

"Ooh, talkin' dirty now, huh?"

Tony starts the car...and drives off...

Abby starts moaning...

"What are you doing?"

She continues moaning...

"You didn't start without me, did ya?"

She moans louder...as Tony pulls up to a red light.. "Oh Tony, yes...YES!"

"Abby!"

"What?" She looks to her right and see a police car.

"Hello, officer."

Tony flips his NCIS badge and the officer salutes Abby and she laughs as he drives off.

Tony turns left and parks outside of Abby's house

"No more stalling, Tony."

"Nope, I guess not."

Abby gets out...and starts walking towards her door..."Aren't you coming?"

"Hopefully often."

"What? ..as she takes the keys from her purse and opens the door.

"Nothing..."...as Tony slowly walks toward her

Tony walks in, closes the door and follows the line of clothing Abby has dropped

"What in the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?"

From the other room..."I heard that, Tony...and the answer is...me."

Tony stops at the kitchen, where Abby is standing in her skirt and blousse only.

Tony walks up to her..."I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

Tony picks her up and sits her on the counter...he kisses her...then pulls apart her top, buttons fly everywhere...he kisses her neck, moving down between her cleavage...he leans back..."Pink bra, Abs?"

"I am a girl, ya know?"

Tony takes the hose from her sink and turns on the water and sprays her chest...

"Ooh, Fatal Attraction. I loved that movie, Tony."

"Yeah..."...he kisses her again..."But if I find dead bunnies anywhere, I'll know it was you."

"Rats!"

"No bunnies!"

"No, I meant...never mind."

He kisses her again..."Now where the hell is that coffin of yours?" She points as he picks her up and carries her that way, his pants fall around his ankles and he waddles with her, disappearing through a door.

"Wow, that's a tiny coffin.."

"Wow, THAT is not tiny!"

"Heh."

Tony in his car, sitting outside of Gibbs' house...he looks at his watch...5:10 a.m.

His cell rings...

"Hey, Abs."

Abby sits in her darkened bedroom..."Why did you leave, Tony?"

"I left you a note."...Tony pauses..."I'm at Gibbs, picking up my boys...gotta get them home and ready for school."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really."

Tony opens his car door and steps out..."I'm sorry about your coffin, Abs."

Abby laughs..."It was well worth it."

"Maybe I can get Gibbs to make you another one?"

"No, don't you dare!"

"He doesn't know it was me, does he?"

"No, just Jenny."

"Why did you lie?"

"Would you have slept with me, if I hadn't?"

"Yes...just be honest with me, ok?"

"I will, Tony."

"Thanks."

Tony walks up to the door..."I gotta go, Abs."

"Ok, I'll see you at work."

click...

Tony knocks on the door Gibbs finally answers it after a couple minutes..."come in, Tony."

Tony walks in..."The boys?"

"Still asleep...come on, let me show you something."

Gibbs and Tony head downstairs into the basement.

"Want some coffee, Tony?"

"No thanks."

"Look what your boys have done." Gibbs takes a tarp off the back of a boat...it reads: "Ziva"

Tony stands there silent

"What am I doing, Gibbs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know my blind date was Abby?"

"No...wait...you and her?"

Sighs..."Yes, so if you're gonna kill me, do it now. Remember, T is still on antibiotics for an ear infection, the meds are in the bag."

"Why would I kill you?"

"Oh, I dunno...I just slept with Abby, who's like a daughter to you."

"She's a grown woman and you didn't hurt her...did you?"

"More like, the other way around. She's aggressive."

"Stop, I definitely don't need details."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Just don't make this a one time thing...it'll kill her."

"Of course not, I would never do anything to hurt her."

Tony turns towards the boat..."Ziva." ...he kneels and runs his fingers along the letters of her name..."Do her proud, Gibbs."

"All right, Tony...lets get Jenny and the boys up and get some breakfast."...patting Tony on the back.

A woman in a navy blue pants suit opens a door and walks inside, she turns on the lights and is startled by someone lying on her couch...

"Tony!?"

"Hey, Dr. Gillian."

"Did you pick my lock again?"

"Nope, used this."...holds up a key

"Ah, at least you've changed your mode of breaking and entering."

"Just entering, didn't break anything."

"What can I do for you, Tony?...wait, your appointment isn't 'til Thursday...you didn't kill anyone else did ya?"

"Not today...yet."

She takes off her coat and hangs it on a coat rack and takes out Tony's file from a filing cabinet...the file is HUGE

Tony looks over at her..."New filing cabinet, isn't it?"

"Sure is, I had to get a new one, your file outgrew my old one."

"You're joking, right?"

She's silent...

She sits beside Tony in her chair..."What's the problem, Tony...that you had to break..."

Tony interrupts her..."Enter"

"Sorry, entered my office before 6a.m.?"

"I...screwed up."

"How did you screw up, Tony? You've already said you haven't kill anyone...are your boys, ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine...it's just that...I cheated."

"Cheated? Like a test?"

"No, on Ziva."

"She's gone, Tony...you didn't cheat."

"Then...why does it feel like I did?"

"She was the mother of your children...it's only obvious, when you see them, you think she's still around...and she is, in spirit."

"Steph..."

"Yes?"

"My heart keeps telling me I cheated on her...and I can't get rid of this pain."

"What does your brain say, Tony?"

"To move on...but then my heart bitch slaps it back into place."

"Good, I'm glad your head is trying to move on...because you have, too...there's nothing wrong with remembering...there's nothing wrong with holding onto the past...as long as it doesn't control your life."

"But, my past is my everything."

"That goes for everyone, Tony. Everyone loses someone in their life. I lost my older sister when she was 17...it took me years to get over her."

She goes through her papers...

"How did you feel...while...in coitus?"

"Huh?"

"Sex, Tony."

"Oh, great...it was awesome."

"So, during it...and before it, you were fine?"

"Yeah, well, I questioned myself a lot beforehand, but during...it was all good."

"When did you start feeling like you cheated on Ziva?"

"The moment I got up and looked in a mirror."

"Then what did you do?"

"I took a shower and tried to clean away my mistake."

"Tony...it wasn't a mistake."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You can't hurt Ziva."

"No, not her...the one I slept with."

"Oh...how would you hurt her?"

"Every had a one night stand, Steph?"

"Yes."

"Wait, we didn't...did we?" Tony sits up..

She clears her throat

"No wonder you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I'm such an ass."

"Tony...we didn't sleep together."

"Oh, thank god."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing...it's not like I wouldn't sleep with or anything...I totally would."

"Uh, thanks...I guess."

"Yeah, sure." patting her on the knee

"Anyway...Tony...did being with this new woman...make you happy?"

"Yeah, for 3-4 hours...it was like...everything was good in the world."

"3-4 hours?"

"What?"

"Nevermind...3-4 hours? Wow, no chaving or anything?"

"My, who's the one curious about my sex life now."

"I never said I wasn't."

"I do have some video taped session...want to borrow them?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"HAHA, of course!"

"Really?"

Tony gives her a look..."No."

"Wait, where were we?"

"I dunno, I think you wanted to have sex or watch me have sex."

"Right. No, wrong."

"Which is it?"

"Tony...get out."

"Why?"

"You're the only man I know who can fluster me."

"I'm sorry you want me...I'll try not to be as sexy next time."

"Thanks...wait, I don't mean that." She sighs..

Tony gets up..and she grabs him by the wrist...

"Tony...sometimes you need to stop listening to your heart and listen to your head."

He puts his head down...then looks back at her..."Thanks, Stephanie." ...and he walks toward the door..."VHS or DVD?"

"TONY!"

"Heh." ..as he leaves

Ducky opens up a morgue drawer

"Good morning, Anthony."

"Time, Duck?"

Ducky looks at the clock on the wall..."8:15."

Tony yawns..."Damn, late again?"

Tony hops out of the drawer..."How's your mom, Ducky?"

"She's good."

"She still have all those corgis?"

"Unfortunately."

"They must be getting up there in age."

"It's like they're related to mother."

"I dunno what to say, Duck."

"Neither do I."

"You got anything for me?"

"I got some mouth wash."

"Oh, is it kickin'?"

"It's kung fu fighting, my boy."

Tony takes a swig of mouth wash...then spits it out in the sink...Tony sees himself in the reflection in some shiny metal..."Man, I need to shave."...rubbing his stubble

"Abigail was looking for you."

"Thanks, Duck."

Tony steps into the elevator and gets off on the squad room

"Boss.."

"What is it, McGee?"

"Mrs. Heathers is here to see you."

"Who?"

"The lady from Homeland Security."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Up in the directors office." ...as Tony sits at his desk, opens his drawer and takes out his electric razor.

"Late night, Boss?"

"Yes." ...as Tony starts to shave.

"I like when you have facial hair, Tony."

"Hey, Abby."

"Hey, McGee."

Abby walks over to Tony's desk and hands him a box.

"McGee, go tell them I'll be right there."

Tim picks up the phone..."No, go tell them...in person."

"Ok...I guess." ...he leaves

Looks back at Abby..."What's this?"

"Open it."

Tony puts down his razor and opens the box..."Aww, my tie...I wonder what happened to it."

"You left my hands tied together, Tony."

"I did? I'm so sorry, Abs."

"It's ok...I like puzzles, it was fun getting out of it."

"I'm sorry about last night, too."

"Why? I had an amazing time. I hope we can do it again...soon...like tonight."

"I dunno, Abs."

"Why not?"

"Aren't...we moving a little fast?"

She sits on his lap..."I dunno, are we?"

"Abby, definitely not here...maybe your lab, but not here."

She laughs..."want to keep DNA in one spot, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah and maybe I'll let you." ...as she gets up and leaves..

"You're getting better, DiNozzo...at least you can stand up straight this morning."

Tony stands and starts to go upstairs..

Tony walks past McGee..."Sorry, Tim...Abby wanted to talk to me about something in private."

"I figured, as much."

"Hold down the fort, McGee." ..as walks through the door.

"Go right in, Tony."...Cynthia waves him in

Tony opens the door and walks through it and sees Gibbs and a woman arguing.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Tony flops down in a chair.

"This is Kim Heathers from Homeland Security."

"Do you have my body?"

"What body?"

"What do you mean, what body?"

"I'm here to tie up some loose ends."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Show him."

"Show me what, Boss?"

Kim walks over to Tony and takes a photo from a file and shows Tony.

Tony is silent...she then shows him another photo...then another...

"Tony..."

Tony rises and leaves...

Tony goes downstairs to his desk...taking his gun from his drawer...

"Where you going, Boss?" Tim stands as Tony moves quickly, not saying a word..

Tony then walks to the elevator and leaves..

McGee runs upstairs and into Gibbs office..."Hey, Gibbs...Tony just left. What's going on?"

"She's alive, McGee."

Kim walks over and shows McGee a picture of Ziva standing in front of the White House, she has a scar on her left side of her face.

"Why did he leave anyway, Director Gibbs?"

"That's his wife."

"Wife? She's an Al Qaeda assassin."

"What?"

"Who do you think she is?"

"She's an ex-Mossad officer...then she joined NCIS...we thought she died 7 years ago."

"We really do need to share information...we've known about her for more than 4 years, she's committed at least 15 high profile murders in that time, that we can prove."

"Why are you bringing this to us now?"

"She took out a 'Bloody Days' sleeper cell recently...killed all 7 members execution style."

"Why?"

"One of them was undercover NCIS agent."

"What? I didn't know anything about this."

"He had been undercover for over 3 years. It was highly classified."

"Damn, I wonder if Jenny knew about it?"...under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing."

"From what we know, she's still in the D.C. area."

"I don't get...why?"

"All I know is...she's an Al Qaeda assassin and she's extremely dangerous."

"A new target?"

"It's possible...you said, she was married to this NCIS agent?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he's the target?"

Tony's cell rings...he picks it up and sees that it's Gibbs, but he doesn't answer, he continues to let it ring

Tony arrives at his sons' school, he goes inside

"I'm here for my sons, please."

"Is there a problem, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Yes, family emergency."

Back at NCIS

Gibbs is down in the squad room

"I want their bodies exhumed, McGee."

"On it, Boss."

"Tony still isn't answer his cell."

"His cell is still on, want me to track it, Boss?"

"Yeah, might as well."

McGee clicks away at his keyboard

"He's at Washington Heights school"

"Should've figured...picking up his sons."

Gibbs starts limping his way to the elevator..."Exhume them, McGee."

"Right." Tim picks up his phone

----------

Tony stands in the school's office

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Where's your brother?"

"He had to get his bag...did something bad happen?"

"I'll explain later...follow me."

They leave the office and he grabs T...and sees LJ walking towards them, he runs to him, grabbing him and Tony runs to the front entrance and then leaves.

Tony puts them in the car and drives off..

"You're scaring me, dad."

Tony looks through the rear-view mirror seeing LJ, "I'm sorry, buddy...I'll explain when I get you guys back to my work."

"We aren't going home?"

"Nope, not right away anyway."

Gibbs arrives at his house, he goes inside

"Jenny!?"

"Yeah?" ...from upstairs

"Get down here!"

"What is it Jethro."

"Ziva's back."

"What!?"

"I don't have time to explain...get dressed, we're going to NCIS."

"Right.." Jenny leaves

Tony and the boys arrive back at NCIS, Tony points to his desk..."you can either stay there or you can go upstairs with Gibbs...but you MUST STAY in NCIS, do you understand?"

"Yes." both of them...

"Gibbs left Tony."

"McGee, take them down to Abby for me then, would ya?"

"Sure, Boss."

"On second thought, go get Abby and tell her to get up here, then take all 3 to Gibbs office...get Ducky, too."

"He out with the team who's exhuming the bodies."

"Exhuming what bodies?"

"I'm sorry, Boss...it came directly from Gibbs."

Tony rubs his brow..."Do it, McGee."

"On it." ...he leaves

"What's going on, dad?"

Tony kneels, pulling LJ and T together..."Your mother...she's alive."

T gets really excited..."Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Does that mean Sienna is alive, too?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs and Jenny arrive

"Tony..." Gibbs limps over quickly

"Jenny, would take the boys upstairs for me?"

"Sure, Tony...come on, guys." ...holding out her hands...they go to her, grabbing her hands and they leave

"She's not Mossad anymore, Tony."

"What!?"

"That Homeland Security lady said she was working for Al Qaeda."

"No way, she's freakin' Jewish."

"Yeah, I don't get it either...they said they've known about her for 4 years."

"Are you serious? ...and we're hearing about it now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty damn pathetic."

"Anything about Sienna?"

"I ordered their bodies exhumed."

"Yeah, I heard from McGee."

"I had, too, Tony."

"I know...I understand."

Tony sits at his desk..."They've known about her for 4 years? What about the other 3 years? Al Qaeda? I don't buy it."

Everyone except Ducky is now in Gibbs office

"Cynthia, could you watch the boys for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Director Gibbs."

Cynthia leads the boys out of the office and Tony closes the door

"Why the meeting, everyone?"

"Ziva's back, Abby."

"What? No."

"What do you mean no, Abby?"

"Nothing, McGee."

Tony leans against the wall..."Tell them everything, Gibbs." ...as he slides down the wall, taking a seat with his knees to his chest

"Kim Heathers..."

"Who?"

"She's from Homeland Security, Abs."

"I hate those, guys."

"We all do, Abby."

"She brought us intel about Ziva today...she's now a Al Qaeda operative."

"No way!" McGee and Abby together ...Gibbs clicks a button and pictures of Ziva come on screen..

"What's with the scar?"

"From what I've been told, they've codenamed her: 'scarface'."

He shows more pictures..."She executed this sleeper team."

"Why would she kill a sleeper team, Gibbs...if she's evil now?"

"One of them was an undercover NCIS agent."

"Oh.."

"Jenny, do you know anything about this?"

"Absolutely not."

"How, you were the director when he went undercover."

"I was not aware of this, Tony...maybe the CIA used him, I dunno...what's his name?"

"No idea."

"Picture?"

"Nope."

"Then how do we know he was undercover NCIS?"

"Why else would homeland security let us in the loop?"

"Because they can't do their freakin' jobs." Tony stands..."McGee, you're with me."

"Where you going, Tony?"

"Cemetery...please take care of my boys...and if something happens to me."

"Tony..."

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Can I talk to you or a second?"

"Sure...give us a second McGee"...as Tony and Abby walks through Cynthia's area and stand next to the railing."

"What's up, Abby?"

"I can't lose you now."

"Abby..."

"I had a dream last night...that Ziva came back and shot someone...you had blood all over your hands."

"Everything will be fine, Abby...I promise...just watch the boys for me, please."

She hugs Tony..."I will."

Tony walks back into Cynthia's area and waves over his boys...kneels in front of them..."Abby is gonna be watching you...mind her, ok?"

"Yes, daddy." ...together...

He rubs their heads..."Be good boys."

Tony walks over to the door and pounds on it..."Lets go, McGee."

The door opens..."On your six, Boss."

They leaves...

Tony and McGee in Tony's car...they arrive at Hollowbrook Cemetery

They park and walk toward Ziva and Sienna graves, a back-hole is seen in the distant

"Looks like they're done already."

"Yeah, looks like it...call up Abby and see if they're back with the bodies yet."

McGee gets out his cell...as Tony kneels in front of the 2 giant holes in the ground...McGee walks away

Tony grabs a fistful of dirt and lets it slip through his fingers...

Tony flashbacks to 7-years ago, Ziva and Sienna's funeral...

The priests finishes his prayers as Tony stands next to Ziva's grave...he places a rose on her casket, then kneels grabbing a fistful of dirt in his hand...he rises, letting the dirt fall through his fingers onto the casket...

He kneels again, kissing the top of the casket...as they slowly lower into the ground..."Shalom."

Abby stands over Sienna's grave...her umbrella cast a shadow over it..."She was too young to die, Tony."

Tony kneels beside Abby, grabbing some dirt and again letting it fall through his fingers on Sienna's casket...tears fall from Abby's eyes...dripping onto the casket

Tony takes an old doll from his pocket, placing it on the casket..."She will keep you company, my angel"...Tony kisses his hand and lays it on the casket as they start to lower it.

"Boss, they just arrived back." ...as McGee walks towards Tony

"Ok."...Tony stands and looks at McGee...

"You alright, Tony?"

"Yeah." ..as Tony starts to kneel again...just then McGee staggers...then a sound of a gunshot is heard...

"Sniper!" ...McGee falls to his knees, as Tony grabs him and tosses him into the hole...Tony is hit in the back, the impact knocks him into the hole…Tony turns over on his back and raises his gun and fires a couple times, his hands are covered in blood.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZIVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tony rolls off of McGee's legs and turns him over..."McGee!" ..Tony rips his shirt off...Tim is wearing his Dragonskin armor..

"Good boy, Probie!"

"Where are you bleeding, McGee?"

Tony lifts McGee's hand from his neck and blood flows freely from the side of his neck..

"Damn it, McGee"...Tony applies pressure to it and grabs his cell..."I need an ambulance to the Hollowbrook Cemetery ASAP, look next to the back-hole. I have a SGW to the neck. There is a sniper in the area, I repeat...a sniper in the area. Use extreme caution."

Tony searches through his pocket for something to stop the bleeding...he finds nothing..

"You're not gonna make it Tim unless I can stop this bleeding."

Tony smacks himself upside the head..."Think DiNozzo, think!"

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch, McGee." Tony aims his gun at the dirt and unloads the rest of the clip...then presses barrel of the gun against Tim's neck.

Tim screams...the gun seers his neck, collarizing the wound.

Tony removes the clip and replaces it with a new one and stands up next to Tim...keeping his gun aimed straight up.

A slideshow of the executions of the "Bloody Days" sleeper cell pictures roll across the plasma in Gibbs office...Jenny is sitting next to Gibbs, looking through evidence.

"You really think Ziva has turned against her own country?"

"I dunno, but look at this photo of her, she's not wearing her Star of David necklace."

Gibbs looks up at the plasma..."Hey, isn't that that legal person?"

"Legal person?"

Gibbs grabs his clicker and clicks it back 2 pictures..

"That's Lee. Michelle Lee, but what is she doing there?" She sighs..

"She was the undercover agent, I take it?"

"Yeah, but why...she wasn't a field agent."

Gibbs picks up his phone...

The sound of an ambulance can be heard in the distance.

"It's coming, Tim."

Tony jumps up and grabs the top of the ground and starts to pull up, when another shot rings out and misses Tony's hand by a couple of inches...Tony drops..."I'm getting tired of this crap."

The ambulance pulls into the cemetery and it's fired upon.

Tony jumps out of the hole and gets behind the back-hole...he watches as bullets riddle the ambulance..

Tony sees muzzle fire and steps out and fires upon on it...moving to the hole..."McGee, get up!" He continues firing as McGee gets to his feet..."Grab my hand!" as Tony kneels down still firing. McGee jumps grabbing Tony hand and Tony pulls as hard as he can. Tony keeps firing until the slide on his gun is pushed back.

"Damn it."...as he pulls McGee out of the hole. Tony drops his gun and grabs McGee other arm and pulls him towards the back-hole. Tony is hit again, this time in the chest...he falls backwards, but he doesn't let go of McGee, which tosses him behind the back-hole, Tony is hit again...this time in the stomach, then again...Tony turns on his stomach and starts crawling...he's hit again in the back...knocking him down.

McGee tosses Tony his gun. Tony looks up, Tony is spitting up blood, he rolls to his back and fires...continuing to move backwards by digging his heels in the ground and pushing. Tony sits up and fires until he's empty.

Ziva is shown with a sniper rifle...A scope comes up...Tony's head is in the middle of the cross-hairs...she fires, the bullet moves in slow motion...Tony falls back and the bullet hits Tony in the head. Tony lies silent, his face a bloody mess.

"TONY!" McGee yells as a S.W.A.T. van finally arrives, but Ziva doesn't fire upon it. The only thing heard is the sound of the ambulance siren and of police radios. A medic runs over to Tim and helps him up..."Help my friend!"

The medic runs over and checks on Tony…then moves back to McGee..."It's too late." ...as he helps McGee back to an ambulance...McGee looks back at Tony...

Tony cell rings...but...there's no one to answer it...

"DiNozzo's not answering his damn phone!"

Gibbs hangs up and dials again..

"Who you calling?"

"McGee."

It rings..."Sir, you really need to put that away."

"Who's that McGee?"

"It's a paramedic, Gibbs."

"Why, what happened?"

"I got shot in the neck."…raising his hand to it.

"Don't touch that!" The paramedic grabs his wrist and puts a bandage of it..."It's a really bad burn."

"Burn?"

"Tony had to burn me to stop the bleeding."

"Where is DiNozzo."

Silence

"McGee!"

"He's dead, Gibbs." Tim painfully said..."He died saving me."

Gibbs drops the phone...

"What's wrong, Jethro?"

"Tony got killed."

Jenny hugs Gibbs...Gibbs picks back up the phone, "How did he die, Tim?"

"Sniper."

"Sniper?" Gibbs slowly hangs up..putting the receiver back on it's base..

The phone rings...it's Ducky..."I've taken samples from both bodies and sent them to Abby."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Where you going, Jethro?"

"I have to tell Abby...about Tony."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I have to do it alone."

Gibbs limps through the door...

A medic comes up to the McGee and another paramedic in the ambulance.

"I thought you said there was another body?"

"There is, over by the back-hole."

"There's no one there, man."

McGee rises from the stretcher..."What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, man...there is no one there now."

McGee gets up..."Please, sir...lie back down."

McGee works his way over to where Tony was, holding his neck.

McGee looks at blood on the grass...and points, "He was right there."

The paramedic looks at the other...and he shrugs..."He wasn't breathing. He was dead."

Abby cries on Gibbs' shoulder

"Why, Gibbs? Why? I finally got to have him and now he's gone. It's not fair." ...she hits on his chest a few times, until Gibbs grabs her and hugs her tightly.

"Where are the boys, Abby?"

"Oh god...I forgot about them!" ...she points to area behind her

Gibbs walks back and sees them both sleeping...Abby comes up behind them..."It's been a long day, Gibbs." ...wiping away her tears

"...and it's just begun."

McGee looking at where Tony was..."I don't see any drag marks."

"Are you sure he was dead, man?"

"He was dead."

"Dead men don't get up and walk away, man."

"Shut up, both of you."

McGee leans down and picks up Tony's gun..."He must've been taken...he doesn't have his gun."

"Who would take a dead man's body?"

Ziva and an unknown man stands next to each other...they are both speaking Arabic...

The camera pans to Tony's bloody face...then back to Ziva and the unknown man as they walk towards him...

"Why did you bring him back here?"

"He reminds me of someone...I just can't place where or when I've seen him before."

"Why do you care, he's dead."

Ziva walks over to Tony and kneels beside him..."Who are you?"…she places a folded up red handkerchief on top of Tony's head and presses down with it.

"Kira!"

Ziva turns..."What?"

"I have another assignment for you..."

The unknown man hands Ziva a folder..."Here's your target."

Ziva opens the folder and looks inside..."How?"

"Execution...leave the body, make sure it's found."

She lays the file on a desk and nods and leaves..

The unknown man starts to roll up Tony in the carpet he's lying on..."Stupid, girl!"

He leaves...

McGee arrives back at NCIS and goes upstairs...

"McGee, how are you?"

He sits..."I'm fine...I got some bad news."

"What?"

"I think the person who killed Tony took his body."

"What?"

Tim sighs..."When they went back for his body...it was gone."

"So, he could be alive?"

"No, one of the paramedic said he was dead...he wasn't breathing."

"Did you see the sniper?"

"No."

"So, you didn't see if it was Ziva or not?"

"No."

McGee grimaces as he holds his neck..

"Have Ducky look at that some more."

"I didn't want to take a painkiller...I wanted to help you guys find Tony's killer."

Gibbs stands and moves to McGee..."Go to Ducky and let him give you something for the pain."

McGee tries to say something...but Gibbs stops him..."Go!"

McGee stands and leaves...

The unknown man comes back in with a gas can and starts pouring it on the rug...he puts the can down and takes out a book of matches...he strikes one and tosses it on the rug.

The unknown man kneels down, lighting his cigarette off the fire...and he says something in Arabic, takes a puff off his cigarette, then tosses it on the carpet...then stands and turns around and walks to a desk, he gathers his things, grabbing a suitcase and filling it with items from the desk drawers.

Behind him, fire moves upward as the carpet slowly moves upward...the fire intensifies as it seems to move closer to the unknown man...the carpet starts to unravel and Tony escapes from it, he grabs the unknown man around his neck and shoves his knife into his spinal cord...and pulls upward..."I don't like being set on fire."...the unknown man falls to his knees..

Tony turns the knife..."What did you do to her?"

He twist the knife again...He screams.."I can do this all day."

Despite the screams...he doesn't speak...Tony looks to his left and sees the folder.."Are you the Hatchet?"

Tony twist the knife again..."You know you're a dead man, don't ya, hmmm?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

Tony pulls his knife out..."Fine. We'll try something else."

Tony kneels, handcuffing him...then slashing both of his achilles tendons...he then swings him around...

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

The unknown man looks at him...

"Oh, I just wanted you to know the last person you'll ever see."

Tony stabs him in the left eye...he screams...and yells in Arabic..

"Ewww, gross...I hate when an eye gets stuck your knife...don't you?

Tony shakes his knife trying to get the eye ball off...he finally does and it flies against the wall and bounces off.

"That was pretty damn gross."

He continues screaming...and yelling in Arabic..."English please."

He's silent...

"Speak damn it!"

He doesn't...Tony backhands him..."Tell me!"

He doesn't say a thing...

"You forced my hand!"

Tony stabs him in the other eye..."Jack Bauer, would be proud!"

The man screams...

"Shut the hell up!"...Tony slams his knife down through his skull...and the man goes silent...Tony lets go of the knife and lets him fall back into the desk..

Tony picks up the briefcase and the gun from the top of the desk...and picks up the file and looks at it.

"God, I'm tired."

Tony kicks open the door...he pulls the unknown man out by the leg

"Where the hell is my car? Ah, crap...it's at the cemetery."

Tony lets go of his leg...Tony walks out into the street and looks around..."Matter of fact, where in the hell am I?" Tony seems to be at an abandoned airport of sorts.

Tony searches his jacket for his cell...but doesn't have it...then he moves to the unknown man and pats his coat and pants, finding nothing..."Do you at least have keys?"

Tony searches through his pockets pulling out everything.

"Damn, you aren't good for anything."

Tony takes out his wallet and pulls out his ID..."George Bush? George FREAKIN' Bush? Are you kidding me?"

Tony puts his wallet back and picks him up..."Ah, damn...I think I have a broken rib or something."

Tony drops him and walks back into the building, grabbing the scorched rug and brings it outside...he lays it out, then rolls the man into it...then grabs a corner and pulls him down the runway.

"Why the hell do villains have to have their lair out in the middle of freakin' nowhere? Huh? Aren't you gonna answer?"

"He's dead, DiNozzo, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're also talking to yourself."

"I notice."

"You should stop, someone will think you're crazy?"

"Who, no one is around?"

"Good point."

"I hate terrorist."

"Me, too."

Tony continues walking...

In Abby's lab...her computer beeps..

Abby walks over..."The DNA does not match for Ziva, obviously...but it's Sienna's DNA, Gibbs."...she sighs..."She did die in the explosion."...she walks back over to Gibbs and he hugs her again.

"At least we know for certain, Abs."

"It sucks, Gibbs...how are we suppose to tell Tony's kids that their dad is dead? They've lost everyone. It's totally not fair. I just want to lock myself in my room and cry forever." ...she starts crying again..

Gibbs doesn't say anything

"Say something, Gibbs!"

"They still have us, Abby..."

Tony stops walking, the heat of the midday sun has re-opened the wound on his head, it bleeds into his eyes...he's breathing hard...he takes off his jacket and shirt, revealing his dragonskin. He unsnaps it and pulls it off, Tony is covered in bruises, from his back to his chest. Tony holds his broken ribs.

He grabs his shirt and wraps it around his waist as tight as he can, he lets out a loud moan as he puts his ribs back into place...he ties a knot and puts his dragonskin back on.

In the distance, the sound of cars is heard

"Finally." ...he puts back on his jacket, picks up the briefcase and grabs the rug by a corner and starts to pull it again.

Tony puts the briefcase under his arm and takes a red handkerchief out from his pocket..."Where did this come from?" ...he places it on his head, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Who shot me? Why am I alive?" Tony feels where the bullet actually grazed his head...his finger follows the groove from his hairline to an inch back...Tony looks at his hand...blood drips from his finger...he tastes it..."That's for you, Abby...salty."

Tony starts walking again..."Hope they got you out of there, Tim."

Ziva is shown in a van.

She moves her head back and forth, popping her neck...she places sunglasses on...then lifts a sniper rifle, she places a silencer on it, twisting it until it's tight.

She raises the gun and a scope comes up. She aims it through a hole through the passenger side of the van...the cross-hairs on an elderly lady...then moving to pigeon sitting on top of a neon sign...she fires, the bird disappears in a mist of pink and feathers...the scope moves back to elderly lady...she hasn't moved...Ziva pulls her finger off the trigger and lowers the gun...she has a satisfactory look upon her face.

She moves to the driver's seat and drives off.

Ziva is driving down the road, she turns into a warehouse and turns around, so she's facing the road...she takes out a pair of binoculars...she looks through them and NCIS HQ comes into focus.

Ziva flash backs to the abandoned airport.

The unknown man hands her a file...she opens it...the file and photo of a Leroy Jethro Gibbs is inside.

She grabs her sniper rifle and places it on the passenger seat and waits...looking through the binoculars

Tony makes it to the road...he stands in the middle of it...a car zooms by, nearly hitting him..

"Bastard!"

Tony takes out his badge and gun and points it straight ahead...Another car drives by..

"That obviously isn't gonna work."

Tony moves back to the body on the rug and grabs him, pulling him onto the road..."Damn, you're really starting to stink."

Tony moves back to the side of the road and ducks in a ditch...a couple cars go by..

"Huh? They didn't even slow down. People suck."

Finally a person stops and gets out...moving to unknown man...Tony walks out with his badge out.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know that."

"I didn't kill that one."

"I know that...wait, what do you mean, you didn't kill that one."

He pulls a knife and lunges at Tony.

Tony moves back, pulling his gun...shooting him in the chest twice..."You've got to be freakin' kidding me!"

Tony kneels over his body...and pats him down..."Of course, the only one who stops is a sociopath, who doesn't own a freakin' cell phone."

Tony sits on the hood of the car and sighs..

"God hates me, he really does."

Tony lies back on the hood and sighs...

A police siren goes off

Tony looks up..."Oh, thank god."

"Sir, step away from the car."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS!"

"Step away from the car!"

Tony stands up...and pulls his badge out of his pocket

"Gun!"

"No! It's my badge! See!?"

Tony shows him is badge

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Crime Investigative Service."

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

Tony walks over to him..."You got a phone?"

"No, but you can use my radio."

"I need you to have someone contact NCIS Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs and tell him there's a sniper after him."

"What?"

"Just do it, damn it!"

"Who are those people?"

"I killed them...ones a terrorist...ones a murderer."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

Tony walks back over to the unknown man, the bloody handle of Tony's knife still sticks out of his skull ...

"Huh, I was wondering where I put my knife."...Tony yanks it out..."Ah, man...I'm never getting that cleaned."...as Tony looks at it, he wipes it off on the unknown man's clothes.

He puts his knife back into his belt. "Call the coroner, too."

Tony walks over to the guy he just shot and kneels and takes his wallet out of his pocket..."Logan Cale?"

"Huh, that sound familiar." ...Tony shrugs..."Oh well."

Tony looks back at the cop..."Hey, not to sound crazy or anything, but where in the hell am I?"

"Clinton, Delaware."

"What?"

Tony stands..."Delaware?"

Gibbs phone rings...Jenny answers it

"I have a message for Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I'm his wife, former Director Jen Gibbs."

"We received a critical tip that he was in danger."

"What kind of danger!?"

"According to the tip, a sniper is believed to be involved."

"Who issued this tip?"

"It was called in by a police officer in Delaware."

Jenny hits the emergency button, alerting a emergency throughout the building

Gibbs' cell rings...

"Where are you Jethro?"

"I'm in Abby's lab...what's the emergency about?"

"We just received a tip that you were in danger...a sniper, Jethro!"

"What!?...Ziva?"

"No idea, but I've locked down the building...please move to a secure location."

"All right, Jen."

"What is it Gibbs?"

"Security threat."

"We need to get to somewhere without windows."

"The morgue?"

"Yeah, seems like the best location...Abby, go get the boys ready."

Abby leaves to get the boys...Abby wakes them up, grabbing them by the hand and hurries them out the door..

Gibbs, Abby and the boys all get in the elevator and go up to the morgue...they step off..

"What's the emergency, Jethro?"

"Sniper, Ducky."

"Not again."

"Ari's dead, Duck."

"God I hope, we killed him twice."

Jenny arrives...

"Are you ok, Jethro?"

"Yeah...the boys are a little shaken, but we're all fine."

"Where's my daddy?"

Gibbs kneels in front LJ..."He's doing his job."

Gibbs stands and turns around...lowering his head...as Jenny walks over and hugs him.

"Don't be sad, Gibby." Tony Jr. walks up to him..."My daddy will take care of everything."

Gibbs puts his hand on T's shoulder and pulls him into his leg and hugs him.

Gibbs cell ring...Gibbs looks at it..."It's from DiNozzo!"

"What?"

Gibbs answers it...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...trying to hide from me?"

Gibbs realizes its Ziva...Gibbs covers the phone..."Take the boys over there Abby, please."

Abby grabs them by the hand..."Come on, guys."

Gibbs takes his hand off..."Why, Ziva!?"

"Ziva?"...Ziva looks back..."I thought your name was McGee?" ...a tied up McGee is shown in the back of the van.

"What do you mean...McGee!?"

click

"Has anyone seen, McGee!?"

"I haven't, Jethro."

"What!? I sent him down to you earlier...to give him something for the pain."

"He never arrived, Jethro."

"Abby, have you seen McGee?"

"Not since this morning, Gibbs."

Gibbs takes out his cell and calls McGee...

Ziva flips open a cell phone and answers it..."Do you need more proof? Should I cut off his hand and leave it on your doorstep?"

Gibbs goes silent..

"What is it, Jethro!?"

"She has McGee."

"Director Gibbs...I will trade you his life for yours."

click

"What did she say?"

Gibbs pauses..."She want to trade."

"What does she want?"

"Me dead."

Tony rides in the cop's car

"Why did you carry that guy so far for?"

"I've been searching for him for 7 years."

"That's a long time."

"He killed my daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"He's dead now...he's the one that's sorry."

"Man, you sure you don't want to go to my police station first before heading back to D.C.?"

"I have to get back."

Tony picks up the radio and calls radio dispatch..."Can you connect me with NCIS?"

"One second...sorry, sir, our calls to them aren't being answered."

"Why would that happened?"

"No idea."

"Can you patch me through to a cell phone?"...Tony gives him the number..

"It's ringing, sir." ...rings...rings...rings...

"Come on, Gibbs, pick up."...it goes to voicemail..

Tony puts down the radio..."How long until we're back in D.C.?"

"20-25 minutes."

"Thanks." ...Tony picks up the radio again..."One last favor, patch me through to this number."

Ziva answers..."Yes?"

Tony pauses..."Ma'am, are you satisfied with your cable service?"

"What?"

"I work for a brand new cable company and we're offering special deals to new customers."

click

"Dispatch...ok, I lied...one more favor..."

"Why did you turn off your cell, Gibbs?"

"I'm in control, not her."

"But she has McGee, Gibbs!"

"Yes, but she wants me...not him...I'll decide when I want to talk to her."

"You seriously can't be actually thinking of giving into her demands, Jethro."

"Does it look like I want to die, Jen!?"

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Ziva opens up Tony's phone and calls Gibbs and it goes straight to voicemail...

"Hmm, it seems as though your boss doesn't care about you, McGee." ..as she turns back to him..."Maybe, we should show how seriously we are, huh!?"

Ziva takes out a remote control from glovebox of the van and flips opens up the switch...and she presses it, a explosion is heard, it shakes the entire building...McGee struggles, trying to get lose...the camera then pans to black smoke coming out of the garage area on the side of the building..."Looks like you're running out of NCIS trucks, McGee."

Smoke fills the morgue through the busted door that heads to the garage

"Is everyone all right!? Abby? Boys?"

"We're fine, Gibbs!"

Ducky hits a button that starts a vacuum, sucking out the smoke...and starting the sprinkler system...

"We're not safe here anymore...quickly, up to my office!"

They all run to the elevator and get on...they get off on the squad room and hurry upstairs.

"Fire department has to be on their way, right!?"

"Yeah, but where's the S.W.A.T. team?"

"No idea."

Back to Ziva…

"You think that got their attention, McGee? Or should I blow up something else?"

"She's starting to piss me off."

"Starting, too, Jen?"

"Who's trying to hurt us?"

Abby quickly grabs the boys..."Don't worry, guys...Gibbs will protect us"...as they hide under Gibbs' desk

Gibbs kneels at his desk..."Everything is going to be ok."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Why are you shaking like that, Abby?"

"I'm scared, LJ."

"Don't be, we'll protect you."

"Aww, that's so sweet."...Abby hugs them both tightly

Gibbs, Ducky and Jen are all sitting by the door.

"Got a plan yet, Gibbs?"

"I think I'm gonna have to give in to her demands."

"Absolutely NOT, Jethro."

"Like you said, she's not gonna hurt McGee, see wants you."

"She's a sniper, right, Jethro?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, where would you be positioned if you were trying to kill someone in a building? Highest up you could?"

"Depends on what her plans are, but most likely, yes."

"Jen, do you have mirror?"

"I should have one in my purse, Ducky...why?"

"Maybe we should search through the window for her?"

"Good idea, Duck"...as Gibbs grabs Jenny's purse and hands it to her.

"Here's the mirror, Jethro."

Gibbs moves over to the window and slowly moves the mirror up and looks around..."Don't see anything yet."

Boom! ...the window shatters and the mirror explodes into thousands of pieces...

"She's a wonderful shot."

"What side are you on, Ducky!?"

"It was an amazing shot, Jen."

Jenny sighs..."Men and their toys. Idiots, all of them!"

"Jen, we know she's in the area now, at least...EVERYONE stay low and away from the windows, understand!?"

Ziva puts down her rifle..."Right where I want them."

A fire engine siren is heard in the distant

"You hear that, guys?"

The place goes silent...

"Fire department."

"About time."

"I wonder what the hell the S.W.A.T. is?"

"Why don't you call, Gibbs?"

Gibbs turns on his cell...and it rings...

"What do you want?"

"What's your answer?"

"Hang up, Jethro."

"Stand in the window and all of this is over...you have 10 seconds...or McGee is dead."

Ziva pauses..."10..."

"Come on!"

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"Why, damn it!?"

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"Why are you doing this!?"

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Fine, my life for his. Just stop it! It's over."

"No, Jethro!" ...Jenny hugs him and he stands up and walks over to the window

"At least let him go before you shoot me."

The other end of the line is silent...

"Hello!? Ziva!? McGee!?"

"The cell is still on, 100 feet to the west."

Tony gets out of the car..."Thank you for everything."

Tony runs to the corner, sidling against a building...he looks around the corner and sees a van...beyond that he can see that the fire department has arrived at NCIS HQ.

Tony takes out his gun and crouches and moves quickly around the corner. He ducks behind a trash dumpster after about 20 feet.

Tony moves again...quickly moving to the back of the van...he slowly moves up the side of the van...he gets to the passenger side window and he moves up quickly, his gun leading the way.

Nothing...Tony sees a sniper rifle on the passenger seat and he grabs it...he hears the sound of a muffled voice...he opens the sliding side door and sees McGee, he moves inside and takes the duct tape off of McGee's mouth..

"BOMB!"

Tony tosses the sniper rifle and grabs McGee and jumps out of the van...they both roll on the ground just as the van explodes.

"You already, Tim?"

"Tony! You're alive!"

"I'm like Steven Seagal...I'm hard to kill."

"Please, no movies right now." ...as Tony pulls his knife and cuts McGee loose.

"We all thought you were dead."

"Did Ziva kidnap you, too?"

"I was careless, Tony...I went to the drugstore to get some aspirins and she was waiting for me when I got out...I put everyone in danger. Especially Gibbs."

"Why Gibbs?"

"She wanted to trade my life for his."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She left about 5 minutes ago."

Tony looks over at the fire trucks..."Hmm?"

"Here." Tony helps Tim up..."Lets go."

They walk over to the fire trucks..."Can you take care of my friend?"

The fireman puts McGee's arm around his shoulder..."Sir, you can't go in there."

"Just watch me." ...as Tony goes inside

Ziva steps into the morgue through the busted door from the garage...she quickly takes off the fireman's uniform and looks around...Ziva has a weird look in her eyes..."Have I been here before?"

"Yes, you have."

Ziva quickly turns around as Tony grabs her and kisses her...she's shocked...then kisses him back...she finally pushes him away..."You're dead!"

"Do I look dead?"

"I shot you in the head."

"Flesh wound, dear."

"Who in the hell are you?"

"Tony."

"Tony?...you seem so familiar."

"I should...you're my wife."

"What!? Never."

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't even know you."

"Then why did you say I seem familiar to you?"

She's silent...

"You're my wife...your name is Ziva."

"Ziva? I keep hearing that name."

"It's your name. Formerly Ziva David, but now Ziva DiNozzo."

"You're trying to trick me."

"I don't have any weapons."

"Except the knife."...pointing to it

"Rule #9"

"Always carry a knife."

"Right."

"How did I know that?"

"You worked at NCIS."

"Never."

"Look!" ...Tony points to morgue drawer #7..."We made love in that drawer...on numerous occasions...it was OUR drawer."

Ziva puts her hand to her head..."No!" ...she pulls her gun and aims it at Tony...Tony moves forward, so his head is touching the end of her gun...

"Shoot me, if you think I'm lying to you!"

She cocks the gun...

"Do it!"

Her hand starts to shake...she lowers her gun, she then hits him upside the head with her gun...

Tony's head snaps back as he grabs the gun, he takes the clip out, tosses it to the side, then he removes the round from the chamber and tosses the gun to the other side..."You've hit me harder in bed, Ziva!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Your name is Ziva, you were born in Tel Aviv, Israel."

"I'm from Afghanistan, I'm not a Jew. I hate Jews. Disgrace of the world."

Tony laughs...

"What are you laughing at!?"

" At Medaberet Ivrit?"

"Ken." ..wait, how do I know Hebrew?

"You're Jewish."

"I can't be...I have strong desire to kill them all."

"You've been brainwashed, Ziva."

"Brainwashed?"

"You disappeared 7 yrs ago...what's the first thing you remember?"

"Hating."

"Don't you find that a little odd...no childhood memories?

Just hatred?"

"Why are you still trying to trick me!?"

" Ani Ohevet Otcha!"

"You love me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my wife."

"No, I'm not!" ...she takes her knife out

"Mossad"

Her mind wanders..."Ari?"

"I killed him."

"My brother? You killed my brother!?"

She lunges towards him...he moves out of the way...

"I will not hurt you, Ziva...unless I have, too."

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Remember!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She throws her knife at Tony...

In one motion, Tony catches the knife, his right hand bleeding, the look on Ziva's face is that of lust...he pushes her back, her butt sits and she falls back on the autopsy table as Tony lays across her body...he brings the knife up to neck, pressing it against it...he then tosses it away, as he moves is hand to her face, covering it with his blood...wiping blood all over...

"This is my blood, the same blood that flows through our children."

Ziva licks her lips..."Our children?"

"How can you still deny it?"

"Make love to me."

"What?"

"Make...love...to...me."

Tony kisses her...his blood now all over his face...her hands move to his belt, unbuckling it...pulling his pants down...his hands move to her pants...he unbutton them...then unzips her...Tony stands and pulls her to the edge of the table...he continues kissing her..

A gunshot goes off...

Tony leans back...Ziva's gun is pointed right at his stomach...

He falls to the floor and she drops from the table and zips up her pants and buttons them...she kneels..."I'm sorry...I don't remember you."

She then walks off...towards the elevator...

Ziva steps off the elevator in the squad room..."Did I work at NCIS?"

Ziva crouches and moves cautiously through the bullpen area...she makes her way to the stairs and slowly climbs up them, her gun raised the whole time.

"Tony come back!" Tony runs out the door and Ziva looks at him...then lowers her weapon.

"Who are you?"

Abby runs out and see this..."NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ziva lifts her gun and she fires as Abby jumped to the ground...she grabs Tony and moves quickly down the stairs..

"Gibbs, Ziva has Tony!"

Gibbs moves quickly to Abby...

"New trade, Gibbs...you for the boy." ...as she kneels behind him behind Tony's desk in the bullpen.

"Don't hurt him!"

Abby stands up..."My god, woman...your own child!?"

Ziva looks at Abby then at the boy..."Mommy?"

Ziva looks confused...she moves back, her back completely to the cubical wall, she pulls T into her body.

"Don't hurt him! Whatever you want, I'll do." Gibbs quickly moves down the stairs..

"Shoot yourself!"

"No, take me instead of the boy."

"Shoot yourself NOW!"

T starts to cry..."Why are you doing this mommy!?"

"I'm not your mommy!"

T continues to cry.

"Look at the pictures on that desk!"

Ziva looks at them and sees a picture of her with Tony, Sienna and the two boys."

"But h...how?"

She loosens the grip on T...but tightens just as fast...she cocks the gun...

"I dunno how you're doing this, but it's not gonna work."

Just then, Tony grabs Ziva hair with his left hand and yanks her backwards, her neck cracks as he grabs the gun with his right hand...Ziva lets go of T.

"Run T!"

"Daddy!"

Tony pulls her over the cubicle as she tries to fight him off, she knocks the gun away from his hand, but can't loosen the grip on his left hand…he slams her into a desk...she pulls a knife and slices Tony's leg...he lets go of her hair and takes a step back. She rises and wipes at Tony with the knife, Tony jumps back grabbing a keyboard and smacks her in the face with it. She comes back with a backhand stab which gets Tony in the chest, cutting his shirt.

Ziva looks at him stunned..."What do I have to do to kill your ass!?"

Tony opens his shirt the rest of the way showing he's wearing dragonskin.

Tony backs up..."Please, Ziva."

Gibbs grabs T, sending him back upstairs...and then pulls his gun...

"No, Gibbs...she's in there somewhere." ...holding his left palm out to him..

"Get out of the way, Tony...she's too dangerous."

"Tony!?" ...Abby looks up from the floor..."He's alive!"

Gibbs fires and Tony jumps towards Ziva, knocking her down.

"Tony!" ...as Gibbs runs to them...

Ziva continues to fight Tony off...she grabs one of Tony's arms and then puts her legs around his neck, squeezing tight...Tony picks her up and slams her on the top of the desk...she doesn't loosen her grip...he then picks her up and slams her on the cubicle wall, her back cracks and she loosens her grip...he picks her up again and slams her back on the desk, her legs fall to Tony side and Tony pulls back as Ziva grabs a gun and aims it at Tony, Tony knocks it away ..Tony pulls his knife and stabs Ziva in her right shoulder…"Don't move!" ...Ziva doesn't make a sound

Her head drops back and she rolls all her weight on her upper half, she grabs the handle of Tony's knife and yanks at it as she attempts to do a nip-up, as she's coming forward, she pulls the knife off, Tony grabs her by the throat and slams her back down into the desk...she drops the knife as her shoulder starts to bleed profusely.

Tony pulls a gun out of the back of his pants.

"You lied." ..as Ziva spits out some blood

"So, did you."

Tony aims the gun at Ziva's head…

"Shalom, Ziva." …as he fires the gun

Tony misses high...then presses the muzzle of his gun against the knife wound on her shoulder, seering it closed

Ziva looks up at Tony.."Toda"...as a tear falls from her eye and she passes out.

"I couldn't do it, Boss...I couldn't kill her."

Gibbs lowers his gun..."Tony, I think you're bleeding."

"What, my leg...it's just a scratch, nothing deep."

"No, your ass."

Tony rubs his ass and looks at his hand...it's covered in blood.

"I think I shot you in the ass, Tony."

"Ya think, Boss?"

BREAKING NEWS...from ZNN news...

"It's probably about us."

The woman on TV..."The 10 year manhunt for the 'Sander' killer is apparently over...while on a routine traffic stop, a Delaware police officer by the name of Max Carter came upon an unknown federal agent who had just killed the 'Sander' AKA Logan Cale, Cale a 35 year old out of work construction worker has plagued Washington D.C. and the surrounding areas for over 10 years, he was believed to have killed at least 42 women. Also at the scene was another body, that has yet to be identified."

"This is the video from the police officers patrol car's video camera of the unknown federal agent with Logan Cale and his car" ...they show Tony rises from the hood of the car, showing his badge, then looking over the dead bodies as the police officer goes back to his car...

"After further investigation, Max Carter searched Cale's trunk and found a body that was sanded down and later on with a warrant, they searched Cale's Delaware residence and found an unknown woman dead and another unknown woman barely alive...she was taken to Delaware Methodist, where she is said to be in critical condition."

Gibbs looks at Tony and Tony just shrugs...Gibbs turns off the TV..."What in the hell were you doing in Delaware!?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, Boss. Only thing I remember was being set on fire by the president."

"Huh?"

"Exactly!"

McGee comes up the elevator..."Is it safe!?"

"McGee!" ...Abby runs down and hugs him..."We thought you were dead, too."

"Tony saved me."

"Quit showing off, Tony!"

Tony looks at Abby..."I'll try not to save anymore people today." ...Tony leans against the desk, then falls on the ground..."I'm too tired anyway."

Tony wakes up in a hospital...Gibbs is standing there...

"How you doing, Tony?"

"My ass hurts, Boss."

"You shouldn't have jumped in the way."

Tony looks up at his tray...

"Ooh, pudding!" ...he grabs it and eats it.

"What are you gonna do with your 50,000?"

Tony continues to eat his pudding..."What are you talking about?"

"There was a 100,000 dollar reward for capturing the 'Sander'...you and officer Carter are splitting it."

"How's 50,000 dollars worth of pudding sound?"

"Like you're an idiot."

"I'm back to normal, huh?"

"No, you're eating a jar of Vaseline with your fingers, Tony."

Tony spits it out..."Yuck!"

"Morphine'll do that to ya."

Gibbs walks away as Tony scrapes his tongue with a pillow.


	2. Redemption

It's a hot and sticky Saturday morning, Tony sits by a large green door, at the Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, it had been 1 month since the capture of 'scarface' ...or as Tony knew her, his wife, Ziva.

Tony now with full facial hair, graying in some areas, especially near the sideburns and around his chin.

A Marine works behind a iron barred window...

"I've been waiting here an hour and half."

"Sorry, Sir...we've had some trouble with a couple of the detainees, things should move along swiftly soon enough."

A loud buzzer sounds.

"They're ready for you, Sir."

Tony stands and walks through the large door...a marine points to another door and Tony walks in, 2 chairs sit in the middle of the room, one is which is bolted down and has loops to chain things, too.

Tony sits down in the chair and the door opens, a marine walks in carrying an assault rifle follow by Ziva, in a orange jump suit, her hair shaved complete, only leaving a burr...another marine follows her and sits her in the chair, locking her into place...he then steps back and stands by the door.

"Can I touch her?"

"its not allowed, Sir."

Ziva looks down, her hands handcuffed and forced downward around her lap, she rubs her wrists with her fingers.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to help you."

"Why? I tried to kill you."

"You're my wife. I'll never give up on you."

"You're foolish."

"Naw, I'm just a DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?"

"That was your last name, too...for awhile."

"I don't remember."

"That's why I'm here. You have me for two straight days."

"Why should I talk to you?"

"Would you rather be stuck in your cage, like an animal?"

"You and I both know the only way I'm getting out of here is death."

Tony sighs..."I want the real Ziva to return, I'm tired of this Kira bitch."

"What if I don't want Ziva to return? Maybe I like being Kira."

"Being?"

Ziva is silent...

"Have you regained some memories?"

Ziva is still silent..

"You have, haven't you? Dreams?"

"Why do you care!?

"Maybe I'm stubborn? Maybe I love you. Maybe OUR children love you still, even after everything."

"Our children?"

"Remember them?"

Ziva goes silent again.

"Tony? LJ?" ...Tony pauses..."Sienna?"

"Sienna?"

"She died the same day you disappeared in Tel Aviv."

"I don't remember."

"You will."

"What did they do to your hair?" ...as Tony puts his hand outward

"Sir, no touching."

Tony lowers his hand

Ziva raises her head..."I don't mind it, it's cooler this way."

"You loved your hair...I loved your hair...remember when I'd wash it for you in the shower?

Ziva flashbacks to being in the shower...Tony is standing behind her, his chest is pressed up against her back.

Ziva giggles..."Hey, I think those are clean enough!"

"Heh, probably...I can't keep my hands off them...Shampoo, if you would?" ...holding up his right palm..

She grabs a bottle and squirt some shampoo onto Tony's hand, he brings it to his nose..."Mmm, strawberries...this is kosher, right?"

"We're not eating it, Tony."

"What if I put it somewhere!?" ..he laughs

She thrusts her lower half backwards.

"eeeeooowww, I'll take that as a no."

Tony brings his palms together suddings up his hands, then applies it to Ziva's hair. He strokes his fingers through her hair and Ziva lets out a small moan.

"Do I have the Midas touch? Heh" ...as he continues to massage her scalp with his fingertips

"Oh my god."

Tony stops..."What's wrong?"

"Don't stop...it's almost as good as sex."

Tony puts his hands on her hips..."Really? Heh."

"I said, don't stop!"

Tony quickly puts his hands back into her soapy hair...

"Aww, feels soooooo good." She turns around...pushing him back against the wall.

Ziva fades back into reality..

"We had lots of sex, didn't we?"

Tony is taken back by the question..."I suppose."

Ziva lets out a half smile..

There's a knock at the door, "It's chow time. Lets wrap it up in there."

"I remember eating kosher."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"So, you know that you're Jewish?"

"Not all together, no...but I remember some aspects of it."

"What happened to you?"

Ziva shrugs...

Tony looks at the marine..."How long until I can come back?"

"Two hours, sir."

Tony stands..."I'll be back in two hours, Ziva."

Ziva looks up at him...as Tony walks out of the door.

Tony exits the detainee wing and walks into the parking lot

"You look like crap, DiNozzo."

Tony turns..."Thanks, Paula."

"I heard you were down here visiting a certain...detainee."

"You can say it, Cassidy."

"I've spoken to her...she really doesn't like me."

"No wonder I married her."

"Ha, very funny."

"What do you want, Paula?"

"Y..you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on, I know this nice little place we can grab a bite to eat and catch up."

Tony looks at his watch..."I got two hours."

"We'll take my car...follow me." ..Tony follows her..

She gets in and unlocks the door..."Sorry about the mess, I usually don't get company down here."

Tony pushes trash off the seat and gets inside.

"How have you been Tony?"

"Very confused lately."

"I bet...are you back on active duty?"

"I go back this Monday."

"Here we are." ...as she parks the car.

"Isn't this the bar we went to that last time I was in Cuba?"

"Yep...they make a mean chili-burger."

They both get out and go inside...

They sit at the bar...

"Give me beer, Pete."

"And you, sir?"

"Just water, please."

"Water?"

"I don't drink anymore, Paula."

"Wow, you really have changed."

"For the better."

"Speaking of which, how are your boys?"

"Fine...want to see a picture of them?"

"Sure."

Tony digs into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet...he hands her the entire thing..

"Who's the little girl?"

Paula stops..."Oh, I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony takes the wallet back...

"They're adorable, Tony...and again, I'm sorry...I really am."

The bartender places a glass of water in front of Tony and he picks it up and takes a drink.

"My treat, Tony."...as she pats him on the hand

Tony and Paula sit outside the gate to the detainee wing...

"It was good to see you again, Tony."

Tony opens the door and steps out...and he starts to walk away..

Paula honks her horn and Tony turns around...Paula steps out of her car..."If you need to talk or anything, call me, ok?"

Tony turns around walks up to the gate, flashes the marine his guest ID and walks through the gate.

Paula gets back in her car..."I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony walks back into the room and Ziva is already seated

"Did you miss me?"

Ziva looks up...

"Did you eat?"

"Just some water."

"The same for me."

Tony sits across from her again...

"I'd like to talk to you about something, Ziva."

"I don't like you with facial hair...it makes you look much older."

Tony rubs his beard with his left hand.

"Not more mature?"

"No, older."

"Well, maybe I'll shave it for you tonight."

"Toda."

"Eyn davar."

"How's your leg?"

"My leg?"

"The one I cut."

"Oh, just a flesh wound...and your shoulder?"

"It wasn't a flesh wound."

"I remember."

"I felt it."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I deserved it...but you know what hurt worse?"

"What?"

"When you hit me with that keyboard."

"Why's that?"

"You knocked a couple of teeth out."

"Oh."

"Had to have a root canal put in."

"Yikes."

Tony pauses..."I hated hurting you."

"You could've killed me on numerous occasions, but you didn't. I always wondered why."

"I still love you, Ziva...even after everything."

"I'm sorry about shooting you when I told you to make love to me."

"I was weak."

"Yes and I used it to my advantage...but..."

"But?"

"I wanted you to."

"Huh?"

"Make love to me."

"Then why did you shoot me?"

"My brain kept telling me...kill...kill...kill...but my heart kept telling me...take his pants off...take his pants off...take his pants off.."

"I know all about that brain/heart thing...it sucks."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Was I good partner?"

"The best...you always have my back...and I had yours."

"No, I mean...wife? Were we happy?"

"Yeah, we were."

Ziva looks at Tony rotating his wedding ring on his finger..."I lost my wedding ring."

"I'm sure they took it from you."

"Who?"

"Who was the man you were working with?"

"His name was...ahhhh, I can't remember, I know it, but I can't remember." ...she hits herself in the head.

"Stop, Ziva...it's ok!"

"Why can't I remember!?"

"Tell me about the first thing you remember."

"I was at a camp in Afghanistan."

"What were you doing there?"

"Training."

"For what?"

"My mission."

"What mission was that?"

Ziva eyes open wide...she flashbacks to Afghanistan..

Men are speaking Arabic as Ziva walks up to them...they hand her a sniper rifle..."Shoot!"

"Target?"

"2000 meters, orange target."

Ziva places the sniper rifle on window ledge and steadies herself...she pulls back bolt and checks to see if she has ammo...she does, so she moves the bolt back into place and aims...the scope comes up...she fires, destroying the target.

The two men again talk in Arabic..."Good."

Ziva hands them back the sniper rifle and one the men hands her a folder...inside is the name "Shareef Al Kadeem", plus a passport with the name, "Kira Kadeem."

"Your husband is already in America, go to him and he will have your next assignment."

"Shareef Al Kadeem?" ...as Tony writes it down..."I finally got your name Hatchet."

"Hatchet?"

"That was his codename."

"Why?"

"He likes to hack people up with a hatchet."

Ziva looks down..."Did I kill any innocent people?"

Tony sighs..."Unfortunately...do you remember, Agent Lee?"

"No."

"She was one of your victim. She was undercover in the 'Bloody Days' sleeper cell."

"She was?"...Ziva pauses..."I sent to kill them all, because of an undercover agent...they couldn't risk their plan coming out."

"What plan?"

Ziva brings her hand to her face...and she has a quick flashback to two men talking in Arabic around a table.

"You speak, Arabic, Ziva...what are they saying?"

"Suitcase? That's all I'm getting. Suitcase."

"Suitcase?"

Tony thinks for a moment..."Hmmm."

"Did you deal with Russians at all, Ziva?"

"Not that I recall...why?"

"Tony..."

"Yeah?"

"I remember something."

Tony scoots forward..."What?"

"Bin Laden."

"He's dead, Ziva...our team found a laptop 3 years that hinted the location of Bin Laden in cave group in northern Pakistan . That was the same case where Gibbs got hurt."

"Gibbs got hurt?"

"Yes, he got hit by car trying to escape...he shot the driver, but it made him lose control of the car and it ran into Gibbs. His left leg and arm were shattered and he dislocated his hip."

Tony pauses..."How could you not know Bin Laden is dead?"

"My mind is...gone."

"Maybe I should leave...so you can get some rest."

"No, don't...I like talking to you."

Tony pauses..."What do you want to talk about?"

"You said I was in Mossad, yes?"

"Yeah, but I don't know much about it...you never went into super detail."

"Did you really kill my brother?"

"Yes...but he was about to kill you, Ziva."

"Why would he want to kill me!?"

"Because he was one of the bad guys."

"Was he turned like me?"

"No, I think he was a bastard from the beginning."

"Maybe I was, too?"

"No, there's good in you...and I won't stop until I bring it all out."

"What are you gonna do, come down here every weekend?"

"Yes.."

She motions to the marine..."I want to go back to my cell, please."

"Why?"

She's silent...as they unlock her from the chair and walk her towards the door

"Can I at least come back tomorrow?"

Ziva stops at the door...and nods her head up and down.

"Thank you."

Tony just sits there as Ziva walks back to cell.

Tony stands outside the detainee's wing..."Boss, I think there's a Russian suitcase nuke involved." ...Tony listens..."Got it, Boss."

click

Ziva lies on a cot in her cell, her hands behind her head...a tear flows down her cheek..

"I remember."

Tony walks towards his room...

"Special Agent DiNozzo." ...a woman says

"Yes." ..as Tony turns around in the parking lot.

"Do you remember me?"

Tony takes a step towards her..."Should I?"

"We met in Hawaii ten years ago."

"Sorry."

"My name is Mi Suki...may we talk inside?"

"Ah, I remember you...of course, come inside."

Tony unlocks the door and lets her go in first...he follows her and closes the door..

"What can I do for the CIA?"

"Word spreads quickly when it involves a suitcase nuke."

"I see that." ...as Tony grabs a bottle of water from the fridge..."Let me guess, you want in on the deal?"

"Actually, no...I'm here to offer you a job. Full CIA field operative."

"I'll pass, only people worse than homeland security these days is the CIA."

"Are you sure, we have some interesting intel you might want to hear."

"...and the only way to hear this...is to change teams?"

"Why are you so loyal to NCIS?"

"15 years does that to a man."

"What if I was to tell you about a certain NCIS agent that was a traitor."

"I'm listening."

"Jillian Hugo."

"She's dead."

"Yes, we know and guess who killed her?"

"Al-Kadeem?"

"Good guess, but no...your wife."

"We got her body back with Al-Kadeem's DNA all over it."

"We planted that and sent you the body."

"Why would do something like that?"

"Because we know why your wife has been missing for so long."

Tony walks over to her..."You better not tell me she's CIA!"

"No, they turned her...they brainwashed her at a Al-Qaeda camp just outside of Kandahar."

"Go on..."

"7 years ago, I contacted her...we had a contact in Tel Aviv that disappeared and I asked her to look into it."

"She had our child with her...how dare you!"

"She could've said no."

Tony sits..."Ziva doesn't understand the word no."

"So, Ziva did some work for us...she found out that a certain NCIS agent was in fact an Al Qaeda sleeper, this agent Jillian Hugo."...she pauses..."Don't you think it was odd she transferred to the Washington office 5 weeks beforehand from your middle east command center in Bahrain?"

"I don't get it, she was white as snow."

"Yes, but she met a man while in college at Yale, Shareef Al-Kadeem."

"Great, are all the best terrorists in the world educated in America, now?

Tony sighs...

"Then why did Ziva kill her?"

"She thought she was an American spy. She knew nothing of her involvement with Al-Kadeem, so she eliminated her."

"That must've pissed Al-Kadeem off."

"It did...that's how we found out that Ziva was still alive...he gave her up."

"How did give her up?"

"She was suppose to die...her mission was to kill Gibbs, then herself...but you changed everything."

"Sound like a martyr to me."

"Even Al Qaeda have their exceptions...she's a woman, a highly skilled assassins and a Jew."

"True...I bet they weren't too happy with Al-Kadeem."

"Nope, they called for his execution the next day."

"And what of Ziva?"

"They still think she's under their control."

"I'm trying to change that."

"Be careful with that...who knows what they put in her head...that day 7 years ago, they found out she knew about Hugo, so they hit her car with a car bomb...we thought everyone died, but she somehow survived and instead of killing her, they turned her against us."

"Ok, what about the suitcase nuke?"

"We don't know, that's where you come into this...if Ziva knows, you have to find out."

"If she knows, I'll find out."

"I must go...I have a flight to Langley."

"Thanks for the intel, Mi."

She walks to the door.

"One last thing...weren't Ziva and Al-Kadeem married?"

"Only in name...he hated her with a passion."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Good luck, Tony." ...and she leaves.

A freshly shaven Tony walks through the large green door and walks to the door where Ziva was.

"Not that one...she's been moved." ...a marine stops Tony from going in.

"Why?"

"It seems you have friends in high places."

"I do?"

"Right this way."

The marine takes him to a different room...he unlocks it and Ziva is inside with no restraints.

"All rules have been lifted." as Tony walks in...and the marine locks the door behind him.

Tony stands in the middle of the room...Ziva sits with her knees to her chest on a small bed.

"How are you this morning, Ziva?"

She starts moving slightly, swaying a bit..."Fine."

"Good."

"Come sit next to me."

Tony walks over and sits on the bed...

Ziva reaches out her hand and rubs Tony's face..."You shaved for me."

"I told you I would."

She smiles...as she slides her hand along the other side of his face...

"You look much, much better."

Ziva moves to the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor.

"I remember making love to you, Tony."

"I hope I wasn't bad."

She laughs..."You, bad? Never."

Ziva stands and straddles Tony...

"Ziva..."

Ziva wraps her hands around Tony, hugging him...and she whispers..."Let me remember this, too."

Tony fully embraces her as she starts to cry..."Shhh, don't cry, my Israeli flower..."

She leans back..."You called me that the day I gave birth, didn't you?"

Tony nods..."Here."...as Tony grabs a picture from his back pocket...handing it to her...she takes it and holds it against her chest.

"Toda." ...as she leans in and kisses Tony

"Minty."

"I brushed my teeth for you."

"I bet you brush them for all the woman in orange jumpsuits."

"I only know of one."

"That's what they all way."

Tony puts his hand on her head..."I can't believe they did that to your hair."..He lightly strokes her scalp with his fingertips.

Tony pulls her into him..."God, I've missed you. Your smell. Your touch."...he squeezes her tightly..

"Tony...I can't...breathe..."

Tony loosens his grip..."Ani mitstaer meod."

"It's ok." ...as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"We need to talk about some things, Ziva."

"Shoot." ...she pauses..."Sorry, bad choice of words."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony leans back..."I need to know more about the suitcase."

"The suitcase?"

"We think it was a suitcase nuke...I need you to remember more."

"I'll try."

"Do you remember that day?"

"Not fondly, no."

"Speak Arabic to me."

"Why?"

"It may trigger some remembrance."

"Ok..." ...she starts talking in Arabic constantly for several minutes...after some time Tony starts saying words in Russian.

"Russians? Why are they here?"

"Target?"

"What target?"

"Suitcase...where's the suitcase?"

"It's right over there." ...she starts talking in Arabic again..."downfall."

"Downfall?"

"The anniversary of America's greatest downfall, the past will repeat itself."

"Thank you, Ziva."

"I didn't tell you anything exactly."

"You told me enough."

"There's still something I haven't told you."

"What's that?"

"I know it's important, but I can't remember."

"If it's that important, it will come to you."

Ziva backs up and stands and starts to unzip her jumpsuit.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want to make love?"

"More than anything."

"Then take off your clothes."

"I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't do it knowing I can't have you all the time."

Ziva drops to her knees in front of him..."Please, for me."...as she drops the jumpsuit below her shoulders.

Tony puts his hands on Ziva's face...guiding her upwards...he kisses her..."I love you, so much." ...as she straddles him again...he picks her up laying her on her back, then lays across her body kissing her...

They lie both asleep on the small bed...a knock on the door awakens Tony..

He rises, putting on his pants..."Yeah?"

"You got a phone call, from a Director Gibbs."

"Ok, I'll be right there." ...as Tony moves back and grabs his shirt and shoes...he leans down and kisses Ziva on her head...and whispers in her ear..."Ani ohev otach."

Tony exits through the door...and the marine locks it...

As Tony walks through the large green door, Ziva awakes..."Tony!"

The marine bangs on the door..."Quiet!"

"Where did he go? I remember!"

"He had a phone call."

"Tony...our daughter." ..as she sits covered in sheets with her knees to chest, slowly rocking...

Tony picks up the receiver..."Yeah, Boss?"

"Any further Intel?"

"Just this: the anniversary of America's greatest downfall, the past will repeat itself."

"9/11? That's a week from tomorrow."

"I think so, Boss."

"Alright, I'll have NYC raise their terror alert"

"Why would hey attack the Freedom Tower?"

"'cus they're bastards?"

"There's more to it, Gibbs."

"Then you stay there as long as you have to. That is YOUR job now."

"Got it, Boss."

Tony hangs up and starts heading back towards Ziva...

A marine comes running towards Tony..."Sir, quick..."

"What is it?"

"She's gone crazy."

Tony runs behind the marine and arrive at the room...Ziva is lying on the ground knocked out.

"What the hell just happened? I was gone for 5 minutes, tops."

"I dunno, Sir...she started yelling about her daughter and then she got louder and louder, so the marine on duty went inside and she knocked him out, but she didn't try to leave...it was like she was scared, so me and 2 other marines got her down and the doctor gave her a sedative."

"Damn, how long will she be out?"

"You can't go back in there, Sir."

"The hell I can't, she has intel that is vital to national security."

Tony walks inside the room and kneels beside her..."Get away from her!" ...as he picks her up and sits on the bed, placing her head in his lap.

"Sir, he can't be in there."

"Lock 'em up."

"Sir!?"

"Do it!"

The marine locks the door, leaving Tony insider with Ziva..."I won't leave you again, Ziva."

Ziva's head lies on Tony's lap...as he runs his fingers along her head...

"What's in that mind of yours? What are you thinking?" The camera moves to her head...closer and closer until it fades black..

"Sienna, go get in the car...I'll get your jacket."

"Ok, mom."

Ziva grabs Sienna's jacket and heads outside...

"Why aren't you in the car?"

"What does that sign say, mom?"...there's a sign in Hebrew on a road sign..

"Hospital."

"Toda!"

"Very good, sweetheart." Sienna smiles...

"Here's your jacket, hun." ..as Ziva hands it to her.

Sienna grabs it and puts it on and gets inside the car.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my camera. Stay in the car, I'll be right back." ..as Ziva runs back in the house

Ziva comes back out and locks the door...she then turns towards the car and takes a step..

BOOM! The car explodes...Ziva is throw back into the front of the house...Ziva lies on the ground bleeding..."Sienna!" ...she struggles to her feet…and looks on at the fiery wreckage..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ziva is shown in labor...in a darkened room...

Ziva screams...the sound of a baby crying...

"What a precise child."

"What will you name it?"

"The suitcase nuke won't work...the trigger is corroded...but we can make a dirty bomb from it."

"How will we deliver it?"

"Inside Al-Kadeem."

Ziva awakes..."Sarah!"

Tony is awaken and startled...

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"Our daughter."

"She's gone, baby."

"No, she can't be."

"Ducky matched her DNA. She's gone."

"I just saw her."

"You had a bad dream...shhhhh."

"You have to save her, Tony."

"Ziva..."

"You don't understand Tony."

"Sienna's gone and she's not coming back."

Ziva stands..."I know."

"Come here." ...holding his arms out to her..

Ziva walks over to Tony and straddles his lap..

"She'll never be forgotten, Z."

"Tony..."...she raises his chin with her fingers..."You have to save Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

"Our daughter...YOUR daughter"

"Huh?"...completely shocked...

Tony pauses..."You were...pregnant."...Tony shakes his head..."I'm such an idiot...Sarah? My little princess?"

Ziva smiles..."Yes."

"Where is she? How is she? What do I do?"

"She should just be outside of Kandahar in a small town called, Kuti."

"Kuti?"

"Yes...with a woman named, Noura."

Tony stands and moves quickly to the door and pounds on it..."I need out NOW!"

"Noura is not bad, please don't hurt her."

"Is she being held!?"

"Yes...like collateral."

"Open this freakin' door!" ...he starts pounding on it again.

The door is finally unlocked...Tony rushes out...

"Tony!" ...Tony stops in his tracks and comes back to the door..

"Are you there, Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Noura the word, 'Valkyrie'...she'll know what to do."

"Valkyrie?"

"Yes...now go."

Tony runs off...

Ziva moves back to the bed and sits in her usually knees to chest position..."Please God, protect her...and guide his hand."

Later that day...Paula Cassidy walks into the room with Ziva.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I need you to get some intel to Director Gibbs."

"What intel would this be?"

"It's about the suitcase nuke."

Gibbs limps in the room..."What's the intel, Ziva?"

"There is no suitcase bomb. The switch for it corroded, so they went with the back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"Dirty bomb."

"How reliable is this intel, Ziva."

"It's inside Shareef Al-Kadeem."

"What do you mean...inside?"

"They surgically implanted iron enclosed radioactive pieces inside his body."

"Didn't you guys do an autopsy on him?" Paula questioned..

Gibbs hurries out...

"What good would it be to implant them inside a body?"

"If he...or someone else blew him/self up...the radiation could escape and spread rapidly. It could be quite devastating."

Gibbs is standing in the communications area inside GITMO

Gibbs calls Ducky...

"Ducky, did you do a autopsy on a Shareef Al-Kadeem?"

"I'll have to check my records, Jethro...is it important?"

"Would I be calling if it wasn't?"

"Things were much easier when Mr. Palmer was here...ummm, lets see."

The sound of keys clicking is heard...

"I hate computers, Jethro."

"Then get Abby up there or something...call me back when you got something."

click

Paula Cassidy walks in the room..."Do you believe her?"

"Unfortunately...yes."

"She and Tony...were they serious?"

"What, you trying to move in on Tony?"

"Um,uh, no, not exactly, I don't think...I'm just worried about him."

"He can take care of himself."

"Are you sure?"

An F-15 lands on a airstrip out in the middle of a nowhere..

"Welcome to Afghanistan, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Thanks for the ride, Captain."

"Good luck finding that little girl of ours."

Tony shakes his hand..."Thank you." ...and quickly moves down the ladder..

The jet takes off again...as Tony watches it...

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony turns around to see 5 people...

"We're not Navy SEALs, but I hope we'll do." ...a tall black man spoke, then stepped out of darkness..

"Jonas Blane, US Army."

Tony holds out his hand..."I'm just here for my daughter, I'll do whatever you say...kill whoever you ask...I just want my daughter."

Jonas points at his men..."This is Brown..Mac...Williams...and finally Grey."

Tony shakes everyone of their hands..."DiNozzo."

"He's NCIS, guys." Blane said.

"What's that?" Grey asked

"He's a naval cop." Blane responded

"Your daughter gone missing? kidnapped?" Mac questioned

"I didn't know she existed until today...ever heard of Kuti?"

Brown steps forward..."Been there a few times."

"She's there...held by a woman named Noura, but she's not to be hurt and use the codename: VALKYRIE...she's only 6 yrs old."

Blane steps forward..."We're 14 kliks from there." ...as he motions Tony to get in the Humvee.

"Lets go get your daughter."

Gibbs cell rings..

"There is no Shareef Al-Kadeem in our records, Gibbs...and there never has been."

"What, do you mean?"

"I guess after Tony went into the hospital, no one bothered going to get the body."

"I did the paperwork myself, Abs."

"Hmmm, you didn't happen to put the paperwork on Tony's desk, did ya?"

"I don't think so."

"One second, Gibbs." ...she puts him on hold...

Gibbs pours himself a cup of coffee while he waits...and he takes a drink..."My god, this is awful."...he takes another drink...

"Then why keep drinking it?"

"Do I ask you why you do the stupid things you do, Paula?"

"Gibbs...McGee found them on Tony's desk...but don't worry, he was buried in Delaware...and even better, his ID said he was Jewish, his body should still be whole."

"Good, tell McGee to get over there with Ducky and exhume that body...and Abs...HAZMAT up."

Gibbs slaps his cell against the back of his head, closing it..."Stupid."

"Have you ever fired a machine gun before, DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

"Here." ...Jonas hands Tony a machine gun..."This is the new Barrett AZ7..it has a silencer, 30 rounds per clip and it polices it's own brass."...Jonas clicks a switch..."It has two settings...semi-automatic and automatic...I put it on semi. Silence is our friend."

"This must've cost a pretty penny."

"More than the tax payers want to know."

"Snakedoc, I count 11 men in the perimeter."

"Cool Breeze?"

"No snipers, but there's victim with a RPG."

"Make it so."

"Hammerhead, report."

"All clear on the north side, Top."

"Betty Blue?"

"Quiet on the southern end, too."

"How's the end view, dirt diver?"

"The road is nice and open, Snakedoc."

Jonas uses a thermal scope to look through buildings..."9 o'clock, I got 2 bodies...both in bed, one looks like a child."

"It must be them."

"DiNozzo...when we go, we go...don't hesitate."

"I won't."...Tony grabs his arm..."Thank you."

"Thank me after we get your daughter."

"Cool Breeze? Go."

"The areas been corded off 500x500 feet, Ducky."

"Ahh, thank you, Timothy."

Ducky uses a gauge to test for radioactivity..."Elevated levels...you're here."

"Dig here." ...pointing to the man in the back-hole.

"How can you see with this hazmat suit on, Ducky?" ...Tim's helmet keeps fogging up

"Try not to breath so heavily, Timothy."

Ducky swipes over the ground again with the gauge..."He's definitely here...we're going to need a team to clean this place up."

The sound of the back-hole hitting something hard is heard.

Ducky moves to the edge and looks down..."This isn't good."

"What isn't good, Ducky?"

"Look for yourself."

McGee walks over and sees the blade of the back-hole smashed into the coffin...the body cut in half.

"Definitely not good and quite gross...it's like he exploded...he's all...soupy."

"Gases and bacteria, lad...lethal combination."

"You forgot radioactive materials, Ducky."

"Ahh, yes...even worse...if you would, McGee."

"I'll get a body bag."

"Bring a ladle, too...for...Mr. Soupy."

"RPG is down, Snakedoc...waiting for orders"

"Stay with me, DiNozzo."

"On your six."

Jonas and Tony run to the back of a building...Jonas holds up 2 fingers and makes a motion to go the other way...so Tony sidles the building and follows it to the corner, Tony looks around a corner and sees a guy with a AK-47...Jonas comes out of the darkness and grabs him and yanks him back into the darkness.

Tony makes his way up between two building very slowly

"There's a guy right in front of you, through the window, DiNozzo. Take him."

Tony puts his machine gun down and creeps up under the window and stabs the guy under the chin pulling him out of the window slamming into the ground, then stabbing him again in the chest, while covering his mouth with his other hand.

"Done."

"Nicely done, were you in special ops before NCIS?"

"Nope, but I was trained by the best...and my wife is ex-Mossad."

"Mossad, huh? I've met a few of those. Crazy bastards."

"Cool Breeze?"

"Negative."

Tony grabs his machine gun and hops in the building through the window..."Nothing else in the building."

"Stay, I'm coming to your location."

Jonas arrives..."She should be in the next building."

"Yeah, what do you want to do."

"Snatch and grab."

"What about the older lady?"

"Bring her if she wants to come...kill her if she makes a noise."

"What about Valkyrie?"

"Lets hope it works...if not, do what you have to do."

"Gotcha."

"Hammerhead?"

"Still clear, Top."

"Betty Blue?"

"Had a wanderer...but he's down...good to go."

Jonas takes a step out the front door and Tony follows him into the next building.

Jonas goes up to the old woman...putting his hand over her mouth..."Valkyrie."

He puts a gun to her head...she points to the next room.

"Go get her, DiNozzo."

DiNozzo moves quietly into the room...a dark haired girl sleeps peacefully in her bed.

"Oh my god...she looks just like Ziva." he whispered.

Tony stands over her...then he slowly picks her up..."My sweet princess."

He walks back into the room..."I got her."

Jonas lets go of the older lady and she gets up and looks at Tony and puts her hands on her chest...then points them at Tony.

"What?"

"I think she wants to go with you, DiNozzo."

Tony waves his hand to come and she quickly grabs something from a drawer and comes to Tony.

"Ready to go, Sarge."

Just then a gunshot is heard...

"Report!"

"Jeep back from a patrol, Snakedoc."

"Dirt Diver, can you hold them off?"

"Affirmative."

"Go for end."

Multiple enemies are dropped in silence.

"Silent but deadly."

Jonas looks at Tony..."You're a movie watcher aren't you?"...Tony shrugs...

They head back into the building...Jonas jumps through the window, Tony hands Sarah to Jonas, then helps the woman through...then finally jumps out and heads to the Humvee.

"Betty Blue, ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Go."

BOOM! The whole town is blown up...fire lights the sky...then nothing but the darkness of sand and smoke.

The Humvee make it way past the jeep, picking up Grey and driving down the road.

Gibbs walks back into the room that holds Ziva.

"Looks like you were right about Kadeem."

"Anything about Tony and Sarah!?" ...she stands up

"Nothing yet."

She sits back on the bed...

"Ziva...look, I'm gonna try and do everything I can for you...but it's gonna be hard, you killed a federal officer, amongst other things."

"I...I understand...I deserved to be punished...as long as Sarah is safe, that's all I care about."

"You know, you have other children, too."

"I know...I have their pic right here" ...she taps her chest...

"Maybe I can...ummm, get them to spend some time with you."

"Please no, not in here...I don't want them to see me like this."

"Ok...well, if you remember anything else, let me know."

"I will." ...as she draws back into her usual position, rocking with her knees tucked to her chest.

Gibbs walks through the door.

"What are you doing Gibbs!? You know she could've never seen those kids, Gibbs. I can't believe you did that."

"Shut it, Paula."...as Gibbs walks away..

Tony cradles Sarah in his arms...his left fingers slowly moving through her hair.

"You got a good looking daughter there, DiNozzo." Blane said patting Tony on the back..

"I can't thank you enough...if you need anything, ever...I'm your man."

"Lets hope I don't have to take you up on the offer."

The Humvee hits a hole or rock and Sarah wakes...she looks startled and a bit scared...

"Does anyone speak Arabic?"

"Yes, I do."...Blane turned to Tony.

"Can you translate for me."

"I'll do my best."

"Tell her not to be scared." ...Tony takes a picture out of his pocket..."...and show her this."

Blane speaks to Sarah in Arabic and shows her the picture of Tony and Ziva.

"She keeps saying mom."

"Tell her, I'm her dad."

Blane tries again..."She keeps asking for her mom."

"Tell Noura to tell her I'm her dad, maybe that'll work."

Blane talks to Noura and Noura moves next to Sarah and talks to her...Blane translates to Noura who then talks to Sarah.

"You daddy?"

"You can speak English!?"

"My mommy teach me."

"Look at the picture...see, that's me and your mom." ..Tony points at the picture

Sarah moves closer to Noura.

Tony sighs...

"Don't take it personal, DiNozzo...it's the first time she's ever met you."

"I know."

Sarah says something to Noura in Arabic...

"What did she say?"

"She wants to know where her mommy is."

"America and that's where she's going."

Blane translates it for her.

Sarah's face lights up..."USA!?"

Tony nods his head.

Sarah again speaks in Arabic...

Tony throws up his hand..."What?"

"She wants to know if she'll see her mommy there."

Tony sighs...

"Don't worry about it, I told her if depends on if she's a good girl."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Give it time, DiNozzo."

"Snakedoc, the Helo is at LZ."

"Copy that, Cool Breeze."

"Time to get you two...?"

Tony looks at Sarah huddled up with Noura..."Better make it three."

"...home."

Tony, Sarah and Noura get on the helicopter

"Where are they taking us?"

"Bahrain, there's a NCIS office there...you can get home from there."

Jonas holds out his hand...but Tony hugs him instead..."Sorry about that Sgt. Major."

"Quite alright...probably would've done the same if I was in your situation...Good luck to you."

"Thanks." Tony closes the door and the helicopter takes off.

"Good God! Please tell me this is worst thing you've ever smelled or seen, Ducky."

"Sadly, no, Timothy. I was once called to an apartment of a man who died in his bathtub while taking a bath, his body wasn't found until 5 weeks after his death. The stench inside was almost unbearable and every inch of wall was covered in...him. What made matters worse was that his bathroom was airtight, so when they broke the seal, those poisonous gases started to escape. One of the first officers on the scene nearly died."

"I still can't believe a body can blow up by itself."

"Science, Mr. McGee...science."

"I think we're gonna need a bigger..."

"Boat?"

"I'm not Tony."

"Right."

"I'll go and get the vacuum."

"Good idea."

McGee starts to leave..."Hey, what happened to Palmer?"

"He now works for Sacks at the FBI."

"How'd that make you feel? Betrayed?"

"It's not like he slept with my wife or stole my job."

"You have a wife?"

"No wonder I never leave the morgue."

McGee leaves...

Ducky digs through the remains until he comes upon something..."Ahh, Mr. Soupy...you're holding more secrets than I thought."

Tony walks into the NCIS building in Bahrain.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

"We have you connected to MTAC with an Abby?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tony walks into MTAC..."Yours is a little different than ours."

Abby is shown on screen..."TONY!"

Tony puts on the headset..."Hiya, Abs!"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That under your arm."

"Oh." ..Tony takes it from under his arm and shows it to Abby.

"Arabic for Dummies?"

"A man has to do what a man has to do."

"Aww, that's sweet...anyway, Ducky and McGee found Kadeem's body."

"I didn't know it was missing."

"Yup, Gibbs messed up."

"Never."

"Yeah, I was shocked, too."

"Gibbs doesn't mess up, Abby...he just...makes things more complicated."

"Nice way of putting it."

"Heh."

"Enough with the boring crap, how's the new family member?"

"She hates me, Abs."

"She doesn't hate you...she doesn't even know you."

Tony lowers his head..."Lift that chin up right now!"

Tony raises his head..."Better!"

"Abs?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Are we still...dating?"

"I dunno...but we've only been out on 1 date, Tony."

"Oh..."

"Hey, I've slept with you at least 5 times and I get one meal?"

"We didn't eat that one time either."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that...I am such a slut."

"Abby!"

"What!?"

Tony raises his hands..."Look."

"Uh, sorry...crap!...signing off."

"Sorry about that...she can be a little..."

"Don't worry about it, I have a girlfriend, too."

"Yeah, but I'm married, too"

Gibbs closes his cell…"We've got problems."

"Problems?"

"Big problems."

Gibbs and Paula arrive at Ziva's room

"Have you heard from Tony?"

"Yes, he has here."

She looks upward..."Thank you!"

"We have other issues, Ziva."

"What?" ...as she sits down on her bed

"Was there anyone else on your team?"

"No, why?"

"Ducky said Kadeem had a hollow in his abdomen, like one of the radioactive bar was taken out of him."

"I have no idea, Gibbs."

"Maybe you're not remembering everything?"

"It's possible...but I usually remember things better through dreams."

Ziva stands..."Give me a sedative...knock me out."

"We can't...and there's no guarantee that you'll remember anything."

"It's worth the shot."

Ziva starts rolling up her arm on her jumpsuit..."Come on already...I want to help."

Gibbs nods to Paula and she leaves...

"Well?"

A doctor walks in..."How long do you want her out for?"

"Lets try 4 hours."

The doctor takes out a syringe and moves over to Ziva..."Lie down, please."

Ziva lies down and the doctor gives her a shot...and Ziva quickly passes out.

"I hope this works."

Tony looks over his Arabic for Dummies book as they wait for their plane to arrive

Sarah sits beside him and Noura is next to her.

Tony looks up the word, thirsty and then says it to Sarah...she looks at him and says a word...he looks it up..."No?"

"Ok."

Tony sighs..."I'm trying."

Noura rises and moves to Tony, touching his hand and she points to the bathroom

"Ok." ...Tony starts looking through his book...and says a word in Arabic...she then leaves...

A large machine crashes in the side of the wall making a loud boom and Sarah covers her ears...Tony covers her hands with his, stroking her hair with his fingers..."Shhhh, it's ok...I won't let anything hurt you."

Tony looks at his watch...10:15a.m...then again...10:20a.m.

"Where's Noura?"

Tony picks up Sarah and takes over to the ladies room door...he knocks on it..."Hello?"

Tony knocks again..."Are you ok in there!?"

Tony kicks opens the door and no one is inside...the window is open as sand whirls around the window.

On the mirror there is a letter..."I don't know what it say." ...he places Sarah down and gets out his book...

"It has 4 letters on it."

"4 letters?"

"Yes...a Z, an I, a V and an A."

"Ziva? That's your moms name."

"Ziva?"

"It's Israeli...so is Sarah, it means princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes, you are."

Tony takes the letter and hands it to Sarah...and they head out of the bathroom...

"Why did Noura leave?"

Tony kneels..."I have no idea, Sarah...are you ready to go to America?"

"Will I see mommy?"

"I promise."

She smiles at Tony..

"Aww, my first smile..."

They head to get on the plane...

"Are you feeling ok, Timothy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ducky."

"You took those pills I gave you, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just worried about Ruby."

"Is she sick?"

"She woke up this morning complaining about stomach pains."

"Is she pregnant?"

"God, I hope not!"

"Timothy!"

"I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"Wait, did you exchange bodily fluids with your wife?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have sex?"

"Yes, last night."

"Oh my...this could be bad."

"What, did I poison her or something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you fell asleep on her again."

McGee sighs..."I fall asleep during sex a couple dozen times and I'm scarred for life."

"Don't feel bad, McGee...at least you're getting some."

"Sorry, Ducky."

"Why?"

"Oh, you mean you..."

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells."

"Umm, Tony?"

"There's always an exception to the rule."

The plane lands and Tony wakes up Sarah

"We in USA?"

"Technically."

Sarah looks at him weird.

"We're in Cuba, my little princess."

"Cube?"

"Cu-BA...with an A at the end."

"Why we here?"

"I promised...your mommy is here."

She gets excited.

"Just a little while longer"...as they exit the plane.

Sarah steps outside the plane and the air blows through her hair, blowing it all over the place...Tony pulls her hair back and grabs a rubber band from his pocket and puts her hair in a ponytail...he picks her up..."Better?"

She said something in Arabic as Tony carries her into the receiving center.

Tony stands with Sarah outside the detainee wing

"Your mommy is in there."

"Can I see her?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

A marine walks into the communications room inside GITMO

"Director Gibbs?"

Gibbs sits at a desk drinking his coffee..."I'm Gibbs."

"There's someone at the gate that wants to talk to you...a..."..He takes his radio from his side..."What was that name again?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Gibbs stands..."Let him in."

"He's got a child with him."

Gibbs grabs the radio..."Let...him...in."

"Sir?"

"Do I have to get the General involved?...and don't sir, me. I work for a living."

Gibbs pauses..."Oh the hell with it, I'm coming to you."

Gibbs walks out of the detainee wing and walks to the gate.

"Hey, Boss."

"DiNozzo..." ...Gibbs walks through the gate..."Who is this?"

"Sarah...this is Gibbs." ...she hides behind Tony's leg.

Gibbs kneels..."Hi."

"Hi." ...Sarah said shyly

"You can call me Gibby."

"Mommy?"

"I promised her, Boss."

"My god, Tony...she looks exactly like Ziva."

Gibbs shows the marine at the gate his badge..."I don't care who you have to call, but we're all going inside, you got me?"

Tony picks up Sarah and follows Gibbs has he walks through the gate

"I'm totally getting fired for this, ain't I, Boss?"

"Probably...but who cares, I'll just rehire you."

"Great, probie will be my boss."

They reach Ziva's door.

"Open the door, marine."

He opens it and Gibbs walks inside..."Look who I found."

Tony walks in carrying Sarah...then sets her down...

Sarah runs to Ziva...

"Oh, my baby!" ...as Ziva grabs her and kisses her repeatedly all over the face, then hugs her...she then looks at Tony with tears in her eyes and mouths the words, 'Thank you'."...as she continues to hug Sarah.

Sarah says something in Arabic and Ziva stops her..."No! You are not Arabic, speak English."

"Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, baby...I didn't mean to scare you." ...she caresses her face with her hands and she kisses her on the forehead."

"Do you know who that is, Sarah?" ...Ziva points at Tony

"My daddy."

Tony turns around and starts to sob...as Gibbs walks over to him and pats his on the back

"That's right, sweetie...he's your daddy and he's gonna be taking care of you."

"Mommy, why you crying?"

"I'm happy."

"Tony...come here."

Tony wipes his eyes and walks over..."Sit"...as she pats the bed

Tony sits...as Ziva picks up Sarah and places her on Tony's lap..."Listen to your daddy, ok? He'll never let anyone hurt you. Do it for mommy, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

Ziva kisses Sarah..."Good girl!"

Ziva pauses..."Tony...please take her and get a snack or something...I need to tell Gibbs something."

"Ok."...as he leans over and kisses her...Tony starts to pull away, but she grabs his arm and pull him closer...she kisses him..."I trust you with her life." ...she kisses him again..."I love you, Tony."

Tony stands, holding Sarah...he walks to the door as Ziva waves at them...Sarah waves back...

"What happened to her hair?"

Tony laughs..."Long story, kiddo."...and they leave..

Sarah comes back running in and hands Ziva the note from Noura.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Bye, mommy!" ...as she runs back out.

Ziva opens the letter...

"She's adorable, Ziva..."

"What?"

"I was just say how much Sarah looks like you."

"Thank you." ...as she looks back at the letter.

"What is that, Ziva?"

She's silent...

"Ziva?"

"Oh, sorry...I think this is what we were looking for, Gibbs."

Gibbs stands next to Ziva..."What does the letter say?"

"It says that she's sorry."

"Sorry?"

"She knew who I was all along...but she couldn't betray her son."

"What is her sons name?"

"Jamil Sauri"

"Keep reading...what else does it say?"

"Jamil has been in America since 2014, he was part of the group, 'Bloody Days'."

"Didn't you kill all of them?"

Gibbs pauses..."Was Jamil the real target? Did he go rogue?"

"It's possible, some of my memories are still foggy...I still remember almost nothing of my Mossad days."

"How old would Jamil Sauri be now?"

"32 or 33, I think."

"Alright, I'll go look him up." ...Gibbs starts to leave...

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs stops and turns around...

"He's extremely dangerous and he will blow himself up if he thinks he's cornered...if he has that radioactive material...God help us."

Gibbs leaves...

Gibbs walks back into the communications room and picks up the phone...in the corner of his eye, he sees Tony, sitting in a chair, Sarah is lying on a desk, covered with Tony's jacket asleep.

"McGee, I need you to run the name Jamil Sauri...get back to me as soon as you got something...if you need help, ask Abs."

Tony walks over to Tony..."When's the last time you slept, DiNozzo...you look like crap."

"Thanks, I've been trying to perfect the crap look, Boss."

"Get some sleep, Tony...I can watch her."

"Thanks, but I'm ok."

"Tony, I'm gonna need you in D.C., I need you to get some rest...I need you at 100."

"I'm ready, Boss."

"Fine, but you die...I'm killing myself and coming after you, do you hear me?"

"Got it, Boss."

"You better get sleep on the plane."

"What plane?"

"The one that will take you to D.C."

"I'm going to D.C.?"

"Have you been listening to me, DiNozzo?"

"About what?"

"Are you trying piss me off?"

"No, never, Boss."

"Good."

"Boss, I lied."

"About what?"

"Pretty much everything."

"From the beginning?"

"Which beginning?"

"Alright, you're getting your ass kicked."

"Who's ass?"

Gibbs is about to smack Tony's head...

"Love you, Boss." ...Tony's head drops next to Sarah's side...making a loud thud

...Gibbs pets Tony's head instead...

Gibbs cell rings..

"I'm at Jamil's apartment...the place reeks of bleach. Nothing, Boss."

"Look anyway, Tim. Do all those doo-dads you do."

"Is Tony coming?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon"

"How soon?"

"Damn it, McGee. You can do this. We trained you for this."

"Got it, Boss."

click

Gibbs puts his hand on Tony's shoulder and shakes him.

"I need you in Washington now."

Tony stands..."Ready to go, Boss."

"You still look like crap, DiNozzo."

"I just need a shower, some caffeine."

"Coffee?"

"No thanks." ...holding up his hand at Gibbs holding his cup of coffee

"Not mine, you dingbat."

"I knew that."

Tony picks up Sarah.

"You're taking her?"

"I can't leave her with her mother, can I?"

"No."

"Then she's coming with me."

Tony moves his head around, popping his neck..."Ugh, I feel like crap, too, Boss."

"Good."...Gibbs smacks him on the back of the head..."Get to the airport, there's a charter plane waiting for you."

"Not a transport plane? An actual plane, with seats?"

"Yes."

"You do love me, Boss."

"Do I have to smack you again, DiNozzo?"

"Maybe, my legs aren't working."

Gibbs raises his hand..

"Nevermind, they're working."

Tony starts to walk towards the door..."What's gonna happened with Ziva, Boss?"

"I dunno, Tony."

Tony puts his head down..."I know you'll do everything you can for her, Gibbs." ...as Tony walks out.

Tony stands outside the plane, Sarah is standing next to him...

"A lot of excitement for you the last couple of days, Sarah."

She's silent

The door on the plane opens and the stairs come down...and a man in a uniform steps out of the door..."Ready to board, sir."

Tony's left hand falls to his side...Sarah moves closer to Tony grabbing his pinky and ring finger with her hand...Tony looks down at her and she smiles at him...he smiles back at her.

"Come on, daddy." ...as she works her way up the stairs...and Tony follows her...

Right before entering the plane..."That totally made my day." ...and Tony gets on the plane, the door closes and takes off a short time after...

A man sits at a workbench in a darkened room, his back is to the camera...a bright light hangs over his left shoulder, angled directly in front of him.

He reaches with his right hand for a cigar on his right...he takes a couple puffs and exhales...he put the cigar back in the ashtray.

The camera is directly over top his left shoulder, his left hand severely burned, wrapped up in gauze, he has blisters rising out the end of the gauze on his arm, seemingly ready to burst.

He takes a drink from a bottle, then spits it on his arm and he lets out a barbaric scream as he rolls down the sleeve over his burned arm.

He tosses the bottle against the wall, shattering it and grabs a pair of wire cutters.

The screen goes dark, you're looking through his eyes...a wooden box comes into focus...inside are many wires, a oval piece of metal that seems to be broken and it's stuffed with several pieces of c-4 explosives that's connected to a cell phone with a extra battery connected to it.

He takes another puff from his cigar and exhales...he places a wooden top on the box and screws them into place, in all 8 screws, he then covers the screw heads with wood putty and then paints over them with a can of brown spray paint.

He flips the wooden box over and places a stencil on the box and grabs a can of red paint and sprays...it reads: "Toys 4 Tots."

He gets up and walks over to a mirror, he opens his shirt...wired to him is c-4 and bunches of nails taped together in rows. He connects a wire to the c-4, pulling it out to a switch, he plugs it in and places it in his right hand pocket. He buttons his shirt back up showing a Toys 4 Tots logo on the left chest.

He kneels and prays in Arabic as the camera turns to a TV..."Hello and good morning, It's Monday, September 11, 2017.

"It's 5:00a.m., thank you for waking with us. Lets get started...Randy, if you would...how's that weather going to be today?"

"Well, Dave, we're gonna have blustery winds today in mid-town Manhattan with highs in the mid to high 60's, but on a good note, it looks like the rains gonna push to north and we'll be dry for another day...but that's gonna change later in week...but more about that later...back to you, Dave."

"Thanks, Randy...and in other news..."

The man stands and walks back over to workbench and picks up the box...he then take out a lighter and tosses it on the bottle he broke earlier...the alcohol ignites, catching the wall and workbench on fire. He walks up some stairs as the fire intensifies...he walks through a kitchen, the camera zooms in on the stove...gas pours out of it...as he opens and walks through the door, closing it behind him.

A white truck is in the driveway, it has a Toys 4 Tots logo on the door panel. He gets in the drivers seat and places the wooden box on the passenger seat as he buckles himself in...he back ups and drives to the corner.

He makes a right turn and the house explodes, setting off numerous car and house alarms.

The Day Before

McGee steps off the elevator and walks into the bullpen.

Tony sits back in his chair, sunglasses on, his feet on his desk.

McGee walks over to his desk and sits down...he takes out his breakfast sandwich and starts to eat it.

"I smell bacon."

"Yeah."

"Ziva couldn't have bacon."

"Nope."

"But I can have bacon."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you got any extra bacon?"

"Yeah, I got you one, Tony."

"You're like a McGenie, always granting my wishes...toss it over, Probie!"

McGee tosses over a bag and Tony tears into it...and takes a bite...

"Oh, that's so good...definitely not kosher."

"I never understood that."

"It's a religion, Tim...none of them make sense."

Tony finishes off his sandwich...

"How is Sarah getting along with the boys?"

"Better than I thought, she hasn't kill them yet."

"She's only 6, Boss."

"She's a little Ziva...I'm scared of her...she probably has mini-ninja skills."

"That would be funny."

McGee stands..."Oh, I forgot...here's that report you wanted." ...walking over and handing it to Tony.

Tony opens it up..."You sure that's him?"

"That was his photo from his driver's license."

"I can't believe this A-hole had the balls to use his real name."

"Do you want me to get his face out to news and LEOs?"

"No, we don't want this guy spooked...especially when radioactive material."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Call Gibbs and have him set us up with a charter...McGee, we're going to New York."

"On it, Boss."

"Tim.." ...McGee turns around..."I'll be in Abby's lab if you need me."

Tony steps off the elevator...

"Tony!"

"Hey, Abs...how are the kids? Getting along?"

"She's absolutely adorable...she's like a mini-Ziva."

"That's because she is, Abs."

"Oh hush, you know what I meant."

"How are the boys treating her?"

"Better than I thought they would."

"Good, they're good boys."

Tony walks over to the back room and watches as they all 3 sleep...

"When are you gonna go home, Tony?"

"Not until this dirtbag is dead or dying in jail."

"I'm worried about you...have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I slept about 4 hours last night."

"You need more than that."

"That's all I can spare, Abs...I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Don't say that!"

"Just a figure of speech, Abs."

"Don't ever say that!"

"I'm sorry, Abby."

She hugs Tony..

"Abby, I need you to take care of my kiddies for a couple days...McGee and I are going to New York."

"Yes, of course."

"Please stay at NCIS."

"We will, Tony."

Tony tears himself away from Abby's hugs and goes into the backroom...he leans over the bed and kisses each of his children on the forehead..."Shalom"…Tony whispered...

Tony walks out and Abby hugs him again...

"I'm sorry, Abby."

"For what?"

"I was weak."

"What, Tony?"

Tony is silent...and then walks to the door..."Good-bye, Abs."...as Tony steps onto the elevator.

Tony looks at his watch, 8:15 a.m., as he stands outside the entrance to the Freedom Tower.

"We've been here 7 hours, Tony." ...as Tony brings his finger to his earwig and pushes further into his ear.

"What time did the first plane hit, McGee?"

"8:45."

"You really think he'll actually detonate it in the same place at the same time of the original 9/11 attacks?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"He's ballsy, he used his real name...he doesn't care about living or dying...he wants to prove a point."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling, Tim."

Tim walks around down in the subway area..."Possible target." ...a man in a hooded jacket wearing a backpack gets on the subway

"He got on the subway, Tony...do I go after him?"

"Use your judgement, McGee."

McGee stands by and does not get on the train..."Hope you're right about Freedom Tower being his target."

"I am."

"Tony, there's a report of a possible bomb explosion that happened 3 miles from here."

"Possible?"

"It happened 3 hours ago...but they just got a anonymous call saying it was a bomb."

Tony is silent...

"You want me to go check it out?"

"No, it's a decoy...he wants us pulled away from here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because 3 guys in suit just left the area."

"FBI?"

"Prosciutto at it's finest."

Jamil Sauri stops his truck inside a parking garage...he opens the glove box and flips a switch and a timer goes off...20...19...18...he gets out the car calmly, grabbing the box...12...11...10...he walks towards the stairs...4...3...2...1

He's halfway down the stairs when the truck explodes. The explosion rocks the entire parking garage, hundreds of car alarms go off.

The blast was so loud that Tony and Tim both heard it from a couple blocks away.

"Go check that out, McGee."

"On it."...as McGee runs out.

Jamil Sauri walks down the street...as McGee runs past him and into the parking garage.

McGee makes his way up the stairs...he runs into a security guard...Tim shows him his badge..."What happened?"

"A car blew up on the 5th level...it's loud as hell up there!!"

McGee continues upwards...reaching the 5th level...McGee makes his way over to the burning truck...the sound is deafening.

McGee takes out his cell phone..

Tony answers his cell..."Yeah?"

"TONY!"...the sound of multiple car alarms is heard.

"Speak up, McGee!"

"THERE'S A BURNING TRUCK, LOOKS LIKE A CAR BOMB!!"

Tony holds his cell to one ear, while cupping his other..."Anything at all?"

"I'LL LOOK AROUND, CALL YOU BACK IN A MINUTE!!"

click

Tony lowers his cell and looks around the area...he notices a man walking 50 feet away towards the entrance of the Freedom, a security guard is at the entrance.

"Hello, Sir." ...a security guard said

The man walks up to him..."Can I help you?"

"I'm just collecting for Toys 4 Tots."

The security guard checks his list..."Ok."

The man walks past him and inside the Freedom Tower.

Tony looks at his watch..."8:35"...he lowered his arm.

Tony cell rings..."What did you find, McGee?"

"Only thing I found was some Toys 4 Tots stickers, there's nothing here. Sorry, Boss."

click

"Tony?"

Tony runs across the plaza showing his badge to the security guard..."Where did the Toys 4 Tots guy go?"

"Downstairs."

"What's down there?"

"Basement, ventilation, stuff like that."

"You didn't find that odd?"

"Yes, that's why I sent the secret service agent."

"Secret service?"

"The president is suppose to come here today for a ceremony."

"THE PRESIDENT!?...and you let a guy from Toys 4 Tots in?"

"He's on the list...see?"...he shows him a list...

"That makes no sense...when does the president arrive?

"Soon."

"Who made this list?"

"The secret service member I sent after him."

Tony runs into the building...

Jamil Sauri makes his way through the many corridors in the Freedom Towers basement...he keeps looking back, to see if anyone is following him...his thumb nervously twitching on the detonator.

"B-2...no, no...B-3, B-3" ...as Tony runs along the same corridors, looking up at the red writing on the passage ways..."Where the hell are you!?"

Jamil Sauri kneels in the middle of the ventilation room, he opens a vent and places the bomb inside it...he takes out a cell phone and turns it on and dials a number and arms the bomb.

"Is everything set?" ...an unknown voice asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you know what to do. Put these clothes on."...he tosses a duffel bag on the ground..."Allah, be with you."

He quickly takes off the Toys 4 Tots shirt and his pants and puts on a black suit, white shirt and a red tie and places a secret service earwig in his ear...he places his old clothing in the duffel bag and tosses them in with the bomb...he then places the vent back on and then quickly leaves the room.

"Ventilation room, what's that smell?"

"Tony?"

"McGee? You're back."

"Does radioactive material give off a smell?"

"I'm not sure."

"McGee, DO NOT let anyone out of the building and stop the president from coming near it."

"What do you mean president?"

"The leader of the free world, Tim."

"He's coming here?"

"Remember what day it is, McGee."

"Of course...but..."

"Just do it, Probie!"

"On it, Boss!"

Tony stands in the middle of the ventilation room..."Now, if I wanted to kill as many people as I could in a building, I would put something in the air supply."...Tony moves over to the vent and opens it..."I found the bomb!" ...Tony looks down at his watch...8:40..."Please let my watch be fast, because if it's not, this is gonna blow in 5 minutes."

McGee runs over to the security guard and shows him his badge.

"Another one of you guys?"

"Cancel the President's visit."

"Too late, he's arriving now." ...as he points.

"Crap." ..as Tim runs towards the President's limo..."NCIS!"

A secret service man stops him...

"There's a bomb in the building!"

"What?"

"My boss is in there now, he found the bomb. You need to get the President out of here now."

A man walks towards the President's limo...the secret service guy walks over to him..."What is your detail?"

He doesn't answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." ...he turns him around...

"Just making a call." ...as he pushes the button and an explosion rocks the Freedom Tower.

McGee turns around and takes about 10 steps towards the Freedom Tower..."Tony!"

The secret service guy grabs Jamil by the left arm...his skin comes off in his hand...Jamil yells as he pushes the detonator. The explosion throws McGee further towards the Freedom Tower as the front end of the President's limo is lifted in the air, then slammed back onto the street...the hood engulfed in flames..

McGee lays motionless on the ground, his head and nose bleeding.

Tony lies on the ground, his head against the wall, there's blood smeared on the wall, 3 foot high, blood heaviest at the top going downward.

Fire and debris surrounds Tony as the sprinkle system comes on...the camera moves back to the blood streak on the wall, the water slowly make it disappear. Tony raises his head, his head is bleeding profusely...he looks straight ahead, a person, with the brightness of the fire behind them comes into his view.

"Are you an angel?" ...he reaches out his right hand and drops something...his arm and head then fall to the ground.

"No, damn it, no...he didn't get the job done." ...the unknown man walks towards the limo, walking past McGee.

A secret service agent who was behind the car comes running to him..."Sir, the president is stuck in the car."

"Good, then he should be easy to kill."

"What?" ...and the unknown man shoots him in the chest.

He opens the limo's back door..."Mr. President?"

"Please help me, I'm stuck!"

He lifts his gun and aims it at the president..."Goodbye, Mr. President." ..as he fires someone kicks his hand, making him miss. He starts to look to his left and he's kicked in the face. He falls to the ground and he pulls his back-up gun, he raises it up, but before he can fire, he's shot twice in the chest...the camera swings showing Ziva with a smoking gun in her hand. She fires again.

Out of the smoke comes Gibbs, he's carrying Tony over his shoulder. He places him next to a now awake McGee, a paramedic is working on him.

"How is he?"

"He suffered some shrapnel damage, he'll need a few stitches...he'll be fine."

The paramedic moves to Tony..."That's a deep gash...he needs an MRI, his skull might be fractured."

"I'm fine, Tony." ...as Tony tries to sit up.

"Down, tiger."

"Ziva!?"

Ziva kneels next to Tony and brushes his hair with her fingertips..."Relax, lay back."

"What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean, Gibbs?"

"I thought you'd be GONE by now."

"I'm not gonna run forever, Gibbs."

Ziva stands and walks over the paramedic..."Take good care of him." ...pointing to Tony...

He nods...and she walks back over to Gibbs...and extends her hands...

"Are you sure, Ziva?"

"Yes." ...Gibbs puts handcuffs on her wrists.

A man in a hazmat suit comes up running..."We must hurry before it spreads too much."

Tony sits up again..."No need, I got it." ...Tony tosses a duffel bag to the man in the hazmat suit...his hand is severely burned..."It's in there."

"Quickly, take him away."

Ziva and Gibbs watch as the hazmat team put Tony in a clear box and carry him off quickly.

Tony waves as he's taken away.

"Are you crying, Gibbs?"

"No, the sprinkler were on in there."

"Mine is from the sprinklers, too, then, yes?"

One month later...

Tony steps off the elevator...Tony walks into the bullpen and sits at his desk

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumps up from behind the far cubicle walls..."Welcome back, Tony!"

"What is this for?"

"You almost died, Tony."

"Naw...if the plague won't kill me...or crashing in an airplane...or being kidnapped by the head of the Mossad or being married to Ziva, getting her pregnant and going through the entire 9 months, nothing will kill me."

"Don't forget about tonguing a guy, DiNozzo."

"That never happened, Boss." ...Tony looks up at the balcony and sees Gibbs standing next to Jenny and Ziva takes a step out of the doorway."

"He tongued a guy?"

McGee laughs...

"Knock if off, Probie...or you'll be tonguing something far more gross."

"Zipping it, Boss."

Tony walks up stairs..."What are you doing here, Ziva?"

"It seems your little Israeli flower made some very high profile friends...most notably, the President. He pardoned her."

"Really?" ...Tony pauses..."How did you know, I/he called her/me my/his little Israeli flower?" Tony and Ziva together.

Gibbs and Jenny just walk down the stairs..."If you would, Ducky...please cut the cake."

"We love cake." Tony and Ziva again...and Ziva laughs..

Tony sees Abby out of the corner of his eye..."Go get some cake, Z...I have to talk to Abby for a minute."

Ziva goes down the stairs and Tony walks over to Abby..

"Hey, Abs."

"I understand, Tony...I really do."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...I got to have you...for awhile...you're meant to be with Ziva."

"Would you be saying that if she was still at GITMO?"

"You'll never know, Tony." ...as she starts to walk away

She stops..."Come on, Tony...let's go get some cake before Ziva eats it all."

Later that day...Tony walks into Gibbs' office..

"What was the story with the secret service agent?"

"Jack Cole? We've went through all his accounts and he had a Swiss bank account for 15 million dollars and another 10 million in the Caymans"

"So, that's the going price for killing a president?"

"How are you going, DiNozzo?"

"I could be better. I'm tired of taking pills...not just pills, these are horse pills, freakin' huge...it sucks."

"That's what you get for saving thousand of lives."

"Where you really gonna let Ziva just leave?"

"Yes."

"That would've meant the end of your career."

"Some things are more important than a job."

"Would you have done the same for me?" Tony laughs.

"No."...Tony stops laughing.

"Not funny, Boss!"


	3. He Shoots, He Scores, He Dies

He Shoots, He Scores, He Dies.

---------------

Dr. Gillian sits in her chair..."Next appointment, please."...she looks over her schedule..."DiNozzo?"

She rises and awaits Tony...but instead Ziva walks through the door, her hair has just started to grow back.

"Oh, I forgot, your name is DiNozzo now."

"You afraid he killed someone else?"

"It certainly wasn't out of my mind...please, sit."

Ziva sits on the couch.

"You've never seen me, that is correct?"

"Nope, but Tony highly recommends you."

"Really?" ...as she takes a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, he likes you. He can talk to you and he thinks you want him."

She spits out her coffee..."What!?"

"Relax, just a joke...right?"

"Of course." ...she takes a big gulp...

Dr. Gillian pauses and looks through Ziva's files...

"It seems killing runs in the family."

"Seems like it." ...as Ziva starts to twirl her knife around.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, please put away the knife. You DiNozzo's and your toys."

"Do I want to know what Tony twirled around in here?"

"I beg your pardon!?"

"A knife, gun, baton...why you so jumpy?"

"Sorry, I didn't get my coffee this morning."

"We just have sex."

"Ok, that's enough for the day."

"What? I've been in here 4-5 minutes."

"I'm putting you on desk duty until after our next session."

Ziva stands..."When's the next session? Tomorrow?"

"Next Monday."

"No way, I need to get back in the field."

"Fine, two days from now...after I get your progress reports and after we talk again, I'll make a decision then."

"It's better than next week, I agree to terms."

"You agree to terms?"

"Sorry, as Tony would say, Ziva being Ziva."

"By the way, Mrs. DiNozzo...how is Tony doing?"

"He's great."

"I'm glad to hear that and I can't wait to hear more stories about your sex life."

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry, gotta go." ...and she quickly closes the door..."What in the hell is wrong with you, Stephanie!?"

Ziva knocks on the door and Dr. Gillian answers it..."Yes, what is it?"

"The cure for that is getting laid, yes?" ...and Ziva leaves.

Dr. Gillian just stands there with a shocked look on her face.

Ziva walks into the squad-room...Tony sits at his desk, looking at files on his computer.

Ziva sits at her desk and then kicks it.

"Desk duty, huh?"

"Yes, until Wednesday at the earliest."

"Maybe we won't get a case until then...or you could go teach McGee how to throw a knife, after 10 years he still sucks at it."

"Naw, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, baby...when have you ever been not in the mood to hurl things?"

Ziva sighs...Tony stands and walks over to her and sits on her desk..."I know what you're going through...I'll talk to Gibbs, maybe he can do something...hang in there." ...as he rubs her back

Tony moves back to his desk..."Tony, who is Caitlin Todd?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I found something in my desk that belong to her...it's a diary...it was stuck up under the top drawer."

"She was my partner before you...she was killed by your brother Ari."

"Oh...did I meet her?"

"No, you would've liked her...she was tough, like you...a little bitchy...but tough."

"Here, you should have her diary then." ...she tries to hand it to Tony.

"No, just leave it in there...she put it there for a reason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"DiNozzo."

Tony looks up..."Yeah, Boss?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright." ...Tony stands and goes upstairs...

"Hey, Cynthia."

"Go right in, Tony."

"Close the door, Tony."

Tony closes the door..."What's up, Gibbs?"

"A Lt. Commander Rex Goodman died while playing in a pick-up basketball game at the Naval Academy."

"How?"

"An apparent heart attack."

"Something hinky about the case?"

"A personal friend asked me to look into it."

"Is the friend involved?"

"Not directly, no."

"Look how deep into it?"

"All the way."

"Can you help me with Ziva?"

"I can't on this one...I had to stake my job on getting her a second chance in NCIS."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"No."

Tony sighs..."Ok."

"Ducky left 20 minutes ago...so if you leave now, you should get there 10 minutes before him."

"On it, Boss."

Tony head downstairs..."Come on, McGee, grab your gear...we got a dead guy."

Ziva looks up...and Tony shakes his head left to right...as he puts on his shades...

As he's passing by her, he pats her hand..."Wednesday."...and they get on the elevator..

Tony and McGee arrive at the US Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland...and walk into a taped off gym.

A man in shorts and a t-shirt lies face down on the ground...no sign of blood, but he has white foam around his mouth.

Tony opens his cell and calls..."Where you at Ducky?"

"I'm in the parking lot."

click

"Take photos McGee and interview the guys he was playing ball with." ...as Tony goes back outside to meet Ducky.

"Aww, Anthony...my dear new assistant got us lost."

"Again?"

"No, it's a new assistant."

"That's your fourth this year...missing Palmer that much?"

A tall slender younger woman steps from behind Ducky, her long red hair flows in the wind...she quickly gathers it in her hand and pulls it up and puts on a NCIS cap..."I'm sorry, Dr. Mallard."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Ducky, Kimberly."

"Don't apologize, you're here to learn."

"Ok, Ducky."

"Better, Kimberly."

"Kim or Kimmy, please."

"Now you're getting the hang of it, lass...oh, this is our esteemed leader, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Hey, Kimmy."

She runs into the wall.

Tony grabs her by the hand..."Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." ...she moves quickly under the tape...looking embarrassed.

"This one a keeper, Duck?"

"We'll see." ...as they go under the tape.

"The usual, Ducky."

Ducky walks over and examines the body...

"Got all the pics, Boss." ...as McGee takes a sample of the white foam from the Lt. Commander's mouth.

"Help me flip him over, McGee." ...Ducky and Tim flip him over to his back and Ducky takes out his liver probe...

"TOD?"

"2 hours ago, Tony."

"What's the white stuff, Duck? Seizure? Could he have had a stroke?"

"Could be."

"That the COD?"

"Hard to say, I'd like to get back to be more thorough."

"Ok." ...as Ducky goes over to talk to the police on the scene.

Tony walks into the locker-room..."What number was his locker, McGee?"

McGee looks at his notes..."17."

"12...13...14...15...16...bingo." ...he tugs at the lock on locker...then takes out his lock-picking tools and picks the lock.

"Are those new?"

"Yep, Ziva gave them too me for my birthday." ...as he starts going through the locker.

"You're a weird couple."

"Thanks, McFallAsleepy."

"Aww, man."

"Admit it, you set yourself up for that one."

McGee nods...

"Ok, we've got one Navy suit." ...he hands it to McGee, who puts it in a bag..."We have shoes, a pair of men's underwear, contaminated on both sides, ewwwww...we have 3 pairs of panties...looks like our Lt. Commander was a ladies man, Timmy. How with those man panties of his, I'll never know."

McGee takes the items and places them in separate bags..."some deodorant, a watch...nice, rolex...keys...viagra...makes sense." ...Tony tosses them all in a bag.

"That's weird, he doesn't have a wallet."

"What's that down in the corner?" ...McGee pointed at it

Tony kneels and pulls out a picture...it's of an older woman in lingerie..

"Red isn't her color."

"I'll be sure to tell her that when we find her, Probie."

"I'm just saying."

"Make sure you dust and fingerprint the locker door and insides, McGee."

"On it, Boss."

--------------

Meanwhile back at NCIS, in Abby's lab

--------------

Ziva steps off the elevator

"Hey, Abby."

"Oh, hi Ziva."

Abby types on her computer..."Can I do anything for you, Ziva?"

"Nope, just looking around...desk duty sucks."

"That's kind of my job, ya know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything by it."

"Yes, you did."

"I seem to have angered you...I'll leave."

"No, it's ok...I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh, I hope you feel better soon."

Abby turns around and starts going through evidence...

"Abby, the real reason I came down here is that I wanted to say thank you for taking such good care of my children...you're a true friend."

Ziva moves to her and hugs her...Abby's head lies on her shoulder and she lets out a frown..

Tony and McGee step off the elevator into the squad-room.

Ziva sits with her head on her desk..."Is it Wednesday yet?'

"Nope." ...as Tony sits..."Hey, McGee get that evidence down to Abby."

McGee leaves...

"Speaking of Abby, I don't think she's feeling well...or in that good of mood either."

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno, were me and Abby close?"

"I would say so, you definitely grew on her."

Ziva shrugs..."No idea then, but she seemed pissed at me."

"Well, I'll talk to her later...don't worry about it."

Tony's phone rings..."Director Gibbs would like to see you, Tony."

"Tell him I'll be right up, Cynthia."

Tony stands..."Come on, Z...lets go see what Gibbs wants."

She lifts her head...and looks at Tony...

"Always good to have a second opinion."

Tony holds out his hand...

"Aww, such a gentlemen."

"I don't do it for all the ladies."

She puts her hand in his..."Maybe, we, ummm, in morgue drawer."

"What number?"

"7?"

"Heh."

They head upstairs.

"What's up, Gibbs?"

Ziva sits in a chair, as Tony leans against a wall.

"You find anything out?"

"Ducky's new assistant is easy on the eyes, has red hair and likes to run into walls."

"About the case, DiNozzo. Redhead, huh?"

"Yup."...Tony pauses..."Nothing much, Ducky's doing the autopsy now, McGee took the evidence to Abby a few minutes ago."

"I need you to go through this one with a fine-tooth comb, Tony."

Ziva sits up..."What is so important about this man, Gibbs?"

"He was in consideration to carry the football."

"Football?"

"Nuclear launch codes, Z."

"Leave no stone unturned, Tony."

"On it, Boss."

"There's nothing you can do, Gibbs? My talents are just wasting away out there at that desk."

"It's just two days, Ziva."

"This sucks." ...as she walks out.

Tony looks at Gibbs...

"Don't look at me, you married her."

Ziva is back sitting at her desk, she twirls her knife, looking absolutely bored out of her mind.

Tony just stares at her as she continues to twirl her knife from the balcony railing.

"You hungry, Z?"

"I could eat."

"How about you McGee?"

"I brought my lunch from home...besides, Ruby wants me to lose a couple pounds."

"She said that to you?"

"Naw, once in awhile she calls me McFlabby, Ziva."

"Hey, she's stealing my material!" ...as Tony comes down the stairs.

"Where are we going Tony?"

"You craving anything...other than sex?"

"PIZZA!"

"Pizza it is."

Ziva grabs her coat.

"Hey, I have to go talk to Abby for a few minutes...I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok."...as Ziva enters the elevator...Tony walks the opposite way..

-----------

Tony steps into Abby's lab holding a caf-pow..

"Hey, Abs..." ...handing her the caf-pow..

She's silent...

"Ok, did I do something wrong?"

She turns to him...and starts to cry..."It's ok...shhhhh, it's ok...what's wrong, Abs?"...as he hugs her..

She continues to cry on his shoulder..."I can't help you Abby unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I've tested it 4 times, it comes back the same every time."

"Tested what, Abby?"

"Tony...I'm pregnant." ..

"Yay, that's great, Abby...you've always wanted to be a mom!"

"You're the dad, Tony."

"NOOOOOOOO, that's not great, NOT GREAT AT ALL. How? Why? When? We used a condom every time."

Abby leans back..."Not always."

"What?"

"Once, you were passed out and I was feeling a little...you know and I didn't want to bother with a condom, so I didn't."

"You garped my swimmers?"

"Garped?"

"World According to Garp...a nurse makes loves to a soldier in a coma to get pregnant."

"I guess I did."...she pauses..."Ziva is gonna kill me."

"...and what is she gonna do to me, make me brownies!?"

Tony flashbacks to Ziva telling him what she would do if he cheated on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You two weren't technically together then, were you?"

"You think that's gonna matter to her?"

"We're dead."

"We'll think of something."

Tony starts to leave...

"Tony...I'm keeping the baby."

Tony turns around..."Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" ...and Tony leaves..

Tony walks into the squad-room, an eerie silence floats over the room...he sits at his desk and he looks to his right.

"Kate?"...she stands..."Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Tony and you're the father."

"What?"

"Tony?"

Tony looks to his left, a very pregnant Jenny stands..."You're the father of my child, too."

"What?"

"Tony?"

Tony turns around..."Yup, got me, too." ...a very pregnant Jeanne stands behind him.

Tony covers his eyes..."Stop it."

"Oh, Tony?"

"I know that voice." ...Tony looks..."No, not you, too, Paula."

"You're a pig, Tony...and yes, you're the father."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, Tony?" ...a very pregnant Kimberly stands before him.

"For the love of god, I've never even slept with her."

"It doesn't matter, you're the father."

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Dr. Gillian? Someone kill me, please...I'm beggin' ya."

"Wake up, Tony...it's just a dream...and yes, you are the father."

A very pregnant Abby walks by...and sits in a chair...

"Abby?"

Suddenly Tony's on the Maurie Povich show...

Maurie Povich opens an envelope..."Tony...you are the father!"

"What in the hell?"...the crowd boos him.

"Now lets bring out his wife, Ziva."

crowd applauds...

"So tell us, how does it feel to be married to a man who's gotten so many woman pregnant?"

"Tony, am I not good enough to get pregnant again?"

Now, all eight woman stand around him in a circle...and they all chant "TONY! TONY! TONY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ...as Tony wakes and sits up in a cold sweat

Which wakes Ziva up..."What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony sits there breathing heavily..."I can't lie to you, Ziva."

"Lie?"

"Abby's pregnant and I'm the father."

"What!?"

"I thought you were dead...I was weak. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I cheated on you."

"No you didn't...and I don't think we're married anymore, my death null and voided it."

"Really...you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm pissed."

"Figures."

"Not because of that."

"Then why?"

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

Ziva smacks him upside the head..."Think!"

"No freakin' way."

"Yes freakin' way, right when I'm about to go back on active duty again."

Tony lays back...and smiles..

"If I roll over and you're smiling, you're getting kneed somewhere extra special."

"Yes, dear."

Ziva and Tony ride up the elevator together...Tony takes a step out into the squad-room, but Ziva doesn't...Tony quickly turns around..

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Abby."

"No." ..as the door closes and Tony hits the elevator door button, but it's too late...he quickly dashes for the stairway door...a janitor's cart is in his way, he stops and waits for him to pass.

Tony runs down the stairs...making it into Abby's lab...she stops and sees Ziva and Abby hugging and crying together.

Ziva walks over to Tony..."What, did you think I was gonna kill her or something?"

"No, not at all. Maybe puncture a lung or two, break a leg or two, tops, sweet cheeks."

"I might've, if you hadn't of told me."

"I would never lie to you."

"Good, 'cause..." Tony interrupts her..

"Yes, I know...you'll cut my." ...she puts her fingers to lips.

"Exactly!" ...she replaces her fingers with her lips..."I'll leave you two to talk." ...and she leaves.

Tony walks over to Abby..."I'm sorry I told her without asking you first, but I had this really weird dream and she had the right to know."

"It's ok, Tony...I want you to know, I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for this baby."

"Nonsense, Abs...you know I'll help and you know I'll be a part of his or her life."...Tony pauses..."You don't know what sex it is yet, do you?"

"No, too early...maybe in a couple weeks."

"I'd like to go with you to the appointment if that's ok with you...and Ziva."

She laughs..."Yeah, definitely permission from Ziva."

"Come here." ...as Tony holds out his arms...Abby walks towards him and they hug..."I love ya, Abs and I'll do anything for you." ...he kisses her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Tony." ...she smiles..

"Out of curiosity, did Ziva get a lobotomy? If so, I want the X-Rays."

"Oh, Abby." Tony chuckled

Tony tugs on one of Abby's pigtails and smiles at her

"While I'm down here, you got anything for me with Lt. Commander Rex Goodman."

Abby goes to her computer..."Sure, do, where do you want to start?"

"Fingerprints?"

"Mostly his, lots of smudges, did get a fingerprint from a Captain Joseph Greenville, but that turned to up dead."

"Why's that?"

"He's dead."

"Oh."

"Did get a few unknowns, though...so go out and get me new evidence!"

"Will do...how about his clothing?"

"Found some hairs on his uniform, from 3 different female donors...1 came back a match, to a Jennifer Summers, she got arrested for a DUI last year. Her DNA was also in his skivvies."

"Got an address? Is she married?"

She writes it down..."yes, to a Captain James Summers, he's stationed at the Naval Academy."

"Nice work, Abs."

"Wait, there's more...I also found 8 different female donors in said skivvies."

"8? Wow, he did get around."

"Yeah, more than you Tony."

Tony gives her a look..."Moving on...and they were all within the last 48 hours."

"Damn...what about Jennifer Summers sample?"

"Hers was the freshest of all, maybe 12 hours."

"Real nice work, Abs."...Tony turns around..

"Stop, I'm not done yet."

"Go on..."

"I also found Jennifer Summer's fingerprint on the viagra bottle, but get this...there was another fingerprint on top of hers."

"It's not the Lt. Commanders?"

"No."

"Anything else?"

"Ducky wants to see you."

Tony turns...then quickly turns around again...

Abby laughs..."I'm done."

Tony leans in and kisses her on the cheek..."I love ya, Abbycakes."...then leaves..

Abby just smiles and drinks her caf-pow

Tony walks into autopsy.

"Abby said you wanted to see me?"

"Aww, yes...why don't you do the honors, Kim."

"Me?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Umm, ok."

Tony just stands there...waiting.

"Well, he...Ducky?"

"Go on, lass."

"He died of rabies."

"Rabies? You can die from rabies?"

"Indeed, Anthony...if it's not treated."

"I didn't know that."

"It's extremely rare in America, but thousands dies every year in third world country from rabies."

"So, am I looking for Cujo or something?"

"It's possible...or bats...or any creature that's infected with it."

"Can someone be given rabies on purpose...on food, syringe?"

"Only if it was infected with rabies...and yes."

"Wow, a Lt. Commander dying from rabies...you think you'll get to publish this one in one of those medical journals?"

"Again...it's possible."

"Anything else?"

"He had scratches all over his back and buttocks."

"Probably from sex...Abby found trace of 9 different women in his skivvies."

"My, he was quite the playboy...speaking of which, his penis has scratches at well."

"Kinky...you think they were causes by scratching? Fresh?"

"No, they look different...the groove are too perfect and yes, quite fresh...24 hours or so."

"Ok, I'm looking for a rabies infected creature who happens to make perfect scratches on male genitalia?"

"Yes."

"Wow, That should be easy." ...and Tony leaves..

"Easy?"

"He was joking, Kim."

Tony steps off the elevator into the squad-room

"McGee, you have the Lt. Commander's address?"

"He was staying at a hotel...want me to go over there?"

"No, I'll do it, I want you to go pick up this woman." ...he hands him her address..."Ziva, go with him."

"How?"

"I need you in the field while I can." ..he smiles at her..."I'll talk to Dr. Gillian."

"Are you sure, Boss?"

Tony points at McGee then towards the elevator with his thumb.

Ziva and McGee leaves via the elevator

--------------

Tony knocks on Dr. Gillian's door

"Come in."

Tony walks in..."I need you to ok Ziva's return to the field."

"Tomorrow."

"No, today...I need her...she's fine, Steph...I bet my badge on it."

"Tony..."

"Please, she needs this."

"Tony...I doubt I was gonna return her to the field anyway...she's killed NCIS agents."

"Stephanie...she was brainwashed...I trust her with my life...my children's lives...she can do this."

"You're a bad influences on me, Tony...fine, I'll ok it, but she has to see me at least twice a week and if she slips up just once, I'll ask Director Gibbs to take away her badge."

"Done."

"You should come, too...it would be good for her."

"What, like marriage counseling?"

"In a way, yes."

"If you think it'll help her...I'll do it."

"All right, Tony...I'll send the paperwork to Director Gibbs."

"Thank you."

"She's already in the field, isn't she?"

"Maybe."

She sighs..."What am I gonna do with you, Tony DiNozzo?"

"Whatever it is, be gentle...I bruise easily." ...as Tony starts to leave.

"I love bruises on a man."

"See ya, Dr. Kinky." ..as he walks through the door

She sighs...once again...

Ziva and Tim walk up to a front door and knock..

"What are those things in the yard, Tim?" ..she points.

"Those are gnomes, Ziva."

"Gnomes?"

"Yeah, remember those travelocity commercials?"

"No."

A woman opens the door..."Yes?"

"Are you Jennifer Summers?"

"Yes."

"Tim McGee, NCIS."

"Ziva...same...my badge is in my pocket."

Tim looks at Ziva..

"What?"

Tim shakes his head..."Please come with us, we have some questions for you down at NCIS."

She slams the door.

"I'll go around back, Tim." ...and she runs off.

"Ma'am, open the door!" ...he throws his shoulder into it..."Ow."

Ziva grabs Jennifer trying to run out the back door..." I got her McGee."

"Let go of me, you bitch." ...as she slaps Ziva in the face.

Ziva knocks her down and takes out her gun and points it at her..."Don't make me shoot you."

McGee runs around the side..."Ziva, are you doing."

"She slapped me"

"So, you're gonna shoot her?"

"I thought about it." ..she pauses..."Turn over on your stomach NOW!"...and she does.

"Cuff her, McGee." ...he cuffs then stands her up.

"You weren't gonna shoot me, were you?"

"Probably not, one of the things I've learned from my husband is that shooting someone equals lots of paperwork."

"For someone who hates paperwork, Tony sure does shoot a lot of people."

"I didn't marry him for his brains, McGee."

Tony walks into the squad-room

"She's in interrogation waiting for you."

"You run it, McGee."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Ok."

"What, don't you think you can do it?"

"No, I just thought Ziva would be a better choice...she's scared of her."

"What did you do Zee-vah?"

Ziva looks at Tony..."Nothing, really...I aimed my gun at her."

"In her defense, Boss...she did slap Ziva."

"Broken leg?"

"Nope."

"Arm?"

"She's unhurt."

"You going soft on me, Z?"

Ziva stands up and walks in front of Tony..."I dunno, what do you think?" ...she does something with her hand.

Tony lets out a yelp..."Dirtbags, Z...not me. Jeez."

Ziva laughs and follows McGee to interrogation.

Tony sits at his desk..."That was stupid, DiNozzo...ah, I think I need some ice."

Tony joins Ziva in observation

"How's he doing?"

"Fine."

-----------

"Why did you run from us?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I dunno, I did something stupid."

"Do you know a Lt. Commander Rex Goodman."

"Oh god.."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She starts to cry..

-------------------

"Oh crap, McGee is terrible in this kind of situation."

"No, let him work it out...although he does look like a lost puppy."

-------------------

"Please don't cry." ...he pats her on the back

She continues crying...

--------------------

"The big D is fine, yes?"

"Y…yeah, he's fine."

"Good, he and I need to have chat later."

"That kind of scares me...and excites me...which should I feel?"

"Both...and you can go save him now." ...as she's fallen on the floor under the table, McGee is on his knees trying to coax her to get up.

Tony walks into the interrogation room..."McGee, pick her ass up."

"She keeps trying to scratch or bite me if I put my hand on her."

"Well, bite her back."

Tony walks over to the table and grabs her by the leg and pulls her out, stands her up and sits her in the chair..."Stop acting like a damn child...shut your damn mouth and sit in that damn chair."

Tony moves around so he's looking at her..."Look at me."

She looks up at him..."Did you have sexual relations with Lt. Commander Rex Goodman?"

"Yes."

"Your husband doesn't know?"

"No."

"Why did you run?"

"I though you were gonna tell him."

"When was the last night you saw Rex Goodman?"

"I met him at a bar, my husband is out of town...we had been drinking and I did something stupid...I took him home and we had sex."

"When was this?"

"Two nights ago...I spent all day yesterday crying in bed."

---------

"She's naive...and innocent."

---------

"Ok, was there anyone else with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was another fingerprint over yours on the Lt. Commander's viagra bottle."

She starts crying again...

"Just stop...you aren't in trouble...just give me a name."

"She was an escort...Mary Anne or something like that. That's all I know."

"Get her out of here, McGee."

Back in the squad-room

-------------

"Find that escort, McGee."

"On it, Boss."

"Z, see if her husband was really out of town."

"Did you check out his hotel room?"

"Yeah, they had those electronic thingies that tells when and where someone enters or exits a room and it said he hadn't been in there in 4 days."

"You still take a look around?"

"Yeah, I took the bedspread, the sheets were new...but I took his toiletries and such. Nothing much."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Talk to Gibbs about something."

"What?"

"Abby."

"You're gonna tell him now? Shouldn't Abby tell him?"

"She's probably too scared to do it...the earlier he knows, the less lightly he is to kill me."

"He's not gonna kill you, Tony."

Tony starts towards the stairs.

"Tony...come here..." ...as Ziva stands

"What?" ...moving towards Ziva.

"Kiss me."

"No."

She grabs him by the tie..."Kiss me, Tony."

"Still no."

She starts wrapping his tie around her hand...pulling him even closer..."Kiss me, or else."

"Else what?"

She whispers in ear...

He leans back..."I didn't know you could do the splits."

"Uh huh."

"I'll have to think about your offer."

Tony turns around...then stops..."Oh, there's a gift for you in my desk, top left drawer...help yourself, sweet cheeks."...as Tony goes up the stairs..

Tony walks into Gibbs office...

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Abby?"

"Yes."

"I already know."

"Oh...ok."

"Close the door, Tony."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"People couldn't hear me scream."

"DiNozzo, close the damn door!"

Tony closes the door.

"Sit."

"I'd rather stand...easier to dodge bullets."

Gibbs sighs...

Tony sits..."Look, Gibbs...I screwed up."

"No, actually you didn't...she did."

"Don't blame her...it takes two to tango."

"I was actually talking about Jenny."

Tony thinks for a minute..."Hey, it was her fault."

"DiNozzo, shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Tony stands up..."I promise I'll do anything and everything in my power to help raise that child, financially, emotionally and physically."

"You better."

"How could I not, it's my child...and I love Abby to death."

------------

Ziva sits at Tony's desk and opens the top left drawer and takes out a box that has a bow on it...she opens the box and there is a star of David necklace...she picks it up and two rings slide down the chain...one is her old engagement ring and a new gold wedding ring. She unlatches the necklace and takes the rings off the chain and holds them in her hand.

Tony walks out of Gibbs' office and starts going down the stairs...Ziva literally tackles him on the second to last step.

"Yes!"

"How's a small quaint wedding sound, maybe like 10 people?"

"God no, I don't want any kind of ceremony."

"Good, the marriage license is in the top right hand drawer, sign it and we'll be married again...once we swing by the courthouse."

"Then why did you ask if I wanted a small wedding?"

Tony walks by..."It's called making you happy."

Ziva jumps on his back..."You do." ...wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tony phone rings..."You know, I'd move faster if I didn't have you on my back."

"And people in hell want ice water, yes?"

Tony answers the phone...

"What is it Ducky?"

"I need to see you right away, I've found something about the Lt. Commander."

"Ok, I'll be right down."...he hangs it up

"Hey, Tony...I found that escort."

"Nice job, Tim."

"Hey, didn't I give you a job, Z?"

"Yes, you told me to get my gift."

"No, before that."

"Help a girl out, McGee?"

"He told you to see if the husband was really out of town."

"Oh yeah...nope, didn't do it."

"All right, McGee see if he was out of town...Ziva and I will go pick up the escort after we go see Ducky."

"On it, Boss."

"McGee, when you're done with that, leave it on desk and you can leave for the day. Your son's music recital's tonight, right? What time?

"7:30. You coming?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

Tony carries Ziva into the elevator...and the door closes...

Ziva drops from his back and she hits the emergency button...

"You don't think Ducky would mind waiting a bit, do you Tony?"...pushing him back against the wall..

"Heh. Define...a bit?"

Tony and Ziva step off the elevator

"What you got Ducky?"

"I called you 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry, we tried to hurry."

"We?"

Tony turns around...and Ziva is gone...Tony walks through the sliding door as Ziva hops on one foot..."What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get one of shoes back on."

"Why do you take off your shoes anyway?"

"It's a girl thing."

Tony shrugs..."WE'RE coming Ducky."...Tony kneels and unties Ziva's shoe and places it on her foot, then ties it.

"Toda!"

"Speaking Hebrew again?"

"It was first thing that popped into my head...well, not the first thing."

"heh...I'm still wondering about that whole splits things."

"Patience."

"Yes, Ma'am!" ..as she offers him a hand, helping him up

Tony and Ziva walk into autopsy..."Sorry, Ducky...what you got?"

"Our Lt. Commander did not die of Rabies...matter of fact, he's had rabies for more than 8 months."

"How is that possible?"

"Rabies will not harm you until it shows signs...a person or animal could have rabies for years...or as short as 2 weeks before signs...such as foaming of the mouth, fits of rage, headaches, etc."

"Ok, then what killed him then, Dr. Mallard?"

"Believe it or not, Ziva...he overdosed on viagra."

"What's viagra?"

"Awww, to be young...it's a pill for erectile dysfunction, Ziva."

"Huh?"

"So Mr. Happy can salute the ladies, Z."

"OOH! Go on."

"I think he was injected with it."

"Does it comes in injections, Ducky?"

"No."

"Then how was he injected with it?"

"I found residue in his lung...this is very common in crack addicts...sees how the lung tissue has those circles?"...pointing to the microscope..."If someone was to smash pills up, then add a liquid, they could inject it."

Tony looks in the microscope..."Oh yeah, what are those things?" ...Ziva takes a look

"Cool, the circles are blue."

"That's the dye I added, Ziva."

"Oh."...Ziva stands up...and folds her arms across her chest and shrugs...as Tony rubs her back..

"Anyway, how many pills we talking, Duck?"

"I would say close to 100."

"Are you serious!?"

"As a heart attack...which is his real COD...he was murdered, Anthony."

Tony and Ziva drive up and stop in front of a building.

"This is the address McGee gave us."

"Star Escorts" ..Tony reads the sign over the door

"High priced hookers, yes?"

"Yes and no. They're just suppose to be eye candy, but everything has a price, Z."

They both get out and walk up to the door...Ziva tries to open the door..

"It's locked."

"Hit the button."

"Oh." ...she pushes the button twice and it buzzes twice.

"Yes?"

"Special Agents DiNozzo and well...DiNozzo...we're looking for a Mary Anne."

"You got a warrant?"

"Yes."

"Show it to the camera."

Tony holds it up.

"She's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She's been missing for a couple days."

"Did you file a missing person's report?"

"No."

"I'm glad you're not my Boss."...as Ziva turns away from the camera

"No one cares about these girls."

"Apparently you don't either."

"Not true."

"What's her address?"

"172 Euclid St., Apartment 3B."

"Who was her last John?"

"She wasn't a prostitute."

"Cut the crap, lady...we don't care about that...we just need to find her."

"The guy picked her up here. He drove a white Jag, that's all I know."

--------------

They arrive at 172 Euclid St., Apartment 3B

"The doors cracked, Tony." ...as she takes out her gun and kicks open the door.

A woman lies on the ground, her hands tied behind her back, her head covered with a bag.

Ziva kneels..."She's dead."

"I'll call Ducky."

Ducky is knelt next to the body..."Aww, poor dear...she died far too young, Anthony."

"COD?"

"Asphyxia."

"What about the bruises and bumps on he back of the head?"

"She was beaten as well, but her eyes reveal her sad end...she struggled and fought to her very last breath, there's some trace in her fingernails."...Ducky sighs..."Hopefully her desire to live will catch her killer."

"Her mouth bled."

Ducky opens her mouth..."Ah, she has braces...those might explain the odd scratches on the Lt. Commander."

"Oh, yeah...right...check that out, Duck...that would prove she was with the Lt. Commander and Jennifer Summers."

"Indeed"...as Kim takes her away on a stretcher.

Ziva walks in..."I talked to her neighbor...he said she was quiet...I let it slip she was an escort and he apparently didn't know."

"It's not something you flaunt around, Z."

"I know, it's not like she's gonna have a huge sign on her door that says WHORE."

"Aww, that reminds me of a story when I was in the military during World War II, I was on leave in the Netherlands...these gals would sit in the windows naked, some of them on swings...and we'd walk by..."

"Enough, Ducky."

"Aww, Ziva...it was just getting good."

"Anyway, I'll get her back and perform the full autopsy...oh my, what time is it?"

Tony checks his watch.."5:47?"

"I must hurry, can't be late for young Timothy's recital."

"Are we going to that Tony?"

"It's only an hour, Ziva."

"Oh, all right...I don't have to put on a dress or anything do I?"

"There 7 and 8 year olds."

"YES!"

Ducky walks over..."She's excited, huh?"

"She's ecstatic, Ducky."

Ducky slaps Tony on the arm with his hat..."Me, too!"

Tony and Ziva ride up the elevator..

"I still can't believe how terrible they were."

"They were only 7 and 8 year olds, Ziva."

"Awful"...as she takes a drink of her coffee.

"Give me that."...he takes away her coffee..."You've had enough."

Ziva sighs...and the door opens...they walk out...

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, McGee."

"I'm sorry, but...last night sucked."

"Ziva!"

"It's ok, Tony...it really did."

"What kind of instrument does Timmy play, McGee?"

"It's a piccolo."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's like a small flute."

"I didn't know there were piccolo solos."

"Me either, Boss."

"He really does need a more manly instrument, Probie...like drums or a triangle."

"Triangle?"

"Yeah, I played the triangle...it's cool...and easy...Heh."

"Ruby played the piccolo, she made him play it."

"She sucks, McGee."

"Sorry, Tim...Ziva is...well, a bitch today."

"Oh crap, I have to talk to that doctor person today."

"Dr. Gillian?"

"The one who wants your body, yes?"

"She doesn't want me, I just say that stuff to yank her chain."

"She'd like to yank your chain."

Tony gives her a look...as she runs to the ladies room...holding her hand over her mouth..

"What's wrong with Ziva?"

"Morning sickness."

"She's pregnant, too?"

"You heard about Abby?"

"Yeah, Gibbs is gonna kill the guy."

"He's not gonna kill me, McG..."

"What, you're the father?"

Tony sighs..."Yes, I'm the father."

"Wow, just wow...can I have your desk?" McGee says with a laugh

Tony gives him a look..

"Sorry, Boss."

Tony walks to the ladies room door and knocks on the door..."I'm coming in."...Tony walks in and goes to a kneeling Ziva...he kneels beside her, pulling back her hair away from her face..."You ok?"

"I hate you, Tony."

"I love you, too."

Tony walks out of the ladies room.

"Is Ziva ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine...check to see how many white Jaguars are registered in the Annapolis area."

McGee searching..."Looks like 4, Tony."

"You coming, McGee?"

McGee quickly gets up and moves into the elevator with Tony.

---------------

They walk into the Lab...

"What you got for me, Abs?"

"Your dead escort, Mary Anne Ferguson, her fingerprints were on the viagra bottle. She was only 19."

"How about the DNA under her fingers?"

"The Lt. Commanders."

Tony turns on the camera to the morgue...Ducky appears on the screen..."What's the TOD for the escort, Ducky?"

"At least 48 hours."

"The Lt. Commander must've killed her."

"I also found traces of insulin in her body."

"She was a diabetic? That means she has syringes."

"Abby, check to see what kind of car the Lt. Commander drives."

"There's a Dodge Ram Truck registered to him."

"Any Jaguars reported stolen in the last 3 days."

"Yes, 1...from an EZ car rental."

"Was there a police report done?"

"It was reported stolen by a Jennifer Summers."

Tony pounds his fist in the table..."I hate people who lie to me."

Tony and McGee leave the lab..

------------

Back in the squad-room

-------------------

Ziva is sitting at her desk...

"You ok, Ziva?"

"No...I think I need to go home."

Tony kneels beside her desk...rubbing her lower back..."McGee drive her home for me ...on your way back, swing by EZ car rental and see if they have a security tape for when the car was rented."

"Where you going, Boss?"

"Jennifer Summers."

Tony arrives at the Summers residence and knocks on the door, a man in a Navy uniform answers the door.

"May I help you?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." ...showing his badge

"Is there some kind of problem?"

"What's your name?"

"James Summers, Captain James Summers."

"Where's your wife?"

"At the store."

"Did you know that your wife likes to have wild threesomes with escorts and a certain Lt. Commander Rex Goodman."

"What!?"

"We found her DNA in Lt. Commanders underwear."

"Never."

"She also found her fingerprints on his bottle of viagra."

Captain James Summers shakes his head..."She wouldn't do that to me, I don't believe you."

"It also looks like she was involved in the killing of a escort, a Mary Anne Ferguson."

"There's no way my wife is the person you're talking about."

"Did I mention she had something to do with the disappearance of a white Jaguar that has been implicated in the murder of Mary Anne Ferguson."

Captain Summers just stands there in misbelief...

"When did you get back?"

"Just this morning."

"I hate to tell you this, but your wife is not a good person. She cheated on you, she lied about it and she's probably a murderer...I hate lawyers, but I'd call one if I were you."

"That's her now." ..as a car pulls into the driveway, the Captain walks out as she's getting out of the car..

Capain Summers grabs her by the wrist..."Please tell me what he's telling me isn't true!?"

"You're hurting me, James."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"You don't excite me anymore. I don't love you anymore."

He backhands her...knocking her down...she holds the side of her face as he's about to kick her...Tony grabs him..

"Why in the hell did you do that!? Now I have to arrest you, too." ..he places cuffs on Captain Summers and leans him against the car hood...

"Too?"

"Yes, Mrs. Summers...you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Lying, murder, pissing me off...take your pick." ...he picks her up and pushes her against the car...and cuffs her..

"The cuffs are too tight!"

"Good." ..as he reads them their rights..

Back at NCIS

--------------

Tony and Mr. and Mrs. Summers step off the elevator into the squad-room...he sits Captain Summers on a chair..."Stay."

"I got the tape, Abby's going through it."

"Good job, Tim...how was Ziva?"

"She said she was feeling, Tony."

"Good."

"Who's the guy?"

"It's Captain James Summers."

"Oh, the husband...is he involved?"

"No, he just an idiot...he hit her right in front of me."

"Take Mrs. Summers to interrogation room #1...and McGee, leave the handcuffs on."

McGee leaves with Mrs. Summers.

Tony walks back over to Captain Summers..."Was that backhand really worth going to jail for?"

"I just lost my head."

"It was just stupid."...Tony sighs..."Maybe JAG will go easy on ya...make you take anger management classes or something."

Tony calls over NCIS security agent...and he takes him away...

Tony gets on the elevator and goes down...he steps off the elevator and walks into the lab...

"You get anything off that tape, Abs?"

"How's Ziva?"

"McGee said she was feeling better...have you started to get morning sickness?"

"Some, but nothing horrible...poor Ziva."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, I went through the tape...there are two people, a man and a woman...the person who rented the car was named, Stacey Redmond."

"Stacey Redmond?"

"I dug a little deeper and guess what?"

"No clue, Abs."

"Jennifer Summers maiden name was Redmond."

"Let me guess...Stacey was her middle name?"

"Good guess."

"Bring up that video." ...and she does..

"That's our dead Lt. Commander."

"Looks that way, Abs." ...she grins..."Great job."

Tony leaves...

---------------

Tony arrives back in the squad-room

"She's ready for you, Tony."

Tony walks off to interrogation and his cell rings...

"Yeah?"

"What? T, Calm down."..."She's where? Locked?"..."All right, I'm coming."

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Tim, tell Gibbs to take over."

Tony runs to the elevator and leaves...

Gibbs sits across from Jennifer Summers, he just stares at her and occasionally takes a drink of coffee

"Why are you staring at me?"

Gibbs takes another drink.

"Since when is cheating against the law?"

"Are you gonna confess soon? I'm running out of coffee."

"Confess to what?"

Gibbs stands..."Why did you rent the white Jaguar?"

"I didn't."

Gibbs points to the plasma on the wall...it shows Jennifer Summers and Lt. Commander Rex Goodman at EZ car rentals

She starts to cry..."It was an accident."

"He overdosed on viagra."

"I walked into the bathroom and the whore was shooting up."

"Her name was Mary Anne and she was a diabetic."...he slams his hands on the table..."Are you ever gonna tell the truth!?"

"He was gonna tell my husband we were having an affair."

"How did you do it?"

"After she went back in with him, I took the needle she used and I smashed up a couple bottle of viagra and added them to some water and filled the needle."

"When was this?"

"Sunday night."

"Then what happened?"

"I went back in there and we have sex again."

"So, he was gonna tell your husband about the affair and you still had sex with him?"

"I loved him."

Gibbs shakes his head…"Go on..."

"When he fell asleep, I gave him the shot."

"Why did he kill Mary Anne?"

"I took his wallet and told him that she was the one who stabbed him and that she stole his wallet."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was scared."

"No, you were stupid and you got an innocent girl killed."

"I was afraid my husband would kill me."

"Where's the Jaguar?"

"I don't know, he took it and that was the last time I saw him."

------------

Tony walks through his front door.

"T, what's wrong?"

"Mom locked herself in the bathroom."

"What's wrong with mommy, daddy?"

Tony kneels..."I don't know, Sarah."...he waves his boys over..."I need you guys to stay in the front room, ok?"

"Ok, we will."...as T takes Sarah by the arm..."Come on, we'll play a game."

Tony stands and walks to his bedroom, then through it to their bathroom door...he knocks..."Ziva, open the door."

He knocks again..."Come on, Ziva...you're scaring the kids...and me, too."

He throws his shoulder into the door and the door opens...she sits in the shower, her knees to her chest, the water runs over her head.

Tony looks at her...then walks into the shower and kneels...lifting up her chin with his right hand, the water now deflects off the back of Tony's suit..."I...I lost the baby, Tony."

He sits next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulls her head to his shoulder, he turns his head and kisses her on the temple.

She lays her head on his shoulder and starts to cry...the water runs over both of their heads...he hugs her tightly.


	4. Tate

TATE

Tony stood over Ziva as she slept, he wore the same clothes, as earlier...his suit still soaked, whenever he walked, his shoes made a sloshing sound. He was silent, watching over her. She looked so peaceful now, she had finally fallen asleep, but the only thing Tony could remember was Ziva telling him that she hated him.

"I hate you, Tony."

He responded with..."I love you, too."...but in the back of his mind, did she love him, too?

Tony walks out of his bedroom, his shoes sloshed with every step...he went to the boys' room, they both slept, he walks in and pulls up the covers on LJ and pats him softly on his back.

Tony watched them sleep for a moment then left...he entered the room of Sarah, her night-light blanketed the room with blue light, her hair, long and straight wrapped around her neck...Tony pulled it away from the front of her neck and laid it on her pillow. He leans over and kisses her on cheek..."My sweet princess."

Tony moved back to his bedroom, he looks upon his bed, Ziva still asleep..."I have to get out of here for awhile."

Tony walks out the front door and it starts to pour...he takes 3 steps forward, raises his hand into the air..."Why!?" into the late night sky.

Tony jumps into his car and speeds away...he's just driving...no planned location...just driving..

"She doesn't hate you, she doesn't."

Tony stops at a red light...Tony realized he was a few blocks from work...

Tony parks his car and just sits in it for a moment..."What if she does hate me?"

Tony gets out and goes inside...he rides the elevator up...like he's done so many times before...he steps off and walks towards his desk, but instead he sits at Ziva's...he pounds his fist on the desk, which makes the drawer underneath fall off.

"Oh great." ...as Tony starts to pick up the contents of the drawer...then he notices Kate's diary.

"Don't look at it, Tony...the last thing you need is more pain."

Tony placed the diary on top of Ziva's desk..."Seems like the only thing I'm good at is causing pain."

Tony picks up the diary and opens it...

"May 10th, 2005."...Tony read...

Kate writes..."I can not believe what Tony did. He's the only one I know who could get the plague in the 21st century and what makes matters worse...he might've given it to me."

"Hey, what you writing over there, Kate?"

"None of your damn business, DiNozzo."

"Don't be mad, it's not good for ya, right...Dr. Brad Pitt?"

"It's true."

"See, what I tell ya, Kate."

Kate writes..."Jeez, he is such an ass. I'll never forgive Gibbs for making him my partner."

"Look Kate, the blue makes the tip of my hair all cool." ...as Tony bounces on the bed on his knees

Kate gives him a look...then writes again..."He's probably dying and making jokes about it. What in the hell is wrong with him?"

Tony falls off the edge of the bed.

"Tony!?"

Tony peaks his head over the edge of the bed..."Yeah, Kate?"

"Be careful, would ya?"

"Why, you worried about me? Heh."

Kate sticks her tongue out at him...and then writes again..."I am worried about him."

Tony turns the page...Tony reads..

Kate writes..."The Dr. just gave me some pills, they were huge, hard to swallow. I hope they were just incase. Dr. Pitt is quite handsome, I wonder if I'm his type. Nevermind that, I'm getting more and more worried about Tony. It seems like every 10 minutes, he gets a little quieter."

Emma walks over to Kate...

"Hey, Emma, you think I could call ya when I get out of here...you like movies, don't ya?"

"Yeah, Tony, I like movies."

"It's a date then."

"Why would she want to date someone like you Tony."

"Because she's not like you, Kate...a prude."

"I'm not a prude."

"Am I a prude?" ...looking at Emma.

"How would I know?"

"How is he?"...As Kate grabs Emma's hand.

"Not good."

"What do you mean, no good?"

"He has Y. Pestis...you don't."

Kate writes..."I feel like crying, but I don't want to show Tony any fear. He's dying. OH MY GOD, he's dying and I can't do anything."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Kate." ...as he coughs for the very first time..."Emma, can I get some water?"

"Sure, Tony."

"Kate...why didn't we ever go out, I mean."...Tony coughs again..."Am I"...Tony coughs...

"Don't talk, Tony...save your energy."

"Didn't you call me, though."

"Yeah, nevermind."

"Emma, can you give him anything to sleep?"

"The doctor is suppose to be coming pretty soon, we'll just wait for him."

"Ok, thanks."

"Stop worrying about me, ladies...Tony is fine. He's got a tingle in his throat, but he's fine." ...he coughs..

"Here, Tony."...as Emma helps him drink some water...he coughs again..

Kate writes..."He's getting worse. I hate seeing him like this. For some reason, feelings I never knew I had have surfaced. Do I care more for Tony than I realized? But how? He's a giant kid. He's so immature."

Dr. Pitt walks in...and walks over to Kate..."You really need to get out here."

"Hey, Kate...why aren't you coughing? Why aren't you sick?"

"I'm tougher than you Tony."

"Are not."

"Am, too."

"Are not."

Tony turns the page...and Tony reads...

Kate writes..."I was told to leave, but I couldn't, I've been given a mask. I don't have Y. Pestis, but it feels like part of me is dying. Tony continues to get worse by the minute."

"Kate...I feel like crap."

"You look worse, Tony."

"Emma, how's my hair?"

She laughs..."It's perfect."

"Don't encourage him, Emma."

"Don't be a party pooper, Kate." ...Tony starts to cough uncontrollably..

"Do something!"

Emma rushes in and helps Tony sit up as he continues to cough...Emma puts a towel up to Tony's face and he starts to cough up blood."

Kate makes her way over to Tony..."What can I do?"

"Help him sit up more, it'll help him."

Kate moves to his side and pushes on his back...and Tony groans...

"Not too hard, now."

Tony looks at Kate..."I'm sorry, Kate." ...and starts coughing again.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything."

Dr. Pitt walks in..."That's it, you're out of here. NOW!"

She walks through the airlock door...and hugs Ducky..."He's dying, Ducky."

Gibbs walks past them both...

---------

Kate writes..."Tony is alive...but why did he apologize? He's very weak. I thought I lost him. I care for him more than I ever thought I did. He looks so peaceful now, he needs his rest."…Kate lays down her diary and closes her eyes.

"This reminds me of the end of Alien."

Kate laughs

Tony turns the page...

"May 13th, Friday"...Tony reads...

Kate writes..."I can't stop thinking about Tony, he's always in my thoughts now. Why can't I stop? Should I call him? He got out of the hospital yesterday. I didn't want to seem needy, so I haven't seen or called him since I left. What is happening to me? Am I in love? I can't be, this is Tony. How could I love Tony?"

"Kate, you got those reports I needed?"

"Yeah, one second, Gibbs." ...she gathers up her things and hands them to Gibbs, her diary falls on his desk and she doesn't realize it."

"Kate...I believe this is yours." ...Gibbs holds out her diary.

"Thanks." ...as she takes it back quickly and puts it back in her desk.

Gibbs leaves...and she take out her diary again..

Kate writes..."Did Gibbs read any of it? What is happening to me? I'm turned into a high schooler again with a crush and not just some minor crush, a huge DiNozzo sized one. Kate DiNozzo? Oh god, I just didn't write that did I?"

Tony stands and places the diary on the desk and goes to the break room, he pounds on the edge of the machine and a soda drops, he picks it up and and walks back to Ziva's desk ...he sits back down and opens the soda, he takes a drink...then picks the diary back up...Tony turns the page...he reads...

Kate writes..."McGee asked me if I wanted to go visit Tony a little while ago, I told him I couldn't, even though I wanted, too. Abby yelled at me after I told her I didn't want to see him. Abby cares for Tony very much, possibly more than me, but do I care for Tony, as a partner or as a possible lover? I usually have a love/hate relationship with him...I can't believe I'm doing this. Tony, as a lover? God help me."

Tony puts the diary down and leans back and moves his palms up to his eyes and rubs them...he then looks at his watch...2:17 a.m. ...he leans forward and picks up the diary again.

A couple of pages have been ripped out...Tony turns to the next page...

"May 17th, Tuesday."

Kate writes..."We started a new case yesterday, our last case was finished in a couple of days, we've actually did more work in the past week without Tony than we'd do in a month. I miss him so. It's just not the same without him. Everyone is different, even Gibbs, he's nicer when Tony's not around. Yesterday, he said sorry and thank you, I almost died from shock. I haven't seen him slap anyone since he tapped Tony on the head in the hospital. Maybe I should be happy he's gone, the work environment is cleaner, more worker friendly and definitely quieter."

Kate writes..."It's been 30 minutes since my last diary entry and I miss Tony even more, McGee tried to tell a joke and it totally bombed. It's hard to look straight ahead and not see Tony's face or the bottom of Tony's shoes as he lays back in his chair...and those sunglasses of his. What person where's sunglasses inside? Movie stars? Mafia hitmen? Tony?"

Kate writes..."It's me again, I'm bored. I miss fighting with Tony. He even made that fun. How is fighting fun? I don't know, but it was with Tony. I miss yelling 'DiNozzo!', I really do."..."We would fight over the dumbest things, we fought over which was better, creamy or crunchy peanut butter once. I still remember his argument to this very day.

"Creamy's the way to go, Kate...you can't use chunky peanut butter on body parts, that's just too weird."

"Why would you put peanut butter on body parts?"

"Heh...why do you think, Kate?"

"Ugh! You're a pig, DiNozzo!"

"You asked, Kate"

"You're still a pig."

Tony shrugs..."You know you love me, Kate."

Kate writes..."Tony, you're a hard man to love and hate."

"I sounded more trouble than I'm worth, especially to Gibbs."...Tony runs his fingers through his hair.

Tony turns the page...Tony reads...

"May 18th, Wednesday."

Kate writes..."I called Tony last night after work. Big mistake."

"Hey, Tony...how are you doing?"

"Kate?" ...his voice is still pretty weak

"Yes."

"I'm ok, I guess...I'm getting tired of being in bed."

"I'm in bed, too."

"Heh. We're in bed together, Kate. Never thought you'd hear that, did ya?"

"Even when you're sick, your mind goes to sex."

"I am a man, Kate."

Kate is silent...

"You know, Kate...I miss you..." ...Kate interrupts..

"I miss you, too, Tony."...she immediately bites her lip..

"How's Gibbs getting along without his senior field agent?"

"He's a whole different person without you, Tony."

"Yeah, I bet, probably lost without me, huh?"

"You could say that."

"Kate...I'm falling asleep here, I hate to do it, especially it being our first time in bed together and all, but I'm gonna go to sleep. Can I get a raincheck?"

"Raincheck for what, Tony?"

"Joke, Kate. Joke."

"Oh." ...she laughs jokingly

"Good night, Kate."...he waits about 10 seconds and Kate doesn't say anything, so he hangs up.

Kate writes..."I still don't know why I didn't say good night to him. I think it's because I didn't want to. Something happened after I got off the phone with Tony, I'm too embarrassed to even write it down. To think of Tony and do that? Why and even worse, I enjoyed it."

Tony closes the book...and he sighs...

Tony turns the page...and reads..

"May 20th, Friday."

Kate writes..."Last night, Abby and I went over to Tony's place. I didn't know what to take, so I brought muffins. I felt like an idiot ."

Abby and Kate stands in front of Tony's condo...Abby knocks on the door...then again..

"I'm coming, plague boy is coming." ..he opens the door

"Plague boy?"

Tony shrugs..."Come in." ...as Tony walks back into his kitchen..."Care for anything? Drink, eat, painkiller?"

Kate is shocked at his place...it's not what she imagined at all, it's actually clean and he has furniture, nice furniture.

"I love your place, Tony."

"Yeah, it's much cleaner than the last time I was here, Tony."

"That's because I have a maid now, Abs."

"You have a maid?" Abby and Kate together.

"Yeah, it's one of those maids that clean your place in lingerie...the best 50 bucks an hour a guy can spend."

Abby laughs..."That is so Tony."

Tony peeks around the corner..."You sure you guys don't want anything?"

"No." Abby and Kate together

Tony walks out and sits in his black recliner holding a hot beverage, steam flows from the top of the cup.

"Here, I brought you these." ...Kate hands Tony the basket of muffins..."Sorry, I didn't know what to bring."

"Yourself was enough."...Tony pauses as he puts the muffins on the table..."I've missed you guys."

Abby walks over to Tony..."How are you feeling?"

"Much better...I'm feeling a little stronger everyday."

Tony pats his knees and Abby sits on his knee...and she hugs him...

"I've missed your hugs Abby."

She smiles at him.

Kate looks at Abby with kind of a hatred, like she wanted to be on his lap.

"What's wrong, Kate? You look upset."

"Oh, I'm fine."

Tony pats his other knee..."I have one more open, Kate."

"No, thanks."...it took every ounce of her energy to not do it

"We better be going, he needs his rest, Abby."

"You don't have to be in such a hurry. I'm fine."

"No, she's right, Tony."

Abby rises and hugs Tony once more, then Abby and Kate both leave.

Kate stops and go back to the door and knocks and Tony answers it...and she hugs him tightly...Tony is taken back by it, but warms up to it and hugs her back.

"Can I call you later, Tony?"

"Sure." ...as Kate lets go and leaves

Kate writes..."I felt so safe in his arms, I could've stayed there for days. I wish I would've sat on his knee, just to see how it felt. Why should Abby have all the fun? But it's not her fault, maybe I am a prude."

Kate writes..."Later that night, I tried calling him 3 times, on my third attempt, I let it ring once, but hung up. A few minutes later, he called me, but I didn't answer. Why am I acting like a scared child? Do I want him or not? Or is it even my decision?"

Tony turned the page...and he reads..

"May 23rd, Monday."

Kate writes..."I did the unthinkable Saturday. All I wanted to do was see him, but that changed as soon as I saw him..."

Kate stops her car in front of his condo, she just sat there, she looked at her watch...7:12 p.m..."He's probably asleep, I shouldn't bother him."...she looked back at his place, his window light comes on..."He's awake!"...she said excitingly.

She takes out her cells and hits Tony on speed dial...it rings once...then again...Tony picks up..."DiNozzo."

Kate is silent...

"I know it's you Kate...there's this thing called caller ID."

Kate is still silent...

"Talk to me, Kate."

Then there's a knock at the door...Tony walks to the door and opens it, standing there is Kate. She closes her cell phone.

"Something wrong, Kate?" ...as he turns off his wireless phone.

"No, I just wanted to see you."

Tony raises his hand..."Here I am...in all my glory."...she looks up at him..."Come on in, Kate."...as she walks in...

"You want something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Everything ok? You must have something better to do on a Saturday night than visit me, although it is nice to see some friendly faces, besides David Letterman and the Sportscenter guys."

"Not really...I've just been thinking about you lately."

"How's work?"

"I don't want to talk about work."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

A loud sound comes from his bedroom..."I'll be right back, Kate, I left my TV on in my bedroom." ...Tony leaves, but Kate follows.

Tony goes to his bed, grabbing the remote and clicks the button, turning the TV off and when he turns around, Kate is right in his face.

"Did you get lost trying to go to the bathroom or something? It's the next door to the left."

Kate shakes her head no..."How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

Kate looks up into his eyes.

"You're kind of freaking me out, Kate."

Kate side steps Tony and sits on his bed.

"What's wrong, Kate? You're acting really weird."

"Sit with me." ...and Tony sits..."Wow, your bed is nice and soft."

"Heh, it is, isn't it?"

"How long have we been partners?"

"Going on two years now, why?"

"Well, it's taken me two years to recognize."

"What are you talking about?"

Kate grabs Tony's hand and brings it up to her face..."I thought I lost you, Tony."

"I'm fine, Kate."

"You could've died."

"But I didn't."

Kate puts her hand on Tony's face..."You haven't shaved in awhile, huh?"

"No, but I've had no use to either."

Kate stands up..."Can I shave you?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to see you without that scruffy beard of yours."

"The Han Solo look not doin' it for ya, Kate?" He lets out a chuckle..

She takes Tony's hand in hers and leans him to the bathroom...

"Oh, you really want to shave me, don't you?"

Kate walks into the bathroom and sits on the bathroom sink..."Come here." ..as she makes a come here gestured with her hand...Tony walks over and stands between her legs.

Tony starts to say something, but Kate puts her fingers over his mouth...she takes a can of shaving cream and shoots a little into her palm, she rubs her hands together, then lathers it all over Tony's face. She turns on the hot water and grabs a razor...she wets the razor then starts shaving Tony, under his chin.

Tony grabs Kate's wrist and he looks into her eyes...her eyes screamed kiss me...so, he did.

Kate dropped the razor and moves her hands to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Tony moves his head back as Kate stares at him like she wants to devour him, she quickly takes off his shirt and runs her hands up and down his chest. Tony's right hand massaged Kate's lower left leg, slowly lifting her dress. When his hand reaches her knee, she leaned back, her face now covered in shaving cream, her head now against the mirror on the wall. She opens her legs more to him, but he stopped.

"Please, Tony...I want this...no, I need this."

Tony looks at her and pauses...then moves back between her legs...he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her back into the bedroom, he puts his knee in the bed, laying her in the middle, her head on the pillow. He kisses her, then the sound of something ripping, as Tony tosses Kate's torn panties to the side, she raises her head in approval and kisses him...the screen fades to black...

Kate writes..."He made love to me...no, we had amazing sex...I lost all track of time...I just remember waking up around 3 p.m. on Sunday, he laid silently on his stomach, naked, like the day he was born next to me and all I thought of what, what did I do? He's my partner, I'm gonna see him everyday of my life. This is the same man who I've hated in the past, hated with passion, but that same passion makes me love him. Is it possible to love and hate someone? I think so and that person is Tony DiNozzo."

Tony closes the diary..."Is it possible to love and hate someone? I think so." ...Tony lets out a half smile.

Tony turns the last page...he reads..

"May 24th, Tuesday."

Kate writes..."God I hate snakes. Tony came back a week earlier from medical leave today and was nearly killed by a car bomb. I think he has worse luck than me. Does he have a deathwish? I swear, he's going to give me a heart attack one of these days. I tried talking to him about Saturday, but I just couldn't. I SO want him to know I want to feel like that for the rest of my life. We agreed to act differently than how we felt about each other, but I nearly blew that already around Ducky in autopsy. Tony shouldn't be at work, he's still not well enough."

Kate finally wrote..."I just talked to Abby, she confined in me that she had a horrible dream about Tony, he had blood all over his face. I do hope nothing happens to him. It would kill me."

Tony closes the diary...a tear flows down his cheek..."I felt the same way, Kate. I'm sorry I didn't grow up sooner. My heart still aches from your death and it always will...I promise you, you'll never be forgotten."

Tony places the diary back into Ziva's drawer and stands up...he walks to the elevator and pushes the button...he leans his head against the doors..."I'm tired."

---------

Tony unlocks his front door and walks inside, he checks the kids room and then walks to his own...Ziva is still sound asleep, as Tony disrobes and climbs into bed...he lies on his back as Ziva places her right hand over his chest and snuggles up to him...he intertwines his left hand with her right hand and closes his eyes. Ziva slowly starts to turn Tony's wedding ring on his finger and she smiles...

7 months later

-------------------

Ziva giggles while lying in bed, sheets cover her body completely, except her head and fingers which grip the sheets, holding it against her neck.

"What are you doing down there?" …she continues giggling

Tony's head pops through the top, he kisses her lips…"Just doin' some mining, why?" …then he moves back down under the sheets.

"Mining for what?" …as she let out another giggle which quickly turns to a moan

"Found it! Heh"

Tony's cell rings…

Tony raises his head under the sheets…"Don't you dare." ..as she starts to breath a little harder.

Ziva's cell then rings…"OH MY GOD, I swear to God, the world better be ending!" ...as she reaches and grabs her cell and answers it…"Yeah?"

She lets out a louder moan…she puts her hand over the phone…"Stop the drilling, miner 69er."

"I think you mean 49er, babe."

"No, I meant 69er."

"Kinky."

She takes her hand off the phone…"What is it McGee?"

"Were you two just having sex?"

"Yes, McGee and it was amazing and you're starting to piss me off, so you better have a good explanation for interrupting our sex-fest."

McGee is silent

"McGee, speak!"

"Abby is in labor."

"Why didn't you just say that!?"

Tony slips out of the end of the bed and stands…"What is it, Z?"

"Abby's in labor."

"Oh crap." …as Tony runs to the bathroom and jumps in the shower

"We'll be right there, Tim." …she hangs up…

Ziva joins Tony in the shower…"Tony, you go and I'll bring the kids a little later."

"No, I'll wait."

"You can't, you are the father after all, you need to be there."

"Ok." ..as he kisses Ziva and hops out the shower.

------------------

Tony arrives outside Uni-hospital

He parks his car and runs the 100 feet to the ER door, he runs to the elevator and pushes the button..."Come on, come on!"

The door opens and he gets inside...he gets off on the 5th floor and runs down the hall.

"No running!" ..a nurse yells.

"Sorry!" ..as Tony continues running

Tony stops as he enters the OBGYN waiting area...McGee and Jenny are seated..."Did I miss it?"

"Nope...she's been asking for you, though. Gibbs is in with her."

Tony walks up to the nurse..."Abby Sciuto, please."

"Are you husband?"

"No...but I am the father."

"Quick, come with me."

Tony follows the nurse...

-----------------

Tony walks into the delivery room...

"About damn time, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologize to me."

"Sorry, Abby."...as he moves to her other side and holds her hand..."How is she doc?"

"The baby's head in crowning!"

"Already!?"

"Push, Abby!"

She grunts really hard...and starts to get short of breathe...

Tony puts his hand on Abby's back..."Breath, Abby...breath!"

"One more push, Abby!"

"Come on, Abby, you can do it." ...she pushes as he grits his teeth and pretends to push with her...

The baby cries..."It's a girl."

"You did good, Abs." ...as Gibbs kisses her on the temple.

"What are you gonna name her, Abby?"

"Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo."

"What!?"

"She deserves to know who her father is."

"I dunno if that's smart, Abs."

"I agree with Tony.." ...Gibbs commented.

"I've made my decision."

"Ok." ..as the nurse hands Tony the baby..."She's absolutely adorable." ...as he hands her to Abby.

Abby holds her and kisses her...the baby already has a full head of black hair..

"I have a feeling she's gonna love the smell of sawdust, Boss."

Gibbs lets out a smile...

Abby looks at Gibbs and lets out a laugh..

------------

Tony and Gibbs walk out to the waiting room, Ziva and the kids are now there...

"It's a girl!"

"What's her name?" Ziva asked

"Caitlin Abigail."

"I knew it!" ...McGee proclaimed..."Yeah, but Gibbs had Kate in the office pool."

"Rats! Boss always wins those things."

"It takes skill, DiNozzo."

Ziva walks over to Tony..."You ok?"

"Yeah, she gave her my last name."

"What?"

"I said the same thing, but Abby wouldn't budge...she wanted her to know her father."

Ziva smiled..."And she should."


	5. CruiseShip: Chaos

A young man tosses out garbage behind an Italian restaurant as he argues with another man.

"You're making me look bad, Tom."

"I'm sorry, man, it's not like I want to do this the rest of my life."

"And you think I want to be a busboy at DiNardo's?"

The young man pushes down on the trash and then looks at his hands. They're wet and red, he lifts up the trash bags and sees a bloody face...he falls backwards..."What the..."

-----------------

The elevator doors open and Ziva steps out yanking Tony by his tie.

"I'm so tired, Z."

"You weren't tired an hour ago when you were making love to me."

"That was different, I just lied there. Heh."

"Come on, lazy."

Tony sighs..."God, I hope today is easy."

Ziva lets go of his tie as she sits at her desk. Tony stands in front of his desk, leaning against it with his hands.

"I'm not gonna make it, Zee-vah."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly turns around..."I'm up and raring to go, Boss!"

"Ass kisser."

"You're just mad because I'm not kissing your ass...now."

"True."

"When you two are done grab-assin', get your asses in my office."

"We were grab-assin'?"

Ziva stands and smacks Tony in the ass, making a very loud sound.

"Ouch." ...he rubs his ass..."Hey, I owe you..."

"One?"

"More like 100."

Tony follows Ziva up the stairs..."I must say, this is an amazing view."

"Back to kissing my ass again?"

"No, I'll do that later."

She stops and turns around..."You better."...then smacks his ass again...

Tony runs up the stairs..."Leave my ass out of this, you crazy woman!"

She chases him into Cynthia's office.

They both collect themselves...Tony tightens his tie..."We're here to see Gibbs." ..they say together...then Ziva laughs...then settles herself again..

"Go on in."

Ziva walks through the door and sits down...Tony takes his usually place, leaning against the wall. A man stands next to Gibbs, very clean cut, wearing a suit, black with a white shirt and a red tie.

"What's up, Boss?"

"This is Reginold Felix, CIA...he needs to talk to Ziva."

"Oh?" Ziva stood up..."About what?"

"Do you know Mi Suki?"

"Yes, we've ran into her a few times. Tony actually more."

"That's why I asked Tony to come in with you, Ziva."

Felix steps forward and places a folder on the table..."She was found dead in a garbage dumpster behind DiNardo's restaurant last night."

"What?"...Ziva and Tony together ...as Ziva opens the file, showing the mutilated body of Mi Suki.

"Horrible."

"She was stabbed 33 times."...Felix steps back...

"What does this have to do with my wife?"

"We found Mi Suki's cell phone and the last 5 numbers she called were to your wife, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"And?"

"We'd like to know what you two talked about?"

Ziva sits back down..."Nothing much."

"For 14 minutes?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ziva pauses..."Do you think I had something to do with her death?"

"You tell me."

"If you're accusing my wife of murder, you better have some damn good evidence."

"I'm not accusing her of anything, we just want to ask her some questions." ...as he walks over to Ziva and places his hand on her arm

"That's not a good idea."

"Why? Are you going to hit me?"

"Um, no." ...as Ziva grabs him by the wrist and yanks it downward.

"Never put your hands on me!"

"I told ya."

"Ziva, let him go!"

"Boss, he put his hands on her."

"This is not the time, DiNozzo."

"Let him go, Z."

She lets go and he stands back up...he shakes his wrist...

"I will answer any questions I can, but do not lay a single finger on me ever again."

"Tony, show Mr. Felix where the interrogation room is and you can observe, but do you interfere, do you get me?"

"I got ya, Boss."

------------

Tony watches from observation as Ziva sits as Felix walks around her..

"This sucks, it really does."

----------------

"Ms. DiNozzo...please tell me where you were last night between 9 and 11 p.m.?"

"I was with my husband."

"Doing what?"

"Making love."

"How do you know it was that time?"

"Our kids go to bed at 9 o'clock, we went to bed a little afterwards."

"What did you and Mi Suki talk about?"

"Tony, my kids, cooking."

"Nothing to do with a...Jericho Granger?"

"Who? I don't even know who that is."

"You never did anything for Mi Suki?"

"Nothing lately."

"Nothing lately?"

"I did some recon for her close to 8 years ago."

"Before you were believed to be dead?"

"Yes."

"What do you remember of that?"

"Not much."

"You're not telling me much, Ms. DiNozzo."

"That's because I don't know anything."

"Then what is this text message to you: Ziva, I need your help...someone is after me, I think you know him." ..showing her a piece of paper with the text message on it.

"I have no idea."...she pauses..."I've only met her a few times."

--------------

"Oh, screw this!" ...as Tony exits the observation room, he runs into Gibbs..

"No, Tony."

"This is total bull..."..Gibbs cuts him off...

"No!"

Gibbs pushes Tony back into observation and joins him

-----------

"I don't know what you want from me, I don't know anything. Why the hell are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be out looking for her killer?"

"I am."

Tony takes out his cell..."Tim, tell me all you can about some guy named, Jericho Granger."

"You don't know who Jericho Granger is? Are you serious?"

"Probie!"

"He's one of the richest men in the world, he owns Granger Aeronautics, he just signed a 50 billion dollar deal with the DOD to make the new fighter planes for the US Military."

"Uh, I guess I missed the memo."...He pauses..."Thanks, McGee."

click

"I can't stand this, Gibbs."

"She's fine, Tony...and besides, Mi Suki's body is downstairs with Ducky."

"How did you pull that one off?"

"I didn't, they came to us. They want our help."

"Why would the great and powerful CIA want our help?"

"You."

"Me? I'm an idiot."

"That's what I keep telling them, but they still want you."

"Huh?"

"They need someone who speaks Hebrew."

"There are a lot of people who do that."

"Yes, but not all of them are married to ex-Mossad officers."

"No, I guess you're right."

"Except they don't trust Ziva."

"Ok, you lost me again."

-------------------------

"Does the name Ami Hofi sound familiar, Officer David...sorry, it's Officer DiNozzo now, right?"

"Officer?"

"Yes, you were an officer in Mossad."

"I don't remember anything about Mossad, I don't even remember the death of my brother, only what others have told me."

"I want to know about that text message."

"I didn't get no text message." ...Ziva takes out her phone..."See?"

He takes it from her and looks at it..."You have a new text message, it's unread."

Ziva takes back her phone..."I didn't even realize it."...she opens it..."It's from Mi Suki."

Reginold Felix leaves the room and walks into the observation room.

"She doesn't know anything, man."

"I can see that...did Director Gibbs fill you in?"

"About us helping you? Somewhat."

"What didn't he tell you?"

"First of all, who's this ex-Mossad guy you were talking about?"

"Ami Hofi? He's a world class hitman, he has 23 confirmed kills. He retired from Mossad, they didn't pay well enough."

"What does he have to do with Jericho Granger?"

"We've heard chatter about someone wanting him dead and also that the Chameleon was in the country."

"The Chameleon?"

"Hofi's codename, he's a master of disguise, he never looks the same twice."

"Any photos of him?"

"Just from his days at Mossad, but those are 15 years old."

"I'd like them anyway."

"Sure."

"So, what is it you want us to do?"

"We want NCIS, actually just you and your wife to watch Granger's back while he's on his latest adventure."

"Babysit a billionaire? No thanks."

"He boards his brand new 5000 room luxury cruise ship tomorrow morning, we're sure The Chameleon will try to make his move there."

"Look, he has his own person bodyguards, you're just there for added security and the rest of the time, you guys can just have fun."

"Will he know about us?"

"No."

"What's our cover?"

"You're gonna be rare artifacts dealer, based out of Tel Aviv...with your wife being Israeli, we're hoping the Hofi will make himself known."

"He won't, especially if he's that good."

"Will you do it?"

"I have to talk to Ziva."

"I need your answer by midnight." ...and he leaves..

"What you think, Boss?"

Gibbs is silent...

"Boss?"

"What?"

"You space out on me?"

"Just thinking about Abby."

"She's due back today isn't she?"

"Yeah." ...as he leaves.

"Wonder what's up with him."

Tony opens the interrogation door and holds out his hand..."Come on, baby."

"Where are we going?" ...as she stood up.

"To pay out last respects to Mi Suki." ...as she places her hand in his.

"I'm sorry about that, Z."

"Why, wasn't your fault...I have nothing to hide."

They get on the elevator...

"Abby's suppose to be back today."

"Yeah, Gibbs and I were just talking about that."

They get off in autopsy and walk through the sliding door.

"Hey, Duck...what ya got?"

Mi Suki lies on the table...her body is mutilated.

"She suffered greatly...she was stabbed 33 times, every major organ was hit at least 3 times...whoever did this, knew what they were doing."

"Damn...is stabbing the COD?"

"Actually, no...she drowned in her own blood."

"How did that happen?"

"She was stabbed in both lungs and they filled with blood and she slowly drowned to death in her own blood."

"Slowly?"

"2-3 minutes is a lifetime when you can't breath."

"Anything else odd about her death?"

"Her larynx was broken, she was unable to make a sound...she was doomed, Anthony."

"Find any trace?"

"No, nothing under her fingernails...she wasn't raped...no fluids or trace of any kind on her body."

"I need to talk to agent Felix." ...they leave..

"Lets go see Abby first, Tony." ...as they step into the elevator..

"Alright."

They step off into the lab...Abby stands at her computer...

"Welcome back, mommy!"

"Shh, she's sleeping."

"Sorry." ...Tony whispered

"How are you Abby?"

"I'm fine, Ziva."

"If you need anything, just call us, ok?"

"Yeah, I know." ...she lets out a smile..

Caitlin wakes up and starts crying...Abby moves to pick her up..."I'll get her."...as Tony picks her up and rocks her...

"I miss this part with a little girl"...Ziva and Abby both smiled as they watched Tony rock Caitlin back and forth.

Caitlin stops crying and Tony raises her over his head and looks up at her..."Is you a good girl? Yes, you are. Yes, you are a good girl."

"Tony, don't, she just ate."

"Katie is such a beautiful girl, yes you are." ...just then Caitlin throws up on Tony's face and chest...Tony takes out his handkerchief and spits out what went in his mouth...as both girls ewwww, then laugh at Tony.

"That definitely didn't taste like chicken...more like...boobie milk?"

Abby nods...and they both laugh their asses off..

Tony hands Caitlin to Ziva as Tony cleans himself off

"While you're done here, I have a new toy Gibbs wants you two to try out on your next mission."

"What mission?" ...as Ziva rocks Caitlin

"Didn't you tell her, Tony?"

Tony looks up..."Guess not...Z, we're going on a cruise ship, SURPRISE!"

"A cruise ship? Sounds like fun."

"Really?"

"Will there be gambling?"

"Yes."

"A bed?"

"Yes."

"It's perfect then!"

"Heh...you're easy to please..."...He walks over to Z and puts his hands over Caitlin's ears..."except in bed."

"Aww, that was kind of cute in an odd way, Tony."

"What, Abs?"

"The way you covered her ears, so she wouldn't have to hear the naughty parts." ...she smiled

Tony leans down and kisses Caitlin on the top of her head..."She really is a doll, Abs."

"Here." ...Tony walks over to Abby..."Now turn around." ...she places a gun like medical instrument up behind Tony's ear and pushes the trigger. She clicks a button..."Test it, Gibbs." ...and she pushes the button again.

"Testing 1, 2, 3, 4."

"Boss, is that you?"

Ziva looks at him weird..."Who are you talking to?"

"Yes, I can hear you DiNozzo...say the word mango salsa."

"Mango salsa?"

Abby's phone rings..."It works, do Ziva now."

"Do me now? What?"

"Tony, if you don't mind." ...Tony takes Caitlin from Ziva and Abby places the instrument behind her ear and presses the trigger.

Tony stands across the room...Tony whispers..."You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."...he then leans down and kisses her again, then turns towards Ziva and walks to her.

"Why are you crying, Ziva?"

"Because you are the greatest man ever."

"Heh. I try."

She kisses him and hugs him.

"Hey, you two, get a room."

"Gibbs?" ...both of them together...they look around the room..."What the.."

"I'm up in my office...behind your ear Abby inserted the new covert earwig and mic...works pretty good, don't they?"

"Pretty neat, huh, guys?"...as she grins..

They both nod at Abby."

"Oh, Tony."

"Yeah, Boss."

"Nice job on You are My Sunshine, but keep your day job."

"He heard that?"

"I did, too." ...Ziva smiled

Later that day

--------------

CIA agent Felix steps of the elevator and into the squad-room, Tony sits at his desk.

"You wanted to talk to me? Have you decided?"

"Yes, WE have, but I need to ask you a few questions about Mi Suki."

"Go on."

"What was she working on?"

"She was working on something completely separate and she just happened to come upon Ami Hofi."

"I don't buy it, a CIA operative just happens to run into one of the best assassins in the world in Georgetown?"

Felix pauses...

"Look, we're going undercover for you...looking for an assassin for YOU. It's pretty damn evident we need to know everything and I mean EVERYTHING."

"You have to give me your word on this. This is beyond top secret."

"Your not gonna finally admit to killing Kennedy or something are ya?"

Felix chuckles..."I don't even have that high of clearance."

"And they say CIA agents don't have a sense of humor."

"We don't, we chuckle and say, 'I don't even have that high of clearance.' then we look at you and smile."

Tony rises..."NCIS agents like to beat up people who smile and lie to us."

"Fine, she was working on Granger Aeronautical, there's chatter that someone in the company was leaking intel."

"What kind of intel?"

"F-25, Fire Eagle Project."

"I've never heard of that."

"No one has, outside of high level DoD and Granger Aeronautical members."

"What tipped you off?"

"Mi Suki was handling Chinese decryption and it just happened to come around her desk."

"So, the Chinese are the ones who are trying to steal it."

"We believe so."

"And they killed her just because she read something?"

"She immediately went to her boss, who then told the CIA director. The next day, she was dead and that was the same day we got intel that Ami Hofi was stateside."

"Have you checked out your people?"

"I'm doing that as we speak."

"We'll do it, but we're gonna need a few things."

"Just name them."

"At least 5 million in cash, you want us to look like rare artifact sellers, we're gonna need some rare artifacts...mostly Israeli or Arabic...we'll need satellite clearance from you, I need my people on board for this..."

"I think I can pull all that."

"Also, I'm gonna need something very special..." ...as they walk off

Tony sits on his bed, as Ziva walks in.

"I got you a new dress, it's hanging up in the bathroom."

Ziva walks into the bathroom..."Not a chance in hell, Tony!" ...she yells from the bathroom

"My shirt is the same color, Z."

"No, Tony." ...as she walks back into the bedroom..."You know I hate that color."

"But you look so good in it."

"I do not."

"Do, too."

"I do not."

Tony grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into him..."You smell good enough to eat."

"I'm still not wearing it."

He rises, picking her up in one motion, then lies her down on the bed and moves his mouth to her lips, but doesn't kiss her...he blows on her lips, moving along her jawline and nibbles on her ear.

"Nope, not wearing it."

He leans back a bit, unbuttoning her pants very slowly, lowering his head and kissing every new area he uncovers.

She looks directly in his eyes..."No, Tony."

He grabs the end of her pants and pulls, revealing a pair of white panties, he leans down kissing her navel, his fingers slide along her hips, he twirls his fingers around the slim string of her panties...the camera moves over her head, looking straight down, the sound of cloth moving, Ziva's eyes close and she moans...her breathing heavies, then she sits up...Tony meets her with a kiss.

"I hate you, Tony." ...she grins..."I'll wear the damn thing."

She places her hand on the top of his head..."You aren't done yet." ..as she starts to push him...and the screen fades to black

-------------

Tony stands in the middle of wooden dock, his back is to the camera, his suit is white, the sound of waves splash into the cement wall...a black suitcase sits next to Tony.

Ziva appears wearing a long black trench coat..."We missed the launch, Tony."

"That was my plan."...he pauses..."Our ride is coming soon enough."

"Our ride?" ...Ziva asked, as she pushed a curl from her face, her hair was up, expect for a few loose curls that hung along the side of her face.

Tony turned his head, looking at Ziva...revealing he was wearing sunglasses..."You got me, McGee?"

"Roger that, Tango 8. MTAC is up and running. Zulu 8 is crystal clear. "

"I haven't heard that in awhile."

"I do have a problem with Zulu 8's camera, though."

"She's not wearing it yet, McGee."

"Wearing what?" ...Ziva wondered as she walked over to Tony...as a helicopter came into view...she raises her hand to try to block out the sun in her eyes..

"It's a surprise." ...he puts his arm around her shoulder..

The helicopter lands..."Come now, our ride has arrived."

Tony and Ziva sit in the helicopter as it flies over the Atlantic.

"When did the ship leave, Tony?"

"6 hours ago."

"Why all this?"

"I want to make a grand entrance."

"Why?"

"Here." ...handing her a 12x12in box...

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She opens it and inside is a diamond necklace..."Whoa. Holy..."

"Here, let me put it on for you." ...Ziva turns her body away from Tony and he places it around her neck... "Absolutely stunning."

Ziva runs her fingers along the numerous diamonds..."This must've cost a fortune."

"5."

"Sir, the Cruise Ship Chaos is in sight. Preparing to land."

"Only 5 bucks? Ha! It's a fake, camera right?"

The helicopter lands...the blades stop spinning and Tony steps out, his shirt is a light pink, he wore a creme colored tie...he holds out his hand...helping Ziva out...she steps out, her pink stiletto heels hit the wooden helicopter pad as she opens up her trench coat, she's wearing a spaghetti strap pink dress, which showed off her cleavage, the back of her dress was cut low, the V shape showed off her perfectly tanned back...the dress hangs just past her knees, it's form fitting around her hips.

She looked stunning, but she hated pink, but Tony loved it on her. He placed his hand in the middle of her lower back and just held it there...they walk down the steps to an awaiting porter, "Luggage?"

"Just this." ...Tony handed it to him.

They followed the man to their suite...

Tony tilted his head and whispered in Ziva's ear...

Ziva looked at him..."5 million!?"

"Heh." ...his hand still on her lower back, as she started to shake a bit...he kissed her shoulder..."Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

The man opens the door and walks inside, setting down Tony's suitcase, then hands Tony the electric key card.

Tony reaches into his pocket and takes out a money clip...he licks his fingers and take 3 100s off the top, handing them to him..."I'd like 2 bottles of your most expensive champagne, some strawberries and chocolate and any info on any high stakes poker games going on..."...Tony turns to Ziva, who stands near the bed, she leans against it, feeling how soft it is..."Do you want anything, baby?"

"Make sure there kosher...and I'll need an appointment for a full body massage tomorrow morning, a masseuse, please."

"Aww, yes...as Tony take two more 100s from his money clip and hands them to him."

"Right away, sir."

He closes the door and Tony walks up behind Ziva and grabs her around the waist.

"No."

He kisses the nape of her neck and she moves her head to right, opening up her neck to him, he continues kissing her, he moves his hands to her thighs, slowly starts to inch her dress upwards...she quickly turns around...

"No, I spent 15 minutes trying to get my breasts to look perfect, I'm not going to let you mess that up in 10 seconds."

Tony bats his eyes and frowns...

"The puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work, as she pushes her dress back into place."

He leans in and kisses her...but she pushes him back..."You'll mess up my make up."...as she turns to the mirror to look herself over.

Tony sits on the bed and pouts...she turns her head..."I'm sorry. Later.." ...as she walks to him, he grabs her hips and rubs his face up her stomach, along the smooth material of her dress.

She smacks the top of his dead…"Watch the balloons!"

"Balloons?"

"That is another name for them, yes?"

Tony shrugs...as he lies back on the bed..

"You need to check, Tony."

Tony sits up and sighs...then walks to his suitcase...he opens it, then clicks a button that reveals a secret compartment...he takes a piece of hardware and moves around, waving it over things...

There's a knock on the door...

"Who is it?"

"Your champagne, Ma'am."

"Coming." ..as she makes her way to the door

Tony finishes up..."All clear." ...he moves back to his suitcase, he places it back into it's compartment and then closes it.

Ziva looks back at Tony...then opens the door..."2 bottles of our best champagne, strawberries and chocolate." ..as he rolls in the tray, then leaves...

"My massage?"

"I have you scheduled for tomorrow at 10a.m., a 2 full hours of pampering, Ma'am."

"Thank you, as she closes the door."...she pauses..."Who in the hell does he think he is, calling me ma'am?" ...she exhales angrily...

Tony walks over to the tray and picks up a strawberry..."Hungry?"...walking over to her, offering her the strawberry.

She looks up at him..."You're making it very hard to work, ya know?"

He bites the green stem off it and spits it on the ground, he then places one end of the strawberry in his mouth and leans down...she takes a bite of it and they kiss...he then backs up, but she grabs him...

She sighs..."Go ahead, mess me up."

He looks at her then grins...

A man dressed in a porter's uniform and a woman in a server's uniform sit in a room speaking Hebrew, as she types on a laptop.

"Did you hack the passenger list yet?"

"Almost done."

The man paces back and forth...constantly rubbing his mustache with his ring finger and thumb, he has brown curly hair and is wearing glasses. She has black-as-coal hair, long and straight and has a red hair clip in the back.

"Got it."...she looks through the passenger lists...

"Anything promising?"

"Married couple?"

"That would be best."

"Here's one...nope, they've already placed an order for room service."

"Did they leave the room?"

"Doesn't look like it. The door has been opened twice, once arriving and once when room service came."

"Check them out, I have to get back."

-------------

The woman walks to the suite 106 and knocks on the door...there's no response.

She takes out a master electronic card and opens the door.

Tony and Ziva lie asleep on the bed, Tony lies on his back, a pillow rests on his face.. Ziva lies on her stomach, sheets cover her lower back and downward.

She moves silently to the dresser picking up Tony's pants, taking out his wallet...she looks at his ID, then his business card...DiNozzo's Rare Artifacts, he has a Washington D.C. and Tel Aviv office...she puts his ID back and keeps one of the cards and leaves the room.

She walks down a long hallway and takes out her cell..."They're perfect, I even think his wife is Israeli."

"They haven't left the room yet?"

"No, they're sleeping."

"Grab the woman, we might need her to get off the ship."

"And the man?"

"Dispose of him."

"DiNozzo Rare Artifacts, may I help you?"...a woman replied

click

The woman dials a number..."Director Gibbs, someone has made contact."

------------

"McGee open up a channel to Tony."

"Open."

Snoring is heard...

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

Snoring continues...

"Wow, your little Israel flower sure can snore."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Someone made contact with the number we set up for your fake business."

"We haven't given any cards yet, Boss."

"Then someone has been in that room."

"Just a porter."

"Is your wallet missing?"

Tony gets up and grabs his pants and takes out his wallet. He opens it up..."Wallet's still here, but there's something wrong, it was in my back left pocket, I always put it in my back right pocket."...he shrugs..."Oh well."

"Just be on the lookout."

Snoring continues...

"She really need some breathing strips or something Tony."

"I'm out, Boss." ...as he lies back down.

"Cut it McGee."...the channel closes

Tony puts the pillow back over his head...Ziva's snoring seems to be getting louder...

Tony moves the pillow from his head and places it on Ziva's head...the snoring is softened a bit..

"The hell with it, I can't sleep...I'll take a shower." ..Tony gets up and goes into the bathroom and jumps in the shower.

The woman walks up to the door and opens it...Ziva still sleeps and shower is heard in the background

She moves into the bathroom, it fills with steam as she makes her way over to the door, she crouches as Tony sings in the shower.

"Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor...and I love you, you have made me what I am...and I am yyyyyyyyyyourssssssssss."

She takes off her clothes and opens the door and presses her front against his back and squeezes him around the waist, not letting him turn around.

"Sleep well?"

She doesn't answer...

She kisses his back and rubs her hands all over his stomach and chest

"You're ready to go again, huh? Can't get enough of the...big D?"

She brings her right hand back and places it on her hair, where she starts to remove a short nail like item, she moves it into her fist, clutching it, just so the pointy end sticks out of her hand.

She draws back her hand...

Tony quickly turns around and catches her hand coming forward, he squeezes her wrist, making her drop the weapon...he places his right hand on her throat.

"Nice."...as he looks downward..."You're smaller than my wife...in that department."

Tony pauses..."You also smell like you smoke 3 packs a day...such a dirty girl."...as he squeezes a little harder moving her under the water...water pours over head, as she spits out water onto Tony's chest.

He moves her back and she looks into his eyes...then knees him in the groin...Tony lets go of her throat and she tries to escape, but Tony grabs onto her hair and yanks her downward, her body makes a thud, then slides halfway across the bathroom. Tony grabs her hair again and she scratches him on his stomach with her fingernails, drawing blood.

"Bitch!" ...as he tossed her back into the shower, steam now filled the room completely. She runs and jumps on Tony, kneeing him in the stomach. She knocks him down and grabs the nail weapon on the ground and tries to stab him in he chest, he kicks her off to the side, he starts getting up when she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and starts squeezing as hard as she can, her hands move to his face, her thumbs trying to poke out his eyes. He swings her over to the bathroom sink, he pushes her back and smashes the back of her skull into the mirror, then again and again. The mirror now broken with blood dripping from it. Tony moves to the side and she falls to the ground, she crawls and tries to get up using the toilet, Tony slams down on the seat, hitting her head, her face falls into the water as Tony gives the toilet seat another slam and her neck cracks and her body goes limp.

Ziva opens the door as Tony leans forward against the wall trying to catch his breath..."Problems?"

"You snore."

Tony buttoned his shirt over his newly bandaged stomach..."Another scar for the collection."

Ziva puts away the first aid kit and then kneels in front of Tony, who's sitting on the bed and she lies her head on his lap..."What are we gonna do with the body?"

"Did you fingerprint her and get a DNA sample?"

"Yes, Abby should have them already, if I sent everything all right on that new thingy."

"The doo-dad?"

"How Gibbs of us."

Tony shrugs..."We can toss her overboard?"

"No, maybe we can make it look like she fell down the stairs...you can break your neck doing that, yes?"

"What about the busted mirror?"

"Hmmm, good point."...she pauses..."we can cut the back of my head and we'll tell them I hit my head while making love."

"That's a pretty big busted area, Z."

"The BIG D strikes again!"

"heh. Sound like a name of porno."

"Yuck! I hate porn, except for that one movie you made me."

"That was a one time thing, Z and Abby still doesn't know the real truth how her inflatable doll was popped."

"Maybe you should be called, the Big pointy D."

"Not funny."

She laughs...

"Zee-vah!"

She continues laughing...

Tony sighs...

Tony walks back in their suite.

"What did you do with her?"

"I left a little surprise for Gibbs."

"You tossed her overboard, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Tony!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why!?"

"She has a cut on the back of her head...and what happens if they start asking questions, especially with you having the same exact cut on the back of your head, which would mean, we'd be wanted for murder and you know that I'm too pretty for prison."

"But you're a federal agent."

"Yes, but I feel safer knowing she'll be in the hands of Gibbs."

"How, do tell, do you guarantee Gibbs will be the first to get her."

"I have my ways, Zee-vah!"

"Why did I marry you again?"

"The sex."

"That has to be it, it really does."

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

"Sometimes it's hard to love you, Tony."

Tony goes silent..."You know Kate wrote that about me in her diary."

"You read it?"

"Yes, the night of your miscarriage...I was feeling lousy and I went to the office and it just happened."

"Oh, that's where you went?"...as she walks over to him and hugs him...

"It's ok, she thought I was crazy, she hated me, but...she loved me...and...well, damn did she love the sex."

"Tony!"

"Shutting up, dear."

----------------

A large duffel bag floats in the middle of the ocean...it has 4-5 life jackets attached to it...a phone rings inside...the camera zooms it on the clear plastic...a note reads:

"To Gibbs (NCIS),

Handle with Care: Plague Inside.

Love, T"

It continues to ring...

Ziva's cell rings...Abby is on the phone...

"The prints you sent came back to a Mossad officer, her name was..."

"Don't you mean Ex-Mossad?"

"Nope, she was definitely still in, she was actually on vacation. What happened to her?"

Ziva sighs..."She's dead, Abby...Tony killed her."

"Where's Tony?"

"He's taking a shower, his last was interrupted by the now-dead Mossad officer."

"She took a shower with him?"

"No, just attacked him while he was in the shower."

"That's so not cool. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he has a cut on his stomach, but he fine."

"I'm glad he's ok."

"Abby, he actually through her body overboard."

"Oh, no wonder he left her cell phone on, we're tracking it by her GPS chip right now. It also looks like someone is trying to call it."

"Can you tell who?"

"No, it's blocked, McGee is working on it, but it's super high tech and Mossad isn't helping, even Gibbs can't get them to budge...but I can tell you it's coming from your area, so the person is on that ship."

"What's the name of the Mossad officer?"

"Ahuva Nava."

Someone knocks on the door.

"One sec, someone's at the door, Abby."...Ziva walks over and opens it and Ami Hofi stands there..."Oh, you were the porter who helped us earlier, is there a problem?"

He looked around the room..."No, I just came here to tell Mr. DiNozzo, that a high stakes poker game will begin at 10p.m. tonight after dinner...tell him, the buy-in is 500,000 dollars."

"What time is it now?"

"7:15 p.m, dinner starts promptly at 8."

"Could you bring another bottle of champagne and my husband will tip you when you get back."

"Yes, of course." ...and Ziva closes the door..."Ok, Abby, I'm back."

Ami Hofi stands still, his face just inches away from the door...behind him he holds a gun with a silencer on it...he puts it back into his waist band and takes out his cell phone and calls...it rings...and again...and again...no one answers..."Where in the hell is my wife?"

"I put the suitcase in the safe, got the combo?"

"Yes." ...as she walks out of bathroom..."I'm ready." ...she's wearing only a bath towel.

Tony takes out his knife..."You sure about this?"

"Cut me."...as she turns around...Tony lifts his knife...

"I can't do it...I can't hurt you again."

Ziva grabs the knife from him..."Wait, Ziva.."...she brings it to the back of her head and slices without thinking, blood starts to flow down her head and she starts screaming...

She holds out a towel...

"What?"

"Naked now." ...as she screams again..

Tony quickly undresses and puts the towel on as Ziva moves back into the bathroom, she sits on the bathroom sink and places her hand on her head and brings it forward and makes bloody hand marks on the towel.

Tony goes to the door and opens it and yells..."Help me, my wife is bleeding."

A porter runs in and sees Ziva..."I'll get a doctor."...and runs back out.

Tony moves to the bathroom, where Ziva smears blood all over his hands and chest.

"Z, I look like I beat you."

"Just act worried."

"I am worried."

Ami Hofi runs in..."Sir?"

"My w-wife hit her head on mirror while we were making love and we couldn't stop the bleeding."...Tony grabs Ami by the arms and smears blood all over him..."Help us, please."

Just then the doctor runs in..."What's wrong!?" ...Tony lets go of Ami and puts his hands on the doctor, smearing blood all over him, as well...

"My wife..."

"Ok, let me take a look."...he moves over to Ziva and has her lean forward..."Aww, it's just a scratch, maybe 2 stitches...nothing to be worried about."

"Really!? Thank you, sir, thank you." ...as Tony hugs him..

"Sir, I can have that mirror replaced immediately."

Tony turns to Ami..."Yes, thank you." ...as Tony walks into the bedroom and grabs his wallet.

"No, sir, that will not be necessary."

Tony wipes his face, leaving a blood smear across it..."Are you sure?"

Tony sits on the bed and covers his eyes with the palm of his hands and sobs.

Ami looks at him for a second...then leaves...

-------------

Ziva walks back into the room...as Tony stands, redressed, his hair wet..."2 stitches, honey...and hey, they already replaced our mirror."...and she closes the door.

"A little over-acting don't you think?"

"I got the mirror replaced didn't I?"

Ziva pauses..."True...where are you going?"

"It's almost 8, aren't you hungry?"

"I could eat a corpse."

Tony pauses..."What?"

"You know, creatures with 4 legs, cowboys ride them."

"Oh, you mean a horse."

"Yes, horse."

"Corpse?" Tony shakes his head..."What the hell?"

Tony and Ziva walk along the railing of the ship's deck, she's back in her pink dress..."My feet are killing me."

Tony stops, which makes Ziva stop..."What is it Tony?"

He pushes her back against the railing and drops to one knee, he quickly takes both of heels off and tosses them overboard.

Ziva turns around and watches her shoes disappear..."Why did you do that?"

He massages her left calf, slowly moving up her leg...she lifts her leg, putting her foot directly in the middle of his chest...then extends it pushing Tony back..."You sure are horny little munchkin today."

Tony rises and leans in, Ziva's upper body hangs over the railing as Tony kisses her.

Ziva turns around and Tony presses himself against her back, massaging her shoulder...and he whispers in her ear..."Are you cold?"

Ziva looks at the moon..."No...but you know, this would be really romantic if we weren't working."

The sound of a man puking is heard...as they turn to their left and see it.

"Or maybe not."...she takes Tony by the hand..."Take me dinner, shoe killer."

------------

They walk into the dining room and are greeted by a woman..."Two please."...Tony hands her a couple 100s..."The best seat in the house, if you would."

"Right this way." ...she leads them up some stairs to the outside...a man at a piano is playing, 6 torches flicker lighting the darkened area...they are seated and she leaves..

"No, I was wrong...this is romantic."

"Isn't that Granger?"

Ziva quickly looks..."I believe so."

A waiter comes..."Sir, your food will be ready in moments." ...as he leaves bread and pours them a glass of wine and offers it to Tony to taste.

Tony tastes it and nods…"Very good, sir." ...Tony raises 2 fingers...and the waiter nods..then leaves...

"What did he mean our food? We haven't ordered yet."

"I've already taken care of that, Z." ...he leans over and kisses her shoulder..."I'll be right back."...then rises and walks over towards Jericho Granger...

His bodyguards stop Tony..."Mr. Granger is not seeing anyone."

"Oh, sorry, we have the suite right next door to his and we had an accident today and I just want to apologize if we disturbed him in anyway."

"And you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, I'm a rare artifact dealer, here's my card."...he extends his arm and Jericho takes the card.

"I heard about your accident. I'm sorry to hear your wife was injured. Your meal will be on me."

"Oh, that's not necessary."

"No, I insist...it is my ship after all."

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Granger."

"Jericho, please."...he pauses..."Do you gamble at all?"

Tony laughs..."I've had blowfish once."

"As have I, it's truly awful."

"Indeed."

"Well, there's a Texas Hold 'Em event right after dinner. The buy-in is $500,000."

"I would have to talk to my wife about that."

"Yes, of course...but do tell her, it's winner take all, 4.5 million."

"That'll buy her a lot of shoes, that's for sure."

Jericho laughs..."Women do LOVE their shoes."

"Thank you, Mr.Granger...I mean Jericho."

Jericho lifts his glass..."I hope to see you later. Eat well."

Tony walks back to Ziva..

"What was that about?"

"I'm in."

"Your chocolate mousse cake, madam." ...as the waiter places it in front of Ziva

"Toda."

The waiter pauses for a moment..."Anything else?"

"Nope."...As Tony takes out a couple 100s and hands them to the waiter.

"Thank you, sir...here, let me take your dirty dishes." ...he picks up their dirty dishes and leaves..

"What exactly am I suppose to do at this poker thing, Tony."

"Just stand behind me and look absolutely amazing."

"Why?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Straddle me."

"Here?"

"Yes."

She rises and straddles him...Tony swipes a little of the chocolate mousse from her cake and brings it to her mouth, she takes his fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean...he takes another scoop of chocolate mousse onto his finger and brings it to her mouth, but he drops it on her cleavage.

"Oops!"

"What did you do that for?"

Tony lean in and licks it off.

"Delicious and the mousse wasn't bad either."

"Tony, people are looking at us."

"Exactly, boobs do that."

"Yes, but which boob were they look at, you or mine?"

"Does it matter?"

"Tony, they couldn't even see my boobs."

"I know, I just wanted some of your cake."

------------------

The waiter holds a water glass carefully by the rim...he ducks into a room, the waiter takes out a laptop and sets it up. He puts the glass in a square container, adds a couple chemicals and closes it. He sets up a new area which includes fingerprinting equipment and puts on some latex gloves. The man rips his skin off his face, revealing himself to be Ami in disguise. He opens the container and takes out the glass, a couple fingerprints show up in white. He takes a fingerprint scanner and scans it into his laptop and it runs it through Mossad's IBIS system.

SEARCHING...

Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS...it shows Tony and information about him.

Ami yells as he smashes his laptop into pieces...continuing to pound on it with both fist until they start to bleed...he starts breathing hard, his teeth smashing together...tears flow down his face...he breaths harder, spit starts to fly out of his mouth...he throws the smashed laptop across the room, he gets up and looks into a mirror and sees Tony's face in the mirror and he punches it over and over again..."You're dead. DEAD!"

Tony and Ziva walks up to a man who stands by a private gaming room. She's now wearing Tony's suit coat.

"Do you have the buy-in?"

"Yes." ...as Tony lifts up his suitcase and holds it as Ziva opens it and takes out 50 packs of $10,000 stacks of 100 dollars bills.

"Sorry, can't have the suitcase, I gave it to him for a gift."

"That's fine." ...as he calls someone over to collect the money." ...the guy gives him a nod…"You may both enter, but you must stay behind him at all times or you may go to the bar.

"Understand." ..Ziva answered...and they walk in.

"Anthony! You made it."

"Tony, please, Jericho."

"Of course, of course. Take any seat you like."

Tony sits and Ziva stands right behind, she leans down..."McGee is on his way to MTAC." ...as she hands him his sunglasses.

Tony looks at Jericho...holding up the sunglasses..."I need all the help I can get it."...as he puts them on.

Jericho puts on a pair of sunglasses himself..."It's all about tells and eyes are always the first that give it away."

A black man sits to Tony's left...his hair graying...Tony extends his hand..."Good luck."

He doesn't react...Ziva moves to the bar..."He's an ass."

A man in a cowboy hat sits on the other side of Tony...Tony extends his hand again...and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet, ya!"

"Good luck to you."

"Rupert Jamerson's the name. Poker's my game."

"Tony DiNozzo, poker's not my game."

"HAHA, good thing you're sitting next to me then, huh?" ...and he slaps him on back

"He seems friendly...do you want me to bring you a drink?" Tony bring his hand to his face then moves his head, left to right."

"Ok." ...as Ziva takes a seat at the bar

Jericho rises..."1 more player to go...then we can start." ...he calls the guard over..."Did he give a name?"

"Yes, lets see...Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh no, he's already here." ..as he points to Tony.

Then a deep voice says..."I'm Anthony DiNozzo." ...as a large man walks into the room...

Tony turns around..."Dad?"

Ziva quickly moves to Mr. DiNozzo..."Dad!"

"Aww, my sweet daughter-in-law."

She kisses him on the cheek..."We're undercover...laugh when I pull away."

Mr. DiNozzo laughs..."Your wife sure is funny, son."

Tony rises..."What are you doing here, dad?"

Ziva walks back to the bar..."I told him we were undercover, Tony."

"I'm on my honeymoon."

"What!?" Tony and Ziva together.

"I have a new mom?"

"You sure do."

"Where is she?"

"Being pampered, she'll be joining us soon enough."

Jericho clears his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry...this is my father."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Anthony, please."

Jericho nods...and holds out his hand..."Dealer, if you would."

The dealer sits at the table, there are 9 people sitting at the table..."Welcome to the 1st Chaos Texas Hold 'Em winner takes all tournament...just a few announcements before we begin: there will be no re-buy ins, rounds last 30 minutes, the big blind starts at 1,000 and it will double with every new round.

"Tony, can you hear me? Just nod your head." ..as Tim sees through Tony's camera on his sunglasses

Tony nods his head.

The dealer deals out one card up to everyone at the table...looks like Mr. Jamerson is on the button." ..the dealer tosses him the button chip.

"Woohoo! Lucky already!"

Tony turns his head towards Mr. Jamerson and..."Heh."

"You're on the small blind, Tony. Toss out a 500 dollar chip."

"He knows how to play poker, McGee."

"Sorry, just making sure."

Tony tosses out a 500 dollar chip...as he pops his neck...as the dealer deals out the cards..

Tony looks at his two down cards..."A of Diamonds, 5 of Hearts."

The dealer lays one down then flips over 3 cards..."King of Spades, 3 of Hearts and Queen of Hearts."

"50, 000."...Tony bets

"What are you doing, Tony!?"

They all fold

"Jeez, Tony, that was dumb."

Tony tossed his two cards up...showing everyone what he had.

Tony then studied their reactions..

"Oh, I get it...smart, Tony. Well, not really."

Ziva brings her hands up to her face..."McGee, we don't need play-by-play."

"Sorry, Ziva."

"Bartender, some coffee please...it's gonna be a long night."

"Right away, Mr. Granger."

The dealer deals the next hand...

"Big hand for Mr. Jenkins."

The black man beside Tony stands and leaves..

"There are only 4 people left."...the dealer throws away the old deck and opens a new one..

Tony, his father, Mr. Jamerson and Jericho Granger are the only players left. Tony is the short stack, he has about 400,000 left.

"I'm all-in, in the dark."

"What?" ...as Ziva puts her hands on Tony's shoulders..."Can you do that?"

Tony stands as she puts her hands around his waist and leans her head so she can see the table.

"I'll call you, in the dark, Tony."

"Why, thanks, Jericho." Tony lets out a chuckle..

The dealer deals...everyone looks at their cards, except Tony.

"I'll raise...1,000,000."

Mr. Jamerson pushes in the chips.

"Too rich for me, I fold. Good luck, son."

Jericho pushes in all of his chips..."I'm all-in."

"Call." ...as Mr. Jamerson pushes in all his chips.

The dealer gathers all the chips..."3 players." ...he places 1 card down, then flops over 3 cards..."A of Spade, 5 of Spade, Queen of Hearts."

The dealer knocks on the table, places another card down and deals the turn..."4 of Spades."

"Possible flush."...as he knocks on the table again...places another card down then flips over the river card..."10 of Diamonds."

"I have 2 pair, A's and 10's." as Mr. Jamerson showed his cards.

"I have a Ace high flush."...as Jericho flips over a K of Spades and a Q of Spades."

"Dang, my luck ran out...nice hand." ...as Mr. Jamerson grabs his hat and lifts it slightly.

"And you Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony puts his hands on his cards...he closes his eyes and flips them over and a eerie gasp comes over the room.

"His cards suck."...everyone looks at his cards, then look oddly at Ziva.

"What?"...as she raises her hand.

"Mr. DiNozzo has a 2 of Spades and a 3 of Spades, he wins the main pot with a straight flush."

"What, he won? How!?"

"HOLY..."...McGee screams in MTAC

"Heh. Lucky."

"Lucky indeed."…As he takes in his side pot...over 2 million in chips..

Tony gathers in the 1.2 million in chips.

"It's the DiNozzo's against me, I see."

"Bartender, Vodka Martini, shaken, not stirred."

"Right away, sir."

Ziva leans down..."You're not James Bond, ya know?"

"Heh...no, but I feel like him...and hey, that makes you a Bond girl."

She grins..."Ziva, Ziva Galore."

Tony laughs...

"Attention: the tournament will continue in 5 minutes."

Tony walks over to his dad and they talk to themselves.

A young woman walks into the game room and waves..."Dinky!"

"There's my baby now."...Mr. DiNozzo opens his arms to her.

"Dinky?"

"It's cute, isn't it?'

"Dinky?"

She runs over and jumps in his arms..."I've missed you."

She sets her down..."Tony, I'd like to introduce you to Suzy."

"Hiya, mom."

"Mom?"

"Yes, he's my son."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Suzy."

Ziva walks over..."Is there a problem?"

"Aww, Ziva, this is my wife, Suzy."

Ziva looks at her..."What are you 25!?"

"I'm 19."

"Wow, dad. Wow."

"She has amazing skin."...Ziva starred at her.

"I just got a 2 hour massage. IT IS TO DIE FOR!"

"Tomorrow, Z. Tomorrow."

Tony leans into his dad and whispers something into his ear...

Tony's father looks at him oddly.

Tony nods at him...as Ziva and Suzy walk to the bar.

"I can't believe how good your skin looks."

"I love your hair."

"Why, thank you."

"And that dress."

"You hate it, don't you?"

"Not at all, it looks great on you and pink is my favorite color...but where are your shoes?" ...as she looks down.

"It's a long story."

"When did you become such a woman, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"That's a long story, too."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suzy looks at the bartender..."I'll have a long island ice tea."

"Do you have an ID?"

"Sorry, no."

Ziva looks at him...

"Coming right up."

"DiNozzo's, we've got some new info...we retrieved the body Tony left for us. She had sexual intercourse today, so she is with someone on that ship."

Tony coughs and covers his mouth..."DNA?"...cough..

"Not in the system."

"I'll be right back, Suzy."

"Ok."

Ziva walks away from her..."Mossad still not helping us, Gibbs?"

"Tony killed one of their agents, what do you think?"

"What!?"

"Tony..."

"He didn't know?"

Tony sighs...

"Like I told Abby, why would a Mossad agent on vacation attack Tony? She has to be working with The Chameleon."

Ziva bumps into a porter..."Oh, it's you."

"Yes, Mrs. DiNozzo. I was actually looking for you, there's a problem with your suite. Can you please come with me?"

"Yes, of course...I have to tell my husband and I'll be right with you."

"Yes, I'll wait right here."...he runs his fingers over his mustache slowly

Ziva walks over to Tony..."There's a problem with our suite, I'm gonna go take care of it."

"What?"

"I'll be back."…As Ziva walks back to the porter, then leaves..

"No, wait."

The dealer starts to deal..."The button is on you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Mr. DiNozzo wins another pot."

"Seems I'm the short stack now."...Jericho sounding discouraged

The dealer deals again...

Tony looked at his cards..."A of Clubs and K of Clubs."

"Raise...$500,000."

Tony's father looks at him...then at his cards..."Nope." ...as tosses his cards in the middle..

"Call." ..Jericho pushes his chips in the middle...

The dealer places one card down and flips over three for the flop..."Queen of Spades...King of Diamonds...4 of Hearts."

Jericho hit the table.

"Mr. Granger checks."

"I'm all-in."...Tony tosses the rest of his chips into the pot."

"Call."...Jericho flips over a pair of Aces

Tony tosses over his Ace and King.

The dealer hits the table, places a card and deals the turn..."Jack of Clubs."

"Possible straight for Mr. DiNozzo...Mr. Granger still leads with a pair of Aces."

----------

"Someone heard something breaking."

"Probably the mirror, wasn't installed correctly or something."...as Ziva unlocks the door and walks in

The porter walks in behind her and hits her over the head with the butt of his gun...he leans over her..."He took my wife and I'll take his."

----------------

"We just lost Ziva's camera, Tony."

"What!?"

Everyone looks at Tony...as the dealer hits the table, places a hard down and starts to turn over the river...then stops..

"Everything all right, sir?"

Tony races out of the game room...

"Flip it over."

"Yes, Mr. Granger." ...he flips it over..."King of Spades...Mr. DiNozzo wins with three of a kind, Kings...big hand for Mr. Granger."

--------------

Tony arrives outside his suite and opens the door..."Ziva!?"...he moves quickly into the bathroom...but she's not there...Tony looks down and see the diamond necklace lying on the ground, it has some blood on it...Tony kneels and picks it up..."ZIVA!"

Tony moves to the safe and takes out his suitcase...he opens the secret compartment and takes out his gun...he puts in a clip and cocks it.

"Where is she, McGee!?"

"Last imagine we had was her heading into the suite."

"The porter...Ami...did you get a pic of the porter when I looked back at Ziva when she left!?"

"Let me take a look."

"Hurry, Tim!"

Tony paces back and forth...clicking on and off the safety of his gun...his cell rings...he answers..

Ami is shown still in his porter disguise, Ziva is tied a chair with her mouth bound and gagged.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Who the hell is this!?"

"The man who's going to kill your wife."

click

Rage builds inside Tony...his eyes swell...his face turns reddish...

"We got it, Tony...I'm sending it your phone."

Tony opens his phone...and sees the pic of the porter...and he runs out of the door.

-------------

Ziva awakes...muffled noises come from her...

Ami stands with his back to her looking at a cell phone...pictures of Tony, LJ and Sarah are seen as he scrolls through Ziva's phone..."You have beautiful children."

Ziva struggles to get loose.

"My wife and I never had any"...he pauses..."I think when I'm done with you two, I'll make sure you don't either."

He turns around..."But I don't think you'll mind, since you'll be dead."...he punches her in the face, knocking her out.

--------

"Tony, Ziva's cell phone is on."

"How the hell is that suppose to help me, McGee!?"

"It has a GPS chip."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're right on top of her."

Tony stands on the deck...Tony turns around in circles..."Where, McGee!?"

"You got that layout of the ship, McGee?" ...as Gibbs walks back into MTAC.

"Come on, McGee!"

McGee starts typing..."Right under you is the staff quarters...did you hear me Tony?"

Gibbs watches Tony run down stairs after stairs...

-----------

Ami walks back into the room, Ziva is still unconscious.

"Still not awake, I see."

"Ziva!!" ...is heard in the distance

"He's looking for you...he must love you very much."...he pauses..."Ziva? Hmmm, Ziva...David?"

He laughs..."It keeps getting better and better."

"Your father made my life a living hell at Mossad."...he kneels in front of her, he grabs her legs and forces them apart, he then takes his knife out and slices up her dress, then rips it the rest of the way. Ziva continues to struggle as he grabs her by her ankles and pulls her to the edge of the chair.

"Ziva!"...still in the distance, but getting closer

He turns to the door..."I don't have much time." ..as he runs his hand up along the insider of her thigh..."I'm going to enjoy this."...as he stands and starts to unbuckle his pants...she quickly extends her leg sharply, kicking him in he groin...he immediately backhands her, knocking her and the chair to the ground, her nose bloody, but doing so, her gag comes out and she screams...

"TONYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He quickly kicks her in the face, knocking her out. He lifts the chair, he grabs her by the hair pulling her head back..."You stupid bitch!"...then continues to unbuckle his pants.

He starts to unzip his pants when Tony burst through the door and spears him, knocking him into the closet, clothes and boxes fall on top of him, as Tony moves to Ziva, he puts his hand on her face, when Ami grabs Tony from behind with a piece of wire, it digs into his skin as he pulls Tony back. Tony's throat starts bleeding as Ami yanks as hard as he can, so hard his hands have started bleeding. Tony forces Ami backwards into the door, he slams his head back, hitting Ami in the face. Ami elbows Tony in the middle of the back making him fall forward as Ami opens the door and he leaves.

Tony moves back to Ziva, she's still unconscious. Tony runs out the door, a man points towards the stairs. Tony runs up the stairs and Ami throws a trash can at him, Tony knocks it away with his hand as Ami comes at with a fire extinguisher, Tony lifts his left arm as it connects with him. He shrugs it off, Ami then throws it at him, hitting him in the chest, which knocks him down a flight of stairs. Ami runs off again as Tony gets up and runs after him.

Tony runs through the door, making his way onto the deck of the ship, Ami ambushes him, hitting him in the stomach with a wooden oar knocking him him to his hands and knees. Ami kicks Tony in the ribs, then again. Tony rows out of the way, he gets to his knees as Ami tries to kick him again, but Tony catches his foot, tosses him backwards. Ami does a nip-up and charges a now standing Tony. Tony moves, grabbing Ami's arm and hurls him toward the railing. Ami stops himself, grabbing onto the railing, just as he turns Tony hits him with a shoulder block, they both fall over the railing.

They both fall 20 feet to the pool below. Ami grabs Tony by the back of the head and tries to hold him underwater. Tony struggles, the blood from his throat flows into the pool, swirls of blood cover the top of the water, then they disappear as the water splashes. Ami starts elbowing Tony in the back of the head and on his back until Tony is no longer moving. Ami makes his way to the edge of the pool and pulls himself out. He lies by the pool gasping for air.

Tony's lifeless body floats in the pool.

Ami lies by the pool, he breaths deeply as a porter runs up to him..."Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I couldn't save the guy who drowned."

The porter looks..."What guy?"

Ami quickly turns around and looks into the pool...only blood remains...he looks to his right as soaked Tony kicks him in the face.

"Sir, why did you do that?"

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I work for NCIS. This man is a terrorist, go tell Mr. Granger right now."

"Sir?"

Ami tries to get up, but Tony kicks him again..."NOW!"

The porter leaves...Tony lifts his arm, gesturing Ami to get up.

Ami just lies there..

Tony backs up a few steps...and gives him the gesture again.

Ami gets to his feet.

Tony pulls the gun from his waistband and aims it at Ami, then takes the clip out and tosses it into the pool, he slides the slide back ejecting the round from the chamber, he catches it and tosses it in the pool. He then lays his gun on the table.

Ami lets out a small laugh..."You want to go hand-to-hand?"

Tony looks up at him and doesn't say anything...

Tony takes a few steps forward...then pulls his knife...then stabs it into one of the tables..

"You've got to be joking." ...as Ami takes his knife out

Tony just stares at him..

"Fine, it's your funeral."

Tony takes a few more steps towards Ami...

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Tony takes a few more steps forward..

"Tell me, was it you or your wife who killed my wife?"

Tony continues to stare at him...

"It was your wife wasn't, she's Israeli, she's not a coward like you."

Tony takes another step forward...Tony flicks his tongue...then punches Ami in the face, knocking him back..

Ami jumps at Tony stabbing downward with his knife, Tony moves out of the way grabbing his left hand and flipping him over, he punches him in the face again.

A frustrated Ami gets up..."I was 5 seconds away from raping your wife."...as he charges again thrusting his knife towards Tony. Tony grabs him by the hand, snapping it, he drops the knife and Tony pulls him to ground and Tony punches him in the face again.

Ami gets up, shaking his wrist...they begin to circle each other...

"It's broken isn't it?"

"He speaks."

Tony stops...

Ami lunges forward, Tony grabs him by his other hand, pulling him down, punching him in the face.

Ami gets up again...shaking both wrists..

"Oh, I broke the other one, too?"

Ami moves to the table, grabbing Tony's knife...he throws it at Tony...misses him badly..

"That was pathetic. Like your wife."

"What!?"

"Did I stutter, bitch?"

Ami runs at Tony and Tony clotheslines him...Ami lands on head, quickly kneels on Ami's chest, putting his knee on Ami's throat.

"She tried seducing me, she got in the shower with me."...Ami gags..."What? Too tight."...Tony eases up his knee..."Where was I? Oh yeah, she gets in the shower with me."...Tony punches in the face again..."She washes my back with her boobs, that was great, until the bitch tries to stab me, then I had to kill the bitch with a toilet seat."...Tony punches him again..."Yep, a toilet seat."...Ami thrusts his knee into Tony's back, knocking him off, he rolls and get back to feet almost instantly.

Ami rises, his bloody face, his eyes filled with tears of vengeance, he spits blood and what seems to be a tooth..."Ben Zona!"...he runs full speed at Tony. Tony grabs him around the neck with his left hand...Ami falls away, his stomach bleeding...Tony holds a bloody knife in his hand...he kneels on top of Ami again...

Tony holds the knife up to Ami's face..."This is my wife's knife."...he slides the tip in one of Ami's nostrils..."Who hired you?"

Ami is silent...Tony pulls hard making a huge gash in his nose.

Ami screams...Tony puts the tip of the knife in his other nostril..."Who...hired...you?"

"Before you don't answer...guess where I'm heading next? You have 2 of them, as well."

Ami lays his head back..."kill me."

Tony yanks the knife again...blood squirts from Ami's nose as he lets out another scream..

"What was it you said about raping my wife? Aww screw it,"...as he stabs Ami viciously in the crotch.

Ami lets out a blood-curdling scream...

"Tell me or I'll make you sure stay alive."

Ami starts to pass out and Tony smacks his face..."Don't die on me now, we were just having fun."

Ziva walks up behind Tony putting her hand on his shoulder...Tony turns as Ziva fires twice, hitting him once in the chest and once in the head.

"Kalba!"

Tony takes the gun from her...as she tries to shoot him again...he stands and hugs her...as she kicks him..

"He's dead, Ziva."...he squeezes tighter...

"I wish I still had on my shoes, I could've stabbed him with the heels."

"Remind me not to piss you off."...Tony lets go..

Ziva looks at Ami's brutalized body..."Likewise."

Tony lies on a bed as a man attends to his neck, his eyes are closed. The man presses some gauze against his neck then leaves.

"Tony?"

Tony remains silent

"TONY!"

Tony awakes..."I'm in position, Boss!"...Tony pauses..."I think."

Tony looks around the room..."Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Tony."

Tony looks to his left and Ziva sits in a chair covered by a blanket, her hair is wet.

"What happened to you?"

"I retrieved your magazine and gun."

"Your camera is still online Tony, but it's pitch black."

"I must've lost my glasses while fighting with Ami, Boss."

"I found them." ..Jericho Granger said as he walks through the door..."Your father also asked me to give you this."...handing Ziva a briefcase...he then takes out the glasses from his inside coat pocket and lays them on the table next to Ziva.

"Thank you."...Granger nods, then moves over to Tony.

"Alright, we got a visual again."

"So, you two saved my life."

Tony tries to say something...but just gibberish comes out...

"Don't try to talk, Tony...the morphine must be kicking in."

"Ziva, remove all the Vaseline."

"What?"

Tony tries to speak again..."bas...turd."...then he falls asleep.

McGee looks at Gibbs in MTAC..."What was that about, Boss?"

Gibbs softly smiles..

-----------------

The next day...

-----------------

Tony still lies in the infirmary...Ziva sleeps beside him in the bed..

Tony's father walks into the room carrying a briefcase...

"Ziva..."

Ziva wakes..."It's 10 am, sweetheart...it's time for your massage."

"No, I can't do that."

"Go ahead, you need it, I'll watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ziva gets on the bed and leaves the room.

Tony's father sets down the briefcase next to Tony's, then holds his hand..."You mother had grayish-green eyes, son. She was the love of my life. Did you know she had a Elvis Presley tattoo on her butt cheek?"...Tony's father laughed.

"God I miss her."...he pauses..."You got a good woman, son. I'm glad you're not like me, you're a good man, a better man than I ever was."...he pauses again..."Tony, it's all in the briefcases."...he leans down and kisses Tony on the forehead as Ziva walks back in.

"I forgot..."...Ziva looks at Tony's father, then he hugs her...

"He adores you, my dear."...and he kisses her on the cheek and leaves..."Take care of him, for me, capisce?"...he gives her a smile..

What Tony's father didn't know was that Ziva heard everything he said...she lifts one of the briefcase and opens it...it's completely stuffed with money.

Tony grabs her hand...

"What is it Tony?"

"No...pud...ding."...then falls back into slumber.

"No pudding?" ...Ziva stands there with a confused look on her face.


	6. Crucifixion

Crucifixion

----------------

Two days before Christmas

---------------------------

Tony carries Sarah in the mall

"Do you want to sit on Santa's lap?"

"No."

"How else is he gonna know what you want for Christmas."

"Mommy knows."

"Oh good, I'm sure she told Santa for you."

Sarah yawns

"What should we get Mommy?"

"She said she didn't want anything."

"Yes, but that means she wants something."

"It does?"

"Yep."

"Can I pick it out then?"

"Absolutely...where do you want to go?"

"I want to get mommy a new necklace, like this."...Sarah takes out Ziva's old star of David necklace, that she is now wearing...Tony rubs it with his finger.

They head into a jewelry store.

Sarah shows the sales woman her necklace..."What do you say, Sarah?"

"Please."

"Good girl."...Tony kisses her on the top of the head

"Yes, we do have one of those, it's made out of platinum."

"We'll take it."

"We're buying it?"

Tony looks at Sarah..."Yup."...then looks at the sales woman..."Can you wrap that for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"On the card, say it's from Sarah, please. Thank you."

"Just from me?"

"Yup." She smiles at him

"Daddy? Can we get a happy meal on the way home?"

Tony laughs..."Of course, but don't tell your mother."

"I won't."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." ...Sarah extends her pinky and Tony shakes it with his pinky.

"Here is it, sir."...Tony holds out his credit card and she swipes it...

She hands to Sarah..."Thank you for shopping with us."

They start to leave..."I want bacon, daddy."

Tony laughs..."You're definitely my daughter."

------------------

Christmas Eve

------------------

McGee sits at his desk wrapping a present

Tony comes walking down the stairs, "Still wrapping stuff, Tim?"

"I just got it today in the mail, it's the new Xbox."

"Aren't those in high demand?"

"Cost me 1000 bucks."

"Yikes."

"Timmy will be thrilled, though."

"I'm sure he will, McGee."

"What did you get the boys?"

"Same thing."

"Really?"

"Yup, just 500 bucks cheaper."

"Did you get Grand Theft Auto 8?"

"Yup."

"Oh, lucky. I haven't found a copy yet."

"You do now."...as Tony tosses him a present.

"Really?"

"Merry Christmas, Tim...now go kill some hookers. Heh"

McGee laughs..."Hey, where's Ziva?"

"Shopping with Jenny for Christmas dinner."

"DiNozzo! We got a body."...Gibbs yelled from the railing, giving the address.

"NOOOO!"

"Put a cork it in, McGee."

"I hate working Holidays."

Tony sighs..."It does suck...call Ducky, have him meet us there."

-----------------

They arrive on scene, Tony, McGee and Ducky with Kimberley walk towards the back of a post office.

They look up and there's a man wearing a sailor uniform crucified to 2 sheets of plywood, 2 words smeared under his out stretched arms..."sinner"..."murderer"...

"Oh my, the media is gonna have a field day with this, Anthony."

Tony is silent..."Anthony?"

"What is the spawn of the FBI doing here?"

Ducky looks down..."Mr. Palmer!"

"Hello, Dr. Mallard."

"This is my crime scene, DiNozzo."

"Once I get done with it, maybe...and that's a small maybe, Sacks."

"You're still a bastard, I see."

"Thanks."

Ziva arrives at the post office and walks around the back..

"You suck, DiNozzo."

"Nice comeback."

"Your whole family sucks."

Ziva walks up..."Tsk, tsk, tsk, Agent Slacks."

"Slacks."...Tony points and laughs...

Ducky and Palmer stand in a cherry picker as they slowly move up to the body.

"How have you been Mr. Palmer?"

"Good, things are a lot more strict around the FBI, though."

"I figured, as much."

"How's your mother?"

"Alive and kicking."

"I was sorry to hear about Agent Lee."

"Ah, yes, it was a tragedy."

They arrive at the body...Ducky and Palmer start to examine it.

"How things look, Ducky/Jim?"...Tony and Sacks together

"Jim?"...Palmer shrugs...

"Examine the best parts, Jim."

Ducky turns around and looks down..."Grow up, Agent Sacks."

Sacks puts his head down in shame.

"Examine the best parts?"...Ducky pauses..."And he's your leader?"

"He has been since Fornell retired 2 years ago."

"My lord, this man is still alive."

"Tony, we need a stretcher immediately!"

--------------

Bethesda Hospital

--------------

Tony stands in the room where the sailor lays in bed, he's hooked to multiple machines.

"Did he have an ID?"...Tony asked the doctor

"Nope."

"I'll need a blood sample and the clothes he was wearing."

"Yes, of course."

"McGee, take pictures and get his fingerprints."

"On it, Boss."

"What can you tell me about his injuries, doc?"

"He has puncture wounds to both wrists and ankles. He has some lacerations on his back...they look like whip wounds."

"Did you take pictures of those before you treated him?"

"No, but he also has some blunt force trauma to his head."

"Make sure you take a picture of head wound, Tim."...Tony pauses..."Only thing he's missing is spear in his side."

The doctor holds up a clear circular container with a bloody blade tip inside.

"Are you serious?"

"No thorn crown, though."

"Thank G...never mind."

------------

Ziva arrives back at NCIS

Tony sits at his desk..."How'd the interviews go?"

"Only 3 women were working at the time inside. None claim to know anything. They were all over 50. I did get the security video inside and outside for the past couple of days, though."

"Was there a security camera in the back."

"Unfortunately not."

"I'm gonna run this down to Abby."

"Here." ...Tony stands and hands Ziva 2 packages.

Ziva grabs them and takes them downstairs...she arrives in Abby's lab..

"Got some video tapes for you, Abby."

Abby works feverously at her computer...

"Abby?"

Abby still doesn't answer as she continues to type away on her keyboard...

Ziva places her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"What?"...As Abby turns around..."Oh, hey Ziva."

"Whatcha doin', Abby?"

"Ebay auction, only 2 minutes left...I'm high bid."

Ziva moves closer, looking at the screen..."What you bidding on?"

"A Nine Inch Nails baby snowsuit."

"Wow...just wow."

"I know, isn't it...great!?"

"Who's Nine Inch Nails?"

"They're an industrial rock band formed circa 1988 in Cleveland, Ohio, started by front man Trent Reznor. They've won multiple grammy awards."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm on loan from the FBI from Quantico, I'm helping Agent Sacks with his case."...As he adjust his glasses...

"The crucifixion case?"

"Yes, this is the 4th similar case in the past 12 months. The other 3 happened in New York City area, though, but I think this is a copycat."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was nailed through the wrists, not the palms of the hands like the other victims...this is more in line, because he doesn't have sedile to rest his feet upon."

"Sedile? Forgive me, I'm Jewish, but which way was Jesus crucified?"

"It depends on who you ask. In the Gospel of John, it was translated as...'in the hands'...but other scholars believe the hand also includes the forearms, but in most churches, they show Jesus nailed through the hands standing on a sedile or a foot-rest."

"YES!"...Abby jumps up and down..."I won it."

"Ebay? 84 of my book collection has come from Ebay."

Abby looks at Reid..."How many books would that be?"

"24,435."

"You know the exact number?"

"Yes, I've read everyone of them, some of them multiple times."

Ziva looks amazed..."I have a hard time finishing the Cat in the Hat for my children."

Abby looked at Ziva..."I love the Cat in the Hat! It's my favorite Dr. Seuss book."

"My mother never read Dr. Seuss to me as a child, usually French literature."...he pauses..."Do you know where I can find a Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"You're looking for my husband, he's upstairs...second floor."

"Thank you."...as Spencer Reid starts to leave, then stop..."It might be a coincidence, but it's been said that Jesus was nailed to the cross by nine inch nails, actual nails, that is."

"We don't believe in coincidences."...Ziva and Abby together.

"Ok."...then leaves..

"Did he seem too smart or what?"

"I thought he was kinda cute."

"Really?

Reid steps off the elevator..."I'm looking for a Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah, here...just leave it on the desk."

"No, you misunderstand."

"I have to sign for it?"

"No, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI."

"I told Sacks he'd get the crime scene when I was done."

"No, I was sent from Quantico to help Sacks, but he sent me to help you."

"Help me how?"

"I'm with the BAU."...He shows him his badge.

"BAU?"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit"

"So, you're some kind of profiler then?"

"Yes, we focus on developing new and innovative investigative approaches and techniques to the solution of crime by studying the offender, and their behavior and motivation...then making a specific profile with ways to identify them, then lay out detailed..."

"Wait! Stop, stop man...I'm a phys-ed major here."

"In laymen terms, we study a person's mind then predict how they will behave in the future."

"Ok, so you can tell us who we're looking for?"

"Yes and no, I should be able to give you detailed information on who and what to look for in the unsub."

"I think he's saying, by looking at the evidence, he can gather info and tell you the best possible description of who we're looking for, Boss."

"I thought McGee was hard to understand sometimes...all right, you two stick together. Give him all the info he needs, Tim."

"On it, Boss."...as Tim shows Reid to his old desk.

"McGee, what's an unsub?"

"Unsub means an unidentified subject."

"Oh, thanks."

Tony phone rings...

"Lets go, Abby has something."

Tony and McGee walk to the elevator..."Are you coming, Dr. Reid?"

"What? Oh, of course."...as he gets up and runs to the elevator.

-----------

Tony steps through the door.

McGee and Reid follow him...

"I see that he found you."

"Yep, I had to have McGee translate for me, though."

Ziva pats him on the back..."Poor Tony."

Tony whispers something in Ziva's ear..."Don't threaten me, unless you're gonna back it up."

"It wasn't a threat, Z...it was a promise."...as he smacks her on the ass.

"You NCIS people are...mighty friendly."

Tony shrugs..."We're married, we're always grab-assin'."...Abby and McGee both nods together.

"Anyway, what you got Abs?"

"What's in a name, Tony?."

"A kiss on the cheek for you...and Caitlin?"...she smiles..

"He's retired Lance Corporal Michael Collins, he got a honorable discharge March this year. Here's his address."

"Where did he work?"

"At Don's Guns."

"I love his commercials."

"We all do, Timmy." ...as Abby smacks McGee in the back of the head

"What was that for, Abby?"

Abby shrugs..."McGee just needed smacked."

"Works for me."...Tony pauses..."McGee, I want you and Ziva to go to his residence, Dr. Reid and I will go gun shopping."...Tony pauses..."Are you wearing a bullet-proof vest Reid?"

"No."

"McGee take him upstairs and give him some dragonskin...and remember to put yours on."

"I'll remember this time, Boss...come with me, Dr. Reid."...They leave for the armory.

Tony kisses Abby on the cheek...then walks back into her office, he picks up Caitlin..."She's getting so big, Abs."...then kisses her on both cheeks..."You smell like peaches...has momma been feedin' you peaches? Yes she has!"...he lifts her shirt, presses his lips on her tummy and blows, making Caitlin laugh...he kisses her on the forehead and lays her back down and walks back towards Ziva.

"Lets go, Z."

Ziva just looks at him...

"What?"

"Oh, just you and blowing on baby's stomachs."

"Yeah, you missing out?"

Tony lifts up her shirt...tucking it up under the middle of her bra and lifts her up and blows on her stomach.

She laughs..."Stop it."...he blows again...she giggles..."You're rotten."...he lets her down..

"To the core."

Abby just stares at them..."You two were destined to be together."

Ziva pulls Tony out the door by his tie..."Talk to you later, Abby. Hey, not too hard, sweet cheeks. Ow!"

---------------

Ziva and McGee arrive at Michael Collins residence...McGee tries the doorknob, "It's locked."

"Step aside, Tim."...as Ziva picks the lock.

"I'm finally getting use to that."

"And it only took you 10 years, yes?"

Ziva walks in, the place is emaculate, not a single thing is out of place.

"Check the bedroom and bathroom, Tim...I got the kitchen and living room."

McGee heads towards the bedroom...then stops as he reaches the bedroom door..."ZIVA!"

Ziva quickly moves to McGee with her gun drawn...A body is on the bed, a large snake is wrapped around it.

"I HATE snakes. I'm going to shoot it, McGee."

"No stop, its evidence."

"We need it alive, why?"

"I don't know, but you don't have to kill it."

"Then you bag it."...as she puts her gun back in her holster.

"Weird."...McGee moves next to the bed..."An apple."

Ziva fires twice at McGee's feet...McGee jumps back..."What the hell, Ziva!?"

"Look down."

McGee looks down and sees the dead body of cobra.

Ziva fires again..."They're all over the place, McGee...get the hell out of there."

Ziva grabs McGee hand and yanks him out the door.

"Where did they all come from?"

"From under the bed."

McGee looks down...as a snake slithers over his foot..."Ziva, help me."...He whispered with much fear in his voice

Ziva quickly grabs it and tosses it in the room.

She shudders..."Ewwww, lets get the hell out of here."...as they run out the front door

--------------

Tony and Reid ride in Tony's car.

Reid looks through pictures..."Didn't your forensic expert say he got a honorable discharge?"

"Abby."

"Abby?"

"Our forensic expert's name is Abby."

"Oh."

"And yes, she did...did you figure something out?"

"Well, why is he wearing a sailor's uniform."

"Hmm, good catch, Reid. I already like you more than Sacks."

Reid shakes a bit.

"You all right? Cold? Want me to turn the heat up?"

"Yes, thanks." ...Tony turns up the heat.

"You seem a little fidgety to me. Have you had a lot of work in the field?"

"Yes and no."

"Have you ever fired a gun?"

"Yes."

"Hit anything?"

"Yes."

"All right."

Tony turns into the Don's Guns parking lot.

They get out and walk through the front door...they walk up the man behind the counter...

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."...he shows him his badge..."And this is...Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI."

"I know what FBI is, but what is NCIS?"

Tony sighs...

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, it's the primary law enforcement and counterintelligence arm of the United States Department of the Navy, which also includes the Marine Corps. NCIS grew out of the Office of Naval Intelligence during World War I. In 1966, the name Naval Investigative Service or NIS was adopted to distinguish the organization from the rest of Office of Naval Intelligence, and in 1992 the first civilian director was appointed and name of the agency was changed to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

Tony glares at Reid..."You know more about NCIS than I do."

"Sorry, I just read the guide book Agent McGee gave me."

"We have a guidebook!?"...he shakes his head..."Never mind."

Tony looks back at the man behind the counter..."We'd like to talk to you about one of your employee's, Michael Collins."

"He called in sick the last couple of days."

"Did he call in sick himself?

"Yes, he did."

"What was the last time you heard from him?"

"This morning around 8:15, he said he and his wife had a serious case of the stomach flu."

"He's in the hospital, someone tried to kill him."

"I'll do anything you want, is he going to be all right?"

"Too early to say...did he have a locker or anything here?"

"Yes, in the back...let me show you."

He lifts up the counter letting Reid and DiNozzo through...they follow him into the worker's area..."His locker is number 7."

"Heh. 7."

"Does that mean something to the case, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"No...and call me Tony."

"You wouldn't have the combo would ya?"

"Nope, sorry."

Tony grabs a metal bar from the corner and lock, knocking it open.

Tony opens it and it's completely empty.

Tony's cell rings...

"Z, slow down, what about snakes?"..."You shot them? Snakes?"

"They had better luck than us, it seems."

"Hope you're not afraid of snakes, Reid."

"Nope."

"Good."...as they walk out of the worker's area and past the display cases...but something catches Tony's eye..

"Hey, isn't that the automag 44 magnum like Dirty Harry uses in Sudden Impact?"

"Yes, it is."

"Awesome. Ziva would love that."

"Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Reid for the last time, call me Tony...and I'll take it."...Tony looks up at man behind the counter..."You don't gift wrap do ya? Heh."

-----------

Tony and Reid back in the car

"So, you married Spence? Can I call you Spence? Got any kids?"

"Not yet. Your wife mentioned you had children."

"Yeah, we have 3, plus I have another child with Abby."

"I see."

"It's a long story."

"Sounds like it."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about writing a book...what do you think of the name: 'The DiNozzo Dossier.'...sounds good right? Heh."

"Your wife said something about snakes?"

"Yeah, you didn't lie, did ya? You aren't afraid of snakes are you?"

"No, I was thinking of what kind of snakes and such and how they went with this specific case."

"Oh, well...don't think so much."

"Ummm, it's kinda what I do."

"I noticed that...I admire you, I wish I was smarter."...Tony hits the steering wheel with his palm..."Damn, I bet you kick serious ass at Jeopardy don't ya?"

"I rarely watch TV."

"Really?"...Tony shrugs..."The last book I finished was Deep Six...no wait, I didn't finish that, I wonder how it ends?"...Tony thinks to himself..."Oh well."

"Deep Six? By Thom E. Gemcity?"

"Don't tell me, you read it?"

"Yes and his other 4 books."

"McGee has written 4 books?"

"Timothy McGee?"

"Yeah, you met him, Thom E. Gemcity is McGee's pen name."

"Are you Agent Tommy?"

"Yep."

"I should've known."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tony gives him an evil stare.

-------------

Tony pulls into Michael Collins' driveway…

Ziva and McGee lean against their car. Animal Control is on site.

Tony and Reid get out of the car...and walk over to them..

"How many snakes we talkin' about, Z?"

"No idea, I saw at least 5 and I killed two of them."

"Hey, what's that on your stomach!? Give me a glove, McGee."...McGee hands him a glove and Tony grabs it and pulls on it."...What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a fang from a Eastern Diamondback rattlesnake."

"What!?"...as Ziva quickly takes her shirt off and unfastens her dragonskin...Tony kneels and runs his fingers over her skin. "I don't think it went through, Z."

Z wipes her brow..."That was close."

"Pink, Ziva?"

Ziva quickly slaps McGee on the back of the head.

"Hey!"...As she quickly puts her shirt back on.

Tony rises and slaps McGee again.

"What was that for?"

"Looking at my wife's bra."

"But...she...never mind."...as Tony got ready to slap him again.

"The director condones physical reprimands?"...Reid asked

"Who do you think started it?"

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, things are done a little big different at NCIS. We're edgy and cool."

A woman from animal control walks up to them..."We think we got them all, but I wouldn't suggest going in there until after we snake bomb it."

"How many snakes? 63 alive and 3 dead."

"Hey, I shot one more than I thought."

"Nope, only two died from gun shots."

"We can't risk losing evidence, we'll have to go in now. Is the bedroom at least safe?"

"Yes, it's 100 searched."

"Ok, where are you taking the snakes? We'll need you to keep them separated, they're evidence, too."

"Not a problem."...as she hands him her card and she smiles and looks him over and then she walks away.

Ziva walks up to Tony and slaps him on the back of the head..."Manwhore!"

"Manwhore? She smiled at me, honey bunches."

McGee laughs...then gets slapped again..."Sorry, Boss."

Tony turns to Ziva...he lowers his head..."I'm sorry for my manwhore ways."

"Apology accepted."

Tony lets out a sigh of relief..."Z, I want you to take the body back to Ducky and have him look at you, just in case."...Tony pauses..."Yeah and get a new suit of dragonskin."

"Ducky's not coming?"

"Nope, he's just finishing up something for Gibbs. Kimberley just arrived, she'll help you."

------------

Ziva and Kimberley leave with the body...as Tony, McGee and Reid stand in the bedroom.

"McGee, do your thang."

"On it."

"Reid, you observe."...Reid nods

Tony looks at the mirror attached to the top of their dresser...in lipstick it reads..."She died for the sins of another."

"The unsub is killing in the name of Jesus Christ. The unsub is trying to convince him/her self that her death was justified. It's definitely a copycat and the killer is someone who works in law enforcement."

Tony turns to Reid..."Why do you say that?"

"The detail for the three murders in the New York area were never released to the media."

"Could it be, that it's the same killer, but they've changed their ways?"

"I don't think so, the unsub never left messages, just the body...their bodies were the message."...Reid pauses..."This unsub is enraged, we're likely to find more bodies, possibly relatives of the victims."

"I think we just found a job for you, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"You say the fang was stuck in your body armor?"...As Ducky runs his fingers over where Ziva points to on her stomach.

"Yes, Ducky. Tony took it out and put it in a bag."

"It seems it didn't go all the way through, I don't see any punctures or even a scratch. You were very lucky, Ziva."...he pauses..."You can put your shirt back on now."

She buttons her shirt up...as Ducky moves the body bag on the autopsy table..."What do we have here?"

"Female, we believe it's Michael Collins' wife."

Ducky unzips the bag..."Oh dear, just from first impressions, she's been poisoned, look at her lips...blue."

"Kinda figured that, the poisonous snakes and all."

"Of course, of course...she has some bruising along her hairline, see?"...as he brushes her hair back.

Kimberly walks in..."Director Gibbs wants to see you, Special Agent DiNo..."...Ducky and Ziva looks up at Kim, she stops suddenly.

"Did he say why?"

"S-sorry, he didn't say."

"Ok, thanks."

"Ummm, do what Tony would tell you to do, Ducky."

"Let me know if you feel differently, even in the slightest, Ziva."

"I will."...she leaves..

Ducky picks up a scalpel and is just about to start the autopsy when his phone rings.

"Get that, Kim."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard."...she answers the phone..."It's your mother."

Ducky walks over to the phone and takes it from Kim..."Thank you, dear...what is it mother?"...he listens..."No, I will not take you to Smackdown, you're 102 years old, mother. Goodbye, mother."...he hangs up.

"Heh. Your mom still watches wrestling, Ducky?"

"Ah, Anthony, indeed she does."

"You know, McGee or I could take her for you."

"Heaven's no, she doesn't need to go."

"The offer is always on the table, Duck."

"You just missed your lovely wife."

"She's pissed at me anyway, called me a manwhore."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, some girl smiled at me."

"Kind of like what Kim is doing now?"

"Heh. Yeah."

"Oh, I didn't mean to smile...or stare."

"It's ok, Kim."...he puts up his hands..."I promise you, Ziva won't hurt you."

Ducky laughs...

"You found out anything about the body?"

"Besides being poisoned?"

"Yeah."

"She has some trauma to her head."...as Ducky show Tony bruises along her hairline.

"What's the white trace on her lip?"

Ducky grabs a pair of tweezers..."Hmmm, cotton maybe?"...Ducky opens her mouth..

"There's something caught in her throat."...Ducky touches it with tweezers..

"It's really in there."...he puts his fingers in..."Ouch!"

Ducky pulls out his fingers...he takes off his latex glove and 2 tiny puncture wounds are on his right index ringer..."Oh, lord."

A snake slithers out of her mouth...Tony stabs it through the head, then cuts his tie off and wraps it around Ducky's right index finger..."Hang in there, Ducky."

Tony calls Abby..."Do you anti-venom?"

"No, why?"

click

"Kim, call Uni-hospital, tell them to get the ER ready for a snake bite...then tell everyone I took Ducky to the hospital."...as he picks up Ducky.

"I can walk, Anthony."

"Just hold my knife."

"You mean the one with the dead snake that bit me on it?"

Tony carries Ducky into the garage and through the door, he places him in the passenger seat of his car.

Tony jumps into the driver's seat..."Now lets see if you're worth 100,000."...as Tony speeds away.

Tony zooms past car after car honking his horn..."Stay with me with Ducky."

His finger and hand is started to puff up.

"We're almost there, Duck."...as he holds Ducky left hand, squeezing it.

Tony slams on the breaks..."Come on"...he turns right and drives on the sidewalks..."Get out of the way!"...as he continues to honk his horn.

Tony turns back onto the road and hits the gas...blowing through a red light, a cop car turns on his sirens and chases him.

"What's happening, Tony?"

"Hang on."...as Tony turns again...the cop car still chasing him.

He turns into the hospital parking lots and he drives up to the ER entrance and slams on the breaks. The cop car stops behind him.

"Sir, step out of the car."

Tony gets out, jumps and slides over the roof of his car and opens the passenger door and carries Ducky inside.

"HELP ME! He was bit by a poison snake."

"Put it in room #1."...Tony moves quickly, placing him on the bed...

A doctor comes up to Tony..."Do you know what kind of snake it was?"

"Yes."...as he points to the dead snake next to Ducky on the bed.

A nurse pushes Tony out of the room, as she pulls the curtain around.

A policeman walks up to Tony..."Sir!"

Tony lifts his badge..."My friend was bitten by a poison snake."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know."

Tony cell rings

"Sir, please turn that off."

Tony walks towards the ER entrance and outside and opens his phone..."DiNozzo."

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo. Ducky's new autopsy person told me he got bit by a snake."

"Yeah, Boss."...Tony rubs his eyes with his left hand..."He was examining the body and there was a snake inside her mouth and it bit him on the hand."

"We're coming, Tony."

click

A nurse comes outside..."You probably saved his life, the doctor wants to talk to you."

Tony puts his cell on vibrate and follows the nurse.

Tony stops just outside the curtain area..."You brought him in?"

"Yes."

"Things are looking up right now, but he's not out of danger yet, considering and age and all, but another couple anti-venom serums and we'll know more."

"Is he gonna lose his hand?"

"It's a real possibility...at least the loss of the couple of his fingers on his right hand."

"Damn, can I be in there with him?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, doc."

"Sure."...as Tony walks through the curtain..."Hey, Ducky."...his hand swollen all over, but especially his index finger.

"Anthony, hold my hand."

Tony places Ducky's hand between his..."You're gonna be fine, Duck...it's just a flesh wound."

Ducky laughs..."You're a good boy, Tony."

Tony sighs...

"Can you see to my mother, Tony?"

"Of course, Duck...hey, you didn't get bit on purpose to get out of taking care of your mom, did ya?" Tony chuckled.

Ducky smiled..."My mother isn't that bad, Tony...her corgis' maybe."

"Damn little ankle biters, but at least your mom didn't ask me what kind of knickers I was wearing like she asked Kate, she did think I was a gigolo, though."...Tony laughed

"He's out, I made him some painkillers, he's gonna be fine, but he needs his rest, you should really go out and wait in the waiting room now."

"Try to save his hand, he's a doctor, his hands are his life."

"I'll do everything in my power."

"Thanks."...Tony leaves.

Tony walks into the waiting room and everyone is there. Abby walks up and hugs him.

"He's gonna be fine, Abs. He's resting."...he kisses her on the forehead.

Tony lets go of Abby...and walks over to Gibbs.

"Find that son of a bitch!"

"On it, Boss."...Tony walks over to Ziva..."Lets go."

Tony and Ziva leave...

----------

Tony and Ziva stand outside Dr. Mallard's residence, Tony knocks on the door and a woman answers.

"Maggie, I didn't know you were Mrs. Mallard's personal nurse still."

She hugs him..."It's good to see you Tony."

Ziva coughs..."Oh, this is my wife, Ziva?"

Maggie hugs her...Ziva has a look on her face like she just stepped in something awful...Maggie then lets go and leans back..."You're the one who died, then came back right? Ducky has told me so much about all of you."

"Yeah, that's her."...Tony pauses..."How is Mrs. Mallard?"

"Just as feisty, as ever."

"Did the hospital call you?"

"No, why?"

"Ducky was bitten by a snake."

"Is he ok!?"

"He's going to be fine, but he might lose a finger or his hand."

"Oh, that's just awful."

"When do you leave?"

"Ducky was suppose to be arriving soon, I could stay a couple more hours."

"No, it's Christmas eve, you should be with your family...we'll take care of her."

"We will?"...Ziva says with shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure, Tony?"

"Absolutely, Maggie, go on home...where is she anyway?"

"Watching wrestling."...Maggie grabs her coat and steps into the family room..."Ok, Mrs. Mallard I'm leaving now."

"Move, you're in front of the telly!"

"My apologies. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Mallard."...she then leaves.

"Tony, I don't know how to take care of old person."

"It'll be fine, she watches wrestling or jeopardy all day."

Tony starts to walk into the family room..."Hello, Mrs. Mallard...do you remember me?"

"Where's Donald? Where's my baby?"

"We're going to take you to him."

"Who are you?"...looking at Ziva...

"This is my wife, Ziva."

"Come sit next to me, dear."...as she pats the cushion of her chair...Ziva walks over and sits down..

"Where are you corgis, Mrs. Mallard?"

"My corgis?"

"Yes, ma'am, your dogs?"...Tony looked around the room

"Doggies!"...and they come a runnin'

Ziva lifts her feet off the floor and brings her knees to her chest...as the corgis attack Tony.

"Friendly as ever, I see."...as he struggles with the corgis biting his pants' legs, he draws them into the other room.

"What is your name dear?"

"It's Ziva."

"Ziva? Are you a tramp or something?"

"What!?"

"It sounds exotic, like a French tramp."

"No, I'm Israeli."

"An Israeli tramp?"

"I'm not a tramp!"

"What color knickers are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"She means underwear, Z."...as Tony re-enters the room, minus the corgis.

"I don't think I'm wearing any."...she looks down and lifts her up her shirt a bit and pulls her waistband..."Nope."

Mrs. Mallard starts pulling up on her nightgown.

Tony and Ziva quickly move to Mrs. Mallard..."No, please!"

She looks at Ziva..."Are you Kate?"

Tony sighs..."She's Ziva."

"Where's Kate?"

"She died, Mrs. Mallard."

"She had terrible knicker choices."

Tony nods...then realizes Ziva sees him nodding...he stops nods and starts acting like he's trying to pop his neck.

Ziva gives him an evil look

Tony puts his head down..."Sorry again for my manwhore ways."

"Manwhore? You still a gigolo?"

"What!?"

"She's kidding, Z."...Tony laughs cautiously

Ziva quickly moves to Tony and she elbows him in the gut...Tony bends over..."Ow."

Tony rubs his stomach..."Mrs. Mallard, your son is in the hospital, so you'll be spending a couple days with us?"

"Where's Donald?"

"The hospital, ma'am. He was bitten by a snake."

She tries getting up..."Ma'am, please. He's going to be fine."...Tony helps her up and she wobbles a bit.

"Z, can you help her get dressed?"

"Can't you do it?"

"Yeah, right and get elbowed again for being a manwhore?"

Ziva looks up..."Oh, all right."...she moves over to Mrs. Mallard as Tony goes outside.

Tony takes out his cell phone and calls...

McGee answers his phone..."McGee."

"Tim, did Reid find out about Collins relatives?"

"Dr. Reid, line 2."...Reid picks up the phone.

"You find anything Reid?"

"His mother and father died 10 years ago in an automobile accident in Long Island, New York. He has no brother or sisters."

"Anything at all?"

"His grandfather on his mother's side is still alive."

"Where at?"

"He actually lives in Washington D.C."

"Put McGee back on."...Reid motions to McGee to pick up the phone...

"Tim, go pick up this guy Reid is talking about."

"Got it, Boss."

"Watch your back."

click

"Lets go, Reid."...they leave via elevator

--------------------

Tony, Ziva and Mrs. Mallard walk into Ducky's hospital room

"Donald."

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Quiet!"

"Yes, mother."

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't play with your snake, it'll bite you."

"Mother, I didn't."

"No woman will want your snake if you play with it too much."

"Mother!"

Ziva just stand in the corner looking confused as Tony grabs her hand..."What the hell, Tony?"

"You don't want to know, Z."...as they leave.

"Will I ever get grandchildren?"

"Mother, I'm 77 years old."

"DONALD!"

"Sorry, mother."

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"I was bit by a snake?"

"DONALD!"

"A real snake, mother."

"Of course it's real, I was there when you were born."

"Oh, mother."...Ducky sighs..

-------------------

McGee knocks on the door of house...no answer...Reid comes walking up...

McGee looks through the window and doesn't see anything..."Lets check the back."

They walk around the side of the house, there's a 10 foot wooden gate surrounding the backyard...McGee tries the door, it's locked..."Reid, I'll boost you up, see if you can see anything?"

"Alright."...as McGee drops to his knee and makes a cradle for Reid's foot and he lifts his up...Reid head moves above the fence..."Judas."

"Judas?"

McGee busts through the gate and a older man swings from a noose from a tree.

"Just like Judas."

"What, he gave up his grandson and killed himself for betraying him?"

"It's possible, it's a Cercis siliquastrum, the Judas tree. This is the kind of tree Judas was believed to have hung himself in after betraying Jesus. But what is it doing here? Hmmm. It's not native in the western hemisphere."

McGee kneels and brushes the dirt around the trunk of the tree..."It looks like it was recently planted."

"It must be 15 feet high, we need to call and question every orchard and nursery and see if they've sold and or delivered any in the past week."

McGee takes out his phone..."Duc...sorry, Kim, we got a body for you."

McGee hangs up and sighs..

"Dr. Reid, I'm gonna go talk to neighbors, see if they saw or heard anything, are you gonna be ok?"

Reid on one need examining a leaf from the tree..."Amazing...what? Of course.."

McGee closes his cell as he walks back to the yard where Reid and Kim are, the body is still hanging.

"Hey, Kim, know anything yet?"...Kim is standing on a stepladder.

"It looks like he has 2 sets of marks around his neck."

"He was strangled before being hung?"

"I would say so, one is much wider, the rope I would say...I also collected some trace around his neck, it's oily."

"Anything else?"

"I found a nail stuck in the tree, it might been used in the crucifixion of Michael Collins."

"Where at Dr. Reid?"

Reid points to nail in the tree.

"Good find, Dr. Reid."...McGee walks over to Kim..."Can I borrow your camera?"

"Sure, it's in my bag."

McGee walks over and grabs the camera from her bag..."Thanks, Kim."...and he starts taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Are Tony or Ziva coming, Tim?"

"They're gonna meet us back at HQ, Tony wants his autopsy done as soon as possible."

"Ok...can you guys help me get him down? I'll cut, you catch?"

"Sure...Dr. Reid, if you would."

Kim cuts him down and they place him on the stretcher..."He's been dead for a couple days, by the way."...as McGee is putting the rope into an evidence bag.

McGee slaps himself..."I forgot to ask, didn't I?"

"You NCIS people sure like you slap each other and yourselves in the head."

"It's a NCIS tradition, screw up Dr. Reid and Tony or Gibbs will slap you, too."

Reid shrugs..."I doubt I'll be here long enough for that."

"Who knows, this is Tony...he's slapped me for chewing too loud before...so watch out."

"Thanks for the warning...mind if I go back with Kim, I'll start running down those nurseries looking for the tree."

"Sure, go ahead."

Kim and Reid leave as McGee takes more pictures...he them takes out the nail and places it in a bag.

McGee then searches the house, taking fingerprints, but like the Collins' house, nothing seems out of place, too clean.

--------------

Kim and Reid arrive back at NCIS

Reid helps Kim take out the body and transport it to autopsy and finally on the autopsy table.

"Thanks."

"Sure."...As Reid walks through the sliding doors and into the elevator, he steps off and through the door.

Reid looks confused..."Miss Sciuto, isn't it?"

"Lost?"

"I believe that's the case. I should've went up, instead of going down?"

"That would be correct...but ya know, you can go down...and see me anytime."

"Excuse me?"

"What, you've never went down for a girl before?"...she points down

Reid clears his throat...as Abby walks over to him...and takes off his glasses..

"I...I..."

She smiles..."You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"No, not at all."

"It's really ok, nothing wrong with that."...as she touches her nose to his..

"Umm, maybe you can teach me some time?"...he chuckled nervously

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Reid looks into Abby's eyes..."It's like I'm staring into angel eyes."

"Angel eyes, huh? Did you not see my tats?"

He leans back and glances at the web tattoo on her neck, then back into her eyes..."I think I love..."

Tony slaps Reid on the back of the head..."Snap out of it!"

"Aww, Tony, we were just having fun."

"Are you suppose to be doing something, Reid?"

"Oh, yeah, right."...he starts walking backwards falling over some boxes..."I'm...I'm...I'll get right on that."...he gets up and goes through the door and into the elevator, the door closes...then re-opens..

"Second floor, Reid!"...the door closes again.

"Abs, torturing the help again?"

She grins..."I actually like him."

'Really?"

"Yeah, I like smart guys...and ummm, you."

"Hahaha."...he smacks Abby on the ass..."Very funny, Abby."

"Do it again."...she smiles softly

"Heh."

"So, what you got Abby?"

"Absolutely nothing, the rope was clean, no DNA whatsoever. The nail came back as the same blood type as Michael Collins, so it's probably gonna be a match. It's gonna take at least 4 hours for the DNA results to come back for that."

"Any fingerprints?"

"Not a one, even the lipstick used was very common, I traced it back to Revlon winter berry line."

"Why don't you invite Reid to our Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Really?"

"If you want."

"You think he'd except?"

"He's in love with you, Abs."

"Heh, I know. I thought you and Gibbs were the only one that loved me."

"Hardly, Abby, you're a peach."

"And you can eat a peach for days right?"

"No, stop."...Tony laughs..."Ziva already thinks I'm a manwhore."

"Well, duh, you are...the big D rides again! Woohooo!"...Tony gives her a look..."ok, were."

"Thank you."

"And oh what a manwhore you were."...she pauses, she's deep in thought..."Such warm memories, Tony."

"Abby!"

"Remember that time when you took me on the table right there."...she points to it..."Or in the walk-in freezer at my friend's chuck e. cheeses?"

"That was a chuck e. cheeses? We took the boys there the next night for dinner. Ugh."

Abby laughs..."You don't remember how I had that imprint of that box seal on my butt?"

"Oh yeah."...Tony laughs...Ziva walks in the room

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Just remembering when you husband was a manwhore."

"Abby!"

Ziva slaps Tony in the back of the head.

Tony sighs..."I'm sorry. Manwhore. Ways. Again."

Ziva grabs him by the tie...Abby laughs..."I dub thee, the manwhore tug!"

"No don't...stop pulling, Z!"...a slap is heard..."I said I was sorry."

------------------

Tony and Ziva stand in the elevator, she still has a hold of his tie.

"If you weren't holding my tie...I would..."

She looks at him..."You would what!?"...as she lets go of his tie.

He kisses her..."KISS YOU!"

She pushes him away..."You're cute, but not that cute."

"Yes, I am."...as he pushes the emergency button.

"Are not."

"Am, too, damn it!"

"Ok, maybe cute."

"Sexy?"

She gives him a look...

Tony shrugs...and pushes the emergency button...she pushes it.

"What?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"You know, the whole manwhore thing, it was my past, you are my present and future, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, if I was, I'd grab something other than your tie."

Tony swallows hard..."Note to self"...he starts tapping his fingers against his temples..."Don't make Ziva mad."

Ziva grabs Tony's groin

"Yikes, what was that for, I thought you weren't mad?"

"Just some...physical evidence for you store...lover."...she lets go and flips the switch, she slaps him in the back of the head and the door opens.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I was just saving it." she chuckled.

She walks out and the door closes...she turns and pushes the button and folds her arms across her chest as the door opens and taps her foot on the ground.

"Ummm, hi."...he waves at her..."I guess I forgot to get out. Heh."...She grabs Tony's tie and yanks his out the door and pulls him into autopsy.

"Hey, Kim, what do you have for us?"...as she wrapped her fist around Tony's tie even tighter.

"He was definitely strangled before being hung, see the ligature marks here."...Kim points to bruising on the sides of his neck..."They're not consistent with being hung at all."

"He was well hung, yes?"

"Uh, what?"

Tony smacks Ziva's ass and Ziva looks at him..."Let me do the questioning, sweet cheeks."

"Time of death?"

"Approximately Two days."

"Asphyxia?"

"Yep."

"Anything else."

"His last meal was steak and lobster...I also found 2 undigested viagra pills in his stomach."

"I hate when that happens...how old was he?"

Kim hands Tony his ID..."Jonathon Anstone, 67."

"Thanks."

"I hope I helped."

Ziva looks at Tony..."Could our killer be a woman?"

"I was wondering the same thing."...he looks at Kim..."You did great, Kim."

Tony and Ziva start to walk out...Ziva turns around..."You know where to go tomorrow, right?"

Kim looks up..."Yes, Ducky told me...thanks for inviting me."

Ziva smiles...then they leave via elevator...

-------------------

Ziva puts something in her pocket as she walks off the elevator laughing. Tony follows a few steps behind.

"You're evil, Mrs. DiNozzo...why in the hell did I keep that!?"...Tony leans against Ziva's desk as she continues to laugh..

Tony moves to his desk and sits and stares at Ziva as she continues to laugh...she puts her head down trying to drown out her laughter with arms.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee?"

"Bad news, Mr. Collins died 15 minutes ago."

"Damn, go with Kim and get the body, then you two can go for the day."

"On it."

"Remember, 6 tomorrow night."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Take it easy, Tim."

Tony looks back at Ziva...her laughing has died down to a chuckle..."It's not that funny, Z."

Ziva raises her head..."Oh really?"...she starts laughing harder again.

"I was 19, in college, I needed the money."

"What, couldn't sell your sperm? Oh wait, no one wanted that either."...she continues laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I've fathered 4 children with my sperm...including twins! HA!"

"I can't believe my husband is a real life gigolo."

"No, I'm not...keep it down."

"He was an exotic male dancer, Ziva, not a gigolo."

"Gibbs!"...Tony pauses..."Wait, how did you know? That's kind of...gross."

"I know all, Tony."...Ziva continues laughing.

"Stupid pictures...damn you...I'm burning you all when I get home."

"No, they're mine now."...as Ziva stands up.

"Are you going to be quiet about it?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear."

"Swear to Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

"Who needs god, when you have Gibbs? Heh."

"Ok, I swear to Gibbs."

Ziva clicks a button and a picture of Tony in a sailor uniform comes up on the plasma in front of them.

Tony looks at it...then lowers his head..."The worst 500 bucks I've ever made."

"Oh Tony."...Tony looks at Ziva holding up a 20-dollar bill...and she laughs.

Tony sighs..."Only a 20?"...he frowns..

Tony signed his last report, he then stands and stretches.

The elevator doors opens and Abby walks out with Mrs. Mallard on her arm..."Did you lose something guys?"

Tony looks at Ziva, who's fast asleep, her head lying on her arms, her snoring muffled by her sweatered arms.

"Guess so, Abs."...Tony walks over to them and holds out his arm, Mrs. Mallard grabs his arm as Abby gets back on the elevator.

"Such a gentlemen."...Tony walks Mrs. Mallard over to Tim's desk and pulls out his seat and she sits down..."Are we going to go see Donald?"

"Tomorrow, Mrs. Mallard."

"You don't play with your snake do you?"

Tony chuckles..."Not as much as I used, too."

"It makes you go blind. Donald wears glasses, you know."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I want to go home."

"You're gonna be staying with us for a couple days."

"Why, where's Donald?"

"In the hospital."

The elevator door opens.

"Donald!"

"Yes, mother."

"What are you doing here, Ducky? How did you get here?"

"I caught a ride with Kim and McGee, Anthony."...he pauses..."They released me, medicine has come along way in the past ten years. They cut off two of my fingers...my career is over."

Tony walks over to him..."I'm so sorry, Duck...but why is your career over?"

"Who would want a M.E. with only 1 good hand?"

"Me."

"Me, too, Duck."...Gibbs said while leaning against the railing.

"Come on, Ducky, you and your mom can stay with us tonight."

"Thank you, Anthony, but it's not necessary."

"I insist, we'll swing by and pick us your gifts at your house and we'll all have Christmas at my place."

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Absolutely not, Ducky."

"Listen to the man, Donald, he doesn't play with his snake, maybe you'll learn something."

"Oh, mother."...he shakes his head.

Tony walks over to the Ziva and kneels beside her, he brushes her hair back behind her ear..."Wake up, baby."...she doesn't...so he picks her up and carries her to the elevator...she wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles up to him as the elevator door closes.

-----------------

Tony awakens in a cold sweat. Ziva holds tightly onto his right arm and leg, she is silently asleep.

He runs his fingers through his graying hair and turns his head looks at the clock: "5:17."

"Mother, put that back on, this is not our house."

Tony covers his face with both of his hand and laughs quietly.

A door closes, "Donald it's a bit nippy in here."

"I see that mother."

Tony quickly gets up and moves to the bathroom, he turns on the shower and gets in and starts laughing.

The water pours over his head, darkening his hair.

"Is there room in there for another?"...as Ziva steps inside.

"Good morning, Z."...as she places her hands around his waist.

"It was cold in bed without you."...she lays her face on his back..."Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

"Did you put the kids presents out?"

"Yep, ate the cookies and milk and ate the carrot stick, too."

"Carrot stick?"

"For Santa's reindeers."

"Oh."

"Don't be mad at me about Sarah's big gift."

"Why would I be mad? Wait, what did you get her?"

"Heh. It's a surprise."...he pauses..."I feel bad, you being Jewish and all, that we don't do Hanukkah for you."

"Don't be, you aren't exactly religious...ok, you're far from religious and my religious was lost to me."

Tony turns around..."I know, but still."

"Shh."...she kisses him..."How long until the kids are up?"

"Well, if they're anything like me and they are, lord help them, I always got up early on Christmas."

"Aww, no time for boom-boom?"

"Heh. Always time for a little boom-boom, Zee-vah!."...The shower fills with steam...

"Awww, my little Italian manwhore."...Ziva giggles...

Tony walks downstairs and stands in front of the 10 feet tall Christmas tree, it's beautifully decorated, it's covered in silver and gold tensil and multiple colored lights. Many different Christmas ornaments cover the tree, including Tony's Ohio State ornament he's had since college.

Tony looks to the right, the fireplace still smolders with white hot embers, above it the stockings are hung, one for Ziva, T, LJ, Sarah, Caitlin and Timmy and of course, the one Tony hung last...Mrs. Mallard.

Tony walks over and tosses a couple logs onto the fire and stokes the embers with a poker. He kneels and rubs his hands together.

"Daddy?"

Tony turns his head...looking up on the stairs..."Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"I thought you were Santa."

"Nope, he's come and gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you must've been a very good girl, because he left you a lot of presents."

"More than T and LJ?"

Tony laughs..."Umm, Maybe."

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30, go back to sleep for awhile...Santa might come back and bring you more."...Tony winked

She smiles and runs up the stairs.

Tony walks into the kitchen..."Time for the DiNozzo X-Mas Christmas Breakfast."...

------------

T and LJ run down the stairs and immediately make their way to the tree.

Tony walks out into the family room..."Not yet, boys."

"But Dad!"

"Not 'til your mother is up."...they start to head upstairs..."Umm, no, no waking her either."

"Aww, that stinks."

"You can wait, your sister was up and went back to bed and this is her first Christmas...now come on and help me make breakfast."

They lower their head and walk into the kitchen.

"You do know how to make breakfast, right?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you the same person who burned instant chocolate pudding?"

"Hey, that was an honest mistake...hey, wait, who told you that? That happened before you were born."

"Gibby."

"How do you burn instant pudding?"

Tony laughs..."When you get older and start drink...never mind...T whip these eggs...LJ watch him whip those eggs.

"Hey, why does he get to whip them?"

"He has seniority."

------------

30 minutes later...the kitchen is a mess...all three of them are covered in flour.

Ziva walks in with Sarah..."What in the hell is going on?"

"Well, T wanted pancakes and LJ wanted waffles and you like French toast and we made biscuit and gravy and scrambled eggs and some home fries."

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!"

"Yes, mommy!" ...T and LJ run out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, we were just trying to...umm"...Tony sighs..."I suck."

"You have flour all over your hair."...Tony slaps his head and a cloud of flour rises into the air and falls all over Ziva and Sarah."

"Ummm, oops? Heh. Someone is having a white Christmas."...Tony pauses..."Ok, I'll leave now."

Ziva shakes her head..."Lets see what we can salvage Sarah."

Tony, T and LJ come down the stairs..."Z, we're all cleaned up and dressed."

"Good."...as she pours a cup of tea for Ducky.

"Happy Christmas, everyone."

"How's your hand, Duck?"

Ducky lifts it up..."Better."

"Good to hear."

"You ready to open gifts?"

"After we eat first, Tony."

They all sit down and eat.

----------

"Absolutely amazing, Ziva...your French toast was too die for."

"Thank you, Ducky."

"And thank you, Tony...for letting us stay with you."

"Of course, Ducky, anytime."

"Ok, Tony."

"What?"

"Present time."

"YAY!"...T and LJ yell in excitement as everyone makes their way into the family room.

"Here's one for mom, it's from dad."...Tony takes it from T...

"Open this one later, dear."...as he hands it to Ziva.

"Wow, it's heavy!"

"Heh."

"I wonder what it is?"

"Later."

T and LJ rip through their presents..."Cool, the new Xbox...no games, though."

"Maybe Santa wrapped them by themselves?"...Tony mentioned.

"Here, mommy...this is from me...daddy, too, he paid for it."...Sarah smiled

Tony laughed..."Naw, it's all from Sarah, she picked it out."

Ziva unwraps it and opens the box up and pulls out the star of David necklace..."I hope you like it, mommy."

She hugs her..."I love it, baby."

"Come here, I'll put it on, Z."

"What is this made of, Tony?"

"It's platinum."...as he fastens it around her neck..."It looks amazing."

She kisses Tony.

"Hey, I picked it out."...Ziva laughs and gives Sarah a kiss.

"Sarah, come here, this is for you."...Tony hands her a shoe box-sized box and...Sarah opens it and finds a rider's helmet.

"What's this?"

Tony whispers in her ear...and Sarah runs off.

"What's that about, Tony?"

"Come with me, everyone."

Tony opens the back sliding door...and walks out to the barn behind their house...Sarah comes out running to him..."I'm here, daddy!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but why would Santa put my gift in the barn?"

"What are you up to Tony?"

Tony opens the barn and a pure black pony stands eating hay.

"Santa brought me a PONY!"

Sarah jumps up and down..."YAY!"

"Holy..."...Ziva catches herself in time..."A pony Tony? A PONY!?

------------

Tony and Sarah stand out in the barn, Sarah lightly brushes her pony.

"What are you going to name him, Sarah?"

"Ummm."

Flotz barks..."Hey, buddy."...Tony kneels and pets him..."You feeling left out?"...Tony reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dog bone..."Merry Christmas, Flotz."...Flotz takes it and wags his tail and leaves.

Tony rises..."Have you decided?"

She shakes her head to the sides..."Well, you have time, but he does need a name, ok?"

She smiles and nods.

"Come on."...Tony holds out his hand..."Your mom is gonna kill us if one of us gets sick."...she places her hand in Tony's and they walk out the barn.

She stops..."I know his name."

"What is it?"

"Bert."

"Bert? Heh. Abby's Bert?"

She laughs..."Yeah, he just farted."

He picks her up..."You're definitely my daughter."...he kisses her cheek...

She smiles..."I love you, daddy."

He just stares at her..."I love you, too, princess."...he hugs her and carries her inside.

"We have an announcement, the name of the pony is..."

"Bert!"

"He's quite the farter."

Everyone laughs.

Tony lets her down and runs to Ziva..."I love my pony, mommy."...Ziva smiles at her, Ziva then smiles at Tony and nods...

"Dad, look what Ducky gave us?"

"Is that fudge?"

"Indeed, try come."

Tony takes a bite..."Wow, that's awesome...where did you get it?"

"Remember when I was up for that M.E. thing in New York?"...Tony lowers his head and doesn't respond..

"Anthony?"

"Oh sorry, Ducky...I was just thinking about something."

"Z, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"It's just a hunch, I'll be right back."

"Tony, it's Christmas."

Tony kisses her...then grabs his coat and leaves through the garage.

---------------

Tony gets off the elevator and walks to his desk.

"What are you doing here, sir?"

"Don't sir, me...evil doesn't take Christmas off, Probie."

"Yes, sir!"

Tony gives him a look..

"Sorry, sir."

"Enough."

He leaves.

Tony starting typing away...he runs his fingers along the names on his monitor, then looks through his papers.

Tony picks up his phone and dials..."McGee, don't talk, listen. You have your computer with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I need you to do something for me, really quick."

"It's Christmas, Boss."

"I know, McGee...it's Christmas for me, too."

"What you need?"

"I need to know all about Michael Collins' parent's car crash...everything, Tim."

"On it."

"Oh Tim, you know where Reid is?"

"Ask Abby."

"ASAP, McGee."...Tony hangs up and dials Abby...

"Hey, Abby, I'm looking for Reid, you know what hotel he's at?"

"He's here, let me wake him up."

"What?"

"Tony...be nice, I invited him to stay with me."

"Abby, you don't even know him."

"Promise me, Tony."

"But Abs."

"TONY!"

"All right, I'll be nice...for now."

Reid takes the phone..."Tony?"

"It's Special Agent DiNozzo."

Reid swallows hard..."Just listen Reid, I need know what you found out about the tree."

"Not a single nursery in the Washington, D.C. area sold one."

"Did you check outside of Washington? New York perhaps?"

"No, why?"

"Do it. NOW!"

"I'll have to come there."

"Do what you have to do."

Tony hangs up..."I'm gonna kill him."

The elevator beeps and Abby steps off the elevator, she's carrying Caitlin..."Come on, Spencer, he's not gonna kill you."

Abby looks at Tony..."Tell him, you aren't gonna kill him, Tony."

Tony is silent.

"TONY!"

Tony looks at Abby..."I won't kill him."

Tony points to Reid, then at the desk in the far corner...he then points at Abby and makes a come here gesture with his middle and index fingers on his right hand...and Abby slowly moves towards Tony...she holds out Caitlin...Tony covers Caitlin's ears with his hands..."What in the blue hell were you thinking?"...he then takes Caitlin and rocks her.

"I like him, Tony."

"You've known him for...what...14 hours!?"

"He's harmless, Tony, trust me...and I could kick his."...She quickly covers Caitlin's ears..."Ass...and we used a condom."

Tony shakes his upper body and head..."Too much info, Abs. Way too much, info."

"You don't have to protect me, Tony."

"I'll always protect you, Abby, you know that."

Abby smiles...Caitlin sneezes...

"God bless you, my little Katie."...as Tony lifts her up and kisses her multiple times on forehead...she sneezes again in Tony's face..

"Ewwwwww, baby snot!"

"Heh."...as Abby takes back the baby and Tony wipes off his face.

"He might be the one, Tony."

"What do you mean, the one?"

"We have so much in common, after sex..."

"Abby!"

"Sorry. Anyway, after you know what..."...Tony rolls his eyes..."We talked for hours on end, I really, really, really like him Tony."

"Ok, Abby."

Tony walks over to Reid..."Follow me."...Tony walks towards the elevator..."Reid, move your ass."...Reid gets up and moves into the elevator with Tony.

A few minutes pass and the door opens and Tony walks out and goes to sit back at his desk...Reid steps out of the elevator, with a face like he just saw a ghost.

"What did you say to him, Tony?"

"He if wants to tell you, it's up to him."...Tony pauses..."Reid, got that tree info yet for me?"

"Working on it."...as he sits back down at his desk.

Tony's phone rings...Tony puts it on speaker..."Boss, another person was killed in the car accident that caused Michael Collins' parents death...a Joseph Jacoby was killed and his wife was severely injured in the accident, she full recovered, but she died last Sunday."

"Did they have any children?"

"Yes, a daughter, April Jacoby."

Tony runs his finger up along the lines of names on his monitors..."Not a single Jacoby...are you sure about this LEO being the killer, Reid?"

"I'd stake my reputation on it."

"Maybe she got married, Tony."...

Tony looks back at the list..."There's an April Huggins on it. Nice one, Abs."...she grins..."Holy crap, she's a Abby, forensic specialist. No wonder, we didn't find anything."...Tony starts laughing..

"What is it, Tony?"

"She works for FBI, under Sacks."

"No wonder she picked the post office, Boss...she wanted to see her work first-hand."

Reid rises from his desk..."Special Agent DiNozzo, I have a Huggins on my list, a Robert Huggins, he owns Green Thumb Nursery in New York!"

"Good job, Reid."

"McGee, you up for a roadtrip?"

"On my way, Boss."

----------------

The front door of the DiNozzo's opens..."McGee, get your ass in here."

"I can't believe you made me strip, Boss."

"Look at those damn clothes, McGee."

Tony takes a step into his house...as Ziva arrives at front door..."Tony!"

"What?"...Tony has blood all over his shirt and pants...

She gasps..."What do you mean...WHAT!?"

Tony looks down..."OH, it's not my blood."

"McGee why are you outside in only your underwear?"

Tony steps in front of him..."It's a long story, Z."

She crosses her arms across her chest..."Well?"

"Can we do this inside, I'm freezing my ass off."

"McGee...take a shower downstairs, I'll lay out some of Tony's clothes for you to wear."...McGee quickly moves down the hallway and goes through a door.

"Damn, what smells so good?"...Tony moves past Ziva going towards the Kitchen.

"TONY!"

Tony stops..."Yes, dear?"

"What happened?"

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm sore all over."

Ziva grabs his hand...and leans him upstairs to their personal bathroom...she turns on the shower..."Give me your clothes."

Tony starts removing his clothes and hands them to Ziva...she looks over them..."Ruined."...and she tosses them in the trash.

Tony gets in the shower and Ziva closes the door..."What you're not joining me?"

"I'm cooking, Tony."

"No one else can watch it? Come on!"

"I thought you were tired and sore."

"Yeah, so? Heh."

"You're so full of..."...the door slams.

Tony cringes..."I'm gonna pay for that later."

-----------------

Tony quickly walks down the stairs, the sound of laughter fills the family room.

"Going hunting, DiNozzo?"

"This was from my children, if you must know."...Tony stands at the bottom of the stairs in red silk pajamas..

"Your children picked out a smoking jacket?"

"Looks good doesn't it?"...as Tony grabs the collar and puffs it out.

"You look like the illegitimate son of Hugh Hefner."

"Hugh Hefner wishes he had my life, Boss."

Gibbs laughs..."Sure, he does."

"McGee was telling us about the nursery and how you threw..."

Tony interrupts Ziva..."I did not throw anyone...aggressively pushed maybe, but never threw."

"Come on, Tony, I was there, you threw her."

"Zip it, McGee."...Tony sees that McGee is wearing one of his Ohio State shirts..."Ruin that shirt and you McDie, Probie!"

"Where the hell were you during the whole thing, McGee? That's right, taking cover."

"Boss, that woman attacked us with..."

Tony interrupts him..."Enough, no one wants to hear about this anyway."

"I do."...as Ziva sits down.

"I thought you were cooking."

"Ruby is watching it."

Tony points his finger at Ziva and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"You're gonna need that later."...as Tony moves over by the Christmas tree.

"Want me to tell them, Tony?"

Tony shrugs...

McGee sits up..."We found out..."

7 hours earlier...Tony and McGee speeding towards New York on the highway.

"Can you believe Reid and Abby?"

"I don't want to talk about it, McGee."

McGee looks out the window..."Damn, we're flying"...McGee looks at the speedometer..."125?"

"You want me to go faster, McGee?"

Before McGee can answer Tony pushes the accelerator to the floor..."That fast enough for ya, Tim?"

They fly by cars like they're sitting still.

"My Porsche can't even do this."

"This is raw American power, McGee..700 HP, top speed of about 175 MPH, 0 to 60 in 6 seconds and it's a convertible, too. The new Cadillac X5, the worlds fastest luxury car. Admit, you're getting wood just thinking about it? Heh."

"We're 30 miles out, Tony."

"Did you bring your dragonskin?"

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something."

"Take mine, it's behind my seat."

McGee grabs it from behind Tony's seat and puts it on.

McGee breathes in and out heavily.

"You all right, Tim?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Ruby and Timmy."

"You're gonna be fine, you're the one with the dragonskin."...as Tony pats him on the back.

--------------

"We're a mile out, Tony...our turn is coming up."

Tony slows down quickly and makes the turn at about 50 MPH.

"Wow, I need to get me one of these."

"Sorry, Probie, only 10 of these were ever made."

"How did you get one."

"We're here."...Tony pulls into the Green Thumbs Nursery..."It's all about who you know, McGee."

"Jericho Granger?"

Tony opens his door and gets out..."That would be him, Timmy."...as Tony and McGee moves to the trunk.

Tony clicks a button and the trunk opens slowly...nothing is inside, Tony hits another button and a secret compartment opens...Multiple guns and ammo are attached..."Heh. Like the job the armor boys did?"

Tony grabs a handgun and slides a clip inside, the pulls back the slide. He then hands McGee an assault shotgun.

"You can't miss with this from under 20 feet...It has 20 rounds in the clip."

"Hey, I thought you gave me your dragonskin?"

"I did...this is the 2nd generation dragonskin, from my friends at the 303rd logistical studies group...it's stronger, it's lighter and now it protects the jugular on the neck."...Tony puts it on, demonstrating it.

"Are we getting those?"

"Probably in a year or so."

"Friends in high places, huh?"

"You're learning, Probie."...Tony touches his ear..."Abby gave you the near earwig right?"

"Yeah."...as he touches his ear..."Testing."

"Loud and Clear."

"Ditto."

"How Ghost of you, Tim...Let's roll."

"Tony, their house is suppose to be right behind their nursery."

"Affirmative...I'm heading right, go left."

"On it."

Tony quickly works his way along the outside of the nursery..."Nothing, Tim...Tim?"

McGee stands with his back to a building, his ear buzzes..."I'm getting a lot of interference, Tony."

McGee slides down the building and sees a woman throwing something..."Tony!?"

The muzzle of a gun touches McGee's head..."Lookie what I caught."

"Sir, I'm from NCIS."

He cocks the gun..."Did I say I cared who the hell you were?"

"Sir, I am a naval police officer."

"You're trespassing...on Christmas, no less."

"Sir, please, I'm just here to talk to Mrs. April Huggins."

"My wife doesn't like strangers."

"Take my badge, Sir."

"Oh, I already know you're a cop, you're here about that sailor, aren't cha?"

"If you kill me, you're gonna have 100 cops all over your ass."

"Move!"...as he points the gun at McGee's head.

McGee walks out into the opening..."Hey, hun, look what I found."...As he pushes McGee.

She stands in front of a wood chipper...it's running..."NCIS? Hah! They're just sailors with badges."

"I found you, didn't I?"

"What, you're alone? I don't think so."

"It's Christmas, of course I'm alone, my stupid partner wouldn't get out of bed."

"Toss him into the wood chipper."

"Duck, McGee!"

McGee falls on the ground as Tony shoots Mr. Huggins between the eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...she quickly ducks behind the wood chipper as McGee quickly moves in the opposite direction.

"You got a shot, McGee?"

"Negative, I dropped my guns. Going to retrieve now."...she takes a shot at McGee.

"Tim!?"

"She missed, I'm fine."

Tony moves quickly to the other side of the wood chipper, he kneels.

"Why lady?"

"His parents killed my father."

"It was a accident, lady."

"His father was drunk."

"So kill the son for the sins of the father?"

She fires into the air.

"That whole family deserves to die."

"You've killed the son, his wife and his grandfather...don't you have enough vengeance!?"

"Tony, I'm swinging around to your side."

She fires again into the air, then again, then again...finally emptying her revolver. She pulls the trigger and it just clicks.

Tony stands and holds his gun in the air..."Look, I'm putting away my weapon, no one else needs to die."...Tony puts his gun back in his holster...and Tony moves away from the wood chipper..

"See, I have no weapons in my hands...let's talk about this."

"I'm right behind you, Tony."

"April!"

She stands holding a grenade.

"Put it down, you need mental help...let me help you."

She pulls the pin and Tony tackles her, punching the grenade with his hand, knocking it backwards...she rolls as the grenade explodes, Tony covers his ears as McGee ducks behind the wood chipper. She rises, her ears bleeding, she grabs a garden spade and holds it over her head, pointing downward and she runs at Tony screaming, Tony moves aside grabbing her arm and throws her into the wood chipper, blood splatters on Tony. Tony looks on with disgust as McGee steps out from behind the wood chipper covered from knee to neck in blood.

"You ok, Boss?"

Tony looks at McGee..."Yeah...I'm..."...Tony starts laughing...

"What!?"

Tony walks over to McGee and "It looks like you just came from a vampire orgy or something."

"Ugh, these pants were new."

"Call the FBI, she was one of them, let them clean her up."

McGee reaches into his pocket and pulls out something covered in blood, McGee brings it closer to his face, it's an ear..."Ewwww."...as he drops it on the ground.

Tony kneels and picks it up..."Can you hear me now, dirtbag? Huh?"...he drops it..."Guess not."

----------------

"Then we waited for the local FBI to show up and we left."

"Sounds like you threw her into the wood chipper to me, Tony."

Tony shrugs as he pours himself a glass of eggnog and takes a drink..."Who spiked he eggnog?"

"That would be me, DiNozzo."

"Jethro!"...Jenny smacks Gibbs' shoulder

"I love you, Boss."...as Tony pours himself another glass.

"Guys, if I could see you all on the back porch for a minute."

Tony walks through the curtain, then out the back sliding door, as Gibbs, McGee and Ducky follow him.

Tony holds up 4 cigars..."Cubans."

They all take one and Tony lights them.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"Tony, you better not be smoking cigars!"

"Of course not, sweet cheeks."...as they all take another puff from their cigar.

There's a knock on the door and Ziva answers it.

Abby holding Caitlin and Reid stand just outside the door.

"Come on it."

"Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Abby...may I hold her?"

Abby hands Caitlin to Jenny..."Aww, she's so beautiful."

"When are you gonna have one of your own?"

"What?"

"You know, you and Gibbs?"

"I heard that, Abby!"

"Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas, Abby." Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Ducky all together.

"Is Reid here?"

"Yes, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Come on out here and join the men, Spencer."

Ziva points and Reid walks through the curtain and through the sliding glass door.

"What are they doing out there, Ziva?"

"Smoking cigars."

"But I thought you told Tony he better now."

Ziva shrugs..."He deserves one."

"Welcome to the men's room."

"Outside?"

"Pretty much."

"Want a cigar?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"None of us do, but we do smoke a cigar every once in awhile."...as Tony bites the end off of it and hands it to Reid

Tony lights it and Reid takes a puff and coughs...Tony pats him on the back..."You'll get used to it, of course, it took McGee about 20 of them."

"Thanks."...as Reid coughs again.

"Ever thought about changing jobs, Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could use someone like you."

"Like me?"

"You're smarter than all of us combined and that's saying something since McGee is smarter than hell."

Reid takes another puff and coughs once again.

"I know your mentor, Jason Gideon recently died...I'm sorry for your loss, but...maybe it's a good time for you to change?"

"Why would NCIS need a behavioral analyst?"

"There are crazy bastards in the Navy, too, Reid...and someone has to get rid of all these dirtbags, whether they be: terrorists, stupid people, woman from my manwhore days, killer pimps, whacked out clowns, pretty much anything...and you helped us solve our last case. Look, all I'll asking is for you to just thinking about it."...as Tony blows rings..."Heh. Talent, gentlemen, don't you wish you had some?"

Gibbs immediately blows a few smoke rings..."You were saying, DiNozzo?"

"Even with a bum leg, bad eye sight and that awful hair cut, you're still the master."

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Heh. It was the haircut comment, wasn't it?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"


	7. Caught Redheaded

Caught Redheaded

Later that night...

Tony lies under the covers in bed. Ziva walks out of the bathroom, she pulls out a hair clip, letting her hair fall, she tosses it on the dresser and slides off a pair of swear pants, leaving them where they fall. The shirt she's wearing drops to her mid-thigh.

"Heh. I love the Super Bitch t-shirt Abby gave you."

"It fits me, yes?"...she grinned

"Come here."

Ziva slowly crawls up the bed...she lets out a "meow!"

"Heh. Here kitty, kitty!"

She reaches Tony and nibbles on his chin.

"Aww, no dessert until you open your last gift."...Tony hands her the box from earlier.

"I totally forgot about that."...as she sits back on her heels taking the box...she opens it very quickly.

She take the lid off and inside is a pair of extremely tiny pink panties...she looks at panties, then at Tony..."You got me pink butt floss?"

"Heh. There's more."

Ziva drops the panties and pulls out a wooden case..."What is it?"

"Open it."

She slowly opens it and then looks at Tony over the opened box top..."It's HUGE!"

She takes the gun out of the box and pulls back on the slide..."Wow, powerful. 44, yes?"

Tony nods.

She points it down..."It's in mint condition, I don't think it's been fired before."

She places the gun back in the box and grabs the panties with her left hand and slowly slide back off the bed.

"Do you like it?"...She places the box on the dresser, she opens her left hand letting the panties drop to the ground, she bends over grabbing them and she slowly starts to put them on.

Tony stares at her..."Heh. I'll take that as a yes."

---------------

The elevator dings and McGee gets off the elevator, he sits at his desk and takes out an alka-seltzer from his pocket and drops it in a glass of water. He burps, then whirls the glass and chugs it all in one gulp..."Ugh."

He lays his head down and burps again.

The elevator dings and Tony and Ziva get off...Ziva walks over to McGee..."You ok, Tim?"...McGee raises his hand and waves it, then puts it back up his head.

Ziva shrugs and walks back to her desk...as McGee burps again..."Excuse you, McGee!"

McGee is silent...as Tony looks through his desk..."You know where that snickers bar I had went, Z?"

"I ate it."

"Oh. You got anything?"

"Nope, you just ate 3 bacon, egg and cheese biscuits."

"I'm still hungry...ooh, I found some tic tacs.."...as he holds them up, but Ziva grabs them.

"Don't eat those, go get some from the vending machine."

McGee burps again..."You're killing my appetite, McBurpy."

Tony gets up and heads towards the break room...but stops..."Do you have any change, Z?"

"I forgot, they don't throw coins at manwhores, just paper money."...as she joins him.

Tony shudders...

"What?"...as they walk

"Just remembering how tight the underwear was."

"HAHA."

"What? Oh yeah, pink butt floss."...as she slaps him.

"I deserved that."...as they disappear through a doorway

The elevator dings...A man in a suit with 2 uniformed D.C. police officers walk off..."I'm detective Frank Hobbs, I'm looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

McGee raises his head points upstairs...they begin to walk upstairs as McGee picks up his phone.

They walk into Cynthia's office and the detective flips her his badge..."You can't go in there."...as he opens the door.

"Who the hell are you?"...Gibbs holds up his phone, McGee's voice is on the other end.

"I'm detective Frank Hobbs and you're wanted for questioning in the murder of Hollis Mann."

"What!?"...as Gibbs stands.

"Your wife has already been arrested for her murder. Please come with me."

Gibbs and the police officers walk down the stairs...

"McGee, find DiNozzo and tell him to come and get my ass."

"On it, Boss."...as McGee runs out to find Tony, they leave via elevator

------------

Jenny sits in an interrogation room alone, her hands are cuffed as a man in a suit and black woman stand looking through a 2-way mirror.

"Is this the woman you saw driving away?"

"It looks like her, she did have a hat on, but it does look like her."

"Thank you, ma'am."

------------

Detective Hobbs places Gibbs in a different room..."Sit."

"Where's my wife?"

"I told you to sit."

Gibbs stares at him..."You can't pull this crap on me."

"Sit your ass down or I'll make sure your wife's stay is a living hell."

Gibbs hands' shake and the veins in his forehead bulge out, as he reluctantly sits down, his eyes burning holes in Detective Hobbs.

"Your wife has no alibi, she's been Identified in two security cams in her 2017 Cadillac Escalade."...he tosses a pic of a license plate in front of Gibbs..."That's your wife's license plate number, isn't?"...he then tosses a picture of a redheaded woman in a ballcap climbing into the Cadillac Escalade..."That looks like your wife to me and here's what she did."...He tosses 4 pics of Hollis Mann's body brutally stabbed and slashed..."We found her in the bushes outside a 7/11...and here's my favorite picture."...He tosses down a picture of the redheaded woman with a bloody knife in hand...and oh yeah, a woman just came forward saying she saw your wife driving an Escalade from the scene of the crime."

"It's not her."

"You're joking right?"

"It can't be, she's been set up."

"Ahh, of course she has."

"Where were you on Friday night from 12:17a.m. to 12:21a.m.?"

"In bed with my wife."

"We're you asleep?"

"I guess."

"Then how do you know she was in bed with you?"

"She's innocent, damn it!"

"So, someone who looks exactly like her stole your wife's car without you knowing, drove to kill Hollis Mann, who you were in a relationship once, correct? Then drove it back to your place and set up your wife perfectly?"

Gibbs just stares at the pictures.

"Oh, did I mention, we found blood inside your wife's escalade and we're running it now?"

"She didn't do it."

"Ok, she's free to go."...as he walks towards the door..."On second thought, lets charge with her first degree murder."...he slams his hands down on the table..."She's gonna get the needle, Mr. Gibbs."

"It seems you have some friends in high places, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Cut the crap, release Gibbs now, Detective Hobbs."

"I can't do that, we just got the DNA back from the lab, I asked Detective Jessica Johnson to be here to tell you the results."

"Results for what?"

"We got a match to a Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"What kind of match?"

"Seminal, it was inside Hollis Mann."

"What!?"

She hands the report to Tony..."Our medical examiner's findings show that Hollis Mann had sex 4-6 hours before her death and Leroy Jethro Gibbs' seminal fluid was found inside her."

Tony lifts the page and shakes his head..."I'd like my M.E. to look at the body."

"Yes, of course. I've been told to cooperate with you fully. I'll also send you samples of everything we found, including the video/audio tapes from the autopsy."

"She was stabbed how many times?"

"10, all in the head and chest region."

"It seems Mr. Gibbs will be staying with us for a little bit longer."

"He's the director of NCIS."

"I don't care, he's mine for 72 hours."

"Don't push me, detective."

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats, only promises."

----------------

Detective Hobbs walks into the interrogation room with Jenny

"So, you killed her because your husband was having an affair with her?"

"What?"

"We found your husband's seminal fluid in the victim. He was cheating on you, you found out, you killed her."

"He was cheating on me?"

"Yes and you killed her for it."

"I didn't kill anyone, where's my husband?"

"Probably thinking about his next one night stand."...as he leaves.

------------------

Detective Hobbs walks back in with Gibbs..

"So, you rekindled your relationship with Hollis Mann, huh?"

"What?"

"We found your seminal fluid inside her dead body."

Gibbs looks up at him and stares...

"What happened, your wife not putting out, so you went back to one that would? Then she found out and killed her?"

"I haven't even seen Mann in like 10 years!"

"Well, that was one helluva sex session then."…He leaves slamming the door.

The door into the room where Gibbs is opens and Tony walks through.

"DiNozzo, get me out of here."

"I'm trying, Boss...but this bastard is gonna hold you for 72 hours."

Tony sits from across Gibbs..."They're taping this, Tony."

Tony nods..."We both know Jenny didn't kill Mann."

Gibbs reaches out his hand and grabs Tony's hand..."Before you ask, I DID NOT cheat on my wife Tony."

"I wasn't going to ask, I already know the answer, Boss."

"Find this bastard, DiNozzo."

"Ducky should be getting her body any minute, he'll find something. Abby, too."

Tony rises from his chair..."I'm counting on you, Tony."

"I won't let you down, Boss."...as Tony leaves through the door.

Gibbs puts his head down and sighs...

Tony stops, turns around..."Boss."

Gibbs looks to his right and looks up at Tony..."I was taught by the best, remember?"...Tony stands there for a second then leaves.

Tony steps off the elevator….

"The body arrived 5 minutes ago, Tony."

"Good, I want you and McGee to..."...Tony over at McGee's desk..."Where the hell is Tim?"

"He went home, he was sick."

"Of all the days to get sick. Damn it!"

"It's just me and you, Tony."

"I just got off the phone with the SecNav, he got us permission to search Hollis Mann's residence, but it's with Army CID Lt. Colonel Amy Lyons. Damn, did McGee say what was wrong with him?"

"Stomach flu, I think."

"Are Ruby and Timmy sick, too?"

"No idea."

Tony runs his fingers through his hair..."The biggest case in NCIS history and we have only two investigators."

Ziva comes up behind Tony and hugs him..."Calm. Calm yourself, Tony."

Tony places his arms over Ziva's arms..."Thanks."...Tony pauses..."Gear up."

Ziva moves to her desk and takes her gun from her drawer and grabs her bag...and they both leave via the elevator

--------------

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I presume?"

"Yes."...Showing her his badge..."Lt. Colonel Lyons?"

"Yes, call me Amy."...She looks at Ziva..."And you are?"

"With him."

"Did you go inside yet, Amy?"

"No, we waited, I know how important this is too you, but I run this, from beginning to end."

"Fine with me."

One of Lyon's men is about to bust down the door."

"Wait, you don't have a key?"

"No."

"Ziva, if you would."...Ziva walks past the man with the battering ram and quickly unlocks it.

"Ta-da!"...and Ziva opens it.

"Work smarter, not harder."...as Tony follows Ziva into Mann's apartment.

"What's that smell?"

"It's gun oil...you're in the Army, right?"...as Ziva turned to one of Lyon's men.

"Come on, Z. Lets leave the nice men with automatic rifles alone."...as Tony pulls Z towards the bedroom.

Tony steps through the bedroom door..."Yellow bedding?"

Ziva shudders..."That's worse than pink."

Tony starts opening Mann's dresser drawers, finding nothing..."Find anything, Z?"

Ziva looks through her nightstand..."Nothing other than she was a normal girl, nail polish, hand creams, sex toys."

"Sex toys?"...he turns towards Ziva..."Nevermind."

"Good choice."

"Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes?"...Tony and Ziva together.

"You'll probably want to see this."

Tony and Ziva walk out the bedroom door and move down the hall into another bedroom, there are hundreds of candles, the walls are covered in pictures of Gibbs.

"Obsessed much?"...as Tony starts taking pictures.

"What is that?"...Lyon's point to chair-like piece of furniture on the ground.

"I think it's called, sex chair."...Tony lifts it up..."Yup."...as he points to the Sex Chair logo on the underneath of it.

Tony sets down his kit and gets out his black light and shines it on the sex chair..."Got some biological traces here."...Tony takes a q-tip and gathers some up..."Remind me to tell McGee how much he's worth the next time I see him, Z."

They continue searching the house, but find nothing.

------------

Tony arrives in Abby's lab

"Got something else for you to test, Abs."...handing her the q-tip and a caf-pow.

She takes a huge drink...sucking on the straw for a good 10 seconds..."Thanks, Tony, I really needed that."

"Get anything from the samples D.C. crime lab sent ya?"

"Still not back yet, but her hands had traces of thiamine mononitrate, riboflavin, folic acid and so on."

"Bar mix?"

"Yep."

"Is there anything in the report about her being at a bar?"

"None at all."

Tony kisses her cheek..."Let me know when you get those results in, good job, Abby."

"Are they going to be ok, Tony?"

"You have my word on it, Abs."...as Tony leaves.

Tony steps off the elevator into the squad-room.

"Ducky wants to see us, Tony."...Tony quickly stops the elevator doors from closing as Ziva runs over.

The doors opens as Ziva's cell rings, she answers it..."Ziva."...She pushes Tony out the door and the doors close.

Tony walks through the sliding doors..."You wanted to see me, Duck?"

"Yes, indeed...I think Mann was killed by a professional."

"A professional?"

"From reading the report, she had a half liter of blood left in her body and the ambulance arrived 3 minutes after the 911 call. The average female has 4 and half liters of blood in their body."

"So, she lost 4 liters of blood in like 5 minutes?"

"Yes, look here."...Ducky points to her neck..."The blade entered through the left anterior neck and severed the left common carotid artery."

"In English, Duck."

"The blade nearly made it completely through her neck, but if you look at the wounds on her chest."...He points to them..."They're basically superficial, hesitant, if you will."

"So, you think she killed her with the first blow and then kept stabbing her to make it look like she wasn't a professional?"

"Precisely, Anthony...the knife wound to her carotid artery was perfect placed, the other wounds are meaningless...just for show."

The door opens as Ziva walks through the door..."Ziva..."

"Yes, exactly, like Ziva...an assassin."

"What Ducky?"

"Oh, my apologies...I didn't know you were there, Ziva."

"Ruby said McGee was taken to the hospital, Tony."

"Why, what happened?"

"He apparently passed out on his way home, crashing his car."

"Is he alright?"

"She didn't know, I told her we'd meet her over there."

"Go, I'll take care of this, go check on Timothy."

"Tony! Over here!"

They all look at the plasma on the wall...Abby is on it..."I got news, I just looked at seminal fluid the CSI sent over and it's been frozen."

"Frozen?"

"Yeah, like at a sperm clinic...it showed higher traces glucose, which happens when things are frozen, plus there's."

"You just made Gibbs' days, Abby."...as they leave.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet, Ducky."

"McGee was in an accident, Abigail."

"Is he going to be ok!?"

"We can only hope and pray, dear."

A woman wearing a Nationals' ballcap steps inside a door.

"You haven't been talking have you?"...a woman's voice comes from the darkness.

The woman takes off her ballcap and her long red hair falls past her holders..."Naw, not a soul."...in a thick Irish accent.

"Good."...as a woman walks into view, her long dark hair falls past her bra strap...she walks down two steps..."And your other assignment?"

"Oi did waaat yer asked, small pinch on the lad's biscuits, he shud be feelin' it roun' nigh."

"Are you ok?"

"Oi'm a wee starval, oi cud go for a sangwidge an' a guiness.."

"I think that can be arranged. Come."...as the screen turns to black as she starts to turn around.

-------------

Tony and Ziva arrive at the hospital

"Tony, they won't tell me anything."...as she hugs him.

"It's gonna be ok, Ruby."...she cries on his shoulder.

"Doctor, one second."...as he pulls away from Ruby.

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS."...he shows him his badge..."Who's treating Timothy McGee?"

"That was would be me, I'm going to see him now, we just got the labs back from his blood work."

They walk towards together..."Can you tell me what happened?"

"The officers who found him thought he was drunk, but when he wouldn't respond, they called an ambulance. We pumped his stomach and according to his labs, we has severe case of salmonella poisoning."

"He has food poisoning?"

"His wife indicate he was fine before he left for work, she then said he called her just after getting to work saying cookies he ate made him sick. We're testing his stomach contents."...they walk into the room where McGee is lying in bed.

"Why is he unconscious?"

"When we put the tube down his throat, he complained of severe pain, so we gave him morphine drip, he's been out for the past hour or so."

"What about the salmonella?"

"We've put him on Kanamycin and Gentamycin, we just have to wait and see if they break his fever. Please, I must be going."

The doctor leaves as a nurse changes an IV...Tony leans down..."You can beat this, Tim."...He then pats Tim on the top of his head..."Hear me, Probie?"...He then leaves..

Tony stands at the front desk as they Gibbs comes out from the interrogation area.

Detective Hobbs is right behind him.

"Good to see you free, Boss."

"This stinks, only reason he's out-a here is because you went over my head, he's guilty as much as his bitch."

Tony takes a step towards Hobbs..."Say that again, to my face."...as they stand face to face.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna throw hands with you in my own house."

"We can step outside...anytime, anywhere."

Gibbs grabs Tony..."Not now, DiNozzo."...as Gibbs pulls Tony out of the police station double doors.

"And mess up my suit? HA! Don't make me laugh. Your boss just saved your sorry ass, buddy."

"You should be more worried about your face."...as Ziva slowly turns and follows them out the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"About whipping his ass."

"Just what Jenny doesn't need, Tony."

"You're right."

Ziva comes up on Tony's side and holds his hand.

"I'd like to be in on the investigation, Tony."

"No, Gibbs, you're way too involved."

"Tony...like you said, we're down to 2 investigators."

Tony stops..."Fine, you want to run it, too? It is your wife, after all."

"No, that's on you, Tony."

"You sure, Boss?"

"No, but I'll live with it."...Gibbs pauses as they get into Tony's car..."How did you get me out?"

"Seems Mann was a tad bit obsessed with you, Boss."

"We went back over to Mann's place and we searched her freezer, nothing was out of the ordinary until we saw what looked like an opened orange juice concentrate...so, we look at the package, it was from 2007. We opened it up and we found 4 vials filled with semen, your semen, Gibbs."...He tosses a vial to Gibbs..."She even drew a smiley face on the label...and you say I picked the psycho's, Boss."

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs ride down the elevator to Abby

"Abby should have something by now, Boss."

They get off.

"What ya got, Abby?" Gibbs and Tony together

"Gibbs, Tony." She moves her hands up and down, trying to choose which to answer...when Tony takes a step back.

"The hospital sent me the results for McGee's stomach contents, seems he had cookies that were laced with salmonella."

"Someone did it on purpose?"

"Looks that way, Gibbs."

The elevator dings as Ziva turns around, realizing Tony is gone. She walks towards the elevator.

"Tony? Where are you going?"

"This is Gibbs' investigation to run, I'm heading to see McGee."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, help Gibbs...he'll need your help."

"He's gonna need us both, Tony."

Tony nods as Ziva reaches her arm out, stopping the doors from closing..."Tony, you're the leader of OUR team, we need you."

"Ziva."...Gibbs calls out, she quickly turns and the elevator door closes, she turns around and hits the door..."Harah!"...she walks back into the lab.

"Where's Tony?"

"He went to see McGee...looks like you're running the investigation, Gibbs."

"I didn't want this, Ziva."

"Tony wants you to have it."

Gibbs lowers his head..."Lets go."...as he walks out of the lab, Ziva quickly follows him.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to see the crime scene...do you have the photos?"

"They're on Tony's desk."

Gibbs pushes the 2nd floor button and the elevator rises...they get off on the squad room and Gibbs grabs the photos and they leave via the elevator.

------------

Tony walks into McGee's room, he's now awake.

"Hey, Boss."...his voice really straining

"Don't talk, Tim...just nod."

"Do you remember getting cookies this morning?"

McGee nods yes.

"Anything odd about it?"

McGee writes down on a piece of paper: "The girl who worked there was new."

"How is that odd?"

McGee writes again: "I go there every weekday, Boss. I've never seen her before."

"Ok, I'll check it out...how is Ruby holding up?"

McGee shakes his hand back and forth.

"So-so?"

He nods.

"This was Charlotte's Cookies, right?"

McGee nods, then closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Tony leaves...

------------------

Gibbs and Ziva outside the 7/11 where Mann was murdered.

"It's wide open."...Gibbs looks at pictures..."No one in their right mind would kill someone right here, unless they want caught."

"Tony said Abby found traces of bar mix on Mann's fingers."...she walks up the street..."No where the closest bar is?"

"There's one just around the corner."

Gibbs and Ziva walk to the front of the bar...and go inside...they walk up to the bartender..."Who was tending bar last Friday night?"

"I was, what's this about?"

"Did any cops talk to you?"

"About that murder? Nope."

"Do you recognize this woman?"...Gibbs shows him a picture of Mann.

"Yeah, she was in here that night...I've seen her a few times, big time flirter. Wait, she was the one that died?"

Gibbs then shows him a picture of Jenny..."Was she here that night?"

"I really can't be certain, there was a redheaded woman in here that night, it could've been her, she had on a Nationals' baseball cap. Some guy grabbed her ass and she slugged him in the face, that's why I remember her."

"Take another look."

"Yeah, man, I don't know, it could've been her, I'm not sure."

"Do you know the guy who got punched?"

"Nope, he wasn't a regular."

"One last thing, do you have a security cam?"

"Nope, sorry."

"The police didn't even look for another suspect."

"Very shoddy police work, yes?"

----------------

Tony arrives at Charlotte's Cookies.

"Are you the manager?"...Tony shows her his badge

"I'm Charlotte, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Timothy McGee?"

"Yes, he's one of regular customers."

"We got sick off one of your cookies this morning, salmonella poisoning."

"What? Are you serious!?"

"Yes, but I think it was done deliberately. McGee mentioned there was a new girl working the counter."

"Yes, ummm."...she looks at a chart..."Mary Keith, but she quit."

"She quit?"

"Yes, she only worked for about 2 hours, then she wrote me a note saying her throat was hurting, she couldn't speak and she was quitting."

"Didn't you find that just a tad odd?"

"I'm been selling cookies here for 30 years and I've had well over a 500 employees, nothing is odd to me anymore."

"Did you train her?"

"No. Sarah, come here please."

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"You trained Mary Keith, right?"

"Sorta, she knew how to do everything, it was like she knew how to do it before I taught her."

"You find anything odd about her?"

"She was extremely quiet, the only time I heard her talk was on the phone and she whispered...I hired her, because she was great at the job. She was doing a great job, then I heard from Charlotte that she quit, I even went to talk to her and she had already left."

"You have photo IDs of all your employees? Can I get hers?"

"Yes, of course."...Charlotte goes through her records..."Hmm, it's not here."...she then notices something different..."That's odd."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, the past two days security DVDs are missing."

"Who has access to your office?"

"Everyone, it's never locked during the day."

"Who in the hell are you Mary Keith?"...Tony turns around and looks directly across from the cookie shop seeing people standing in line..."Lets find out."...as he walks across the street.

Tony walks into Abby's lab and hands her a DVD.

"ATM camera, December 26th. Belated Christmas gift, Tony?"

"She'll be on the left counter, I need it ASAP, Abs...and here's your caf-pow."...he hands it to her.

Tony starts to leave..."Where are you going?"

Tony stops and turns around..."Don't tell me you got it already?"

"Yep."

Tony moves back to Abby at her computer..."Pretty fuzzy, can you clear that up?"

Abby looks at Tony...

"Please?"

She continues looking at him.

"NOW!"

"Better!"

Caitlin coughs as Abby rocks her cradle with left foot.

"How's Caitlin?"

"She's been missing you."

"Really?"...as Tony walks over and picks her up..."How is my little Katie-poo?"...he kisses her on forehead..."She been running a fever, she feels a little hot."

"99.9, I checked her temp 26 minutes and 14 seconds ago."

"You definitely spent too much time with Reid."

"Oh, I'm glad you reminded me, he said he'd have his answer by this Friday. I think he's leaning towards yes, we're having dinner on Friday."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Abby continues to click away at her computer..."I just love these new software programs the DoD gave us."

"Nice job, she's really coming into focus."...He rocks Caitlin back and forth in his arms..."When you get her picture, put out a BOLO for a 5'3-5'5 redhead, possibly wearing a Nationals' baseball cap and check all law enforcement, including foreign, maybe someone knows who this is."

Caitlin nibbles on Tony's finger..."You don't have any toothers yet, Katie. No, you don't. Toothers, toothers, toothers!"...She giggles and he kisses her on the forehead multiple times then sets her back in her cradle.

He kisses Abby on the cheek..."Great job, as always, Abby."...he pauses..."Abby, who kiss...nevermind."...Tony starts to walk out.

"You do, Tony."

"Heh. Bet you'd say Gibbs if he asked you."...as he continues out the door.

Abby laughs..."Probably."

Tony steps off the elevator and walks towards his desk, but he stops and notices Gibbs sitting at his desk, he lightly sighs and then continues on.

"I got something, Boss."...as he kneels against McGee's desk..."Abby's working on the video now, but we should have a picture of Mann's killer soon enough."

"How do you know it's Mann's killer?"

"I just do, Boss...I got this tingling sensation in my netherregions."

"Probably some kind of VD, DiNozzo."

"I've never had a VD in my life, if you must know."

"Shocking, but you were on a herpes website."

Tony sighs..."Worst 3 weeks of my life."

"Herpes website?"

"No time, Z...anyway, the picture is of the girl who gave McGeek the tainted cookies."

"How do you know it's her?"

"Well, she stole the security DVDs, plus took every single aspect of her even being there."

"Ziva, put out a BOLO."

"Already did it, Boss."

Gibbs starts looking through papers on Tony's desk...and he tosses all of them into the air..."I just can't just sit around and do nothing."...Gibbs stands up and goes up the stairs and into his office.

Tony starts picking up his papers, but Ziva stops him..."Go talk to him, he needs you now."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I'll get this."...as she starts picking them up.

Tony runs up the stairs and goes into Cynthia's office..."Good luck."

Tony walks through the door, then closes it...Tony then leans against the wall.

"What do you want DiNozzo?"...Gibbs looks up...then back down...

"Jen keeps doing this to me, first France, then the whole Frog thing, what a bastard...then the Bahamas."...Gibbs sighs..."The Bahamas, the worst 5 days of my life and it was suppose to be our honeymoon. Woman are such a pain in the ass!"

Gibbs stands up..."But they smell so damn good and their skin, so smooth and their hair. What is it with me and redheads? Why did I even get involved with Mann? I hate the Army, bunch of A-holes."

Tony is silent..."Aren't you gonna say anything?"...Gibbs sits back down and sighs..."I'm too old, I'm too damn tired and just can't do it anymore. My damn leg throbs at just the thought of bad weather. God help me if it snow. My eyes are shot, christ, I'm falling apart."...he pounds his fist on his desk..."Never become me, Tony, it'll be the end of you."

Tony walks over behind Gibbs' desk and slaps Gibbs on the back of the head then leaves.

------------

The next morning...

The red hair woman lies in bed, her arm drenched over the body of the dark haired woman, whose face is hidden, facing downward.

The red haired woman rises, putting on a white t-shirt, she walks into the bathroom, she moves across the doorway, she's now wearing black skin-tight spandex pants, her hair now in a ponytail. She walks back into the room, she takes her custom made knife harness off the door handle grabbing her blue windbreaker then places her knife harness back on the doorknob and then grabs her Nationals' ballcap as she works her left foot into her running shoe. She slips the other one on, then she quickly moves down the stairs and out the door, she starts jogging down the street.

Ziva rises from bed, taking the sheets with her, Tony lies on his stomach, naked. She tosses them behind her, they fall across Tony's midriff. She stretches, her back cracks, she grabs her Super Bitch t-shirt and puts it on, she then walks into the bathroom yawning, she grabs a rubber band and puts her hair into a ponytail. She grabs a pair of her jogging pants that are on top of the hamper and brings them to her nose, she smells them and makes a funny face, then shrugs and puts them on.

She looks into the mirror and then turns on the faucet, splashing water in her face..."Ugh...I look like harah!"...she pauses..."Feel like it, too."

Ziva moves back into her bedroom, Tony still sleeps peacefully as she sits on the edge of the bed and puts on her shoes.

She opens the door and closes it, she passes by Flotz, betting him on the way down the stairs, she grabs her jacket and keys. Finally grabbing her NCIS hat, she places it on backwards, then unlocks the front door and goes outside, she locks it and starts jogging down her street..."Do I really want to go 15 miles today? Come on, Ziva. You do it to look good, to feel good and you don't want flabby ass, do you?"...as she pumps her arms while jogging.

The red haired woman turns onto a paved trail, running along the water, she jogs past Ziva who's jogging the other way.

Ziva stops and jogs in place, thinking she's seen her some place..."That hat."...Ziva starts jogging after her, she catches up with her after about a mile.

The red haired woman ducks into a convenience store, she comes out drinking a bottle of Gatorade as Ziva hides behind a car.

She starts running again and Ziva follows her. she gets about 15 feet behind her when the red haired woman stumbles after stepping in a pot hole, she turns around to see a now motionless Ziva watching her. Suddenly she starts running as fast as she can and Ziva runs after her.

"Stop!"...Ziva yells, but the red haired woman continues running as fast she can, turning onto a street, she jumps over a fence and kicks in a door and goes inside.

Ziva quickly follows her, she places her hands on top of the fence and hops over it, then runs threw the door, the red haired woman stands in the kitchen, she has chef's knife in her right hand and a cleaver in her left, she's breathing hard.

"Put them down NOW!" ...as Ziva looks up at people coming down the stairs..."I'm NCIS, get out of here and call the police!" The red haired woman moved quickly forward swiping at Ziva with the chef's knife. Ziva jumps to her right, hitting her with the back of her right hand in the face. She brings the cleaver up quickly slicing the front of Ziva's jacket. Ziva feels her chest, then looks at her hand, she's not bleeding.

The red haired woman backs up, grabbing the woman who just came down the stairs.

"Let her go, this is between you and me!"

She pushes the lady into Ziva, knocking her down and runs out the back.

Ziva quickly gets up..."Are you ok?"

The woman nods, Ziva moves to the kitchen, picking up a knife..."I'll bring this back!"...She then dashes out the back door.

As soon as Ziva takes a step out of the door, the chef's knife flies directly at her head, she quickly moves, but the edge of the knife slices into her cheek, a trickle of blood now on her shoulder. Ziva slides her hand up her face, a line of blood from the top of her middle finger to past her wrist rest upon her hand.

The red haired woman stands 15 feet from her, she twirls the cleaver in her hand.

Ziva stares at her, she brings her hand to her face and licks from her wrist to the tip of her middle finger. She slowly drops all of her fingers except the middle one, she kisses her middle finger then quickly dashes towards the red haired woman.

The red haired woman takes a step back as Ziva closes in, Ziva holds the knife in her left hand, she flips it so the end is pointing downward. Ziva leads with her left foot, she jump slashes, the red haired woman extends her leg, her foot hits Ziva in the chest, Ziva falls back..."Yer gonna 'av ter be better than dat."...She swings down with the cleaver and Ziva rolls to right, the cleaver sticks in the ground as Ziva rolls back leading with her left elbow she smashed down on the middle of the red haired woman arm, making her release the handle. Ziva rolls back on her shoulder then does a nip-up kicking her in the chest.

The red haired woman falls backwards, she quickly does a nip-up as Ziva gets to her feet. The red haired woman nods as she brushes grass and dirt off her chest, then takes a few steps back and to the side, getting behind circular patio table. She raises both of her hands and makes a 'come on gesture with both of them.

Ziva stands breathing hard, she doesn't budge an inch, her ponytail has come undo, her hair blows wildly in the wind.

"Afraid?"

"No, just not stupid."...as Ziva circles around the table.

The red haired woman grabs the table, shoving it into the Ziva, Ziva puts her hands on the table, but the red haired woman lifts up on the edge of the table and tosses it on Ziva then runs back into the house.

Ziva knocks it to the side and goes after her.

The red haired woman jumps over the fence again and starts running down the street.

Ziva runs through the house and jumps over the fence and continues her chase.

The red haired woman reaches the street she started from, she quickly runs into the house. The dark haired woman stands at the top of the stairs..."What are you doing?"

The red haired woman breaths in and out rapidly as she quickly makes her way up the stairs, just then the door is kicked in. Ziva stands in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ziva takes a few steps into the house..."Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."

"DiNozzo?"...as she's pulled back into the room, the door slams shut.

The red haired woman now wears her custom made knives, she pulls a knife from under her left breast, it's shines in the light, she twirls around her fingers..."Bleedin' time."

The red haired woman quickly opens the door and throws a knife, it sticks in the wall, hitting nothing, Ziva is nowhere in sight.

She slowly start down the stairs as she takes out another knife from under her right breast, she twirls it between her fingers. Ziva reaches through the banister and pulls her leg out from under her, she falls back, making a huge thud, Ziva grabs her throat and chokes her, she moves her right hand up slicing Ziva's arm, making her let go, Ziva backs up and lies on top of a round kitchen table grabbing her right arm with her left hand, putting pressure on the cut. The red haired woman rises and quickly moves down the stairs. She grabs the knife she threw earlier and she twirls them both.

Ziva rolls backwards, landing behind the table, the red haired woman launches both knives at Ziva, she lifts the round table, the knives enter it as she rushes towards her, knocking her back into the wall and then to the ground. She tosses it on top of her, but she kicks back, Ziva backs up as the red haired woman tosses the table to the side, Ziva moves in, she kicks the red haired woman in the chest, then kicks upward, connecting under her chin as Ziva does a backflip, knocking the red haired woman back into the wall.

The red haired woman touches the back of her head and brings her hand forward, her hand soaked in blood. She spins on her back, so her head is towards Ziva, Ziva moves in, as the red haired woman does a nip-up, her feet them hit the wall, where she pushes off, then turns in air and kicks Ziva in the side of the head.

Ziva stumbles back..."Impressive."

The red haired woman now on one knee pulls a long blade from her left hip, it has handle that is carved out of some kind of bone..."Dis is me favorite cutty knife, 'er name is Maggie an' she 'asn't tasted blud in a couple 'ours."...she twirls it, then slashes at Ziva, then laughs.

"I'd ask you where you got that, but I'll just takes yours after I KILL you."

The red haired woman's eyebrows raise, then she attacks furiously, Ziva grabs a chair and the knife slices through the wood like it's butter. Ziva moves back, her back is to the stove, she grabs a cast iron skillet and holds it up as the knife comes down, knife glances off, Ziva then swings as hard as can, striking her in the face, blood squirts from the red haired woman's face. She looks at Ziva and spits a tooth at her.

She laughs, then pulls another long blade from her right hip..."Say 'owaya ter, Mary."...as she twirls them both, Ziva looks on with disbelief.

The red haired woman crosses her arms then pulls them apart quickly going after Ziva's head, Ziva slides forward, kicking the red haired woman's legs out from under her, she falls forward, she stumbles, she puts her arms out to catch herself, she strikes the stoves with her blades, rupturing a gas line, the stove catches on fire, she quickly turns around swinging at Ziva once again. The dark haired lady screams..."FIRE!"...as she moves down the stairs and out the front door.

The red haired woman turns towards the stove as Ziva sprints at her and jumps in the air, she lifts her knees and strikes her in the middle of the back, she slams into the stove, her shirt and hair catch fire as Ziva lands on her feet and moves back, the red haired woman turns around still swinging as hard as she can, Ziva jumps back dodging her slashes.

The stove then erupts in the sea of flame, the explosion knocks Ziva into the wall, she slides down the wall to a sitting position, she then falls over leaving her upper half in the doorway.

Ziva shakes her head as she pulls herself up on the front door handle, a car speeds away, Ziva looks and sees a gray sedan, she tries to focus but only gets the first two letters in the license plate, D1.

The red haired woman lies under debris, she moans. The house quickly fills with smoke. Ziva moves over grabbing her by the wrists and she pulls her out of the house. Ziva runs back in and searches for her knives, she finds the table and pulls both knives out and then grabs her larger blades and makes her way out of the house.

The red haired woman stands as Ziva comes out, Ziva coughs trying to catch her breath, the red haired woman takes a step forward then falls backwards, her hair still smoldering, her shirt baked into her chest.

Ziva kneels beside her and takes long breaths, the fire department arrives along with a police cruiser.

"Ma'am, are you all right?"

Ziva doesn't respond..."Ma'am?"...the fireman puts his hands on her shoulder...Ziva looks up at him.

"Are you alright?"...Ziva sees his lips moving, but she doesn't hear anything.

"WHAT!?"...She yelled

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Ziva throws her hands up.

Ziva still holding the knives..."DO YOU HAVE A BAG!?"

A paramedic arrives and comes up to Ziva and the fireman..."She can't hear."

The paramedic grabs her by the arm...and Ziva turns around..."SHE'S UNDER ARREST!"

The fireman brings her over a large bag and she places the knives inside it and holds them to her chest..."THANK YOU!"

The paramedic sits her on the tailgate of the ambulance and looks her over..."WHY HASN'T EVERYONE CUFFED HER!?"...Ziva points to the red haired woman, who's now being look at by another paramedic.

The paramedic gives Ziva a pad and pencil...Ziva writes: "I'm an NCIS agent, she's a murderer!"

The paramedic runs over to the police and hand them the note. The two police officers head over to Ziva.

One of them writes: "Murder of who?"

Ziva looks up at them, then at the pad..."HOLLIS MANN!"

"I thought they caught the woman responsible for her death?"...one cop said to another.

"WELL!?"

The cop tries to take the knives from her...but Ziva refuses to let them go.

"ARREST HER!"

The cops head over to the red haired woman.

"How is she?"

"She's got some third degree burns, but she should live."

"I'm gonna rides in with you, she's a murder suspect."

"Ok."...as they lift her up on a stretcher and then more her to an ambulance.

Ziva lays her head back and lets out a sigh of relief...the driver closes the back door, the ambulances sirens turn as it drives off to the hospital.

---------------

20 minutes later

----------------

Tony and Gibbs with their weapons drawn slowly move to the back of the ambulance, a dead paramedic lies by the passenger seat door, a long bloody hand mark is smeared along the outside of the ambulance. Gibbs opens the door, a dead police officer is inside, an IV is shoved into his jugular. There's a massive blood pool underneath him. Behind the ambulance is another dead officer, his neck his broken and his weapon is missing and so is his police cruiser.

"She has a hostage."

"I don't think so, Boss."...Tony turns away from the ambulance...in the distance is a man lying on the ground...Tony runs and kneels beside him..."He's dead."

Tony walks back as Gibbs closes his phone..."GOD DAMN IT!"

The next day

---------------

Tony stands next to Ziva's hospital bed, she awakens, Tony leans down and kisses her, she extends her hand and caresses his face.

"You have to shave."

"I know."

"I can hear."

"You ear drums were damaged, the doctor gave you some meds, your hearing isn't all the way back yet, so take it easy."

"What happened to the knives?"

"Abby has them."

"Good."...she closes her eyes.

"Jenny was cleared because of you, Z. You did an amazing job, baby."

She grabs Tony's hand and holds it..."Your hands are so warm."...she brings his hand up to her face.

"Ziva...she got away."

She wraps her fingers around his wrist and squeezes and opens her eyes wide, then closes them.

"How?"

"She killed the paramedics and her police escort."

Ziva sighs..."I should've killed her."

"Shhh, it's not your fault."

"Find her, Tony."

Tony leans down and kisses her again..."I will."

She puts her hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair with her fingers..."And you kill the kalba!"


	8. Kill the Kalba!

"Kill the Kalba!"

Tony stands in the middle of the half-burned house with flashlight in hand.

Water still drips from walls, the waterlogged smell of mildew and the sweet, but devastating smell of wood fills the half-charred room.

Tony kicks a pan to the side and touches the turned over stove, grabbing it and turning it to it's original position. There's a massive cut in the middle, about 3-4 inches deep. Tony shines his flashlight over it, a hose underneath is severed.

Water drips onto Tony's shoulder, he looks up and moves his way to the stairs and up the stairs, he slowly opens the door, the bedroom is for the most part untouched by the effects of the fire.

There's a sweet aroma in the air, it's familiar to him, but he just can't remember from where.

"Did you know, 37 of all fire fatalities are due from smoking in bed."

Tony turns around...Spencer Reid stands in a NCIS jacket, wearing an NCIS hat.

"Nice clothes, get them from goodwill?"

"No, Abby gave them to me this morning."

"I was joking...Doctor Probie."

Tony kneels looking into some lower drawers...Reid comes up behind him..."Who are we looking for?"

"Aren't you suppose to be the profiler?"

"Well, not anymore, sir."

Tony stands and turns around and gets in Reid's face..."Listen carefully, Doctor. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Rule #2, don't call me, sir...got it?"

"What's rule #1?"

"I don't sit on the sidelines when one of my people is in trouble...that goes for you, too! Got it!?"

"Got it."

"Are there a lot of rules?"

"Tons."

"How many is a ton? Do I need to get a notebook and write these down?"

"If you want."...Reid takes out a small booklet and writes something down.

Tony smacks Reid in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Rule #3, expect the unexpected."

"Vanilla."

"What?"

"The scent, it's in this room."...she takes a good sniff..."Tahitian vanilla, actually, it has a distinct aroma from other vanilla beans, from around the world."

"Wow, even your nose is smart."

"If I don't call you sir, what do I call you?"

"Boss, Tony, DiNozzo, God, Lord, Master...whatever, just not sir."

"Gotcha, Boss."

"I was hoping for lord and master, but that'll do."

"Who are we looking for, Boss?"

"A 5'3-5'5, 110-120 red haired assassin, she's been burned on over 20 of her body, she's an expert in weapons, especially knives."

Reid writes down something in his notes.

"You know what to do is you see her, right?"

"Call for back up?"

"NO! Shoot the bitch!"

"Oh, is this for all suspects or just this one?"

Tony smacks Reid in the back of the head again..."Rule #4, Only I and sometimes Ziva get to be a smartass."

"Wow, this is gonna be a long list."

"You have no idea, Probie...I haven't even made some of them up yet."

"I'm sure they'll be great rules, Boss!"

Tony goes to smack Reid again, but lightly brushes his hair..."Nobody likes a kiss ass, Reid."...Tony pauses..."Except when you're kissing my ass. Heh."

Tony walks over to the door..."Bag and tag everything, Abby will be most pleased with you."

"Are you ok with me and her, Tony?"

"As long as she's happy...but."

"But?"

"Lets just say, you really don't want to hear what's after but...you got me?"

"Yeah."...Reid swallows hard and gets to work.

Tony and Reid stand behind Tony's car.

"Did the armory requisition you a firearm?"

"No, but I still have my gun from the FBI."

"You should've given that back. Let me see it."

Reid takes his gun out of his holster and hands it to Tony.

"Sig Sauer P229, very nice. It's an older model, make sure they give you the newer model."

Tony pops out the clip and pulls back on the slide..."It wasn't even loaded."

"It wasn't?"

"We're gonna have to have a little talk about guns later, your weapon is dirty and that is unacceptable."

"I've actually never fired it in the field."

"Well, you need to maintain your weapon regardless and have one of us take you down to the firing range."

"Got it, Boss."

Tony hands Reid back his gun.

"Lets go."

Tony and Reid get in the car and drive off.

---------

Tony and Reid arrive at the lab

"Hey Abs, look what your boytoy bagged and tagged for you. Heh."

"For me? You shouldn't have!"

"Give it to her, Doc."

Reid hands Abby the box full of bags..."And here's your caf-pow."...Tony kisses Abby on the cheek and goes over to Caitlin, tickles her feet, kisses her forehead, then leaves.

"How was your first time out in the field as an official NCIS agent, Spencie?"

"I messed up a lot and I think Tony hates me."

"Naw, just listen to him, you'll learn a lot."

"Where's the armory?"

"Want me to take you?"

"No, you have things to do, I'll find it."

"Ok, if you get lost...just start yelling someone will help you."...she grins.

"Thanks, Abby."...he starts to leave...but Abby coughs and he turns around.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

She gives him an evil look.

"Oh!"...he walks over and gives her a quick peck on the cheek and quickly leaves.

"Pa-thetic."

Reid walks into the armory..."Finally."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, I've just been looking for the armory for 10 minutes."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm new, in Special Agent DiNozzo's team."

"Oh, yes...one second, I'll get your gear."

"Thank you."

The older gentlemen returns carrying a box and large bag.

"Here's your Sig Sauer P231."

He places the box on the counter...then places a holster next to it.

"Here's your flashlight, knife and hand cuffs."...he lays them out in front of Reid.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I forgot."...he walks back and grabs a suit of body armor and brings it back to the counter..."Here's your dragonskin."

"Dragonskin?"

"It's the name of the body armor."

"Oh, is there anything else?"...picking everything up.

"Oh, I'll need your old firearm."

Reid drops everything on the counter and hands him his old handgun.

"Oh my, please take care of your new firearm, this is a disgrace."...as he checks it out...and shakes his head.

Reid walks away..."Man, they sure love their guns."

Reid walks into the elevator and goes up...he steps off the elevator and Tony sits at his desk.

"Mmmm, new equipment, can you smell it, Doc?"

"Smells like leather, Boss."

"Heh. The best things in this world come from the cow: burgers, leather jackets, thigh-high hooker boots, porterhouse steaks."...Tony pauses..."Me hungry, lets roll!"

"Boss?"...as he holds up his equipment.

"Bring it along, you have to get used to carrying it anyway."...Reid huffs and puffs walking into the elevator.

"You ok, Doc?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Heh. Nothing a 32oz steak won't cure."

"32 oz? Holy..." The doors close.

"So, Doc...dazzle me with your knowledge."...as Tony shovels in another piece of steak.

"What kind of knowledge?"

Tony chews...picks up a glass of water and takes a drink..."Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not that hungry, to be honest with you."

Tony shrugs..."More for me then."...as he cuts another piece of steak off the platter in the middle of the table and places it on his plate..."You looked at that file about Hollis Mann I gave you, right?"

"Yes."

"Do a victimology for me."

"Don't you already know the suspect?"

"Humor me."

"Well, she was obsessed with Director Gibbs, so much that she believed she was in a relationship with him."

"What tells you that?"...Tony takes another bite of steak.

"The frozen sperm in her freezer tells me she wanted to have a child by him."

"Why wait almost 10 years to attempt this?"

"Well, she could've had a stressor in her life that pushed her towards it."

"For instances?"

"Death of someone close to them, death of a child, wanting to replace, said child."

"I want you work on that when we get back, I want to know everything there is to know about Hollis Mann and why she was the target, other than obvious reasons."...Tony makes a rotating gesture with his hand.

Reid takes a small piece of steak from the platter and puts it on his plate...he cuts it up into extremely small pieces, then finally takes a piece onto his fork and eats it.

Tony stops chewing and swallows hard..."Trouble swallowing or something?"

"When I was 6, I nearly died trying to swallow an entire chicken nugget, it was the last time my mother ever took me to McDonalds, so now I cut up everything to tiny piece, just in case.

Tony takes massive piece of steak into his mouth, chews it a couple times and swallows it...'Huh, that's too bad."...Tony takes a drink of water..."Oh man, that's tasty!"

Tony licks his fingers..."Don't you just love being a man, just BSing with your fellow man, tosses your manners out the window, eating meat and potatoes, salad and soup are forbidden."

"I guess I don't have a lot of male friends...Derek, that's about it."

"Derek?"

"He worked with me at BAU."

"He still there?"

"Naw, he runs his own team out of Chicago now."

"Promoted, huh?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't ask you to come?"

"Yeah, but I felt obligated to stay with Gideon."

"Yeah, I bet...I feel the same way about Gibbs."

Reid finishes eating..."Hope you don't mind, but we have to make a few stops before heading back to the office."

"Not at all, it'll give me the chance to read this book about Washington, D.C. areas."...he adjusts his glasses..."It even has a map of every street in the DC area."

Tony throws down a hundred and gets up and stretches.

"The bill was only for 64 dollars."

"Look at our waitresses shoes."

Reid looks at them, they're very old and have a few holes in them.

"Rule #8, always help someone in need."

Tony and Reid leave...

-----------

Tony walks out of a store carrying a brown paper bag..."Hold this.'...handing it to Reid.

Tony walks across the street to an ice cream shop, he comes out with huge plastic cup.

"Thirsty?"

"It's for my wife, mega ultima chocolate shake."

"It's HUGE!"

"It better be for $12.99."

"13 bucks for a shake? Wow."

"Rule #17, when women are happy, you are happy, when woman are mad, get the blank out of the way."

Tony hands it to Reid and Tony hops in the car and speeds off.

----------------

They arrive at the hospital and go inside...walking into Ziva's room...

Tony hands her the shake, she takes a huge drink...her forehead crunches..."Brain freeze!"

"Heh. Slow down, sweet cheeks."

"Did you kill the kalba yet!?"

"No yet, Z...but we will...you remember Doc Reid, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"He's one of us now, Ziva."

"God help him."

"Heh. She does mean that, Doc."

Ziva mouths the words..."Yes, I do."

"Has the doctor said when you can come home?"

"Tomorrow at the earliest."

"You need your rest anyway...here."...Tony hands her the bag Reid was carrying..."Just some of your favorite foods, kosher style...and of course, the new issue of GSA."...he grins.

Ziva looks through the bag..."Computer World?"

Tony takes it from her..."Oops, my bad, that's for McGee."

"Where is McGee?"

"Right down the hall."

"Tony..."

"Yes, my little Israeli flower?"

"C'mere."...she giggles.

Tony leans in and kisses her...he tickles her and she giggles some more...she whispers something in his ear..."Later, I promise. Heh."

She frowns..."Ok...how are my babies?"

"Missing you."

"Awww."

Reid lightly coughs.

Ziva seems a bit angry..

Tony stands up..."Rule #13, don't piss off Ziva, especially when she has something sharp near her."...Tony hands the computer magazine to Reid..."Deliver this to McGee before she kills you with a spork, I'll be there in a minute."

Reid walks down the hall and sees Ruby..."Oh, I know you."

"Spencer Reid, nice to meet you again."...He hands Ruby the magazine..."Tony wanted me to give this to McGee."

"He's asleep right now, but I will give it to him when he wakes up."

Tony walks up behind Reid..."Hey, Rube...how is the McGeester?"

"Much better, he's just need a lot of rest."

"You make sure you get rest, too, Ruby."

"I will, Tony."

"Good."...Tony walks into McGee's room and pats McGee on the top of his head..."I need ya back, senior field agent."

A couple minutes later Tony walks out..."Lets roll, Doc."

"Where now?"

"Kalba hunting time."

Tony and Reid are back in Tony's car.

"Not to undermine your leadership, Boss, but..."

"But?"

Reid goes quiet..."It's ok, say it, Reid."

"Shouldn't we be out looking for this woman?"

"Rule #7, Work smarter, not harder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm waiting for a few calls to come in."

"What calls?"

"You'll see, plus...you're a probie, I'm not gonna charge into action on your first day, especially with half of my team in the hospital."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid...plus, if these favors I called in come through, no grunt work at all."

"Did you learn that from Gibbs?"

"I dunno, that or the fact that I'm lazy...but sure."

"I've been reading about you, Boss...you totally undersell yourself."

Tony shrugs..."Just doing my job, Doc."

"Did you really kick an arms dealer out of plane at 20,000 feet?"

"Heh. The frog, what a bastard."

"Sounds like you've lived a full life."

"Yeah, well...I can't com..."...Tony's cell rings..."DiNozzo."

A muffled voice comes from his phone..."Thanks, Suzy."

"Who was that?"

"My step-mother."

"Bad news?"

"No, good news actually...we got a tip about a woman who came into a veterinarian's office looking for medical treatment."

"How would your step-mother know about that, Boss?"

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know."

They pull up to "We Care 4 Pets Animal Hospital" and get out of the car.

"You have any pets, Doc?"

"Nope, I had a goldfish once, but it died."

They walk in the front door and a dog barks and Reid jumps back.

"It's just a dog, Reid."...Tony thinks for a second..."What the hell are you gonna do when someone sticks a gun in your face?"

"Hopefully you'll shoot them."

"You had better hope."

Tony walks up to the counter and pulls out his badge..."Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."...the woman reaches under the counter and presses a button.

"You really shouldn't have done that."...as Tony grabs her by the wrist..."Remember when I said I wasn't gonna rush you into any situations?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. Hold her."...Reid grabs her by the wrist as Tony jumps over the counter and goes into the back area. He draws his weapon and slowly moves through a corridor. Tony moves to set of doors, he turns to right and leading with his gun, a woman with her dog sit in the room..."Sorry, ma'am."...suddenly the sound of buzzing power tool comes on, Tony quickly turns around the red haired woman comes at him with a bone saw, Tony ducks as she hits the side of the wall, plaster shoots everywhere as she swings it downwards as Tony jumps into the room with a woman and dog. The red haired woman holds the saw over her head and rushes forward, Tony kicks her in the stomach and she falls backward, she drops the saw and it cuts into the floor, the saw breaks and shoot upward and at Tony, barely missing his head. Tony looks at the saw blade. "Damn."

The red haired woman does a nip-up and comes up holding her side. She looks at her hand, covered in blood. She grabs a tray and tosses it at Tony. It knocks him a few steps back as she runs towards the front.

"She's coming, Reid!"

Reid pulls his gun as she jumps over the counter, slamming crotch first right into his face, knocking him down, she rolls and rises and runs out the door.

Tony quickly follows her, jumping onto the counter and sliding off it, he lands on his feet and runs after her.

"Reid, you ok!?"...Tony moves to just outside the door and she fires at him multiple times as she backs up. Tony ducks back into the door and holds his weapon up, he peaks out the door and she's gone..."Damn it!"

"Sorry, Boss, I let her get away."

"Get her, I'll get the vet."…Tony points to her...as a car engine starts.

The veterinarian hits the gas just as Tony appears 15 feet in front of him; he slams on the breaks..."Turn the engine off!"

He revs the engine and Tony fires through the windshield into the passenger seat of the car..."The next one is in your head."

He turns the engine off..."Get out of the car."...he opens the door and his right arm comes up quickly holding a gun...Tony fires twice, hitting him in the chest...Tony sighs..."Why!?"

"Boss!?"

"I'm fine, Reid...pissed, but fine."

Tony stands over the dead man; he takes his wallet from his back pocket.

"You killed him!"

"Reid! Get her out of her!"

"He had a 4 year old daughter! He was a single father!"

"Wait, Reid."...Tony sighs..."The mother?"

"Dead."

"Why?"...Tony stands..."Why pull a gun if you have so much to live for? I don't get it."

Tony walks over to them..."How long has he been a mob doctor?"

"Wha...how did you know that?"

"Answer the question."

"A little over 2 years."

"Call for a prisoner transport, Reid, remember to get a female officer...then call for a coroner, then get this piece of crap towed."

Reid leans her away.

Tony flips opens his phone and calls..."Hey, Suzy, I need to talk to my dad."

Tony listens..."Yeah, I can meet him tomorrow for breakfast. Thanks, Suzy."

Click

Tony sits at his desk, he hangs up the phone..."Ugh, I hate child protective services."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony looks up, Gibbs leans against the railing..."I didn't know you were back...how's Jenny holding up?"

"She's been better...what you working on?"

"The Hollis Mann murder."

"Not anymore."

"Boss?"...Tony quickly stands

"We have dead sailor, he was found in the red light district...let the police worry about her death, it's not even our jurisdiction."

"Boss, she almost killed Ziva!"

"You have your assignment, DiNozzo."

"Boss?"

"Now DiNozzo!"

"On it...Boss."...Tony said angrily.

Reid stands up and grabs his gear..."Reid, keep working on the Hollis Mann case."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"No."...as Tony steps onto the elevator and the doors close.

Tony arrives at the crime scene, the area is taped off as police officers question prostitutes.

Tony walks towards a police officer..."NCIS."...showing his badge.

"Hopkins, DCPD."...he sticks his hand out.

Tony shakes his hand..."DiNozzo...what you got?"

"Lance Corporal Greg Simmons."...he's lying on his back in massive pool of blood, his head is nearly severed from his neck.

"Find the murder weapon?"

"Still looking, 100 yard radius."

"Car-jacking?"

"It's possible, we didn't find any cars keys on him."

"Sorry we're late, Anthony...Kimberly got us lost."...as they walk under the police tape.

"What? You're the one who told me to take the highway."

"That's what you get for listening to me, dear."...he chuckled.

They walk over..."Oh dear, poor chap, nearly beheaded."

Ducky starts examining him...he slides a liver probe into his body..."I wonder bother with COD, Anthony."

"I figured as much."

Ducky pulls out the liver probe..."97.7...he's been dead about an hour, Anthony."

"Here."...Detective Hopkins hands Tony witness statements..."That matches with multiple statements."

"Aww, the killer left a little something...Kimberly, my bag."

"Here you are."...she hands him the bag.

"Thank you, my dear."...he opens it and takes out a pair of tweezers and grabs a shiny metallic piece from the neck of Lance Corporal Simmons.

"What is it, Duck?"

"Not sure, could be the tip off a knife, I suppose."...he puts it in bag and hands it to Kimberly.

"Any idea what kind of weapon was used, Ducky?"

"Not sure, I'll have to get him back first."

"Humor me."

"If I had to guess, Anthony."...Ducky kneels..."See here."...he points to Lance Corporal Simmons neck..."The cut is smooth, not jagged...it looks like it was made with only one cut, either the killer was amazingly strong or the blade was so sharp, it cut easily through bone."

"So, he was slashed then?"

"Yes."...Ducky stands up and swings his extended arm at Tony's neck, his fingers moving to his neck and stopping..."Something close to that, I would say."...he kneels back down..."Without further examining, it was maybe a sharpened machete."

"Ok, Duck, get 'im back."

"Aww, yes, let me go sign for him...Kimberly, the stretcher, if you would."

"Yes, Doctor."...she leaves.

"Did you check for security cams, Detective?"

"None near the body and it's a dead-in street."

Tony looks down the block and sees a 7/11 on the corner..."Bet they got one."

Tony walks into Abby's lab, holding a caf-pow in one hand and a dvd in the other..."Who's your favorite, NCIS agent?"

"You?"

He hands her the caf-pow and DVD..."Heh. Good answer."

"What kind of car did the Lance Corporal Simmons drive, Abs?"

"2007 Shelby Mustang."

"Nice, sweet ride...check the DVD for his car, the killer is driving it."

"I analyzed that metal fragment Ducky found, it's..."

Reid walks into the lab..."I found something, Boss."

"One genius at a time, please...go on Abs."

"Well, it was heated and folded hundreds of times, it's stronger than any steel you can buy today."

"How does that help us?"

"Anything that detailed took a long time to be made, so I searched police reports for stolen property and founds a very interesting report, a Japanese Restaurant called Kira reported a 200 year old wakizashi stolen. So, there's some crazy-ass person out there killing people with a ninja sword."

"Technically Abby, it's a samurai sword. Wakizashi means 'sidearm'...they were used by ancient Japanese Samurais for numerous things, including seppuku, or ritual suicides. They were also used to behead fallen enemies in combat, armor would ruin the blade of their main weapon, the katana, so they used wakizashi or a tanto instead. It was also easier to cut a head off with a single-handed blade than using the two-handed katana, so it was the more convenient choice."

"You're scaring me, Doc."

"He's turning me on."

"Ok, I have to leave now...what's the address?"

Abby clicks a button..."I emailed it to ya, Tony."...Tony kisses Abby on the cheek twice..."Pass one along to Katie for me, would ya?"

Tony starts to leave..."Boss, I found something about Hollis Mann."

Tony stops and turns to Reid..."What is it?"

Reid hands him a piece of paper..."This person called Hollis Mann 16 times in the 2 days before she was killed, including 20 minutes before she died."

"Sharon Peters?"

Abby chuckles..."Yes, I know it's fake, but I checked the phone is still in service."

"Nice find, Doc...you're with me, it's sushi time!"

Tony and Reid arrive at Kira, they get out of the car and go inside.

They walk up to the counter, "NCIS, I'd like to talk to the owner please."...Tony shows his badge.

"One moment."

The man walks into the back and returns, a few seconds later a man in a suit walks out.

"I'm the owner, may I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS."...he show his badge..."This is Dr. Reid...we're here about the stole property report you filed."

"Did you find it!?"

"Not exactly, we believed it was used in a murder."

The man speaks in Japanese.

"He said he can't believe it, Boss."

"You keep surprising me, Doc."

"Sir, where was the...Reid, what was the name of that sword again?"

"Wakizashi."

"Over there."...he points.

"Thank you."...Tony and Reid walks over

"Did the police dust for prints?"

"Hai."

"It means yes, Boss."

"Thank you, captain obvious."...Tony pauses..."When we get back call up DCPD and ask if they have any photos, see if they found any prints, etc."

"Got it."

Tony walks back towards the owner..."Do you have a security cam in here?"

"No, we didn't think we needed one, this is suppose to be good neighborhood."

The man sighs..."It belonged to my great-great-great-great grandfather, I must have it back."

"We'll do what we can, sir."

"Arigato."

"Boss?"

"I know what it means, Reid...but thanks."...as they leave.

Tony and Reid get into the car and there's a beeping sound.

Reid pulls a PDA out of his pocket..."What is that? A phone?"

"Well, kind of, it's the new video intercom."

"What?"

Reid clicks a button and Abby's face come on screen.

"Hey, guys!"

"Can you see us, Abs?'

"Sure can!"

"How much did this cost NCIS?"

"Not a thing, it's directly from the DoD."

"Cool."...Tony goes to click it off.

"Wait! I didn't show my beautiful face for nothing."

"Go on..."...as Tony pulls his hand back.

"That cell phone is on right now, it's 3.2 miles from you, I've sent the coordinates to your v-phone."

"Sharon Peters?"

"That would be the one."

"What button do I push?"

"Reid, baby, show him and Tony?"

"Yeah, Abs...the person driving that Mustang is a redhead."

"Are you telling me?"

"Yep, good luck, guys...I'm out!"...the screen goes clear.

Reid presses a button and the map comes up.

"That seemed easy enough."...Tony clicks a button and everything turns off..."Great, I've turned into Gibbs."

Reid presses a couple of buttons and turns back on.

"Good job, Doc...you're officially in charge of that."...Tony turns on the car and hits the gas..."...until McGeek comes back."

"Take a left, Boss."...Tony turns left.

"Should be up on the right .67 miles."

They arrive at the location and stop the car.

The dark haired woman pushes some curtains aside and looks outside..."Damn, how does he keep finding me?"

The red haired woman walks up behind her..."O'im gonna kill 'imself."

Tony and Reid get out of the car and walk towards the door.

"I can't be here."

"Why?"

"He knows me."

"From wha?"

The dark haired woman turns around, "He was my partner at NCIS."

"Waaaat?"

She quickly moves out the back, as the red haired woman stays...she moves to the table and grabs the wakizashi from the table and moves to the side of the door, she presses her back against the wall as Reid knocks on the door.

Tony grabs his arm..."No!"...as Tony kicks it in, the red haired woman turns quickly backhanding the sword towards Tony, hitting him the chest.

Tony looks down, then up at the red haired woman..."I usually don't hit women, but in your case..."...Tony punches her in the face..."I'll make an exception."

The red haired woman stumbles backwards..."oy?"

Tony pulls his gun..."On the ground now!"

She rushes at him with sword cocked back ready to slash...he shoots her in the knee, she falls backwards, dropping the sword, her hands go to her knee...she crawls for the sword, but Tony steps on her hand and bends over and grabs the sword. He hands it to Reid..."Looks like we solved 2 crimes at once, Doc."

"Tony, the cell phone is still moving."

Tony turns his head..."What!?"

The red haired woman thrusts her palm up into Tony's groin, making him take a step back, she gets up and hobbles to the kitchen area, grabbing a knife..."Com on, scrap loike a paddy!"

"Don't ever do this, Reid."...Tony holsters his gun and walks towards her.

She lets out a devilish grin...and twirls the knife between her fingers.

Tony moves within 5 feet of her..."Boss, the cell is still moving."

She tosses the knife up in the air and catches it so it's pointing down, she moves towards Tony, stabbing downwards. Tony moves aside and tosses her stomach first into the side of the table, her upper half lays on the table as Tony comes down with an elbow to her back, knocking her to the ground.

She quickly moves to her back, she spins hitting Tony's legs, he stumbles, but catches himself on the kitchen table, she leg scissors his legs and tries to bring him down.

Tony kneels and grabs her around the throat and picks her up, she chops down with her hands, knocking his hands away, she punches Tony in the face cutting his lip.

Tony moves his hand to his mouth and wipes the blood off with the back of his thumb. She quickly takes a step back and grabs the knife off the floor, she takes a running leap at Tony, but he catches her with his hand around her throat and slams her down through the kitchen table.

Tony kneels down and places his hand around her throat again and squeezes.

She moves her hands to his arm and squeezes on his wrist, trying to dig her nails his arm. Tony squeezes harder, the sound of her neck cracking is heard.

"Boss! She could know who has the cell!"...the red haired woman's face starts to turn a reddish-blue color as Tony continues to squeeze. Her hands loosen around Tony's arm, he finally lets go, she turns to her side and lets out a huge breathe, her breathing is erratic.

Tony turns her on her back and cuffs her.

Gibbs walks into observation.

"Detective Hobbs, this is woman who killed Hollis Mann."

Tony walks into interrogation #1 and sits across from the red haired woman.

"So, how are you liking America, Chloe?"

The red haired woman looks up at him.

"Yes, I know you're name."

"ill ye be 'avin sumndin from me?"

"Who's your partner?"

"Partner?"...she lets out a huge laugh..."Never, I'd rather bloody die."

"That can be arranged."

She lets out a smile..."Yer want ter scrap 'gain?"...she pauses..."I'd love to."

Tony lets out a laugh..."I'll pass, but my wife would like another shot at ya."

"Another?"...she tilts her head back..."Aah, nigh oi remember."...she lets out another smile..." She belt'd me wi' a fryin' pan...oi owe 'er."

"I love your accent, it makes me tingle inside."

She laughs..."Does it nigh?"

"Yeah, reminds me when I eat lucky charms with my kids...There magically delicious!"...in an Irish accent.

She kicks the table...Tony grabs the side of it and stands up...he pushes quickly towards her...pushing it into her chest, knocking her over...Tony pulls back the table and walks around to her, he kneels beside her..."And me red balloons!"...still in an Irish accent and he lets out a laugh.

She struggles to get loose, screaming at the top of her lungs, cursing at him.

"Oh my! You'd kiss the Blarney stone with those lips?"

Tony picks her up, setting the chair back on it's legs...she continues to struggle..."Yer bloody dead!"

Tony places a piece of duct tape over her mouth...she continues to talk through the tape, muffled sounds escape from it.

"What? Darby O'Gill and the Little People is your favorite movie, too? What are the odds!?"

-------

"Interest interrogation techniques you NCIS guys have."

"That's a DiNozzo original."

Suddenly the red haired woman's head falls back and her eyes roll back into her head and she starts shaking.

Tony moves to her quickly and takes the tape off, her lips are blue. Tony takes her pulse and she doesn't find one.

"Code blue!"...Tony moves around her and takes off her cuffs and picks her up and lays her on the table as Gibbs takes out his phone and calls for help.

Tony leans down over her, listening for any signs of breathing, he immediately starts CPR, he blows once into her mouth, then again...he then hits her in the chest with bottom of his fist and again.

Gibbs rushes in and starts doing chest compressions, Tony again give her mouth-to-mouth, but she doesn't respond.

Gibbs checks her pulse..."She's gone, Tony."

Tony sits down in the chair...Tony talks in gibberish.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony runs his fingers over his lips...and tries to talk, but it's still gibberish.

----------

Tony now sits in Autopsy with an ice pack on his lips, the red haired woman's body lies on the table next to him.

Ducky walks over to Tony..."Just got word from Abigail, she was poisoned, Anthony."

Tony looks at Ducky..."Wha?"...Reid and Gibbs walk in

"Don't talk, DiNozzo. Ice."...Gibbs puts the ice pack back on Tony's lips.

"Tetrodotoxin."

"What kind of poison is that, Ducky?"

"Tetrodotoxin comes mostly from marine animals, such as the blowfish, blue-ringed octopus, cone snail and in the rough-skinned newt of the Pacific Northwest. You're actually very lucky, it's an extremely deadly poison, tetrodotoxin is roughly 1200 times deadlier than cyanide."

"Ducky, not you Reid."

"Sorry."

"Well, Ducky?"

"What the lad said."

Tony brings the ice pack down..."Why are my wips numb?"

Reid starts to talk, but stop.

"Go ahead, Doctor Reid."

"Well, I was just going to say, it's just one of the side effects of the poison. Are you light-headed Tony?"

Tony shakes his head no.

"When you gave her mouth-to-mouth, she must've transferred some of it onto your lips, since you're not light-headed I would say your lips should be back to normal within 4-6 hours."

"What would she have gotten this poison?"

"Well, she was at a Japanese restaurant and one of their celebrated dishes is fugu, puffer fish meat, which is usually eaten sashimi-style."

"Where did you find this guy, DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugs his shoulders.

"Put her away, Ducky, you can do the autopsy tomorrow."...as Gibbs leaves via the elevator

Tony hops off the table and walks towards the elevator.

"You ok, Boss?"

Tony still holds a bag of ice to his lips...he nods.

Ducky slides her body into drawer #5 and closes it.

Reid steps onto the elevator..."I'm going down."

Tony stands by the elevator as Ducky walks over to him.

"Waiting for me, Anthony?"...as Ducky turns off the lights..."Lets be on our way."...as they both get into the elevator.

"I'll give you 10 dollars if you say, 'loose lips sink luxury liners.' very quickly."...he chuckled.

Tony holds out his hand..."Money first."...as the doors close.

---------------

The next morning, Ducky steps off the elevator and turns on the autopsy lights...he walks over to his work station, taking his coat off, he places it on the hook by his desk, then he grabs a chart from the table...he turns and sees the door to the garage open.

"Hmmm, I don't remember leaving that open."...he walks over to the door, looks around and shrugs...then closes the door.

He walks to the instrument area and takes out his autopsy equipment and places them on a tray by the autopsy table.

He walks over to autopsy drawer #5 and opens it...it's empty.

"Oh my...that's definitely not good."

Ducky moves to wall and hits the alarm...he then pick up the phone and calls.

-----------

Tony answers his cell..."DiNozzo."

"Sir, you can't have those on in the hospital."

"Who is it, Tony?"

Tony puts his hand over the phone..."It's Ducky, Z."...as Tony steps out into the hallway.

"I can leave, yes?"

"Yes, your release forms are right here."

Ziva takes the papers from the nurse and starts to walk out..."Mrs. DiNozzo, it's a policy, we must take you.."...Ziva quickly turns around and looks at her..."Umm, never mind."

Ziva joins Tony in the hallway..."What's up?"

Tony closes his phone..."The kalba is missing."

"The dead one? How?"

"Lets go find out."

Tony and Ziva arrive at NCIS, Ziva hangs up her phone.

"Ruby is watching the kids, Tony."…as she walks into elevator.

Tony puts his arm around Ziva and pulls her into him..."I'm fine, Tony."

The elevator doors open and they walk out..."What ya got, Ducky?"

Ducky throws his hands into the air..."She vanished, Anthony."

"Glove me, Ducky."...as Tony holds out his hand...Ducky hands him a latex glove and Tony opens the drawer.

Tony moves to the side of the drawer and leans down...Reid walks into autopsy..."Ducky, Abby is looking at the security camera tape from the garage."

"Aww, finally good news, Doctor Reid!"...as Ducky heads towards the elevator with Reid.

"Wait."

Ducky stops..."Find something, Anthony?"

"Some smudges...nothing we'll get a good print from."...Tony pauses..."Something definitely happened here, though."

Abby pops up on the plasma..."Night of the Living Dead, guys!"

"Abigail?"

"Resident Evil!"

"Abigail what are you talking about?"

"Zombies, Abs?"

"You got it, Tony."

Abby clicks a few buttons on her keyboard and video comes up on the plasma of the red haired woman walking through the garage holding her chest.

"But how, Abby?"

"Wait, pseudocomatose effect."

"Reid?"

"It's where the heart slows to almost not beating at all, showing signs of death. I should've known. Abby."

"Abby?"

"Her love of voodoo, Boss...Tetrodotoxin poison is used in voodoo, it's ingested by the victim for the black magic of creating zombies."

"Serpeant and the Rainbow."

"Huh?"

"Tony, the cell is on!" Abby yelled.

"Reid!"

"Got it, Boss."...as he and Tony run to the elevator.

"What the hell is going on!?"...a confused Ziva.

Tony moves over to her and grabs ger hand..."Move your ass, sweet cheeks!"...as he pulls her into the elevator.

They step out of the elevator into the squad-room as Tony hands Ziva his Sig, she pops the clips out, looks at the ammo and pops it back in, then pulls back on the slide.

Reid runs over to his desk and grabs his PDA and clicks the button..."It's tracking, Boss."

"You're our eyes and ears, Doc."...as Tony grabs his back-up gun from his top right-hand drawer..."Grab your gear!"

They leave via the elevator.

They speed towards their location..."1.7 miles, Boss."

"Tony! Stop the car."...Tony slams on the breaks.

"This isn't it, Boss."...Ziva slides her way across Reid's lap and pulls herself out of the passenger side window and starts running.

Tony opens his car door and gets out..."Ziva!?"

"Follow that signal!"...Ziva yelled as she ran down the street.

Tony gets back into the car.

"Boss, is she ok alone?"

"Rule #8, Doc...Ziva can take care of herself."...as Tony hits the gas.

"Freeze!"…Ziva pulls her gun as she runs...the red haired woman quickly limps into a Chinese restaurant as Tony hits the gas continuing on towards the cell phone signal.

Ziva runs into the Chinese restaurant and the red haired woman stands behind the counter, she holds a cleaver to a woman's throat..."I'll kill 'er!"

Ziva holds up her hands..."No one else needs to get hurt here."...she slowly puts her gun on a table..."Let her go, take me."

The red haired woman yanks back on the woman's hair, opening up her neck more...she applies pressure to her neck with the edge of the cleaver drawing blood..."Red is me favourite colour."

"Only a coward would cut an innocent person."

"Coward? Me? 'Ah!"...she tosses the woman out of the way and twirls the cleaver in her hand...she grins...

Ziva moves her head to the left, then to the right, cracking her neck...the red haired woman slams the cleaver into the counter and puts her hands together and cracks her knuckles, she then grabs the cleaver by the handle and pulls it out..."Come an' git some!"

Ziva quickly runs and jumps, sliding along the counter kicking the red haired woman in the chest, knocking her back.

She grabs her chest and lets out a moan.

"Your chest hurts, yes?"

The red haired woman grabs another cleaver from a wooden block and twirls them both in her hands.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you."...as Ziva sits on the edge of the counter.

The red haired woman lets out a laugh..."Fine wit me."...as she raises both cleavers over her head and dashes forward chopping downward, Ziva quickly rolls backwards landing on her feet, she then grabs the counter and swings her legs underneath and kicks the red haired woman in the legs, dropping her face forward into the counter.

Ziva's momentum swings her back, she drop her feet to the floor and stands, she forces the door in the counter upward hitting the red haired woman under the chin, knocking the cleavers out of her hands.

The red haired woman wipes her chin, blood covers her fingers...she slides it into her mouth...she lets out a devilish grin, she takes a small bag out of her pocket and cuts it with her fingernail and brings it up to her nose...she inhales deeply, she moves the bag away, a white powder covers her nose...she squeezes her neck muscles and pinches her nose and breaths in violently. Her nose starts to trickle with blood as she moves forward.

Ziva stands between the counter divider and places her hands on both sides, she lifts herself up and kicks her in face.

The red haired woman doesn't flinch...she shoves Ziva in the chest, knocking her down, she drops on top of her, putting her hands around her throat and squeezing as hard as she can.

Ziva quickly moves her legs around the red haired woman's head and arms and squeezes as hard as she can breaking the red haired woman's grip. Ziva rolls backward and grabs her gun from the table and fires, hitting her in the stomach...she doesn't stop, she knocks the gun out of Ziva's hand and hits her in the nose with the palm of her hand, Ziva's nose explodes, blood pours down her face and onto her shirt.

She then grabs Ziva around by the arm and tosses her on top of the table and come down with the bottom of her first into Ziva's stomach, then again...Ziva rolls off the table as the red haired woman tosses it out of the way and kicks Ziva in the stomach. Ziva starts to crawl away but she's grabbed by the hair and pulled up and thrown back first into the counter, her back cracks and she falls to her knees.

The red haired woman grabs Ziva by the hair and knees her in the face knocking her through the counter divide. Ziva lies on her back as she continues to stalk her...she grabs a knife from the counter and kneels over Ziva's chest, she holds the knife downward, it's pointed directly at her head.

Ziva brings both knees upward, hitting her in the back, knocking her forward...Ziva grabs a heated wok by the handles and smashes down on the red haired woman's back...she doesn't make a sound...Ziva then hits her in the back of the head with it, she swings her arm around knocking Ziva into the stove, she does a nip-up and grabs Ziva by the hair again, Ziva grabs a knife and stabs her in the stomach.

She looks at Ziva's hand still on the knife handle...then into her eyes...Ziva lets go.

She takes a step back and pulls the knife out. She coughs up come blood and then lunges at Ziva with the knife, she jumps out of the way, the red haired woman catches herself by putting her hands on the edge of the stove.

In one motion, Ziva chopped the red haired woman arms with her left hand as she grabbed the back of her head with her right and forced it downward into the deep fryer. Ziva uses all her strength to hold her face in the boiling oil until she stops struggling.

The red haired woman is motionless...Ziva lets go and backs up against the opposite stove, putting her hands back supporting herself. She lowers her head and breaths hard.

Suddenly, the red haired woman's head rises from the deep fryer and she turns around...Ziva fingers close around the handle of something...she swings as hard as she can, the cleaver strikes the red haired woman in the middle of her forehead. She falls to her knees, the cleaver imbedded into her skull...she finally falls to her back.

A woman comes out of hiding..."Is she dead?"

Ziva walks over and grabs her gun and moves back over to her and fires once into her head...she wipes her nose with the back of arm..."God, I hope so."

"Stay there, I'll call you an ambulance."

Ziva fires again..."Zdayeni Kalba!!!"

"It's off, Boss."

"What's the last location?"

"Take a right, then .87 miles on the left."

Tony turns right and drives up to the last location and sees a dark haired woman driving off...Tony quickly turns around and follows her..."Call in that license plate, Doc."

Reid opens his phone..."Abby, I need you to run this license plate; 1-Delta-Alpha-Bravo-3-9er-8."

Tony follows from a distance.

"It's a rental car, from Hertz."

"We have her."...Tony takes the phone from Reid.

Reid looks at him odd..."We have her?"

"Abby, contact Hertz, have them hook you up with the GPS in her car."

"Oh, that's right...all rental companies were required to install GPSs in all vehicles because of the terrorist bill of 2009."

"Abby set it to your PDA, Doc."

Reid clicks a button..."Got her, Boss."

"Great job, Abs."...click

Tony tosses it to Reid.

Tony cell rings..."DiNozzo...I really can't talk now, Suzy."

Tony listens..."What do you mean my father is in the hospital!?"

Suzy's muffled voices is heard..."What hospital?"...he listens..."Yeah, I know where it is."

click

Tony slams his palm onto the steering wheel and slows down.

"Boss?"

Tony sighs..."Where is she, Reid?"

".91 miles ahead...she just turned right onto the beltway."

Tony turns right and hits the gas...he zooms through intersections.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna cut her off."

".75 miles, .71."

Tony takes another right and heads up an on ramp, he quickly does a u-turn and turns towards on coming traffic..."Reid, don't ever do this."...as Tony zooms past on coming honking horn cars.

".41 miles."...Reid puts his hands over his face.

"This was definitely not your greatest idea, DiNozzo."...Tony pauses..."How far, Doc!?"

Reid lifts his hand from his face and looks at his PDA...".21 miles."

"Ok, I see her."...Tony zooms towards the car and turns and hits the break...she hits her breaks and slams into the concrete divider.

Tony gets out of his car and draws his weapon..."Get out of the car!"

Reid opens the door, getting out, he kneels behind the door, drawing his weapon.

The woman is motionless..."Get out of the damn car!"...as Tony slowly circles around the car..."Got her in sights, Doc?"

"Yeah."...as Reid his gun as still as he can.

"Tony DiNozzo..."

Tony takes off his shades..."I know that voice."...the woman opens the door and stands up, her head is bleeding.

"Viv...is that you?"...Tony lowers his gun.

She holds her hands into the air..."Long time no see, Tony."

"What the hell, Viv...you're behind this?"...She quickly pulls a gun and aims it...4 shot goes off in rapid concession, her windshield is riddled with bullets as jumps on the ground.

She falls to the ground holding her neck...she sees Tony underneath the car and lets out a smile and lets go of her neck...blood pours out of the gunshot wound. Tony rises and walks around the car, he kneels beside her, but's it's too late, she's already gone. Reid walks over in front of her door and looks down at her.

Tony grabs her gun...Tony sighs..."It's rubber."

"What!?"...Reid pauses..."Do you mean I killed an innocent woman?"

"No! You did the right thing, Spencer. You were protecting your partner at all cost."

"But.."

Tony interrupts him…"But nothing...you DID the right thing. You got me?"

Reid lowers his head..."Yeah."...Reid pauses..."You knew her, Boss?"

"Yeah...she was an NCIS agent."

Tony stands and slides his shades back on..."Why Viv?"

Later that day

-----------------

Tony walks into autopsy...Ducky is examining Viv Blackadder.

"You know, Anthony...I always had a huge crush for Ms. Blackadder."

"I know, Ducky."

"You still wear the same perfume, my dear."

Tony pats Ducky on his shoulder..."I'm fine, Anthony."

"Did you have to shave her, Ducky?"

"I didn't, she was wearing a wig."

"Why?"

"She had leukemia."

"Oh."...Tony pauses..."She had a fake gun...she wanted to die?"

Ducky sighs..."It is a very painful thing to go through, but to go through all that just to die?"

"My thoughts exactly, Duck...what about the red haired woman?"

"Ms. Chloe Finlay...Ziva really did a number on her...by the way, how is Ziva?"

"Pissed."

Ducky nods..."I found traces of cocaine, heroin and methamphetamines in her nasal cavity and along her throat."

"She wasn't feeling anything."

"She had multiple broken bones to her face and chest...she has a 7 inch knife wound that entered her liver...her kidney was ruptured by a bullet...she was a walking train wreck, Anthony."

"Anything else?"

"Aww, I almost forgot, I found a computer chip into Viv's stomach."

"Computer chip? To what?"

"Haven't the clue."...Ducky hands the tiny chip to Tony in a small plastic bag.

"Sure is tiny, isn't it?"

"Technology, lad. Smaller is better."

"Heh. Yeah, right."

The elevator beeps a man walks out in a black suit on.

"RD Johnson, Homeland Security."...he shows him his badge..."We're taking both of their bodies."

"On who's authority!?"

"The President of the United States."

Johnson hands Tony a piece of paper has 4 people in suits walk into autopsy, wraps the bodies in body bags and carry them away. Johnson then extends his hand to Ducky..."The paperwork please."

Tony looks at the paper..."Go ahead, Ducky...Gibbs ok'ed it."

Ducky reluctantly hands over the medical reports to the man and then leaves.

Ducky walks over to Tony...the elevator doors close..."Damn, we lost everything, Anthony."

"Not everything, Duck."...Tony opens his hand revealing the computer chip.


	9. Bloody New Years

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" A woman yells holding a microphone on stage.

Confetti and balloons fall upon thousands of people inside the hotel's ballroom. The camera flies over top the celebrating people following a man and a woman, he guides her through the crowd and out the large doors into the hallway.

"Happy new year."...she giggles and kisses him. She jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while kissing him some more. He walks into the elevator and struggles to press the right button as she laughs.

They continue kissing until the elevator doors open...he steps out..."What room was it again?"

"1001."

He carries her down the hallway, she laughs and giggles the entire way. "No more champagne for you, baby."

"Awww, just a little more?"…As they walk past an open door. She lets out a menacing scream, pulling hard on his neck, making him drop to his knees, she quickly starts to crawl away. He turns and looks inside and falls backwards in shock.

----------------

A telephone rings in a darkened room...and again...and again..

The sound of someone picking it up...then a moment of silent..."Yeah?"

"DiNozzo, I need you downtown."...another moment of silence..."DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss...I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"Tony, I need you and your team down at the Grand National Hotel."

Tony grabs his alarm clock and brings it up to his face and tries to focus, a green light is casted upon his face and hair..."Boss, it's 1:12, can't 2nd team handle this?"

"If 2nd team could handle it, I wouldn't be calling you, now would I?"

"I guess not, Boss."

Tony hangs up and lies back down.

The phone rings again...and again...Tony once again answers the phone.

"Now, DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly stands..."On it, Boss!"...Tony walks to his dresser grabbing his cell phone.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Nothing, Z...go back to bed."

Tony opens his phone and dials as he walks into the bathroom..."Abby? Wake the probie...all is not well in our fair city."...Abby's muffled voice is heard..."Abby, this isn't a prank call and no I don't like cheeseballs."

click

------------

Tony arrives at the Grand National Hotel, he pulls up next to an NCIS medical examiner truck.

"Ducky's already here?"

Tony walks into the lobby...Kimberly stands in a little black dress..."Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Interesting work clothes, Kim."

She looks down..."Oh no, I was at the party."

"Aww, I see."

"Anthony."

Tony turns...Ducky stands in a black tuxedo, his bow tie undone..."Ducky?"...Tony pauses..."Wait, you and Kim? My man! High Five!"

Ducky chuckles..."She's watching, Anthony."

"So? By the way, if you two were here together...who brought the truck?"

"Awww, it arrived? McGee must be here."

"Hey Boss."

Tony turns to see McGee walking towards him wearing a suit.

Tony looks down at himself in his NCIS jacket and black slacks..."Why do I feel under dressed for work?"

"What do we have, Boss?"

"No idea, haven't seen the crime scene yet."

Tony, Ducky and McGee walk into the elevator.

"What floor?"

"10th, Anthony."

"Where were you, Duck?"

"The ballroom."

"I can't believe it...you and Kim?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Sure, I get it...you don't want to talk in front of McGee."

"What? Why?"

"He's joking, Timothy."

The elevator doors open..."Am I?"...as Tony walks out.

McGee looks at Ducky...he laughs..."He's joking."...as Ducky follows Tony out of the elevator.

McGee sighs…"I never get to hear any of the good stuff."...he finally steps out of the elevator.

Tony walks towards a policeman...Dr. Reid steps out of the door.

"You haven't solved it already have ya, Doc?"

"No, not at all."

Tony turns into the doorway and stops...a woman's headless body is tied to the headboard of the bed...the bed is completely covered in blood...the wall behind the bed has blood spray all over it.

McGee sees it and quickly covers his mouth and turns away.

"Good to have you back, McGee."

-----------------

"Why am I here?"

A woman walks up to Tony..."I'm Detective Lee, Metropolitan Police Department."

Tony shakes her hand..."DiNozzo."...he taps the bill of his cap..."What you got for me?"

"We received a phone call from security at 12:08, we arrived at 12:18, the person who found her is Stephen Jackson, 32, from Washington, D.C. and his wife, Sandra, 30, she's hysterical, there in room 1001. We called you after we found the victim's purse...she's Lt. Stephanie Miller, 31, she worked at the Naval Academy. Room is registered to a Bill Clinton."

"Of course, he's a lady killer."...Tony pauses..."Did you find the head?"

"No."

"Ducky!"

"I'm on it, Anthony...I'm signing for the body now."

"McGee, talk to the Jackson's...Reid, photos."

"On it, Boss."...McGee/Reid together.

"Thank you, I finally get to go home."...Detective Lee leaves the room.

Tony slides on some latex gloves and walks to the side of the bed...there are three 6-8" deep cuts behind the body...Tony walks to the door way...a cop stands next to do the door..."Where's the fire extinguisher?"

He points down the hall and Tony walks to it..."Reid!"

Reid runs out to Tony..."Yeah, Boss?"

"Photos...murder weapon came from here."...he points to the broken glass on the wall and ground.

"Fire Axe? Wow."...as Reid takes photos.

"I need security tape from his floor when you're done with that, Doc."...as Tony walks back into the room.

"Ducky, got TOD for me yet?"

"One second, Anthony, Kim just arrived with my bag."...Ducky slides in the liver probe.

"Who the hell is Sparkle?"...Tony looks at nametag..."Ducky, they have nametags after your shindig?"

"No."

"Interesting."

Ducky pulls the probe out..."97.5...An hour, tops."

McGee walks in..."Done with the interviews, Boss."

"Help, Reid...find me that fire axe."

"Fire axe?"

"Now!"

"On it, Boss!"

Ducky grabs a pair of tweezers and takes a hair off of her body..."Long and blonde."

"Vic was a brunette, Duck."

"Aww, I think I just cracked your case, Anthony."...as he puts it in a bag.

"Great, I'll go but an APB out on the Swedish bikini team right now."

Ducky laughs..."You wish."

-----------------

"Naw, Duck...I prefer dark hair."

"Aww, speaking of which, where is Ziva?"

"Where we all should be...in bed."

"Smart girl."

"She's still recovering."

Ducky nods..."May I borrow your light, Anthony?"

"One torch coming up."...Tony hands Ducky his flashlight...

"There's something in this cut."...Ducky takes his tweezers and grabs a piece from his neck region.

"What is that, red paint chips?"

"Looks to be...probably from the fire axe."...Ducky moves to her restrained arm..."Extraordinary...I haven't seen one of these knots in ages."

"What is it Ducky?"

"It's what they call, a monkey fist."

"What?"

"It's an sailor's knot...it's quite complicated."

"Good, maybe it'll have some DNA on it."

"This is quite odd."

"What?"

"It looks like someone scraped under her nails."

"Maybe she scratched her murderer."

"2 bags, Kimberly...just in case."

"Good thinking, Duck...bag her and get her back for a full autopsy."

Ducky nods

Tony's cell rings…"Talk to me."

"We found the axe, Boss."

"Where?"

"Someone dropped it down the garbage chute."

"Pho."

McGee interrupts Tony..."Photoed, dusted and bagged, Boss...we got a couple smudges."

"Maybe Abby can do something with it...how those security tapes coming?"

"Reid's doing that now, Boss."

"Good job."

click

-----------------

Early the next morning

-----------

Tony walks into Uni hospital and rides up to the 3rd floor and gets off, he walks down the corridor and into a room.

"Hey...dad."

Tony's father lies in bed sleeping...looking very weak. Suzy sits in a chair next to him.

She rises..."He hasn't been able to talk since they took the tube out of his throat.

"How did the surgery go?"

She sighs..."As well as can be expected. Removing the prostate can not only physically draining, but also mentally."

"I'm glad you're here for him, Suz."

She smiles..."Could I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you bring the kids by, he'd really like to see them."

"Yeah, of course."

She kisses him on the cheek…"Thank you, Tony."

"You have my cell number, in case you need anything right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Tony moves to his father's side and pats his hand..."Gotta go, Suz."

She raises her as Tony leaves the room.

-----------

Tony steps off the elevator and walks into Abby's lab

Abby's machine beeps..."Whoa, you're becoming more and Gibbs all the time, Tony."

"What you got me for, Abs?"…handing her a caf-pow..."You're drinking these again, right?"

She take a drink..."Guess so."

"The blonde hair Ducky found had traces of Sodium and calcium hypochlorites."

"English, Abs."

"Bleach."

"So, our donor wasn't a blonde."

"Nope, it also had traces of tetrahydrocannabinol."

"Pot, huh?"

"Weed."

"Mary Jane."

"Grass."

"Marijuana."

"Hash."

"Herb."

"Reefer."

"Chronic."

"Cannabis."

"Ganja."

"Skunk."

"Skunk?"...Tony pauses..."Skunk?"

"What can't think of anymore?"

"Heh. Abby, I was a phys-Ed major in college, of course I know more."

"Uh Huh."

Tony thinks for a minute...then starts to walk out..

"I knew it!"...she laughs

Tony steps out the door, then back in quickly..."Wacky Tobaccy!"...he points at her..."HA!"...he quickly quiets down..."Sorry, where's Katie?"

"Sleeping in the back."

"Give her kisses for me when she wakes?"

She smiles..."Of course."

Tony kisses Abby on each cheek..."And one for you."

Tony leaves.

----------

Tony arrives in autopsy

----------

"Special Agent DiNozzo."..Kim said as Tony entered the room..."I hope...never mind."...as she walks out.

Tony walks over to Ducky..."What with her, Duck?"

"She's worried she's gonna get fired."

"For what?"

"Rule #12."

Tony laughs..."If that was true, we'd all be fired except McGee."

-------------------

"Did you do the rape kit yet, Duck?"

"Yeah, while she did have sex, no tears or such...so, I would rule out rape."

"Find any semen?"

"Nope, he must've used a condom."

"Or it wasn't a man, Duck."...Tony walks out.

"Aww, yes, the Swedish bikini team."

---------

Tony steps off the elevator..."Found something, Boss."

Tony moves to his desk and sits..."Are you gonna tell me or just look at me all day."

"I ran a search for the name Sparkles on the internet and got a hit, she's an escort in the Washington, D.C. area."

"What's the name of the escort service?"

McGee looks up..."Star Escorts, Boss."

"Heh. Our Lieutenant was a high-priced call girl."

"I thought we shut down Star Escorts after the last time, Boss."

"Where there's men...there's a way, McGee."

"Head over there and find out what you can...take Reid with ya."

McGee and Reid leave via the elevator.

Tony picks up his phone and dials...it rings..."Hello?"

"T, why did you answer the phone?"

"Sarah is beating up LJ again."

Tony laughs..."What did he do this time?"

"He called her a poopyhead."

"That'll do it...put mom on."

"MOMMY! Daddy's on the phone."

Ziva picks up the phone...She sighs..."Tell me again why we had kids?"

"To love and cherish...hell, I got nothing."

"I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

"No, not until you're one hundred percent."

"If I can take care of 3 kids, a dog and a farting pony, I can handle terrorist."

"I know you can, sweet cheeks...just relax...I'll be home after awhile, I'll take the kids off your hands, you can take a nice long bath alone...no kids, no dogs, no farting ponies."

She exhales…"Ok...I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, Jericho Granger called...he said he wants to meet about the package."

"Heh."

"What package, Tony?"

"I'll tell you later...in person."

"Promise?"

Abby's face comes up on the plasma..."I promise...I gotta go, Z."

"Tony..."

"Yeah?"

Tony's cell beeps...Tony opens it

"Oh, you little she devil!"

She laughs evilly...then hangs up.

"Hurry up, Tony!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"...as he rises to his feet.

"Must've been a really, really good picture, Tony."...Abby chuckled.

Tony looks at her..."Heh. I'll be right there."

------------------

Tony steps off the elevator and walks into Abby's lab.

"What you got for me, Abs?"...handing her a caf-pow.

She sets it down..."I got a hit in CODIS on the rope."

"Ducky was right about the monkey ball."

"Monkey ball? Do you mean monkey fist?"

"Hell if I know, Abs."

She shrugs and clicks her keyboard..."Ta-da!"...she quickly turns around.

"Umm, Abs, nothing came up."

"What!?"...she quickly turns back towards her computer..."I don't have high enough clearance!? What the hell!?"...she takes a drink of caf-pow..."I'll show you clearance!"...she starts typing rapidly.

"Abs?"

"Not now, Tony!"

Caitlin wakes and starts to cry..."Can you get her, Tony?"

"Sure."...Tony walks into the back and picks her up...he walks back over rocking her as he goes..."Is it Homeland Security, those guys have a hard on for us."...holding her head to his chest and covering her ear with his other hand.

"Aww, that is still so cute. You covered her ears when you cursed."

"Heh. Well, it is the right thing to do."

She picks up her phone..."Gibbs, it's telling me I don't have high enough clearance, can you help me out!?"

She listens then hangs up..."He'll be right down."

"Is my clearance higher than yours, Abs?"

Abby laughs.

"I'll take that as a no."

She continues to laugh.

A few minutes pass...Gibbs walks into the lab handing Abby a caf-pow.

Tony looks at Gibbs..."Force of habit, huh?"

Gibbs shrugs..."You know you don't need me down here, Abs, you know my password."

She smiles..."I know, but I hardly see you anymore."

She touches her cheek...and Gibbs kisses it.

"Put it in, Abs...lets see who this mystery person is."

Abby puts in Gibbs clearance..."Whoa. Wasn't expecting that, Boss."

"You aren't the only one, DiNozzo."

The camera pans to Abby's screen...there's a picture of Tobias Fornell on it with a CIA insignia by it.

Gibbs leaves.

Abby looks over at Tony, who's looking at Caitlin as he rocks her…"You ok, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."...he brings Caitlin's head up to mouth, kissing her on the forehead..."Time to go back to mommy, Angel."

Abby takes her from him..."Tony, where's mine?"

"Gibbs kissed you there. Ewww!"

Abby turns around..."I have another cheek."...Tony leans in and kisses her cheek.

"You actually have 2 more, Abs...and I've kissed them, too!"...he sticks his tongue at her.

Abby laughs...Tony pulls his hands away from Caitlin's ears and backs out of the room waving..."See ya, Katie."

Abby waves Caitlin hands..."Bye, daddy!"

--------------------

Later that day...

Tony steps off the elevator into the squad-room...7 scantily dressed women stand in front of McGee's desk.

"What the hell is going on here, Probie!?"

Reid starts to say something.

"Not now, Doc...McGee, I told you to find something out, not bust up a plumber's convention."

A woman quickly turns around..."Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Said the hooker angrily."

"I'm not a hooker...we prefer to be called...pleasure providers."

"Madam Star is in interrogation #1, Boss."

"Put 'em in the conference room or something, McGee. Jeez."...Tony jogs up the stairs.

"Hey, you're kind of cute."...a fairly attractive black woman said twirling her hair with her finger while looking at Reid..."How 'bout a freebie?"

"Help me, Tim."

"On your own there, Dr. Reid."

"Oooh, you're a doctor? Wanna give me an exam. I love to be put in stirrups."

Reid looks at her with a blank look on his face..."That's disgusting."

"Don't knock it, until you try it."...she fans herself with a newspaper..."It's hot in here! I think you're doing it to me, doctor!"

-------------

Tony walks through Cynthia's office..."Cynthia."...and he nods as he walks past into Gibbs' office..."I thought you were gonna fire her?"

"What!?"

"You're a bastard, DiNozzo."

"Heh. Learned from the best."

"What do you want, Tony?"

"What's the word on Fornell, Boss?"

"Why not ask him yourself."

A chair turns around...Tobis Fornell sits drinking a cup of coffee.

"When did you get in the spook business?"

"Classified."

"Of course, it is."

Tony leans against the wall..."Here's a simple question...why is your DNA on rope found on my dead Lieutenant?"

Fornell looks at Gibbs..."He's not gonna save your ass, Fornell."

Fornell stands...he takes a drink of his coffee and walks up to Tony...he reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a manila envelope and hands it to Tony, then leaves.

Tony opens the envelope and pulls out photo...Tony stares at the photo..."We've got big time problems, Gibbs."

Tony extends his hand and turns the photo around.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Looks like it to me, Boss."

Gibbs picks up his phone..."The shit is definitely hitting the fan with this one."

----------------------

Tony and Gibbs stand outside of the interrogation room #1

"You wanna do this one for old time sake, Boss?"

"Naw, go ahead, DiNozzo."...Gibbs walks into observation, Fornell stands by the 2-way mirror..."We need to talk."

"You have no idea, Jethro."

They turn and look towards the interrogation room, a petite, black-haired woman sits by herself, her arms folded across her chest.

The door opens and Tony walks inside.

She stands..."Finally!"

"Sit down and shut up."

"Excuse me!?"

"Which didn't you understand..."sit down or shut up?"...Tony pauses..."Both it seems...SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Her eyes open wide as she sits.

"Good, now you're listening."

Tony sets the manila envelope on the table in front of her.

"Tell me about Sparkle."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

Tony points to his left...a picture of Lt. Miller comes up on the plasma, it's from Star Escort's website under the name "Sparkle."

"Oh...that Sparkle."

"Yeah, that Sparkle."

She laughs.

"Is something funny...hmmm? Think she'd be laughing if that was your picture up there and you were dead!?"

"I...I...didn't mean."

"You disgust me...first it was Mary Anne Ferguson, now Stephanie Miller...don't you have security for your girls?"

"U-usually clients want their privacy and don't want m-much attention."

Tony sighs..."I'm shutting you down and if you don't cooperate completely, I'm charging you with conspiracy to commit murder and anything else I can think of."

"You can't! I know names, I'll bring Washington, D.C. to it's knees!"

"To your level, huh?"

She swings and slaps him in the face.

"That's assault on a federal agent, that's at a minimum 18 months in jail."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll do anything...anything!"

"Tell me about Stephanie Miller's last John...and don't give me any of that...hooker/John confidentiality bullshit!"

"Just some rich guy."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"What!?"

"Stop dicking with me, lady! I'm a federal agent, not one of your whores."

"I can't...alright!"

"Why?"...Tony takes the picture out of manila envelope..."Because her last John was actually a Jill and she's the President of the United State's wife?"...Tony slams down the photo in front of her.

She looks up at Tony...then at the picture...then back at Tony.

Tony bangs his fist into the table..."Speak!"

----------------------

McGee answers Tony's desk phone..."Tony's in interrogation, Abs...yeah, I'll be right down."

McGee stands..."Get those statement releases done so the girls can sign them, Reid."

"No problem, Tim."

McGee steps into in the elevator and rides it down to Abby's lab.

"What you got, Abby?"

Abby looks at him and curls her lip..."No caf-pow?"

"Sorry, Abby."

"Work on that, would ya! Anyway, got a hit on CODIS for the hair, it from a Michelle Florence, she got charged with possession of Marijuana in 1982 in North Carolina. That is odd, though...why would they take her DNA for that?"

McGee stares at her photo on Abby's monitor.

"What are you doing, McGee? You better not let Ruby catch you looking like that at girls."

"Don't you know who that is, Abby?"

Abby looks at her photo..."Nope."

"That's the first lady."

"The first lady? You don't mean.."

Abby turns her head back towards as McGee nods.

McGee quickly leaves...the elevator doors open.

"Next time remember the caf-pow!"

-----------

McGee walks into observation..."Gibbs, Abby got DNA from the hair."

"It's the first lady's, McGee...we know."

McGee stops..."Oh."

------------

Reid walks into the conference room

"Ladies, I need you to sign and date these statements you've made."

The attractive black woman rises from her chair..."Are you sure you don't want that freebie?"

"No, that's ok...there's a 9.2 chance of catching a STD from a prostitute even when using a prophylactic, plus I'm dating someone very special."

"I'm clean, baby. One hundred percent chocolate delicious!"

Reid leaves the room and shudders..."And I thought Abby's voodoo doll collection in her bedroom was hinky."...Reid sighs..."Abby is started to rub off on me."

------------------

The Madam sighs..."I don't know what to tell you."

"Start with the truth...how long has the first lady been hiring your escorts?"

She shakes her head..."I...I don't know, couple years now...I see her maybe once or twice every two months."

"Was it always Lieutenant Miller?"

"Lately, yes."

"What do you mean...lately?

"She saw another girl...Sapphire, but she vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yes, she didn't come back one night from a date with her."

"You didn't find that...odd?"

"Yes, but she was with the first lady for christ sake...how much safer can you be?"

"What was Sapphire's real name?"

"I don't know."

"Cut the sh!t, lady!"

"I really don't know, I didn't even know Sparkle's real name until you told me."

"You got a picture of her?"

"No."

"Did the first lady hire any other escorts?"

"No...but her personal bodyguard dated a couple girls."

"Let me guess, you don't know his name either?"

"She called him...'Razor'...whatever that means."

"Description?"

"Big, big white guy...I mean HUGE. He was bald and wore shades all the time."

Tony stands and leaves the room and walks into observation.

"Fornell...did you know about Sapphire?"

"Absolutely not."

Tony gets in his face..."What in the hell were you doing there? You're CIA, not secret service."

"Jethro, back your dog off."

"Maybe you should answer the damn question, Tobias."

"It's classified."

Tony sighs..."Permission to classify my foot his ass, Boss?"

"Denied. Tony step out. Tobias and I need to talk."

"Boss?"

"Now, DiNozzo!"

Tony reluctantly leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"You should be proud of him, Jethro."

"I am...now what in the hell is going on, Tobias?"

----------------

Tony walks into Abby's lab, followed by McGee..."I want to ask you two a question about the internet."...Tony hands Abby a caf-pow.

Abby takes it from him and looks at McGee..."See!"

McGee sighs..."I'm not Tony."

"I never asked you to be."

"Good, because I'm not!"

Tony grabs the caf-pow from Abby..."Ok, what the hell is going on?"

McGee starts to speak, but Abby talks over him..."I was just giving him a hard time about his lack of getting me caf-pow's."

Tony looks at McGee..."Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Behind you, McGee."...Tony points.

McGee turns his head and Tony smacks him in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You know Abby needs multiple caf-pows to be all the forensic specialist she can be!"...Tony pauses..."Now say you're sorry."

McGee sighs..."Sorry, Abby."

"Apology accepted!"

Tony hands the caf-pow back to Abby and lightly pulls on one of her pigtails..."Lighten up on my senior field agent, wouldja?"

"I'm sorry, McGee."

"It's ok, Abby."

"Damn, I forgot what I came down here for now."

"Internet, Boss."

"Right...I almost feel bad for smacking ya now, McGee...almost. Anyway, what's it called when they save things after there gone?"

"Boss?"

"You know, pictures of old sites and stuff?"

"Have you been looking at porn again, Tony?"

"Yeah, of course, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Does Ziva know that?"

"Heh..." Tony stops. "No."

"I think you mean cached, Boss."

Tony touches his nose..."What McGee said, Abs."

"I need you to look up the name Sapphire on the website."

"Anything in particular, Tony?"

"Photo would be ideal, but anything, Abs."

Tony lightly tugs on Abby's other pigtail..."Heh. I didn't want one to be jealous of the other."

Abby laughs.

"What are you waiting for, McGeek...move your highly computer skilled ass!"

"On it, Boss!"

----------------

Tony sits on Abby's table eating a huge greasy burger.

Abby turns around and looks at him...Tony takes a huge bite..."Wot sum, Ab?"...Tony continues chewing.

"No thanks...how you coming, McGee?"

"Buffering, Abby."

Abby turns around again...Tony takes another bite..."Wot?"...Tony swallows..."2 patties, half-pound each, 10 strips of lovely bacon, oh heavenly bacon...cheese, glorious cheese!"

Abby interrupts Tony..."Stop! You're making me hungry!"

"Yeah, I better stop...I'm making myself horny."

Abby looks at him oddly...then laughs.

"Heh. I said that out loud didn't I?"

Abby shakes her head and turns back around.

"Boss, I found a jpeg with the name of Sapphire...trying to recover it now."

Tony hops down off the table and moves over to McGee...digitized pixels come on-screen, more with each passing second.

"Come on, thingamabob...DiNozzo needs a lead!"

A face of a dark hair woman is coming into focus.

"I think I love you, McGee."

"Boss?"

"In a manly way, of course."

"Of course."

Tony moves his right hand quickly in a circular moment..."Rápido! Veloce!"

Her entire face is almost in focus...then it starts slowly disappearing.

"What the hell, McGee? My love for you is slowly dying!"

McGee starts typing faster...but it continues to disappear..."I don't know, it's like someone is deleting it."

"Tony, the site is being erased as we speak!"

"Stop 'em, Abs...McGee, print that picture, while you can!"

"Too late, Tony...it's gone."

"Abs?"

"Sorry, Tony."

"What do we have?"

"Absolutely nothing, Boss."

Tony lowers his head..."McGee, you saw the face...I want you to go through all the missing person cases in the Washington, D.C. area, maybe we'll get lucky."

"I'm sorry, Boss."

Tony quickly smacks him in the back of the head..."On it, Boss!"...McGee leaves quickly.

Abby walks over to Tony..."Are you ok?"

"Yeah...just do want you can, Abs. See if they left any kind of trail you can follow."…Tony spoke softly.

"What are you gonna do?"

"What I should've done in the first place."

-------------

"For the last time, DiNozzo. No!"

"Come on, Boss...let me take Reid, he can probably talk us in with his superior knowledge of anything and everything...unless you want me to kick the door in, which would totally kick ass, Boss."

"Are you trying to get fired?"

"Heh. Like you're gonna fire me, Gibbs."

"Oh, I dunno...you kicking in the front door of the White House might get you killed...screw being fired."

"I take it...that's a no, Boss?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighs..."What the hell am I suppose to do then?"

"Do your job."

"It's just a tad more challenging when someone has ya by the balls, Boss."...Tony walks towards the door..."This is complete and utter bullsh1t, Gibbs."

"You think I like not being able to question a suspect? It pisses me off!"

"NCIS saved the President's life for christ sake, we can't even go through him?"...Tony sighs..."Then there's Fornell, what the hell is he doing in the CIA, Boss?"

"He's not, DiNozzo."

"Come again?"

"He's undercover."

"For what?"

"By the President, he knows about his wife, he's suppose to be watching her."

"Why Fornell?"

"President Riggs was the Director of the FBI, he and Fornell were friends."

"Watching for what?"

"Political suicide."

"He's worried about votes, because his wife is a two timing lesbian slut?"

"You could say that."

"Why not just divorce her?"

"That would be even worse. This is all about family values."

"Don't want to mess with the conservative vote, huh?"

"You're catching on, DiNozzo."

"Too bad, I don't give a shit...I want this bitch on a silver platter."…Tony turns and starts to open the door.

"DiNozzo, wait."...Gibbs picks up his phone.

-----------------

Tony and Reid sit in Tony's car across the street from the Metropolitan Public Library.

"What are we doing here, Boss?"

"It's on her itinerary...she's suppose to read to…"

Tony's cell rings…"DiNozzo."

"I found her, Boss…Sapphire."

"Go pick her up then."

"She's dead."

"Smack yourself, McGee."

"Boss?"

"Now!"

McGee smacks himself in the back of the head.

"Go on."

"She died of an overdose, Boss….6 months ago, her name was Rebecca Moak, she was 30."

"Address?"

"It burned down."

"What?"

"She lived at the Sea Crest Apartments, the day after she died, the entire apartment complex burned to the ground."

"Figures. Anyone die?"

"Nope."

"Relatives?"

"Her mother lives just outside of D.C."

"Send the address to Reid's PDA."

"What do you want me to do, Boss?"

"Go help Abby track those bastards."

"On it, Boss."

"Nice job, Tim."

Click

Twenty minutes later… A limo drives up and stops in front of the library.

"She's here, Boss."…Reid opens the car door and quickly moves across the street.

Tony stands on the sidewalk talking to a man in a suit…"I'll catch you later."…Tony turns around and walks to the limo's back door and opens it…"DiNozzo, NCIS."…He shows his badge.

"What is this?"

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"What is this about?"

"The murder of Lieutenant Stephanie Miller."

"Who?"

"Sparkle"

Her face quickly changes…."Razor, help me."

A large shadow engulfs Tony…he slowly turns around.

"My, you're a big boy…what are you 6'6, 6'7?"

The large man breaths heavily…"6'9, 345 pounds."

"I didn't think it was true, but I'll be damned…they do stack shit that high."

"What did you just say?"

"What, do you need me…to…talk…slower?"

He puts his hand on Tony's arm…"Move, before I move you."

"Fine."...Tony steps aside…"Mrs. Riggs….we will chat again, I promise you that."

Tony walks towards Reid…he stops and turns around…"Oh, big guy…by any chance are you related to that one guy…what his name? Mr. Clean? Naw, never mind, my mistake."

Tony and Reid walks towards the car..."Was that smart, Boss?"

"Probably not…but hey, fuck 'em!"

-----------------------

Cynthia walks into Gibbs office..."Your appointment with the SecNav has been pushed back until 2:30 tomorrow...and I have a few things for you to sign."...She hands him 2 files.

He looks at the first name..."DiNozzo."...he opens it up and looks inside.

He rises and moves to the balcony above the bullpen..."DiNozzo!"

Tony looks up..."Yeah, Boss?"

"What is this about exhuming a body?"

"She was murdered."

"Get your ass up here."

"Boss, you told me to do my job and I'm DOING my job."

"Now!"

Tony gets up from his desk and moves to the stairs slowly.

"Move your ass, DiNozzo."…He retreats back into his office.

DiNozzo jogs up the steps and walks through past Cynthia into Gibbs' office.

"Close the door, DiNozzo."

Tony closes the door.

"What are you trying to do to me? Huh?"

"Boss?"

"First I get a call saying you questioned the first lady...now you want to exhume the body of a hooker!?"

"I'm not stopping, Gibbs...so if you want me to stop, you better fire my ass."

"Tony...these aren't the people you want to anger."

"Boss, if Ducky can't find any wrong doing with Rebecca Moak, you have my word...I will drop this case faster than 4th period French."

Gibbs sighs..."I think I need my head examined."...He signs the file..."Do it, DiNozzo!"

--------------

McGee walks up to Tony, who's sitting at his desk..."We're back with the body, Boss."

"Good."

"What did you get from her mother?"

"Just the location of where she was buried...unfortunately, she hadn't seen her daughter for 10 years before she identified her the night she died."

"That had to be tough."

Tony rises and pats McGee on the back..."Go on home, McGee...Ruby's probably worried about you."

"You sure, Boss?"

"Yeah."

McGee gathers up his things and heads towards the elevator..."McGee."

He turns around and looks at Tony..."Yeah?"

"Good to have you have back, Tim."

"Good to be back, Tony."

--------------------

Tony walks into autopsy.

Ducky has Rebecca Moak laid out, her chest has been opened.

"Aww, Anthony...bad news."

"What, she really did commit suicide?"

"Oh, I'm not sure...but Kim has ended her relationship with me."

"I'm sorry Duck."

"It's fine...I'm too old for her anyway...I could be her grandfather."

"Hell, great-grandfather."

"You're not helping, Anthony."

Tony grinds his teeth together..."Sorry, Duck...didja...at least get to...ummmm, ya know?"

Ducky starts laughing...which quickly stops..."Unfortunately no."

"Now that really sucks."

Ducky sighs..."I'm better with the dead, anyhow."

Ducky puts his hands on her face..."It's sad...so young...so beautiful."

"You ok, Duck?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."...he picks up her medical chart...he reads it, looks at her body...then looks back at the chart...he moves to her side and grabs her arm and turns it over..."She was murdered, Anthony."

"Wow, that was quick."

"Her medical report says she died from slashing her wrists."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at her wrists, Anthony."

Tony moves in..."Not a single blemish...is that bruising?"

"Yes, she was restrained by her wrists."

"Is there anyway you can get an imprint of the bruising? Like if it was called by the monkey fist knot?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it...but I will look for it."

Tony's cell rings...

"Thank you, Ducky."

Tony answers it..."DiNozzo."

"Hey..."

"Hey, baby...how are you?"

"I'm good...I ordered pizza, didn't feel like cooking."

"I'm coming home soon, want me to bring anything?"

"Just you."

"I think that can be arranged. Are you, ummmm, still wearing the pink butt floss? Heh."

She laughs..."I can be."

"Mom! Someone's at the door!"...T yelled.

"I gotta go, Tony. Love you."

"Love ya. See ya. Bye!"

Click

Ziva walks down the stairs..."They dropped off this package mom."...T holds a square box.

"Who opened the door?"

"Sarah."

Ziva walks up to Sarah..."Don't do that, ok?"

"Why?"

"We don't open to door to people we don't know and because mommy said so, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

"Good, go back and finish your pizza."...She runs back to the kitchen.

Ziva walks over to T and grabs the box..."This must be the package from Mr. Granger."

She moves to den and sets it on the desk and leaves.

----------------------

Tony pulls into his garage and clicks a button above his head, the the garage door starts to close. He turns off the car and steps out.

He unlocks the door and goes inside, he moves to the alarm and punches in the code, he grabs the mail and looks through it…"Bills, Bills, Bills"...he then tosses the envelopes back on the table by the front door.

He moves to the kitchen, grabbing a slice of pizza. He takes a bite and heads into the living room, then upstairs. He looks in on the kids, the boys first, then finally Sarah, he walks into her room, he holds the crust of the pizza in his mouth as he pulls up her blanket covering her. He lightly strokes her hair, then leaves.

Tony walks into his bedroom...several candles are lit, some of them are almost completely melted...Ziva lies in bed..."Aww, she fell asleep."

"Naw, I'm awake...I just got done watching Dave."

She sits up in bed...pulling the cover up to her neck..."Come here."

Tony slowly walks towards her loosening his tie..."No, leave it on."

Tony moves to the side of the bed as she reaches out and grabs his tie and pulls him down to her, their lips meet..."I missed you today."

"Ditto."...as he kisses her again.

"What did you do at work today?"...she said between their numerous kisses.

Tony pulls away..."Nothing you need to worry about."...as he pulls the covers back..."Heh. You're wearing them."

She smiles..."Of course, I am."

"Come on."...he holds out his hands to her.

"Where are we going?"

"Your husband is a dirty boy...he needs to cleaned.".. She extends her arms and he quickly picks her up, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he carries her into the bathroom.

He sets her on the kitchen sink...he kisses her as she lets her legs drop...he runs his hands up the outside of her legs to her hips, his fingertips slide under the thin silk of her panties, he stands up a bit, lifting her butt of the counter, as he slowly slides her panties past her thighs, he leans down, her butt makes contact with the counter...she kisses him and laughs.

He pulls back, she lets go of his neck..."What?"

"The counter is cold."...she chuckled.

"Oh."...he picks her back up and places his hand under her butt..."Better?"

"Uh huh."...she kisses him..."I thought you wanted to be cleaned first?"

"I lied."

She giggles..."I see that."

"Here, let me get those pants off you."

"No need."...as he kisses her.

"Why's that?"...she then moans into his mouth..."Oooooh."

"They're already around my ankles. Heh."

"You are a...dirty boy."...her eyes quickly close and her head falls back and everything fades to black...

--------------

The alarm sounds..."Oh god."

Tony grabs it and yanks it out of the wall.

Tony starts to snore...but is awaken by a knock at his door..."Mommy!"...Sarah opens it and moves to Ziva's side.

Tony sits up..."Mommy's asleep, Sarah."...as Tony rises grabbing a pair of pants and putting them on.

Sarah moves over to Tony..."Are you hungry, princess?"

She nods...Tony holds out his hand and Sarah grabs a hold of his pinky and ringfinger..."What do you want?"

"Pancakes!"

"Maybe we should wake up, Mommy."

"Daddy!"

"Heh. I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sarah pulls Tony out the door and down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want my pancakes?"…As they walk into the kitchen.

She smiles and nods and jumps up and down.

"Ok...ok."...he moves to refrigerator and grabs the orange juice, he grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours her a glass..."Drink this while you wait."

She holds out both of her hands and grabs the cup..."What do you say?"

"Thank you, daddy."

Tony lets go..."Good girl!"...he kisses her on the top of the head.

"I'll be right back, I have to get your brothers up."

"Ok."...as she swings her legs as she sits in the kitchen chair.

Tony walks out of the kitchen yawning...out of the corner of his eye he sees a box on the desk in his den...he stop and moves towards it...on top of it, it reads..."To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."...Tony moves to the other side of the desk and opens the drawer taking out a knife...he cuts along the tape and then pulls the box flaps apart...then the other set of flaps.

Tony takes a step back..."Ziva!"

----------------------

Tony move back into the living room and into the kitchen grabbing Sarah..."Daddy's taking you out for breakfast."

He moves back into the living room, Ziva is now at the top of the stairs, a blanket wrapped around her..."What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony quickly moves up the stairs, he sets Sarah down..."Go get dressed, baby."...he lightly taps her on the butt. She runs off to her room.

Tony moves to his room grabbing his gun..."What is it, Tony!?"...she grabs his arm.

"There's a head in a box down stairs."

"What!? You mean the box from Jericho Granger you got last night?"

"Why would I get a box from Jericho Granger."

"Remember the package?"

"That's a computer chip that Ducky found in Viv Blackadder, Z."

He grabs a shirt and moves towards the door...she again grabs his arm..."Tony...slow down."

"Get dressed...I'm gonna go get the kids dressed."

"Tony...where are we going?"

"IHOP."

"IHOP?"

Tony moves to boys' rooms and wakes them up..."We're going out to eat, wake up, guys...you ready, Sarah?"

Tony moves back to Sarah's room..."You ready Sarah?"

"Pancakes!"

"That would be a yes."...he picks her up and carries her to Ziva and sets her down.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's hungry, sweetie."

"Me, too!"...Ziva smiles at her.

Tony knocks on one door...then the other..."Boys, move it or lose it."

"Aww, dad...it's only 6:30, we don't have to get up for another 30 minutes for school."

"No school today."

"Yay!"...both of them together.

---------------

Ziva and the kids sit at a round table insider IHOP..."Can I have Dad's bacon?"

"No, he'll be right back."

"Pass the syrup please."

Ziva hands Sarah the syrup..."Can you do it or do you need help?"

"I can do it."...Sarah slowly pours syrup on her pancakes.

Tony walks to the table and sits...he leans into Ziva..."McGee and Ducky are at the house now."

"Ok, who stole my bacon."...Tony looks at T and LJ...they both have their mouths closed and mumbling.

Sarah points at LJ.

"Tattle-tale!"

Tony pats her head..."DiNozzo's don't snitch, Sarah...but I'll let it slide this time, you don't steal a man's bacon!"

--------------------

Ducky stands over the box, he carefully opens the inner flaps and picks up the head.

"Poor, dear...quite beautiful you are."

He brushes her hair from her forehead revealing the words: "back off"

"Kind of rude, don't you think?...and don't worry, I can get that off...I'll fix you up nice and proper...it really is a shame, though...30 years old."...Ducky sighs.

"Awww, 30...I was with ANZAC unit in Vietnam...field surgeon, my dear...imagine MASH with weird accents."

He runs his fingers over her face..."Savages, nearly ever bone in your face is fractured...they really did a number on you. I do hope you went fast...and your suffering was at a minimum."

"Who you talking to, Ducky?"...McGee wondered as he walked into the room.

"Lieutenant Miller, Timothy."

"She answer back?"

"They never do."

"I'm sure they appreciate your fine conversation, Ducky."

Ducky pats McGee on the back..."Kimberly, dear...bring me that cooler, if you would."

"Of course, Doctor."

-------------

Tony, Ziva and the kids arrive at NCIS

Gibbs stands on the balcony..."Come to Gibby!"

The kids start running up the stairs.

Tony looks up at Gibbs..."Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nods..."Welcome back, Ziva...Ducky should be back by now."...Gibbs holds out his arms as the kids grab and hug him...he then leads them into his office.

Ziva leans against her desk..."Not exactly how I wanted to come back to work."...her shoulders slouched and her head down.

Tony moves to her and rubs her back..."Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."...She pauses..."I guess you wore me out last night."

"Heh. Thanks for the ego boost."...Ziva hands him her cup of coffee and he takes a drink.

"Or I'm pregnant again."

Tony spits out the coffee...and coughs and gags.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She laughs..."No."

Tony lets out a sigh of relief.

"I scared you, yes?"

"Just a little."

She looks at him.

"Ok, A lot."

They start walking towards the elevator..."What if I told you I wanted to have another one?"...the elevator dings and the doors open.

They step inside..."I would say...lets conceive him or her in the elevator right now."

She laughs..."I'm too tired."...she brings her right hand to his face and caresses his cheek..."And it's a her."

"Wha..."...the doors close.

---------------------

Ziva steps off the elevator..."Come on, Tony, I was just teasing you."...Tony finally steps off the elevator.

They walk through the sliding doors.

"Aww, Ziva...it's good to see you! I'd hug you if I could, but..."

"Understand completely, Ducky."

Ducky opens the cooler and lifts the head..."You're whole again, my dear...sorry it took so long."...He sets her head next to her body.

"You find anything, Duck?"

"I'm just about to take a look."...Ducky moves the light, so it's directly over him..."Let's see."...he opens her mouth..."Her teeth has been recently bleached and her hair smells like it's been washed...I believe that's Prell...yes, yes...I'm sure of it."

"So someone washed her head before putting it in box and delivering it?"

"Delivering it?"

"What is it, Z?"

"Sarah saw the man who delivered it."

"The UPS man?"

"No, I guess he just handed it to her and left."

"Are you telling me Lt. Miller's killer came into contact with out daughter!?"

"It's possible."

Tony quickly moves to the elevator...Ziva quickly follows him.

-----------

Tony and Ziva walk into Gibbs' office..."Sarah, we need to talk to you."…Sarah runs over and Tony picks her up and sits her in a chair and kneels in front of her.

"Never open doors for strangers, Sarah. Never."...Sarah starts to cry.

"Tony!"

Tony wipes away her tears..."Daddy's sorry, baby. Daddy didn't mean to yell at you."...he caresses her face with his hands and kisses her on the forehead..."I'm sorry, angel."

Ziva brushes Sarah's hair behind her ear..."Sweetie, what did the man who gave you the box look like? Was it a man?"

Sarah nods..."No hair."

"Was he big like Daddy?"

She raises her hands..."He was bigger?"

She nods again..."He had a weird ear, Mommy."

"Weird ear?"

Suddenly Tony quickly rises and moves out the door.

"Tony!?"

Ziva quickly goes after him.

-------------------

Ziva grabs the railing..."Tony! Not another move!"

Tony stops on the 3rd from the bottom step.

"Where are you going?"

Tony is silent.

"You know who Sarah is talking about, don't you?"

"And he's a dead man."...as Tony continues down the stairs.

"OH HELL NO, you are not gonna leave me to raise three kids by myself."...She quickly moves down the stairs..."Tony, if those elevator doors close you are never getting laid ever again."...The doors start to close..."Forever, Tony."

Right before they close Tony reaches out his arm and elevators open...she moves into the elevator...Tony turns towards her..."You're evil, you know that, right?"...as the elevator doors close.

Tony pulls a gun from his waist and holds it by the barrel and moves it towards Ziva.

"My Sig Sauer P231...Toda!"...she takes it from him, pops the clip out, checks the chamber, then pops the clip back in and pulls back on the slide.

"It's actually the P232...we just got them in 2 days ago."

"9mm or 45?"

"Heh. 45 for you, sweet cheeks...I know how much you love power."...the elevator doors open.

"About me not having sex with you forever?"

"Yeah?"

She steps off the elevator..."I lied."

--------------

Tony and Ziva sit inside Tony's Cadillac.

"What are we doing watching a Chinese restaurant."

"It's in her itinerary, it says she eats here a lot."

"Who?"

"There she is now."...as Tony opens his door.

Ziva quickly follows suit..."You mean the limo?"

Razor gets out of the car and goes inside the restaurant..."I'll be right back."

"Not a chance, Tony."...she quickly follows him around the back.

Tony pulls out his lock-picking tools and starts picking the restaurant's backdoor..."You know, this is probably against the law."

"I would've never guessed."

"Heh."...Tony unlocks it and goes inside.

They walk towards the front...when a kitchen worker sees them..."Who are you?"...in a strong Chinese accent.

"We're like totally lost...where's the bathroom?"

He points.

"Xie xie."

He nods...as they walk towards the front.

"You speak Chinese, Tony?"

Tony holds up his index finger and thumb..."A little."

She stops..."You slept with Mi Suki didn't you?"

"Huh?"...he quickly moves back, pulling Ziva against the wall.

"He just went into the bathroom."

Tony moves quickly into the bathroom, Razor stands at the urinal...he zips up and flushes, he starts to turns around when Tony knees him in the balls...he drops to his knees.

"Howdy there Razor, it's me again."...Tony pulls his gun and aims it at his head.

Ziva slides through the door..."Two more secret service men coming, Tony."

"My, my...who is this sweet piece of ass?"

Ziva locks the door and walks over to him..."Is this the guy, Tony?"...Tony moves around to his side, the muzzle of his gun against the side of his head.

Ziva reaches for her knife, then realizes she doesn't have it..."Aww, too bad."

Ziva pulls her gun from the back of her pants..."Open your mouth."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

Tony applies pressure where his jaw and neck connect with his thumb..."She said open your mouth."

His mouth starts to open..."Aww, that's a good boy."...as Ziva shoves the barrel of her gun into his mouth.

She cocks it..."If you ever come near me or my family ever again I will cut your fucking balls off and shove them down your fucking throat."

Tears escape from his eyes...

"What the hell...why is this door locked!?"...they start pounding on it.

Ziva pulls her gun from his mouth and backhands him with it...knocking him out.

"Time to leave, Z."...Tony opens a window as she comes towards him, he lifts her and she crawls out the window...Tony grabs the windowsill and pushes himself out the window.

They walk around the corner just as they break through the door..."Razor!"

One of the men looks out the window..."Nothing."

Tony and Ziva gets back into their car..."Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Did you sleep with Mi Suki?"

Tony sighs.

She grabs and twists his right nipple.

"Ow! No, I didn't sleep with her!"

She smiles evilly..."Thank you."

"Christ, Z...that's gonna leave a scar."...He hits the gas.

------------------

Tony walks into Abby's lap...he holds a caf-pow in one hand and a bag of evidence in the other.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"I just had flashbacks of a really awful music group."...Tony shakes his head.

"Are those for me!?"...Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"What?"...Tony raised each of them in tandem, one right after the other..."These? Heh."

Abby looks at one, then the other, then back and so forth.

"What are you, at a tennis match?"

"Gimme!"

"Which do you want first...caf-pow."...He holds it up..."Or evidence?"...He holds it up.

Abby grabs her caf-pow and sucks on the straw, only getting air..."caf-pow me!"

"Heh." Tony hands Abby the caf-pow and she takes a huge drink.

"Energized and ready to go!"...She sets the caf-pow down as Tony hands her the evidence bag.

"I need a rush job on this saliva, Abs. Check it against CODIS and open cases."

Abby opens the bag..."From what? It's a gun."

"Check around the barrel and muzzle, Abs."

"Do I want to know why someone was sucking on a gun?"

"Probably not."

"Ziva, huh?"

Tony nods..."How long?"

"4 hours."

"Make it 2."

Tony starts to leave..."What, you aren't gonna bribe me?"

Tony stops...he walks back and kisses her on the cheek, then the other. "2 for 1 sale, Abs. 2 for 1."

Abby smiles as Tony promptly leaves.

---------------

Tony steps off the elevator..."DiNozzos!"

Tony and Ziva both look up at Gibbs on the balcony..."You called Boss?"

"Please tell me you didn't shove a gun into a secret service agent's mouth?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Boss."

"I did it, Gibbs."

"Ziva! What have I told you about lying."

"Do it only when you do it specifically."

"Well, one of those times was now, sweet cheeks."

Gibbs sighs..."What is it with you two?"

"What can I say, Boss...a couple that eat together and sleep together also torture together!"

"Smack yourself, DiNozzo."

"Allow me."...Ziva quickly smacks him in the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeek, she's good, Boss...but not as good as you."

"Gibbs, Sarah identified him as a man who delivered the box."

"Why didn't you just say so."

Tony rubs the back of his head..."DiNozzo!"

Tony looks up...'Yeah, Boss?"

"No more torturing today, ok?"...Gibbs retreats into his office.

"You got it, Boss."

Tony moves to his desk and sits on the corner..."Zee-vah! Get your cute little ass over here."

Ziva walks over..."What?"

Tony whispers something in her ear...she smiles..."No."...she tries to grab his left nipple, but she can't.

"Heh. Dragonskin."

She turns..."Yeah, but you won't be wearing that tonight."

Tony swallows hard..."I will now!"

-----------------

Sarah sits on Tony's lap, her long dark hair lies softly down the front of her shoulder. They're sharing a cheeseburger.

Tony pulls her hair back..."If you get food in your hair, your mom will kill us."

She reaches up holding a couple fries, Tony takes them into his mouth

"Ewww, you got my hand wet!"...she laughs.

Tony grabs a napkin and dries off her hand..."Better?"

She smiles...she reaches out and grabs the cup, holding it with both hands..."You need help?"

"No, I got it."...as she brings the straw to her mouth.

Tony looks at Ziva watching them..."What?"

She smiles..."Nothing, just watching."

Sarah places the cup back on the desk...Tony kisses the top of Sarah's head..."Good girl."

Abby pops up on the plasma..."I got those DNA results, Tony."

"Hey, Abby!"...Sarah waves.

Abby waves back..."Hi, sugar plum!"

"We'll be right down, Abs."

"Don't worry about it, Tony...eat, I'll go."

Ziva moves to the elevator and goes down to the Abby's lab.

Ziva walks off the elevator and into Abby's lab...Abby is looking at her plasma.

"What ya watching, Abby?"

Sarah is clapping her hands together as Tony brushes her hair..."B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was name his name."...Sarah sang.

"O!" as Tony finished it off.

Abby and Ziva both laugh.

Ziva shakes her head..."What were the results from your mass spectrometer, Abby?"

"His name is Robert King and his DNA came back as a match to blood and seminal samples on 3 unsolved rapes and murders...all 3 prostitutes."

3 mug shots come up on Abby's monitor..."Cindy Heath, Giada Nunzio and Jackie Gerber."

"We got you, you bastard."...She pauses..."Print those upstairs for us, Abby."

"You got it...where you going?"

"Armory...I need a new firearm."

------------------

"It's about time we got the new earwigs, Boss."

Tony sidles up against a wall near the backdoor..."They were still in R&D, McGeek...you know how that is."

"In position, Boss."...McGee moves to side house.

"Z?"

"Reid's in position at the front door."

"Go, Doc."

Reid knocks on the door...Robert King answers the door..."What is it? I ain't buying shit."

Tony moves to the backdoor and picks the lock..."I'm in...McGee come to me."

Tony sneaks towards the front of the house.

"Sir, it's for charity."

"I told you, I'm not buying shit."

"It's just a dollar, Sir."

"For the last fuc."...the muzzle of the Tony's gun presses the against the back of his head.

"Guess who? Hands behind your head! Now!"...King puts his hands behind his head.

"Boss!"...McGee yells from inside the house.

"What McGee?"

"There's a girl back here tied up."

"What?"...Robert King starts to turn around...Tony cocks his gun..."Please move again, I'm beggin' ya...I'd love to redecorate your front door."

Ziva moves past them and into the back...she find McGee untying a woman..."No, no...don't hurt me!"

"Shhh, we're the good guys."

Her hands are set loose and she starts smacking and clawing at McGee...Ziva kneels, grabbing her wrists..."It's ok...it's ok."

"Reid cuff his ass."...Reid moves around to where Tony is, Tony's gun still aimed at his head...Reid takes out his handcuffs and grabs his arms..."Won't fit, Boss."

Tony stands on the back of Robert King's knee dropping him to his knees...he puts his gun away and grabs Reid's handcuffs and his own and handcuffs them together.

"Fuck, they're tight!"

Tony tightens them some more..."Better?"

--------------------

Robert King sits cuffed in interrogation #1. Ziva sits across from him with McGee leaning against the door.

Tony stands in observation, his cell rings..."DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo get your ass in my office now!"

Tony knocks on the 2-way mirror as Ziva turns around...she rises and comes to the door as Tony steps out of observation..."Gibbs wants to see me."

Ziva nods..."I'll take care of this."

Ziva walks back and sits back down.

-----------

Tony walks into Gibbs' office..."What's up, Boss?"

A man stands in a 3-piece suit next to Gibbs' desk..."You illegally took King's DNA?"

"Boss?"

"I'm Seymour Livingston, Mr. King's personal attorney."...he hands Tony a piece of paper.

"Hey...aren't you the President's lawyer."

"Yes, he's also one my clients."

Tony looks over the paper..."Let him go, DiNozzo."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss, he had a woman tied up in his house for christ sake."

"Your search was illegal."

"How was it illegal?"

"Sir, you stuck a gun into my clients mouth, how isn't that illegal?"

"What proof do you have of that?"

"His DNA was taken from the barrel of a gun, that's how."

"The guy's fucking weird...some guys like collecting knife, he likes sucking on gun barrels."

"That's enough, Tony. Let him go."

"This is bullshit, Boss."

"Just do it, DiNozzo. Take him to Mr. King."

--------

Tony and Mr. Livingston walk down the stairs and turn down the hall towards the interrogation rooms.

"How can you defend scum like that?"

He's silent.

"Do you have any kids? What if one of women killed was your wife? Daughter? Niece?"

"Sir, please...pair me the guilty trip."

"Oh, I see...you're an A-hole."

Tony grabs the doorknob and turns it, but it doesn't open..."What the hell?"

Tony knocks on the door..."Ziva?"

Nothing.

Tony moves to observation and opens the door...just then King smashes Ziva against the 2-way glass cracking it, he has a hold of her throat.

"What was that again...you were gonna cut my balls off? Huh, bitch!?"

He turns around and slams her on the table...Tony moves to 2-way mirror, a chair is pried up against the door, an unconscious McGee lies next to it. King continues to choke her.

Tony reaches for his gun, but it's not there..."Ziva!"...as Tony runs and leaps through the mirror slamming his shoulder into the back of King, knocking him down.

King rises and looks down at a Tony, he has cuts on his arms and few scrapes on his face. He moves to Tony and grabs him around the neck with his left hand and picks him up..."I'm glad you're here, now you can watch me fuck your wife."...He tosses Tony into the corner..."Then I'm gonna break her fucking neck."

King moves back to Ziva...he leans down, grabbing her hair, he pulls it up to his face and breaths in..."Mmm, he back hands her."

"Hey."...Tony rises

"Oh, you want some more?"...King lets go Ziva's hair and brings his hand to his face and licks Ziva's blood from the back of his hand..."Sweet...hmm, I wonder what her pus..."

Tony interrupts him..."The only thing you'll be eating is my fist, bitch!"...as Tony punches him in the face.

It doesn't phase him...he picks up Tony and touches him into the wall, making a huge hole.

Tony rises...he moves his neck around, it cracks..."Hey, needledick...come get some."

King walks towards Tony...he grabs him around the neck and squeezes...Tony closes his eyes...then reaches up and puts his right thumb into King's left eye...he pushes so hard that his eye pops up, Tony squeezes his hand as hard as he can.

King lets out a scream then lets go of Tony's neck.

Tony drives King's head into the side of the table.

He continues to slam his head into the table..."You fucker! I will skullfuck you!"

Blood pours from an open wound on the side of King's head.

"Fuck you!"…As Tony continues to smash his head into the table.

Ziva comes to, she sits up and drops from the table and moves to Tony, who's still smashing King's head against the table.

"Tony..."..Ziva puts her hand on his shoulder..."Stop!"

Tony pulls his thumb from King's eye socket and lets him fall...Tony backs up against the wall...his breathing quickened, his whole body shakes, especially his right hand...which is covered in blood.

"He's dead, Tony."

Tony closes his eyes...he takes a deep breath.

"Damn you...God damn you."...as Tony slowly slides down the wall holding his left arm.

"Tony!? Are you ok!?"

-----------------

"Tony, please stay down."

Tony attempts to get up..."I'm fine, Z."…He gets to feet and falls back down.

Tony starts laughing..."So, this is what it feel like to have a heart attack?"

"Why are you laughing!? Stop it!"

"Shhhhh, ani mitzta'eret, ani ohevet otcha, Ziva."...he brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Tony, are you ok?"…McGee stands over him with a split lip.

"What the hell happened anyway?"

"It was my fault, Boss."

"It wasn't anyone's fault...he broke the damn handcuffs."

"Then it was my fault...I put the handcuffs on him."

Ducky walks through the door...and kneels next to Tony..."What are you feeling right now, Anthony?"

"Tingling situation in my left arm...slight pressure on left side of my chest...it's actually a lot better than it was, Duck."

"Can you stand?"

"Help me up, we'll see."

McGee and Ziva help Tony to his feet..."Just stand there for a moment, Anthony...let your blood circulate some."

Tony stands..."Let go of him, Ziva."

"What?"

"Lets see if he can stand, dear."

Ziva lets go and Tony continues standing..."Like I told you, Z...I'm fine, I promise."

"I do want you to go to the hospital just in case, Anthony."

"Don't worry...I'll make sure of that, Ducky."

Ducky kneels next to Robert King..."What happened to his eye?"

"Over to your left, Ducky."

"Oh my...that must've hurt."

"God, I hope so."...Tony starts walking towards the door, Ziva moves under his arm...helping him.

Gibbs stands just outside the doorway.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Heart attack at age 44? Damn. Is that normal?"

"No clue"

"I can tell you one things for certain, Boss."

"What's that, DiNozzo?"

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

Gibbs cracks a smile.

"That was from one of your stupid movies, yes?"

"Stupid? Lethal Weapon 2 is not a stupid movie, Zee-vah."

"He was suicidal."

"He lost his wife."

"Were you suicidal when you thought I died?"

"No."

Ziva punches him in the arm.

"Ziva!"

"Shut up, it was right arm."


	10. Probie Becomes A Man

Probie Becomes A Man

McGee and Reid sat at their desk doing paperwork when the elevator dinged and Ducky and Abby stepped off.

"What's this about McGee?"…Abby walked towards McGee rocking Caitlin.

"What's what about Abby?"

Ducky moves next to Abby…"We were told to report to the squad room immediately, Timothy."

McGee shrugs… "No idea."

"Where's Tony?"…Abby looks around…"Ziva?"

"Haven't seen them."

"You're like a magic 8 ball, minus the answers, Timmy!"

Ziva walks out of Director Gibbs' office and walks down the stairs.

"Ziva, my dear…what is going on?"

"I have an announcement to make."…Gibbs appeared at the railing.

They all look up at Gibbs, except for Ziva who continues down the stairs.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"Tony will be taking a week off…well, the doctor is making him."

"Does that mean you'll be taking back over for him, Gibbs?"

"I was going to McGee, but Tony talked me out of it."

They all look up at him confused…"What do you mean, Gibbs?"

"What I mean, Tim…is that Tony recommended you."

"Me!?"

"He thinks you're ready…it's your chance, Tim. You're team leader."

Tim slowly sat down and looked down at his desk…then over at Tony's…then quickly stood up…"Holy crap, I'm team leader!"

Ziva laughs…"Not exactly the greatest way to start, Tim."

"Good luck, Timmy!" Abby yelled.

"Take it slow, my boy…we're here to assist you, if you need anything."

McGee looked at Abby and Ducky…"Thanks, guys."

Abby and McGee both leave via the elevator as McGee still stood there in misbelieve…"I can't believe Tony named me team leader."

Ziva looked up… "He trusts you, Tim."

"He does?"

Ziva nods.

McGee walks over to Tony's desk and is about to sit in his chair.

Ziva looks at him…"What are you doing?"

"This is where the team leader sits."

"He's gone for a week, not dead, Tim."…Ziva chuckled.

"Oh…well…ok."…McGee moved back to his desk.

Ziva smiled…"You'll get it soon enough."

"What does that mean?"…as McGee sat back in his chair.

Ziva starts to say something when Reid hands McGee a report…"Here you go, Tim…Boss?"

McGee laughs…"I can't believe I'm the boss."

---------

Ziva and Reid stand in the garage on a mat.

"Welcome to close-quarters combat training and if we have time, knife throwing."

"God help me."

Ziva laughs… "I'm not gonna hurt you, Reid….much."

Ziva moves in front of Reid…"Attack me."

"I don't want to."

"Attack me or I will hurt you."

Reid punches at Ziva, Ziva moves aside, grabbing his arm and flinging him to the floor….she then extends her hand helping him up…"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think."…He brushes himself off.

"Don't worry about that Reid, you're gonna be down there a lot."

"Oh boy!"

Ziva chuckles…"I see you've been spending a lot of time with my husband."

"Yeah, I guess."

"His personality is rubbing off on you a bit."…Ziva quickly attacks taking Reid down, she leg scissors his head.

"Be alert at all times, know your surroundings."…she pauses… "Close-quarters combat allows many options, for instance…in this position, I could a) choke you out with my legs."…She squeezes her legs together…making Reid grunt…"Or b) move up and strike you with a fist or elbow, like so."…Ziva leans up a bit and comes down with her elbow and rests it on Reid's cheek… "Or, c) if I have a knife and I do."…Ziva pulls a knife and brings it to Reid's throat… "Slice your throat….got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Ziva lets go of his head and does a nip-up.

Ziva again offers him her hand…"Thanks."…As Reid gets to his feet.

"Reid, act like you're going to punch me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come at me, like you're throwing a punch at me."

"Oh."…Reid takes a step forward and extends his arm…Ziva grabs his arm, you see where my hands are on your arm?"

"Yes."

"Now, if I turn your arm like this."…she turns his arm, taking away all his leverage in his body…"I have control of you, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Now you do it to me."

"What?"

Ziva gets into fighting stance…"Ready?"…Ziva comes at Reid and punches, hitting him in the face…knocking him cold…."Reid! Harah!"

Ziva kneels over him, slapping him softly on the face…she sighs… "Back to the drawing board."

---------

Reid sat in his chair in the squad room with his head laid back with Abby holding a cold pack against his face.

"Ziva, did you have to punch him that hard!?"

"I barely swung…I'm so sorry Reid."

"It's ok, Ducky told me it wasn't broke."

"My poor spencie wencie!"

"Aww, don't call me that, Abby…especially here."

"Hush, you're my man, I'll call you anything I want, too!"

"Yes, Abby."

Ziva chuckled…"Already got him whipped, huh?"

Abby grins…"Yup!"

"Where's Katie?"

"Gibbs has her."

Ziva smiles…"Oh, ok."

McGee walks down the stairs with a confused look on his face…"Everything ok, Tim?"

"Yeah, I guess…I don't know what the hell I'm doing with all these supervisor papers and whatnot, but other than that."

"Why don't you call Tony?"

"You don't think he'd mind?"

"Of course, he will, but tell him I TOLD you it was ok."

"Yeah, me, too, Timmy!"…Abby chimed in.

McGee sat at his desk and picked up his phone…he dials Tony's cell and it rings…it rings again…and yet again.

"He's not answering, Ziva."

Ziva picks up her cell and speed dials Tony and it rings numerous times.

"Huh, that's weird, he's not answer me either."

-----------

Sarah sat at a small table in her room, wearing a white dress with pink flowers and matching bonnet…She laughs…"You look silly."

Tony sat across from her wearing a light blue bonnet…he reaches across the table and pinches her nose and smiles at her.

She laughs…"Care for some tea, daddy?"

"Yes, please."

"Sugar?"

"2, please."

Sarah dropped 2 cubes of sugar into a cup and hands it to Tony….he takes a sip with his pinky up…"Absolutely divide."

Sarah smiles…"Cookie?"

"Are they fresh?"

"Mommy and I baked them last night."

"Indeed, I will."

Sarah holds up the small saucer with the cookies on them…"Thank you."

Sarah smiles again.

T screams from the hall…"I'll be right back, baby."…Tony takes off his bonnet and places it on the tiny chair he was sitting on and moves to the door and opens it, then closes it…"T…LJ…here right now."

T and LJ walk up to Tony, both of them covered in silly string…"How old are you two again?"

"11."

"That was a rhetorical question, LJ."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"We're bored, dad."

"I told you I'd take you all to Chuck E. Cheese's later."

"Why does Sarah always get most of your time?"

"She's the cutest….and you know that's not true, how long did we play catch last night?"

"Couple hours."

"Well?"

"We're just bored, dad."

"Fine, give me another 10 minutes and we'll go."

"Really?"

"Yes….now go get dressed."

Tony opens the door and goes back into Sarah's room…Sarah holds out another cookie.

"This is for me?"

She nods…"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the cutest."…She grins.

"Heh. You spend too much time with Gibby."

There's a knock on the door…"Oh, dad…your phone was ringing earlier."

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"Isn't my phone."

Tony shakes his head…"And they say they don't spend enough time with me. Ha!"

-----------

Tony and the kids are now in the car…

"Why does T always get to sit up front with you?"

"He has seniority."

LJ frowns…"Yeah, by 20 minutes."

Tony looks in the rear view mirror and sees Sarah sitting in her chair with headphones on.

"Why can't you two be like your sister?"

LJ yanks her earphones off…"Hey, give those back!"

"LJ, don't make me turn this car around."

"Sorry, dad."

Tony pulls over…and looks back..

Tony makes a come here gesture with his fingers, LJ leans forward and Tony lightly slaps him on the back of the head…"Sorry, Sarah."…he gives her headphones back.

Sarah puts on her headphones and sticks her tongue out at LJ.

"LJ, act 11, not 4, please."

Tony picks up his phone and dials…"Hey, Z."…Ziva's muffled voice is heard…"Call McGee?"…Tony listens…"I love you, too."

"Ewwww!"

"Heh. Boys will be boys."

Tony dials again…"Hey, McGee…what's up?"

"Hey, Boss…I just need some advice on these supervisor sheets."

"Don't do them."

"What?"

"I don't."

"Really? Aren't you suppose to?"

"I dunno, probably."

"Umm."

"Gibbs didn't do them either."

"Umm."

"Paperwork is evil, McGee."

McGee nods.

"You're nodding aren't you? We're on the phone, McGeek. I can't see you."

"Um, sor…uh, Ziva knocked out Reid."

"Why?"

"She was teaching him CQC."

Tony laughs…"Didn't that happened to you, too?"

McGee sighs.

Tony laughs…"Don't be ashamed, she is a Israeli ninja, after all…and believe me, it's worse when you're naked, but…moving on.."

McGee scratches his head…"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly do I do?"

"McLead, McBoss, McManage, McGee."

"Got anymore, Boss?"…McGee laughed.

"McDo it, Probie!"

Tony pulls into the Chuck E. Cheese's parking lot and parks.

"I'll try."

"No! Try not. Do or do not. There is no try!"

"Huh?"

"Slap yourself, McGee."

"Boss?"

"If you don't know Yoda quotes, the galaxy is doomed."

McGee slaps himself in the back of the head…"Sorry, Master."

"Heh. Just remember my young senior field agent, a NCIS agent's strength flows through the power of the slap."…Tony and kids step out of the car and walk their way towards the entrance.

"I'll remember that, Boss."

Tony holds open the door and they go inside…"Believe in yourself, Tim…because we do, you can do this."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Oh, one last thing, McGee."

"What's that, Boss?"

"Don't McFuck it up!"

click

-----

McGee hangs up the phone.

"What did he say, Tim?"

"Nothing much."

The phone rings again…McGee stands and answers it…"I won't McFuck it up, Tony….oh….uh…sorry…Gibbs."…McGee makes a frightening face.

Ziva laughs…"Sounds like something my lover would say."

McGee puts down the phone…"Boss, we have a body."

There's an eerie silence throughout the squad room.

"Umm, Tim…you're the boss, remember?"

McGee laughs…"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"Calm down, Tim."…Ziva moves her hands in a circular motion towards McGee.

"What are you doing, Ziva. Spinning wheels? What?"

"Gear…"

"Oh…Gear up!"

Ziva smiles…"There you go."…Ziva grabs her Sig out of her drawer, her bag and heads towards the elevator…Reid follows right behind her.

McGee walks towards them and they all step onto the elevator.

"So, where are we headed, McGee?"

"Aww, crap."…Ziva pats him on the back as the elevator doors close.

--------

The team arrived at Chesapeake Beach, Maryland, an NCIS truck has already arrive.

The team walked up the dock to a large fishing boat, a dead body in a sailor's uniform is inside a fishing net, his hands are tied behind his back…Ducky stands by the net, examining it.

"How did Ducky beat us here? He's always late."

"We did have to go back twice."

McGee sighs.

"Don't worry about it, Tim…it's not like he's going anywhere."

McGee walks over to Ducky.

"Hey, Ducky."

"Aww, your first case…are you excited, Timothy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good!"

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"…Ziva walks up to McGee.

"Maybe you should be team leader?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, aren't you Tony's second in command?"

"Not at all…YOU'RE the senior field agent…not me."

"Only in name."

"If Tony didn't think you were ready, he wouldn't have recommended you to Gibbs, period….end of discussion…now do your job, McGee."

"That's the thing…I…umm, don't know what to ask Ducky."

"Oh, don't look at me…usually whenever I ask something, Ducky or Kim get confused, Tony would smack me on the ass, call me sweet cheeks and take over."…Ziva laughs…"Why not just ask Ducky to help you through it your first time."

"That'll make me look stupid…I've been senior field agent for close to 4 years."

"McGee, no it won't"…Ziva walks up to Ducky…"Ducky, can you run things through for McGee for the first time?"

"Absolutely…come, Timothy."

"I'll go find out what his name is, Tim."

McGee walks over to Ducky…"Do you have gloves on?"

"Yes."

"First step complete…now, it depends on who asking questions, but usually COD and TOD usually come up rather quickly."

"Have you determined those, of yet?"

"Not quite."…Ducky moves to the body… "Nothing for sure until I get the body back for testing, liver probe is no good, the temperature of water compromise that…if I had to give a rough estimate…3-5 days, maybe….as for COD, I don't see any obvious signs, no ligature marks, no bullets, no cuts…his skin does have the blue-gray tint of a drowning victim, but his hands are tied behind his back…so, it's obvious this poor lad was murdered.

"Reid, take photos."

"On it."…Reid starts taking pictures.

"There you go, Timothy…now you're getting hang of it!"

"He's Lieutenant Ronny LeBeau, he was stationed on the USS Cole."…Ziva said as she returned.

"That's the ship that was attacked in Yemen."

Ziva nods

--------

McGee steps off the elevator and walks into Abby's lab.

"Here."...He hands her a caf-pow.

"You did it, McGee!"

"What did I do?"

"You brought me a caf-pow! Yay!"

McGee giggles.

"Was that a giggle?"

"Um, a...manly giggle, Abby."

"A giggle is a giggle, Timmy!"...She laughed.

McGee puts his head down..."You seem nervous...were you this nervous?"

"Nervous? About what?"

"Your first time?"

"Just a routine case, Abby."

"The first time you had sex McGee."

"Oh God yes, she was...hey, wait."

"Heh. Come on, hug time."

Abby hugs McGee..."Feel better?"...Abby smiled

"Thanks...I needed that."

Abby nods..."Now, to your case...I don't have squat, zilch, nada, zero..."

"Then did you call me?"

"I was just worried about you."...She moves in to hug him again, but instead slaps him on the back of the head..."Now back to work for you, agent in charge Timothy McGee."...She takes a step back and salutes him and smiles.

McGee starts to leave..."Oh, McGee...Ducky wants to see you."

McGee nods and leaves via the elevator.

Abby picks up her phone and dials...

-------

Tony erupts out of the balls in the ball pit..."HAHAHAHAHA!"

T and LJ jump on him.

Sarah laughs as she sits on the edge watching T and LJ wrestle with Tony in the ball pit.

Tony's cell rings and he drops to his knees as a ball hits him on the top of the head..."Ok, who was that?"

T immediately points at LJ, LJ points at T. Sarah laughs and points to herself.

"Heh. Just like your mother...honest to a fault."

Tony takes out his cell and answers it.

"DiNozzo."

"I can hardly hear you Tony, you sound all muffled."

"I'm up to my neck in balls, Abs."

"How homoerotic of you, Tony."...She chuckled.

"Heh."...Tony stands..."Bad choice of words, Abbycakes."

"Sir, only children are allowed in the ball pit."...Tony raises his hand at the man and mouths the words..."One second."

"Who was that, Tony?"

Tony makes his way to the entrance, gesturing Sarah to come to him..."They're throwing me out of the ball pit, Abs."

"Aww, those meanies."

"Heh."...Tony and Sarah exit the ball pit..."What's up, Abs?"

"Just checking in."

"How is McGee doing?"

"Ok, I guess."

"What's wrong, Abs?"

"He just has no confidence whatsoever."

"He'll be fine, he was trained by the best."

"Heh. Yeah, you."

"No...Gibbs."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Tony."

"Yeah, well...how's my little Katie doing?"

"She's amazing, she's sleeping like an angel."

Tony kisses his phone..."Give her that kiss for me?"

Abby smiles..."Of course, but..."

Tony kisses the phone again..."I didn't forget you, Abs."

Abby laughs.

"May the forensics be with you, Abby...always."

click

--------

Ziva walked into Abby's lab.

"Have you seen McGee?"

"Just missed him, he went to see Ducky."

"Thanks."...she turns to leave.

Abby laughs..."What is it Abby?"

"That husband of yours."

Ziva sighs and turns back around..."What did he do now?"

"He was thrown out of the ball pit at Chuck E. Cheeses."

"Again!?"

Abby continues to laugh.

Ziva shakes her head and leaves.

--------------

McGee stands next to the body of Ronny LaBeau, he's laid out on Ducky's autopsy table, his chest is opened.

"What you got for me, Ducky?"

"He had fresh water in his lungs, Timothy."

"Like tap water, Ducky?"

"Indeed, this sample has no salt whatsoever in it...he was dead before being dumped into the ocean."

He places a vial of water into a bag.."Kim, if you would, take this sample up to Abby for more testing."

"Yes, doctor."...Kim takes the bag from Ducky.

"Anything else, Ducky?"

"His last meal was unique, venison."

"Deer?"

"Precisely, he also had corn and potatoes."

"Um, how long was it...umm, that he was killed, after he ate...can you tell?"...McGee sighs.

Ducky pats McGee on the shoulder..."Take your time, my boy...he died within an hour of his last meal."

McGee scratches his head..."What about the hands...what was used to tie them up?"

"Fishing line...80 pound test line, actually."

McGee thinks..."I need to look for a boat that charters for shark fishing."...McGee leaves.

"That's the way, Timothy!"

----------

"Jericho, how are you my friend?"...Tony extended his hand and Jericho shook it.

"Fine and you?"

"Can't complain."

"Meeting at Chuck E. Cheese's...interesting."

"Heh. Low profile."

"Indeed."

"So, what can you tell me about the chip?"

"It's from the next-gen prototype missile launcher, codename: Plasmabolt."

"What exactly is Plasmabolt."

"Where did you get this chip?"

"Heh. If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya."

Jericho laughs..."This chip alone would fetch 25+ million on the black market."

Tony's jaw drops..."You're kidding, right?"

Jericho stands..."No."...he hands the chip back to Tony..."If I were you, I'd just destroy it and be done with it, it's too dangerous to have."

Tony nods..."Thanks, Jericho."

"Good luck, Tony."...They shake hands again and Jericho leaves.

Sarah runs up to Tony..."Who was that man, daddy?"

"Just a friend of daddy's...ready to go see grandpa?"

She smiles..."Yeah!"

"Ok."

---------

McGee presses the elevator button and waits for it to arrive...the doors open and Ziva attempts to step out.

"There you are, McGee...I talked to LeBeau's CO, model sailor, he worked on weapon's systems...they ran full system test, nothing was missing or out of the ordinary."

McGee nods and steps onto the elevator..."Ducky said he was drowned before being put into ocean."

"Where are we headed?"

"I want you to run down all the charters who do shark fishing within 100 miles of where LeBeau was found, try it's homeport, too...it's Norfolk, Virginia."

"Ok."

The doors open..."Reid, how's venison sound?"

"Gross."

-------

Tony and the kids step into room 1217.

"You brought them!"

Tony nods..."I promised, Suzy."

"Why is he hooked up to all those machines?"

Suzy kneels in front of the kids..."They're helping him get better."

Tony walks over to the bed..."Hey, dad."

"Anthony...it's good to see you."

"It's good to hear you, the last time I was here, you couldn't speak."

Sarah laughs..."You brought them."...Tony's dad smiles.

Tony turns and picks up Sarah..."Awww, she's the spittin' image of Ziva."...He reaches out his hand and caresses her face.

"You're cold, grandpa."

"I'm sorry, angel."...He pulls his hand away.

"It's ok."...she smiles.

"Can I have your pudding grandpa?"

"LJ, what are you doing? Get out of those bags, those aren't yours."

Tony's dad sits up..."Of course you can...Suzy, get the muffins Ziva made us."

"Ziva made you muffins?"

Tony's dad nods..."Indeed. Delicious, too...Suzy won't let me have more than 1 a day, though."

"I don't want you to get fat."

"DiNozzo's don't get fat!"...Tony and his father together.

"Heh."

Suzy shakes her head.

-------------

In the squad room...

"Huh, that's weird."...Ziva remarked looking at her monitor.

"Did you find something, Ziva?"

"I dunno, this name sounds familiar, though."

"What name?"

"Blackadder."

---------

"Blackadder?"...McGee shakes his head..."No idea."

"I killed her."

"What?"...McGee stood looking at Reid.

"I shot her."

"That's right, she was working with that redheaded kalba...I remember her now."

McGee looked at Ziva..."You have the number?"

"Nope, it's been disconnected...but I got the name of the boat, it's Vivian."

"Vivian Blackadder."

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs stood on the balcony..."She was Tony's partner before Kate."...He takes a drink of his coffee..."Why is her name coming up again, McGee?"

"One of the charter boats for shark fishing is registered under the name, Blackadder."

"Joe Blackadder?"

Ziva looks on her screen..."That's right, Gibbs."

"It's her father."

"Tim, I just got a hit from a search of Blackadder and Cole...Vivian's brother died on the Cole when it was attacked in October of 2000."

"Sounds like a stressor to me."

McGee looks at Reid..."What?"

"The stress of his daughter's death might have pushed him over the limit. Certain events, usually death, near death, rape or anything that remotely violent has specific event on a person's mind. Maybe her death and added stressor of the Cole being back in American waters. If he knew about it, it probably would've brought on nightmares about his son's death, making him revisit them, which finally pushed him past the point of no return."

"What's the connection, though?"

"Wait, Tony told me about a computer chip that Ducky found in her stomach."

"Computer chip?"...McGee pauses..."Did you know about that, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nods..."Of course."

McGee sighs..."What a horrible time for Tony to be off for a week."

"You aren't gonna start that shit again, are ya?"

"Ziva...I'm just not cut out for team leader...look at what happened to me in interrogation, I could've been killed...you could've been killed, raped, or both."

"Was I?"

"No, but that's only because Tony went Rambo on his ass."

"Well, you better get used to it...Tony is thinking about retiring soon."

"What!? No, he can't."

"Tim..."

"Why?"

"He's not in the best of health, Tim...that's all I'll say."

McGee sits and lowers his head..."I'm not ready."

"Then you never will be, Tim...whatever you decide, you need to choose now."...Ziva stands up and points at him..."You either lead, follow or you get the hell out of the way!"

"Ziva..."

Ziva sighs..."It's a sad day when someone has more confidence in you than you have in yourself."...Ziva walks away.

-----------

McGee continued to sit with his head down...he sighs.

Ziva walked back into the room holding a cell phone..."Someone wants to talk to you."

"Tony, I'm just not..."

"Hey, dad." 

"Timmy, is there something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to talk to my dad."

McGee smiles..."It's good to hear your voice."

"When are you coming home?"

"After work, buddy...I have a job to do."...McGee pauses..."I have a job to do."

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can we have pizza tonight?"

"Ask your mother."

"That's a no."

McGee laughs..."I'll talk to her about it, ok?"

"Ok, dad."

"I gotta go, bud."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, buddy."

click

McGee stands..."Here."...Ziva takes three steps and takes her phone..."Thanks, Ziva."

Ziva nods.

McGee breathes in deeply...then slaps himself on the back of the head.

"Probie up, Probie!"

"Boss?"

Ziva laughs...She holds up Tony's old voice recorder.

"I thought that was broke."

"Campfire!"

Ziva laughs..."He must've fixed it."

McGee smirks..."I won't fail you, Tony."

-------

The security guard pointed to the large white boat with light green lettering…"That's the Vivian."

McGee nodding and walked towards it, Ziva and Reid followed close behind.

"NCIS! Is anyone on the boat!?"

"It's about damn time you got here!"…a voice rung out from inside.

"Sir?"

"Come on it!"

McGee stepped onto the boat…"Reid, stay on the dock."

"Got it."…Ziva hopped onto the boat, she draws her weapon.

McGee walks towards the door…"Sir, I'm opening the door."

"Go ahead, it's unlocked."

McGee turned the handle and flung open the door.

A woman lied on the floor riving in pain.

McGee knelt…"Miss, are you ok?"

"Petty Officer Simpson can't talk, she's missing her tongue."

"Sir?"

A man appeared, covered in explosives, numerous blocks of C-4 and wiring.

"Holy shit."…McGee stood and took a few steps back…Ziva raised her gun at his head.

"Uh uh."…he shook his finger….then lifted his other hand… "I've sure you've seen this before, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Back up, McGee…it's a suicide switch!"…Ziva lowers her gun slightly, then moves it back..."How did you know my name?"

He laughed…"I'm not an amateur, Mrs. DiNozzo."…he pauses…"I was expecting your husband, though…but oh well, you can't be picky these days."

McGee looked up at the man…"What do you want, Mr. Blackadder?"

"My children back, of course."

"Sir, that's impossible."

"Give me the one who killed my precious angel then."

"No."

"Then we all die."

Ziva stepped forward…"Tony isn't here."

"Ah, but he didn't kill her now, did he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Don't fucking lie to me….his name is Spencer Reid, he used to be with the FBI., in the BAU!"

"Are you CIA?"

He laughs…"Me, one of those pussies?"…He laughs…"Come now, girl…The next thing you'll be asking if I'm in that piece of shit Mossad."…He laughs once again.

He looks at Ziva…"You're getting wet just thinking about shooting me, aren't you?"…He grins devilishly.

He turns his back on them…"Take the girl, she has nothing to do with this."

McGee picks her up and takes her outside…Ziva starts to follow him out…"Ah, don't move, Mrs. DiNozzo…I'm not through with you yet."

Ziva stops in her tracks… "How about you take off those bombs and we settle this…hand-to-hand."…Ziva puts away her gun.

"Interesting idea, but no."…He walks towards her…"How's Sienna?"

"W…What?"

"Should I say it in Hebrew?"

"Who in the hell are you!?"

"Is she still dead? Could you not save her? How did that make you feel?"

"S-shut up…shut your fucking mouth!"

"Temper, temper now, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"It was just one lousy car bomb and you couldn't stop it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiles…"Aww, but you have a new daughter now, what's her name again…Sarah, isn't it? Your little princess. No worries at all in her pretty little head."

Ziva just stares at him…her muscles start to bulge, popping the veins out in her neck.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, I would never hurt a child…unless."

"Ziva!"…McGee yelled.

Ziva turns her head…the man grabbed her around her throat…"So, what's it gonna be? Reid? Or you and me?"

Ziva knees him in the groin…"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"…He tosses her towards the door.

Ziva quickly throws her knife, it sticks into one of the blocks of C-4 as she moves out the door.

"Awww, too bad…you can't escape the inevitable, Mrs. DiNozzo."…a few seconds pass and the boat explodes, from the bow backwards, in waves…the explosion launches Ziva into the air and into the water.

"ZZZZIVAAAA!"

----------

McGee quickly dives into the water, he disappears under the murkiness only to reappear seconds later, he spits water, then heads back under…he again pops out of the water…"Where the hell are you Ziva!?"…He takes a huge breath and dives once again, bubbles starts to rise to the surface as pieces of the boat start to float calmly over the top of the water. McGee pops out of the water, knocking a piece of boat into the air…He slowly moves towards the dock, he grabs a hold of it…he hits his head against it numerous times then starts to pull himself up.

Ziva lies on her back on the dock…"Ziva!"…McGee moves to her quickly, her head is bleeding, he moves her head and leans down with his ear to her mouth, he tilts her head back and opens her mouth…he starts to move down when she grabs him around the throat.

"Tim…kiss me and die."

"Ziva, you're alive!"

Ziva lets go of his neck…she sits up…she moves her hand to her head…"Ow."…She brings her hand down and looks at her bloody hand…"Lets not do that again."

McGee stood and helped her up…"I can't believe you're not seriously hurt."

"I jumped right before it exploded."

"Oh thank god, Tony would've killed me."

Ziva held her hand to her head…"Where's Reid?"

"He was helping the Petty Officer to the helicopter."

"What helicopter?"

"I called in a chopper to take her to the hospital."

"Oh."…Ziva turned towards the boat…Ziva pushed McGee away from the fiery wreckage.

The security guard ran up to them…"Ma'am, are you ok?"

Ziva looked up at the security guard and sighed…"Yes."

"Let's get you to the hospital."

McGee turned towards the security guard…"Call the fire department and the police."

McGee takes out his phone…he opens it and water seeps out of it…"Damn, this was new!"

McGee grabs her elbow…"Come on, Ziva…lets get you patched up."

She bends over…"I lost my hat."…She runs her fingers through her damp hair, pulling the scrunchie out of it and starts wringing it out…she sighs…"I just had my hair done yesterday."

"Fire and rescue on the way, Sir."

McGee nods.

----------

Ziva sits in the back of ambulance, a paramedic shines a light in her eyes…"I don't think you have a concussion and you shouldn't need stitches."

"I'm fine."

"Let me at least put a bandage on that."…He pulls butterfly bandage from his kit and places it on her head…"There you go."

Ziva steps out of the ambulance.

A man walks up to McGee…"We didn't find a body."

"What?"…Ziva moved quickly over to join the conversation…"What do you mean you didn't find a body!?"

"We went through the wreckage and there is no sign of a body."

"He probably sank, Ziva."

"No, he would've been in pieces…you would've found something!"

"Sorry, but we didn't."

"He's alive."

"Impossible."

Ziva starts walking away…"Where are you going?"

"Where's something wrong here, McGee."…Ziva moves back to the ambulance…"Can you talk to the airlift?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to talk to an agent that's on it."

The paramedic picks up the radio…"This is AM3, calling for airlift, do you copy?"…."I say again, this is AM3, calling for airlift, do you copy?"

"This is airlift, AM3, what can I do for you? Over."

"I have a federal agent down here looking for her agent on your helicopter"

Static comes out of the radio.

"Airlift, please respond."

More static…"I think we lost them."

Ziva nods…"I believe so."

"Hmm, that's odd…every light just came on."

He flips a switch…"What does that mean?"

"Well, each light usually means help…so."

"That's bad, yes?"

"Come on, Ziva….just talked to Gibbs, he wants us back at NCIS."

Ziva and McGee leave.

--------

Ziva and McGee step off the elevator into the squad room.

"You ok, Ziva?"...Gibbs asked from the balcony.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have you heard from Reid, Gibbs?"

"Nope."

As soon as Ziva sits down...Cynthia rushes out to the railing..."Turn on TV, guys!"

Gibbs turns to her..."What's wrong?"

"What channel?"

"Any channel!"

McGee turns on the TV..."Breaking news from ZNN news, The National Naval Medical Center, AKA Bethesda Naval Hospital was rocked by a large explosion. ZNN has exclusive helicopter footage."...A helicopter flies over...2-3 floors in the middle of the building are all on fire, the windows busted out.

Ziva stands and moves quickly to the elevator, she clicks the button numerous times, then runs through the stairwell door.

"Ziva, what is it?"

"Wasn't Tony gonna visit his dad at the hospital today?"

"Yeah and he was taking the kids...but that was to University hospital, wasn't it!?"

McGee quickly moves to Tony's desk and looks through his papers...he looks at Tony's calendar…"Oh god, Tony had his dad transferred to Bethesda, Gibbs."

--------

Ziva slammed on her breaks and stares in disbelieve at the carnage. The explosion had brought on rubber neckers and hundreds of cars.

Ziva kicked open her door and raced towards the towering inferno.

Ziva ran up to a marine arguing with a reporter..."Ma'am, you can't go this way."

"Let me through!"

He looked at Ziva..."Ma'am!?"

"I'm a NCIS special agent, get the hell out of my way."...She throws up her badge angrily.

"Sorry, Ma'am."...He lifts the gate

Ziva hastily puts away her badge and runs along the line of cars. A dark gray smoke covered most of the parking lot.

Thousand of people lied while paramedics and hospital workers helped them.

Ziva runs to the emergency entrance and jumps out of way as they bring a child out on a stretcher..."He's not breathing doctor."

Ziva steps towards them and follows them as they move quickly away from the building..."Who is it!?"...Ziva moves to the boy...she stops and lets out a sigh of relief...it's not T or LJ.

Ziva runs back to the entrance, a fireman grabs her as she steps inside..."You can not go in there!"

Ziva struggles to get loose..."Let go of me! I have to get in there."

He starts pulling her away from the building..."Miss, you can't go in there!"...Ziva knees him in the groin and pushes him away and runs back towards the door, two firemen grab her arms and pull her back.

"My family is in there! Let me go damn it!"

Ziva goes limp...she starts to cry...the firemen lighten their grip and Ziva breaks away. She rushes towards the door.

"Mommy?"

Ziva suddenly stops and looks to her right... T and LJ stand there, soaked and covered in soot.

Ziva opens her arms and runs to them, dropping to her knees..."My babies!"...She starts kissing them repeatedly..."Don't scare mommy like that!"

She hugs them and holds them tightly…she franticly starts looking around.

LJ holds onto something shiny very tightly…"What is that, baby?"...Ziva reaches for it, it's Tony's watch, it has blood on it.

LJ starts to cry…"They're dead, mommy."


	11. Love of a Daughter

Love of A Daughter

-------------------------

Ziva, holding Tony's watch, stared up at the broken windows. Her sons by her side, covered in blankets, clutching small cups of cocoa.

"Mommy?"…Ziva kneels and turns to LJ..."I couldn't hold him."

"You couldn't hold who, baby?"

"Dad fell through the floor, I had a hold of his hand, but he let go of me, but I kept holding on, until his watch came off."

"Aww, honey, it's not your fault."...She hugs him.

"Dad was protecting Sarah."

Ziva turned to T..."What?"

"She was on the other side of us, we were about to leave, she forgot to hug grandpa goodbye, so she ran back into the room. She was dragging dad. Then a boom and smoke started and Sarah screamed and they started to fall, dad pushed LJ away from the hole in the ground. A nurse grabbed us and pulled us down the stairwell, but I looked down first, mommy."

-----------

A massively damaged room, the door is blocked unmovable debris, 3 beds are stacked on top of one another, water and soot cover almost everything, water drips from a massive hole in the floor above, you can see 2 floors up.

Suzy lays face down on the lowest floor, she's not moving. Mr. DiNozzo is still in his bed, a reddish black covers most of his bed, he has a massive cut on his head, his face, crimson masked.

A cough...then pieces of metal fall through the hole. Another cough, followed by multiple smacks.

Sarah, her white dress, now black with soot and soaked, lies on Tony's body. Tony's head leans to right, his hair drenched, his face almost complete covered in soot...she coughs again, rubbing her eyes with her hand..."Daddy?"

She smacks his face with her wet, shaking hand once again...Tony doesn't move.

"Daddy!?"

Sarah stands up and looks over the edge of the hole and backs up, Tony's left leg hangs down into the hole. Sarah grabs Tony's hand and tries to pull him away from the hole.

"Wake up, daddy!"...She drops to her knees at his side and lays her head on his chest..."Please, wake up."

-----------

Ziva stands in front of a fireman…"My husband and daughter are in there!"

"What floor?"

"12th."

He turns away.

Ziva grabs his shoulder and turns him back around..."What is it?"

"The bomb went off in the operating room on the 11th floor, they've had extensive damage on the 9 through 13 floors...we haven't found any survivors...I'm sorry, ma'am."

"My family is not dead...you get your asses up there and find him or I will!"

"What's your name?"

"Now!"

"Ma'am, we can't do anything, it's unsafe...the floors up there could collapse at any time."

"So, you're gonna leave them to die!?"

"Think of your other children!"

Ziva slaps him..."How dare you! Because two of my children are alive, I'm supposed to accept my daughter and husband dying as fine!? How fucking dare you!"...She slaps him again.

She lowers her head and starts to cry..."How dare you."...her voice goes soft.

---------------

Water drips on Sarah's head, she looks up, it drips onto her forehead, washing some of the soot away.

She backs and cups her hands and starts catching it. Suddenly, the ceiling from above falls, smashing right past them...Sarah falls back screaming.

Tony left arm now hangs off the edge, his body teetering. Sarah grabs Tony's right hand and pulls as hard as she can.

"Come on, daddy...please."

She moves to side again and starts pounding on his chest..."Wake up!"

The water again drips on her head...she backs up and re-cups her hands and catches the water in her hands, she fills them up and then moves to over Tony's face and pulls her hands apart, dropping the water onto his face.

Tony shakes his head..."Ow."...He then snorts water out of his nose.

"Daddy!"

------------

Sarah smiles at Tony as he tries to sit up..."Aww, shit."...He grunts.

"Daddy, you said shit!"

"Don't tell your mother."

"Ok!"

Tony pulls his left leg away from the end and floor underneath breaks and he falls to the floor below, making a sickening sound as Sarah lets out a horrifying scream.

"Daddy!!"

Tony lies on his back, on pieces of broken ceiling and floor...he opens his eyes and tries to focus, he sees Sarah's dirty face.

He raises his left hand..."Sar.."...He passes out.

A large section of ventilation shaft falls from the ceiling straight down, right past Sarah's head, she covers her head and fall back away from the edge, it smashes into the broken up pieces around Tony. The other end smashes in the edge of the floor where Sarah is.

"Daddy?"

Sarah moves back to the edge, putting her hands on the end of the ventilation shaft, then quickly letting go, her right hand is now bleeding..."Ow."

A piece of wire falls from the ceiling and into the shaft, it pops out on the other end, near Tony's face.

Without thinking, Sarah jumps into the ventilation shaft and pops out the other end near Tony.

She moves to him, wrapping her hands around his face, smearing blood on his cheek and neck...she leans down and kisses his forehead.

"I love you, daddy."

------------

McGee sits at his desk...Gibbs stands in front of the plasma.

"Shouldn't we be with Ziva looking for Tony?"

"No, that's a madhouse down there, you can do more from here without getting in the way."

McGee sighs..."I know, Tim...I wanna be down there, too."

The elevator dings and a messenger gets off..."Package for a Special Agent DiNozzo."

"I'll take it."...Gibbs walks towards the man.

"You have to thumbprint for it, Sir."...The man holds the clipboard as Gibbs puts his thumb on the scanner, a light moves back and forth under his thumb and then beeps.

He hands Gibbs the package..."Thank you, Sir."...He then leaves via the elevator.

"What's that, Gibbs?"

"No idea, it's for Tony."...He flips it over and immediately starts to open it..."It's from Blackadder."

He opens the package and inside is a disc..."McGee."

"I'm on it, Boss."...He takes it from Gibbs and slides into his computer and starts playing it.

Reid pops up on the plasma..."Read it word for word."

Reid looks off to the side..."Do it!"

Reid starts to talk but stops...he struggles to get the first word out.

McGee lowers his head.

"I'm on borrowed time."...He stops.

"Read it!"

"No, you aren't going to kill me, you would've already."

"Oh, you're gonna die, son...and it's gonna hurt real fucking bad, but your boss is gonna watch you die...you pulled the trigger, but I blame him for her death."

He moves to Reid and backhands him...then rips open his shirt, attached to his dragonskin is numerous blocks of C-4 and wiring, he flips a switch and it starts counting down from 24:00:00...it's 1:54 p.m., you have exactly 24 hours to find him."...He looks back at Reid..."Now read the fucking thing!"

Gibbs looks at watch...3:13 p.m.

Reid opens his mouth, his lip is bleeding..."I'm on borrowed time, I am within a 10 mile radius of NCIS headquarters, I'm at a place where you've all been before. Somewhere special. Find me."

Joe Blackadder moves back in front of the camera..."Nice boom at the hospital, wasn't there? Sorry about your dead agent, DiNozzo...or should I say you wife? I think I finally killed the bitch once and for all."...He snickers.

The screen goes black.

"He's the one who tried to kill Ziva in Israel?

McGee moves to his desk and sits.

"What the hell are you doing, McGee? You have a job to do."

McGee sighs..."I'm not cut out..."...McGee pauses...Then quickly types something into his computer, a map of Washington, D.C. pops onto the plasma with a circular arc around the city...that's a 10 mile radius, Gibbs."

"Good, now go over every case we've ever had that took place inside that radius and figure out where that dirtbag is!"

The elevator dings and Abby walks into the squad room..."Have any of you seen, Reid?"

McGee stands..."He's..."

Gibbs interrupts him..."He's with Ziva helping at the hospital, Abs."

She smiles..."He's a great guy, isn't he?"...she pauses..."Well, while I'm up here, might as well get a caf-pow, see you guys later."

She steps out of sight.

"Gibbs?"

"She doesn't need to know...yet."

----------

Sarah remains holding Tony's head, her cheek resting against his forehead.

Tony's eyes move rapidly under his eyelids...

----------Tony's dream----------

Tony walks up to his front door, he grabs and turns the handle. The door opens and he walks inside.

A pregnant woman walks down the stairs.

Tony takes off his coat and places it on the hook and looks up and smiles at her.

"How was your day?"

"Hey, dad."

Tony looks shocked..."Sarah?"

Sarah laughs..."Who else would I be?"

"My god, you look so much like your mother. You're so beautiful."

She smiles..."That's what you and everyone else always tells me."

Tony touches her stomach and he feels the baby kick..."Wow, it kicked."

She smiles..."Tim and I are really excited."

"Tim?"

She laughs..."You know my husband Timothy McGee, Jr."

"Holy shit!"

"Dad, you said shit!"

"Don't tell your mother."

"Ok!"...She laughs.

"Little Timmy? And you?"

She smiles and walks away.

Tony moves to the mirror in the hallway, he's wearing a suit and tie, his hair is completely gray.

He looks at Sarah waddling towards the kitchen..."Oh hell no!"

------

Tony wakes, making Sarah move her head up...she smiles at him..."I knew you'd be ok, daddy."

"Stay away from Timmy McGee, Sarah."

She looks confused.

Tony shakes his head..."Never mind, baby."

Tony tries to sit up, he grunts and grabs his stomach...it hurts to breathe.

"Are you ok, Daddy?"

"Yeah."...As Tony finally sat up, his back cracks..."Sarah, cover your ears, baby."

"Why?"

"Just do it for, daddy."

"Ok."...She puts her fingers in her ears.

"Ah, fuck me gently with a chainsaw."...Tony rolled to his stomach and got to his knees, he straightens his back, cracking it once again..."I think I have a couple broken ribs."...He touches his ribs on his left side..."Yeah, they're definitely fucked up."

Tony extends his hand towards Sarah and calls her over.

She takes her fingers out of her ears and moves to Tony.

She immediately hugs him. Tony pats Sarah on the back and lays his chin on her shoulder and has a look on his face like he's dying.

"Help daddy up."

Sarah holds Tony's hand as he slowly rises to his feet...he moves his neck around in a circular motion cracking it.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

------------

"Jenny!"...Ziva yells from behind the barricade.

Ziva shows her badge to the marine at the gate..."Let her in."

Jenny pulls up..."Oh my God, are you all right?"

"I need you to take the boys for me."

"Of course, of course."

Ziva kneels in front of T and LJ..."You have to go with Auntie Jenny now, ok?"

"But mom."

"No, but mom's...you have to, Tony."

She kisses them both on the foreheads and hugs them..."Mommy will come and get you later, ok?"

"Ok."...T and LJ together.

"I love you, guys!"...She hugs them one last time.

She stands and they get inside Jenny's Escalade."

"Buckle up, boys."...Jenny looks at Ziva..."What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I have to."

-----------

"Jenny!"...Ziva yell from behind the barricade.

Ziva shows her badge to the marine at the gate..."Let her in."

Jenny pulls up..."Oh my God, are you all right?"

"I need you to take the boys for me."

"Of course, of course."

Ziva kneels in front of T and LJ..."You have to go with Auntie Jenny now, ok?"

"But mom."

"No, but mom's...you have to, Tony."

She kisses them both on the foreheads and hugs them..."Mommy will come and get you later, ok?"

"Ok."...T and LJ together.

"I love you, guys!"...She hugs them one last time.

She stands and they get inside Jenny's Escalade."

"Buckle up, boys."...Jenny looks at Ziva..."What are you gonna do?"

"Whatever I have to."

-----------

Sarah coughs as Tony digs through the pieces of debris..."Are you ok, Sarah?"

She coughs again..."My throat."

"Keep coughing, baby...you need to get that stuff out of you."

"Grammy's right there."

"Where?"

Sarah points, then coughs again.

Tony starts pulling up tiles and wires, until he sees her leg...he shakes it..."Suzy!?"

No response...he keeps pulling things off Suzy.

Sarah screams...Tony quickly looks over and a man is holding onto her leg.

Tony rushes over to her and pulls her away.

"H...help me."

Tony grabs his arm..."Are you ok?"

He starts pulling him, his body is severely burned, his pants and shirt have melted into his skin.

"Hold on."...his hand goes limp in Tony's hand.

"Daddy?"

Tony puts his fingers on his neck..."Turn away, baby."...Tony grabs a half-burned blanket and places it over the body.

Tony moves over to Sarah..."I want you to stay away from hole...do you hear me, Sarah?"

Sarah nods...as Tony moves back towards Suzy, he continues to hold his ribs.

Tony continues to pick up and toss debris...he undercovers her head, his covers the lower half of his face with his hand and shakes his head. Tony takes off his jacket and places it over her body..."I'm sorry, Suzy."

Tony shakes his head again...debris falls and a hand rises from around numerous other piece of debris.

"Daddy!"...Sarah points to the hand.

Tony quickly climbs up the hill of debris, heading towards the hand...he slips, but catches himself and claws his way up to top, he grabs the hand, on the ring finger is a large ring with a D on it.

"Dad!"...Tony starts grabbing chunks and tosses them off the pile, Tony moves furiously, tossing tiles and broken cement almost as quickly as he grabs them. He lifts a large tile, revealing his father's face...the massive cut is bleeding profusely, his blood, mixed with the soot, runs black down his face.

"Anthony."

"Don't talk, dad...I'm gonna get you out of there."

"Anthony!"...Mr. DiNozzo moves his hand to his son's hand and grabs it..."I...I'm so proud of you, son."

"You're not dying, dad."...Tony rips his hand away from his father and starts tossing more things away from on top of his father.

Mr. DiNozzo again grabs Tony's arm..."Son, I don't have much time."...He coughs some blood up..."You're a good man."...He moves his hand to Tony's face..."I'm sorr..."...His hand falls.

Tony grabs his father's hand..."No, you can't die...you will not die on me."...Tony starts pulling on his hand..."Come on, dad...you're a DiNozzo, you're suppose to die in Italy, not in a fucking hospital!"

Tony starts to sob..."I need you, dad!"...Tony continues to pull until his hand slips and Tony falls back landing on the pile, he slowly slides down the pile...he closes his eyes as Sarah rushes over to him, she again, drops to her knees and caresses his head..."Daddy!?"

Tony opens his eyes and looks up. Sarah stares into his eyes, tears flow down his face.

Sarah wipes away his tears..."I got you, daddy."

-------------

Reid sat tied to the chair.

Joe Blackadder sat in a chair facing away from him at a worktable.

"I'm sorry about your daughter. I felt horrible."

"You felt horrible?"

"She wanted to die. She had a rubber gun. It was suicide by cop."

Blackadder rises and turns..."My little girl did not want to die! She had too much to live for!"...He backhands Reid in the face.

"Go ahead, do it, get it over with...you don't think I feel like shit for what happened!?"...Blood starts to trickle out of Reid's mouth.

He backhands Reid again..."I told you, HE will watch you die, then HE will die."

He then punches Reid in the face, his head falls back and to the left, he's been knocked out.

Blackadder moves back to the his worktable and holds up a locket...he opens it and looks at it.

"I swear to you, they'll pay...they'll all pay. I'll do right by her."

----------

"Ma'am, what are you doing?"

Ziva stood there holding rope and a climbing rig..."I'm with NCIS."

"I know who you are, ma'am...I've been told to come and get you."

"Why?

"We've found a couple survivors from floor 12."

Ziva's eyes open wide..."Where!?"

"Right this way."

"Show me, go!"

-------------

Gibbs walked down the stairs.

"How's the search going, Tim?"

"Been through about 107 cases, so far...nothing."

Gibbs looks at his watch...4:18 p.m.

"You don't think where Ari died could be where he's at, do ya?"

"Which time?"

"Boss?"

"Lets go, McGee."

"Where?"

"My old house."

------------

Gibbs and McGee stand in the basement, next to a fully built boat, their weapons drawn.

"You still own this place, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nods as he puts away his Sig.

"Gibbs, who was the man you killed here?"

Gibbs picks up a piece of wood from his workbench and tosses it into a barrel.

"We still don't know...after Ari reappeared, Jenny had his body exhumed and we took a sample from Ziva as a reference and it wasn't a DNA match."

"Reconstructive facial surgery?"

"Could've been."

"Did the...second Ari match Ziva?"

"Yup, it was Ari all right."

"That's a relief."

Gibbs nods.

McGee sighs..."I so miss, Kate."

"Me too, Tim. Me, too."...Gibbs pats McGee on the shoulder..."Lets go."

Gibbs starts walking up the stairs.

McGee looks at the boat..."Huh, I still don't know how the hell he gets them out of here."

--------------

The man leads Ziva to a group of paramedics surrounding a couple people coughing, covered in soot, blankets thrown over their shoulders.. The dirty face people look up at the excited Ziva, but her face goes plain. A man and a woman sit in front of her.

She kneels in front of them..."Are you people, ok?"

"Yeah, I think."...The man coughs.

"Did you see a man with a little girl?"

"No, I didn't."

"Did you, Miss?"

"Sorry."...Ziva lowers her head and sighs.

"Wait, did you say little girl?"

"Why?"

"I thought I heard a scream awhile ago, it could've been from a little girl."

"Where?"...The man kneeled in front of the woman.

"It was from the other side of rubble. I'm...sorry, I don't know anything else."...She coughs again.

The man turns, but Ziva is already gone.

------------

Tony sat on the pile holding Sarah in his arms.

"We're going to be ok, right daddy?"

"Have I ever let you down, angel?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."...He kisses the top of her head.

Tony looks around the room..."Of course, we had to be in the middle, no windows."

"Your phone."

"What?"

"Your phone, daddy."

"Oh, I forgot all about it."

He pats his pants..."My jacket."

"I'll get it."

"No...stop, baby."

"Help daddy up, again."

Sarah holds Tony's hand as he pushes off the pile and struggles to get to his feet.

"Stay right here, ok?"

She nods as Tony to his jacket and searches through the pockets...his cell is missing..."Damn."

Tony looks around, he looks at himself in a shiny piece of metal, noticing blood all over his face...he rubs his neck, but he's not bleeding.

"Sarah, are you bleeding?"

Sarah raises her hand.

Tony moves to her, he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and starts clearing away the soot and blood...Tony moves to a cabinet and opens it, he starts tossing things out..."Alcohol swabs."...He picks up the box, then grabs a latex glove.

He moves back to Sarah..."This is gonna sting, baby...be a big girl for daddy?"

She nods..."Ok."

Tony rips open the box and takes out a alcohol swap, he rips open the package and start rubbing her hand.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry, baby...I'm almost done."...Tony rips open another one with teeth and rubs her hand completely clean. He then slides the latex glove on her hand and ties a knot into it, making it tight to her wrist.

"Too tight?"

She shakes her head left to right.

"That should keep it clean."

"Ok, daddy."

"When did you become so brave?"

"Someone has to be."

"Heh."...Tony kisses her on top of her head and turns around and looks up through the hole...he swallows hard..."Anthony, I think we need to go up."

----------------

Gibbs stops by an empty lot.

"They finally tore it down, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Good, maybe it'll make the memories go away."

Gibbs closes his eyes and sees Kate's face...He sighs.

"What about the cases Tony and Vivian Blackadder worked on?"

"You didn't check those, Tim?"

"Uh, no."

Gibbs throws the car into drive and slams on the gas.

--------------

Ziva stands on the first floor, looking at a elevator...she takes her knife slides it between the doors and pulls them apart...she steps into the elevator, then jumps up and hits the door in the ceiling, knocking it up and open. She jumps up and pulls herself on top of the elevator.

She looks up and wipes her brow with her arm..."I'm coming."

------------

"Do you think you can climb, Sarah?"

"I dunno."

"Think you can hold onto daddy's neck?"

She nods.

Tony looks around the room one last time..."I hate having only one option."

Tony moves up the pile again, he drops to his knees and grabs his father's hand and holds it, he then takes off the ring and slides it onto his finger.

"You'll get this back."...Tony unfolds a blanket and carefully covers his father with it.

"Rest in peace, dad."...Tony rises and turns around..."Come on, Sarah...lets get out of here."

--------------

Ziva attaching a clip to the elevator cable and one to her harness, she threads a long rope through the 2 clips and pulls them tight.

She grabs a hold of the elevator cable and starts to climb it.

---------

Tony hops up and grabs the edge of the upper floor, Sarah, with the help of Tony climbs up to the floor above.

"Away from the edge, Sarah!"

Tony starts to pull himself up, more debris starts falling, a tile hits him in the head, he drops, he quickly looks up, the ceiling makes a cracking sound...Tony jumps up, grabbing the end of the floor once again. The ceiling starts to fall, he shoves himself upward as the ceiling above them caves in, barely missing his legs. A cloud of black soot fills the air, water starts to pour in from the newly created hole.

Sarah moves to him, hugging him.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Scare me."

"I'm sorry, baby."

He picks her up and moves away from the hole.

"Lets rest for a minute."

Sarah holds out a snack sized snickers.

"No, thanks."

She opens it, it's all melted and soggy.

She frowns..."I hate when that happens."

Tony pats her on the top of the head..."Me, too."

----------

Gibbs and McGee, back at NCIS

Gibbs takes a drink of coffee and sits at Tony's desk.

"Blackadder wasn't even at NCIS very long, Boss."

Gibbs quickly rises from it.

"Boss, you ok?"

"It's not mine anymore."

"What isn't?"

Gibbs walks away from Tony's desk.

"Is this because I called you boss again? I don't think Tony would mind you sitting at his desk, Gibbs."

Gibbs takes another drink of his coffee and moves to the plasma..."Put up the DiNozzo/Blackadder cases, McGee."

McGee punches a few keys and the map pops up with dots on it.

"The dots are every case they worked, Gibbs...12 of them."

Gibbs shakes his cup and quickly finishes the last of his coffee..."Anything look promising?"

"Nothing jumps out at ya, to be honest."

"Don't be honest, be thorough! Go through everyone of them with a fine tooth comb, McGee!"

"On it, Boss!"

Gibbs smirks..."I have missed that."...He walks out of the bullpen.

--------------

Tony kicks at a door, but it's not budging..."Ugh, I hate you hospital! First the plague, then a heart attack, now this crap! I'm probably gonna die here, too!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"...Sarah starts to cry.

Tony quickly turns around...he looks at her..."I'm sorry, Sarah...dad is just a little mad right now."...He moves to her.

"Don't die, daddy."

Tony kneels in front of her..."Aww, baby...I'm not going anywhere. I promise and pinky swear."

"You pinky swear?"

"Uh huh."...He extends the right pinky, she wraps her right pinky around his.

"You can't break it now, daddy."

"Never ever, babygirl."...Tony wipes away Sarah's tears with his left hand.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"I'm hungry."

Tony starts laughing..."Tell me what sounds good to you."

"Bacon!"

"Heh. That's my girl!"

------

Ziva pauses and rests...she looks to her right...seeing the number 7..."Only 5 more to go."...She wipes her brow with her sleeve of her jacket.

A single tears rolls down her left cheek as she reaches up, but stops, she grips the cable tightly...she breaks down, she hugs the cable and starts to slide down it, crying uncontrollable.

------------

Ziva clings to the cable..."This is Captain Sinclaire of the Metro Fire Department, the building has been deemed unsafe . The structure is not stable. You must get to a window or exit now if you are still in inside. Helicopter will be leaving the roof in 10 minutes. I repeat 10 minutes."

Ziva starts back up the cable as fast as she can.

------------

"Daddy, what does that mean?"

"It means we have to go, Sarah."

Tony grabs a medicine cabinet and pulls it to the edge of the hole and stands on it, trying to grab the edge of the above floor. He jumps up and grabs the edge, but part of it breaks off. He tries again as more debris falls from above him hitting the opposite side of the edge, revealing a metal pole in the floor structure. He stares at it, then back at Sarah.

"Sarah, come here."...Tony kneels picking her up and placing her next to him on the cabinet.

He looks at Sarah..."I'm not afraid, daddy...you're here."

Tony smiles at her..."I need you hold onto my neck one last time, baby...ok?"

She nods as Tony turns around and she climbs on his neck.

She grips him around his neck.

"Tighter Sarah. Like this."...He extends his arms and curls his fingers and pulls on them..."Curl your fingers, see?"...Sarah curls her fingers and slides them into position..."Good girl."

Tony looks at the cracking ceiling above...then at the bar..."Gibbs, help me."...He leaps grabbing the pole, the pole starts moving as Tony uses every ounce of his strength pulling himself up, the ceiling starts to fall as Tony leaps at a door, it flies open and they slide along the wet black floor.

Sarah lets go..."Daddy?"

Tony turns over, his face is covered in black goop, she kneels over him...she runs her hand over his face, sliding it off...his face still black, just smeared.

Tony coughs...he tosses the rest of the goop from his face..."Tastes like burnt instant pudding."

Sarah licks her finger..."Ewwww."

"Heh. Yeah, yeah...you're definitely my daughter."

-----------

Tony and Sarah stood in the middle of the hallway, dripping of black goop..."Look at your dress. Your mother is gonna kill us!"

Tony looks down the hallway at the elevator...they walk towards it..."That's our way out."...Tony points to the stairwell.

Tony opens the door and looks down, several flights of stairs are missing.

"Maybe not."

They move back into the hallway.

"What now, daddy?"

Tony rubs his soot covered head..."I dunno."...Tony moves to a room...Tony moves to the window, he looks down at thousands of people.

"Stand back, Sarah."...Tony grabs a chair and smashes the window, it doesn't make a scratch..."Damn, what are these windows made of?"

He hits it again...it only leaves a scratch.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What about the elevator, daddy?"

"No electricity, Sarah."...Tony pauses...he moves back into the hallway..."I wonder."

Tony moves to the elevator, he takes out his knife and separates the doors and puts his fingers between the doors and pulls them apart as hard as he can, they start to open.

The inner door starts to open, Ziva hangs from the cable reaching for the door.

Her eyes get wide..."Tony!?"...Her right starts slipping from the cable, Tony grabs her hand as she starts falling, Tony drops to his knees. He puts one of his hands on the corner of the elevator doorway and looks down at her.

"You're alive!"

"Yeah, but...could you...give me your other...hand...please."...Tony grunts as he struggles.

Ziva quickly moves her left hand up, grabbing Tony's wrist and he pulls her up and out up to her waist.

"Mommy!"

Ziva quickly moves out of the shaft and crawls past Tony to Sarah, hugging and kissing her..."My baby! My sweet little baby!"

Tony moves to the side of the elevator and rests his back against the wall...Ziva turns and looks at Tony, who's holding his ribs. She moves to him and drops to her knees...she smacks extremely hard in the face..."You're such an asshole!"...She quickly hugs him..."I thought I lost you two."...She holds Tony very tight as Sarah moves to Ziva and wraps her arms around her neck.

Tony wraps his arms around both of them and hugs them..."Z, the boys?"

She moves her head back...tears of joy roll down her face..."Jenny have them."

Tony lets out a sigh of relief.

Ziva looks down at Sarah's latex gloved covered hand..."What happened!?"

"She cut her hand, I patched her up."

Ziva gives Tony an evil look.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

Ziva smacks him, then quickly hugs him again.

"Ow."

Tony moves his hand back to his ribs.

Ziva places her hand on them..."Broken, yes?"

"Can we go home now, daddy?"

"Ask your mother."

Ziva sighs and shakes her head.

---------

Tony holds Sarah close to her body as Ziva lowers them down the elevator shaft. Tony's feet hit the top of the elevator as he yells up at Ziva.

"We're down!"

Ziva turns around and clips herself into the rope, he tugs on it, the rope is connected to large column, she leans back and jumps and repels down the shaft, hitting the wall 3 times before hitting the top of the elevator.

Tony stands at the bottom of the hole looking up..."What's taking so long, sweet cheeks."

Ziva head comes through the hole and she slides down and kisses Tony, she then flips over onto her feet.

"Heh. 9.9 for the dismount."

"What? No 10?"

"The kiss kinda was lacking."

She quickly kisses him.

"Ok, we have an overruling by the American judge, it's a 10!"

Sarah looks at them oddly..."Umm."

Ziva looks at her and laughs..."It's just grown up stuff, honey."

Sarah shakes her head..."You're weird."...She leaves the elevator.

"Heh."

"Don't heh me...she gets that from you."

"What can I say, our daughter kicks ass."

Sarah walks back into the elevator...she grabs Tony and Ziva by the hand and starts pulling them out of the elevator.

"I think she wants to go, Z."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Heh."

------------

Black soot circled the drain very slow with more being added to the whirlpool seamlessly. Tony stood under the shower head, his head down, the top of his head against the wall.

"Tony, I got you those clean clothes."...Ziva walked into the bathroom, she wiped the steam off the mirror..."Just got done cleaning Sarah, make sure you wash behind your ears, ok?"

Silence.

Ziva walks over to the shower and she opens the door...Tony continues to have his head down, he's sobbing.

Ziva walks into the shower fully clothed and hugs Tony from behind, she kisses his back then she lies the side of her face against his back, holding him softly around the waist.

"Let it out...ani ohev otach...ani ohev otach."...She keeps repeating it as Tony continues to sob.

----------

Tony sits on the edge of his bed.

A wet haired Ziva walks in the bedroom and kneels in front of him..."Are you ok?"

Tony sighs..."Y...yeah, I'm ok."...She puts her hand against his side..."Your ribs?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

She moves her right palm to his cheek..."Ani mitzta'er."...She slowly rubs his cheek.

-----------

Tony clears his throat..."How'd McGee do?"

Ziva shakes her hand..."So-so."

Tony nods..."Figured as much...he'll learn."

Ziva looks into his eyes..."You're done aren't you?"

Tony is silent..."I..."

Ziva's cell rings...she doesn't move..."Go on."

"Naw, answer it...did you report in with Gibbs?"

"Harah."...She rises and moves to the dresser picking up her cell and answering it..."Ziva."

"What's the word, Ziva?"

"Tony's bruised and battered, but he's fine."

Gibbs sighs..."Good."...He pauses..."We need ya, Ziva."

"Now?"

"Yes, Reid's been kidnapped by Blackadder."

"What!?"

"What is it, Z?"

"Reid's been kidnapped."

Tony quickly rises from the bed..."We're coming, Boss."

"Sit your ass down, Tony...you aren't going anywhere!"

"Rule #1, Ziva...I don't sit on the sidelines when one of my team is in trouble and IT IS MY team."...Tony moves to his walk-in closet.

"Tony!"

Tony walks out zipping up his pants...he takes the phone from Ziva..."10 minutes, Boss."...he flips it closed and tosses it on the bed.

Ziva sighs..."I thought you wanted to retire, not die."

Tony starts buttoning up his shirt..."I can't die, someone has to keep Timmy McGee away from Sarah."...As he moves into the bathroom.

Ziva looking confused..."What!?"

"Gear up!"

Tony walks out of the bathroom, his tie tied and his jacket on.

"Damn, you're quick."

"Manwhore days, they come in handy...I'll get Sarah, meet me in the car."...He leaves the room.

She shakes her head.

-------------

Tony and Ziva stand in the elevator..."Pull it tighter, Z."...Tony groans has Ziva tightens Dragonskin against his ribs until there's a pop.

"God, Tony."

"Believe it or not, but it feels better now."

"That's just wrong on so many levels."

The elevator door opens and Ziva walks out.

McGee stands..."Made Tony stay home, huh?"

"I'm here, Probie."

"Oh, uh...hey, Boss."

Tony walks out of the elevator buttoning up his shirt.

McGee shakes his head..."You two just didn't do it in there, did ya?"

"Yes, McGeek...right after escaping the towering inferno, I just love me a piece of ass."

Tony winches..."You ok, Boss?"

"Do I look ok, McGee?"

"You look like hammered shit, DiNozzo."

Tony looks up at the balcony..."Thanks, Boss."

"Don't mention it."

"What the news on Reid?"...As Tony sits on the edge of his desk.

"Blackadder wants him and you."

"He wants me? Why?"

"No clue, Boss."

"DiNozzo...Abby doesn't know."

"Damn, why not?"

"She's not like us, Tony."

Tony grunts..."That's a good thing, actually."

"What the hell is wrong with you, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, Boss."

"His ribs are busted up pretty good."

Tony looks at Ziva..."I'm fine, Boss...I'm here to get Reid and I'm not leaving until we do, period...end of discussion."

Ziva moved and looked up at the plasma..."What's this?"

"It's all the cases Tony and Viv Blackadder worked together."

Ziva turns to McGee..."Find anything, Tim?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"That's all we got, just old cases!?"

"Show him the movie, McGee."

McGee clicks a few keys and the video of Reid tied up is shown again...the clip ends

Tony stands.

"Gear up!"

McGee looked at Tony..."Tony?"

"I know where it is, Tim...you're with me. Boss, we're gonna Lethal Weapon them."

Gibbs cracks a smile.

Ziva looks at them both..."What!?"

"Come with me, Ziva."...Gibbs said as he headed towards the elevator.

------------

Tony and McGee are in Tony's car.

"Where are we going, Boss?"

Tony is silent.

Tony stops the car..."We're here."

McGee looks around...there in a high industrial part of DC..."Have we been here before?"

"Zaide."

"Boss?"

-----------

Gibbs and Ziva sit in another car.

"Is anyone going to tell me what Lethal Weapon has to do with this."

Gibbs turns to her and slaps her on the back of the head..."Hey!"

"You live with Mr. movie, you should know this, it's one of his favorite movies."

Ziva shrugs...Gibbs slaps her again...she frowns.

"I just watch them with him, because it makes him happy, I don't pay attention."

Gibbs shakes his head..."Well..."

----------

Tony grunts getting out of the car.

"You sure you're ok, Boss?"

"I'm fine, McGee and the quicker we find Reid, the quicker I can sleep for days."

Tony walks towards a building. He draws his weapon.

"On you six, Boss."

----------

"Oh, now I get it."...She chuckles..."Does it bother you that most of his ideas are from movies, Gibbs?"

"Nope, they work, don't they?"

"Usually."

Gibbs stops the car and gets out and moves to the trunk of the car...Ziva sees Tony's car down the road and starts walking toward it.

Gibbs grabs her arm and pulls her back towards the car.

"Oh, yeah...I almost forgot."...She nervously chuckled.

"Get back in spy mode, Ziva!"

Her facial expression goes plain..."I'm ready."

Gibbs looks at her and shakes his head..."God, Tony has turned you into a woman."

"Hey, I am a woman!"

"I know, it's like your normal now."

------------

Tony holds up 3, then 2 fingers...he kicks the door in. He immediately grabs his ribs.

"So nice of you to joins us."...He pauses..."You're hurt? Tsk, tsk...I wanted you at full strength when I killed the man who did this to my daughter."

Blackadder stands behind a tied up and gagged Reid, who's sitting in the same chair Tony did 10 years earlier.

"I know where we are."

Tony groans..."Good for you, McGee."

"Don't try anything Special Agent DiNozzo."...He hold up his hand, he's holding suicide switch.

"Another one?"

Tony looks at McGee.

"Aww, he doesn't know, does he? Does he know about his wife?"

Tony drops to his knees holding his ribs.

Blackadder laughs..."Beggin' already?"

"Let him, go...he was just do what he was taught."...Tony struggles to get back to his feet.

"My, what happened to you?"

"He was in the hospital you blew up, asshole!"

"Shut up, McGee!"

"Aww, I see. Your father, I almost forgot...how is he? Medium or well done?"...He smiles devilishly.

Tony lowers his head, he holsters his weapon...then rises to his feet...he takes his father's ring from his pocket and slides it onto his ringfinger on his right hand.

"Cat got your tongue, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony raises his head...he takes 2 giant steps toward them.

"Stop! Or I'll kill us all!"

------------

"He won't do it, Tony."

Blackadder looks at McGee..."I won't?"

"Nope, if you wanted to kill yourself, you wouldn't be here, you would've died on the boat."

He smiles..."Aww, but what if my main objective was to kill Special Agent DiNozzo."...He looks at Tony..."The other one, I mean."

Tony moves to Reid and takes the gag from his mouth..."You ok, Reid."

"I think so, Boss."

He takes another step towards Blackadder...Blackadder takes a step backwards.

"I'll do it!"

"Then do it, motherfucker!"

Tony moves behind Reid and takes his knife out and cuts the plastic tie that bounds his hands.

Reid rises..."Get him out of here, McGee."...Reid quickly slides off his Dragonskin and drops it off the floor.

Blackadder looks at the Dragonskin on the floor and chuckles and lets go off the suicide handle, but nothing happens.

He laughs..."You got me!"...his facial expression changes dramatically..."I want the chip."

"Now it finally comes out."

Tony turns away from him and walks towards the door.

"Stop! This one isn't a fake."...He flips open a cap and 20 or so yellow lights come on around the interior of the building..."I want the chip now."

"Fuck you."...Tony takes another step towards the door.

"I need it for your daughter."

---------------

"What?"...Ziva said coming from Tony's earwig.

Ziva looked through her scope; it's crosshairs on Blackadder's head through a darkened window.

Gibbs takes out his cell.

----------

Tony remains still...Blackadder holds the detonator tight in his hand..."I want the chip."

------

Gibbs' cell rings.

"Jenny Gibbs."

"Where's Sarah's, Jen?"

"She's right here, eating pizza. Why?"

"Ok."

Click

"Sarah's fine, Tony."

Ziva looks back at Gibbs..."What about Caitlin?"

----------

Tony starts to turn around..."What chip?"

Blackadder smiles..."Want to know how I know you have the chip, hmm?"

Tony is silent.

"Caitlin's fine, Tony."

Tony coughs.

He laughs..."New earwigs, huh? I have one of those, too."

Tony starts to say something..."Don't you want to know about your daughter?"

"My daughters are fine...earwigs, remember?"

Blackadder starts to pace back and forth.

"Tony, he keeps moving in and out of the window...I don't have a shot."

"Who are you working for?"

"Someone very special...me. I want that chip."

"Why?"

"Have you not been listening...for your daughter."

"What in the fuck are you talking about."

"Harah! I forgot, Tony...he mentioned Sienna to me."

"Sienna?"

He laughs..."Nope, not that one either...but I did kill that one."

"What!?"

He smiles..."Yes and I finally killed my target today...seems some people want her dead for killing her father."

"I killed her father."

"No you didn't...she shot the fatal blow."

"How did he know that?"...Ziva wondered.

"What the hell do you want from me!?"

He laughs once again..."The chip, of course. And if you give it to me, I'll tell you who the traitor is at NCIS."

"Traitor?"

"Loose lips sink ships, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"I don't have the chip."

"You're lying!"

"I destroyed it."

"You aren't stupid, it's worth millions!"

"Millions? Tony, is that true?"

"I must be stupid, because I smashed it."

Blackadder looks at Tony..."You aren't lying, are you."

Tony is silent, he doesn't move a muscle.

"Why!? I NEED that chip!"

"You're shit out of luck, buddy."

"No, damn it...I need money...I can't afford her."

"Who!?"

"Your daughter."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yes, what the hell is he talking about, Tony!?"

Blackadder stops pacing..."You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Tony, I have a shot, I repeat...I have a shot."

"Does the name Vanessa sound familiar?"

"Uh, no."

"That's not your mother's name?"

"Nope."

"That's Ducky's mother's name, Tony."...Gibbs uttered.

"Ducky?"

Blackadder's face goes plain..."Dr. Mallard is the father of my daughter's baby girl?"

"Wait, Ducky has a kid?"

"I didn't have a clue, DiNozzo."...Gibbs replied..."I doubt Ducky knew."

"Where is she?"

Blackadder is still stunned..."Why?"

"Because you're about to die."

He laughs..."By your hand?"

"Shoot this motherfucker, Z."

BOOM, the bullet breaks through the glass enters his right shoulder, the detonator falls to the ground. He walks to his knee, but Tony quickly grabs it.

"No! I need that back!"

"Where is she?"

Blackadder bleeds profusely from his shoulder.

"You're dying...if you love your grand daughter, you'll tell me where she is."

He looks up at Tony then reaches into his jacket...Tony draws his weapon and points it at him.

Blackadder puts his hands up...then puts his left hand back in his inside pocket and pulls out a hotel e-card. He reaches his arm out and hands the card to Tony.

Tony quickly punching him in the face as hard as he can...he falls backwards, Tony leans down...the indentation of the D on his father's ring is on his face.

Tony fires twice, one is each of Blackadder's knees.

Blackadder lets out a blood curdling scream.

"Who ordered the contract that killed my little girl!? Mossad!?"

Blackadder laughs..."Her...mother."

"Her?"

"Your bitch!"

"What!?"...Ziva yelled…"My mother?!"

"The traitor?!"…Tony kicked him in the stomach.

Blackadder continues to laugh.

Tony shoots him in the stomach..."Fuck!"...He puts his hand over the wound, blood pours through his fingers.

"Who is the fucking traitor!?"

He's silent.

"Who damn it!?"

He continues to be silent.

Tony shoots him in the groin.

Blackadder screams..."M...McGee!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's fucking, McGee!"

He slowly turns and walks out of the building...he stands about 10 feet from the door, he stops and sighs as he looks up at the sky..."Sienna."...Tony starts walking again, he flips the cap up on the detonator and pushes it, the building explodes as he continues to walk away.

--------

Tony walks towards his car. McGee and Reid stands next to it.

"Boss, you have to believe me, I'm not a traitor!"...McGee lowers his head.

Tony takes out his keys and unlocks his doors...Gibbs and Ziva drive up. They both get out.

Tony looks over at her..."You ready?"

She nods.

Tony looks at Gibbs, he pauses and then quickly looks at McGee..."No, you're not a traitor, but you did give him the information."

McGee raises his head..."Boss?"

"How did Lisa kill her Mossad director father in your third Deep-Six novel?"

McGee puts his hand to his head, gripping a patch of his hair..."I never assumed."

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck ups, Tim."

Tony opens his door as Ziva moves to the passenger side door.

"Tim."...Tony hands him the hotel e-card.

McGee takes it from him..."It's your team now, Tim."...Tony looks at Gibbs..."I'm done, Boss."

Tony gets into his car, Ziva follows him.

Gibbs walks over and knocks on Tony's side window.

Tony starts the car and rolls down his window.

"What you gonna do now, Tony."

"Sleep."

Tony drives away.

"I'm shocked."

Gibbs looked at McGee..."About the case, Tim?"

"No, that Tony actually read my books."

Gibbs laughs.

--------

A week later, Tony and his family walk through their front door, all dressed in black.

"Would it be wrong of me to say it was a nice funeral?"

Tony turns to Ziva..."Naw, it was nice."

Tony starts taking off his tie as he walks up the stairs.

Ziva watches him, then turns to the kids..."Go take off your good clothes and don't mess them up...I'll looking at your LJ."

"Mom!"

She shakes her head and heads up the stairs after Tony.

She finds Tony sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?"

Tony looks up at her...she kicks her shoes off and moves to in front of him..."I'm fine."

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. He kisses her stomach and holds her close.

--------

"Daddy?"

Tony slides his head to the side, looking at Sarah in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Can I ride Bert before dinner?"

"Of course, you can."

She smiles.

Ziva leans down and kisses Tony on the top of the head and whispers something.

He looks up at her and laughs..."Are you sure?"…He quickly kisses Ziva.

"Come on, daddy!"

"I'm coming, baby!"…Tony rises from the bed and moves towards the door.

"Tony, change your...clothes."...Tony stops just outside the door.

Ziva shakes her head..."Zoobi! Wait, mommy is coming too!"


	12. FUBAR

One Year Later...

A man sat tied to a large metal chair, his head covered with a black bag, blood stains covered his white dress shirt, his tie cut off a few inches under the knot.

He mumbled underneath constantly, his head shook violently trying to get free, stopping only to gather himself.

An opulent dressed white male stood to the side of him sharpening a large knife very slowly, wearing blood-soaked black leather gloves. His hair slicked back, looking almost wet.

He extends his hand, ripping the bag off the man's head.

McGee sat bleeding from the nose; his mouth covered in duct tape...blood dripped down over the tape, rolling off his chin. He has a large gash on his forehead and multiple cuts and scrapes on his cheeks and nose.

The man moves the knife to McGee's eye, just inches away..."Who are you?"...

McGee continues to mumble as the man rips the duct tape from his lips, taking chunks of his skins with it.

McGee lets out numerous groans, blood drips heavily from the newfound cuts on McGee's lips.

"Who are you?"

McGee spits, getting blood all over the man's suit.

The man looks down and wipes his suit with his hand and brings it up to his face.

He slowly eases the tip of the knife into McGee's eye...McGee cries out in pain as the man twists the knife deeper into his eyes. Blood behinds to pour out of his eye socket as McGee screamed.

He pulls the knife out and moves 2 steps to his left, picking up a blowtorch from a small table; he lights it and moves his knife in front of the flame. He holds it there until it's glowing red. He then moves back to McGee and slides it back into his eye, searing the wound, McGee gasped as if all the air had left him, he barely held on to consciousness.

"I can't have you bleeding to death now."...He cleans his knife on McGee's shirt, he then grabs him by his hair and yanks his head back..."Think about that and who you are...next time, it's gonna be much worse."

McGee's head dropped, his chin against his chest, he passes out.

--------

10 tiny angels slowly swing and turn on strings, a soft melody comes from above them.

A baby gurgles watching them float through the air.

Ziva walks over to the crib, picking up the baby. She presses the child against her chest and moves and sits in a rocking chair. She exposes her left breast, the child clings onto her nipple.

"Aww, such a good girl."...Ziva supports her head with the palm of her hand, gently stroking her head with her middle finger.

"Mommy!"

Ziva looks up..."Shh, indoor voice, Sarah."

"Sorry."...She whispers..."Daddy wants you."

"Tell him I'm feeding the baby."

Sarah runs off.

"You sure are hungry, aren't you?"...Ziva smiled.

Tony walked into the room, his hair a bit more gray now; he has a full mustache and beard.

Ziva looks up..."You're getting shaved tonight, even if I have to tie you up first."

"You'll have to catch me first."

She grins..."I know, that'll be the fun part."

Tony smirks as he moves and kneels in front of her, he leans down and kisses the baby's head..."How's my sweet Tali?"

"Hungry."

"Heh. Just like her daddy."...He grins..."There's another pump open."...He chomps down 3 or 4 times with his teeth playfully.

Ziva shakes her head..."Get away, it's for the baby."...She laughs.

He lightly chuckles...he leans in and kisses Ziva on the lips..."Have you seen my keys?"...He kisses her again.

"Which ones?"...Between kisses.

Tony kisses her again...then moves his mouth to her ear, his hand cups Tali's head as he whispers something to Ziva.

Ziva grins..."You're ummm, very...ummm..."...She laughs.

He grins and she nods. 

Tony stands, taking Tali from Ziva and walking her back to the crib, he kisses her softly on the forehead before softly placing her back into the crib. He runs his fingers over her tiny cheek.

"So beautiful."

Ziva moves to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, rubbing her face against his back..."Come on."...She pulls him towards the door.

Tony turns around picking her up, she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him as he walks her out the door and towards their room.

"Daddy!"

Tony stops..."What's up, Sarah?"

"Gibby's here!"

--------

Tony sets Ziva down, running his hand down her back.

She tilts her head back..."God, I love that."

"I know, that's why I did it. Heh."

He kisses her..."Give me 10 minutes."

She nods and walks into her room.

Tony turns and moves down the stairs, grabbing Sarah and carrying her out the front door.

Gibbs stands by his car.

Gibbs holds out his hand taking Sarah from Tony, he kisses her on the forehead..."I need to talk to your dad for a minute, ok?"

Sarah nods and runs off to play.

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"Are you ever gonna call me, Jethro?"

"Nope."...Tony walks over to his garage and opens the door, he walks inside.

"Tony...I need your help."

Tony rubs the top of his head..."With what? Need money?"

"It's work related."

"No, I'm done, Gibbs...you know that, I have a wife and 5 children to think about."

Tony moves to the driver's side door and reaches through the window, popping the hood on his Cadillac, he moves to the hood and opens it.

"I'm sure McGee and crew can handle it, Gibbs."

Gibbs is silent.

Tony moves his head under the hood and reaches in, tightening a hose.

"Tony, it's McGee."

Tony turns his head..."What?"

"He's gone missing."

Tony lifts his head from under the hood..."What? Why? How?"

"He was undercover."

"What!? You sent Tim undercover? Why in god's name would you do that!?"

"He wanted to."

Tony shakes his head..."That doesn't sound like McGee."

"Believe it or not, he's a lot like you now."

"Our McGee? McGeek? Probie?"

"Yeah, except for one thing...your mental and physical toughness and humor...well, two, I guess. Wait, 3? Never mind."

"You ok, Gibbs?"...He pauses...Gibbs is silent..."How long has he been missing?"

"He's been off the grid 8 days."

"Are you fucking kidding me? 8 days? He could be dead or worse."

Tony slams the hood of the car, he quickly turns, kicking a stool..."Fuck!"

"It's not your fault."

Tony lowers his head..."I can't do it again, Gibbs."...Tony pauses..."I just can't."

"I understand, Tony. I really do."

Gibbs lays something on the hood of the car and leaves.

--------

Tony walks through his bedroom door and sits on the corner of the bed.

"Tony is that you?"

"Yeah."

Ziva walks out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pink panties and that's it. She walks to the door, closing and locking it.

She turns to Tony and grins, she moves to him straddling him..."Definitely need to shave you."...She kisses him on the lips.

He doesn't respond...she leans back..."What's wrong, baby? I even wore the pink butt floss you love and I get no reaction?"...She raises his head with her hand under his chin..."What did Gibbs want, Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony sighs..."McGee's missing."

"What?"

"He disappeared while undercover."

"What the hell was he doing undercover!?"

Tony shrugs.

Ziva stands and grabs a hold of Tony' hand..."Come on."

Tony looks up at Ziva..."Come on, Tony."...She pulls him up off the bed and leads him into the bathroom.

She sits on the bathroom sink and pulls him close, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him close..."Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off."

Tony takes his shirt off as Ziva grabs a can of shaving cream, she squirt some into her left hand and starts massaging it into Tony's cheeks and chin. She turns on the faucet and grabs a razor with her right hand and slowly starts to shave him.

Tony stands in front of the front of Ziva, cleanly shaven. She rubs her hands together, then applies them to his face.

She smiles..."Much better."

She lets go out his waist with her legs and pushes him back and drops to the floor; she grasps his hand again and leads him into the shower.

She turns the water on, they both get in and she precedes to wash him.

Tony sighs..."I'm going back to work, aren't I?"

She nods..."Right after you make love to me, yes?"

He quickly picks her up, pushing her against the wall, he kisses her passionately.

She kisses him back..."He's..."...They continue to kiss..."Back."

------------

Tony stands in front of Tali's crib, T, LJ and Sarah all stand next to it. Ziva stands behind the cribs, her hand caressing Tali's cheek.

He kneels in front of LJ..."Don't pester your sister."

"I won't, dad."...He kisses him on the forehead.

Tony moves to Sarah..."Don't kill your brother, ok?"

"I won't daddy!"

"Indoor voice, Sarah."

"Sorry, mommy."

Tony kisses her on the forehead..."Good girl."

Tony moves to T..."You're the man of the house when I'm not around, you know what you job is don't you?"

"Don't let Sarah kill LJ."

"Heh. Good boy."...He kisses him on the forehead.

Tony stands picking up Tali..."My angel."...He kisses her forehead, caressing her head with his left hand...He kisses her again before setting her back into her crib, Ziva leans over the crib kissing Tony.

"Ewwww."

"Heh. Boys will be boys, sweet cheeks."

Ziva pulls away shaking her head.

Tony turns and moves towards the door.

"Daddy."...Tony turns as Sarah moves to him, he kneels as he hugs her..."I love you, daddy."

Tony hugs her tight then pulls back, he caresses her cheeks with his hands, then pushing her hair back..."My little princess."...He kisses her on both cheeks, the forehead and finally on the lips..."Be good for daddy, ok?"

She smiles...their foreheads touch.

"Good girl."...Tony stands and leaves.

"Bye, daddy."...Sarah waves.

"I'll show you ewwww, you little turkeys."...Ziva grabs the boys tickling them.

"Heh."...As Tony walks down the stairs.

---------

Tony stands waiting for the elevator, he holds up his badge, Gibbs left it on the hood of his car. He brings it up to mouth and breathes on it and wipes it off on the lapel of his jacket.

The elevator dings, he puts the badge into his pocket. The doors open and Tony steps on, a black woman stands on it already, she's talking on her cell phone.

"I have no faith in him, whatsoever. He keeps screwing up and he's the one in charge. He's a joke."

The doors open and she steps off into the squad room, she moves to Ziva's old desk and sits down.

Tony looks at her and shakes his head.

Tony turns and moves towards the stairs. He slowly starts to walk up them, making his way past MTAC into Cynthia's office.

"Special Agent DiNozzo...you're back!?"

Tony shrugs as he moves past her into Gibbs' office.

Gibbs chuckles..."I knew you couldn't stay."

"Ziva made me come, even shaved me...I think she's just tired, easier to take care of 4 kids, instead of 5."

Gibbs laughs..."True."...Gibbs opens his desk and takes out a set of keys and tosses them to Tony.

"Boss?"

"New desk."

"Who's the new agent?"

"Melinda Smith, I'll introduce you."...Gibbs stands.

"That won't be necessary, Boss."...Tony turns and starts to leave..."I'll be back in a few, you can debrief me then."...Tony walks out the door.

------

Tony moves down the stairs.

"Smith, stand up."

Smith looks up..."Who are you?"

The elevator dings..."Boss?"

Reid steps off the elevator and walks towards the stairs shaking Tony's hand.

"Hey, Doc."

"It's so good to see you...you've really been missed around here."

"Boss?"...Smith said while standing up.

Tony leans against Smith desk and stares directly into her eyes..."If I EVER hear you talking about anyone on the team like that ever again, no matter who he or she is...you will be shitting out pieces of my boot for a week, do you get me Agent Smith!?"

She struggles to talk..."Y-y-yes, sir."

"Reid, tell her what happens to people who sir me?"

"Slapped, Smith."

"And don't think I won't do it to a female, Agent Smith."

"Reid, I need everything McGee was working on. My desk, 30 minutes."

"On it, Boss."

"Smith, shut up, sit down and maybe one day you'll gain my trust, but until then, you are Reid's bitch."

Tony moves towards Reid..."I'll be in armory if you need me, Doc."

Reid nods as Tony enters the elevator...the doors close.

"Jeez, what is his problem?"

Reid raises his head and looks at Smith.

"He's the best."

"The best? I've never heard of him."

"I see your mouth moving, Smith...but the only thing coming out of it is crap."

"Hey, I was the #1 agent out of FLETC."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I didn't even do FLETC...Ziva didn't do it either."

"Wait, who's Ziva?"

Reid smiles..."I'm praying you get to meet her."

"Ziva's a her?"

"Yep."

"I bet I can take her."

Reid laughs.

"What?"

Reid continues to laugh.

-------

Tony picks up the Sig from the counter and places it into his holster…"Thanks, Pete."

"No problem…you sure you don't need a new Dragonskin?"

"Nope, still have a couple in my trunk."

"Ok….hey, say hi to Ziva for me, she was always my best customer!"

Tony nods, he turns and leaves the armory.

Tony stops and sighs…"Been gone an hour and already missing them."

Tony takes out his cell and moves to home on his contact and hits send as he walks towards the elevator. It rings….and again…

"Hi, daddy!"

"Heh. How did you know it was me, Sarah?"

"Calling ID, daddy…DUH."…She laughs.

Ziva grabs the phone…"Stop acting like your father."

"That hurts, Z."

"You'll get over it…what's up?"

"Just missing you guys."

"Aww, that's sweet…but honestly Tony, you've been gone all of an hour, yes?"

"Yeah."…softly.

"Whipped."

"Indeed."…Tony walks into the elevator, clicking a button…"I've never been away from Tali."

"Baby, she's fine, she's asleep. She sleeps like you, like a scone."

Tony rubs the top of his head…"Stone, Z."

"What did I say?"

"Scone."

"Must be hungry."

"Must be."

"Speaking of which."

"Yeah, I'll let you go."…Tony sounds depressed.

"What's wrong, Tony?"

"It just seems wrong."

"What?"

"Everything."

"Well, that narrows it down…to everything."

Tony closes and rubs his eyes with his free hand…"I love you, Z."…The elevator doors open, Tony puts his hands on the side, holding the doors open.

"Ditto."

"Heh."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, pumpkin?"

"I love you, too."

Tony smiles…"Love you, too, Princess."

"Bye, daddy!"

Click

Tony walks off the elevator and moves to his desk, he sits in his chair and takes a few minutes to soak it all in. He looks around the bullpen.

Melinda Smith kneels in front of Reid's desk…"What do I call him?"

Tony slowly moves his head to his left…watching them.

Reid shrugs…"Boss, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"He's DiNozzo?"

"That would be him."

"Wow…I heard about him in FLETC."

"Still think you can take his wife?"

Her face goes plain..."You don't mean?"

Reid smiles and nods.

Tony stands and moves towards the stairs..."I'm 6'2, Smith...and my wife could kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip."

--------

Tony walks into Gibbs' office and closes the door.

"I want Smith gone."

Gibbs looks up..."I see you're making friendly with the new agents."

"I don't care...transfer her, promote her, hell, I'll throw her out the window and I'll pay to replace the damn thing…I just want her off the team."

"Remember when Ziva got pushed on us?"

Tony is silent.

"Work with her, DiNozzo. She's not going anywhere."...Gibbs nods his head.

"Are you telling me this is a racial decision?"

"Call it what you want."

"I don't care if she's white, black, yellow or fuckin' purple...I will not have anyone being disrespectable towards their teammates on this team. My team."

"You have to get to know her."...He pauses..."That is an order, Tony."

"This is complete bullshit!"

Gibbs stands up…"You think I like being grabbed by the balls and told what to do by the SecNav!?"

Tony turns and walks towards the door..."Not unless you've switched sides and now are batting for hometeam, Boss."...Tony opens the door.

Gibbs sits back down…"Give it a week, if it doesn't work, I'll transfer her to second team.

Tony pauses…then leaves through the door.

"Close it, DiNozzo!"

Tony grabs the door and slams it shut.

Tony leans against the railing as Gibbs door opens and he limps out to him…"What, want to push someone else on me?"

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

Tony nods.

"McGee went undercover in the Russian mob."

"What? Does McGee even speak Russian?"

Gibbs nods..."Indeed, for his lately book."

"He wrote another book?"

"You're the main character Tony."

"Agent Tommy finally got his own team?"…Tony looks up…"Probie."…Tony rubs his head…"I'll find him, Boss."

Gibbs starts walking away…"I know."…He stops, turns and tosses Tony's a flash drive.

"Shit, this is old school, Gibbs."

"If you hadn't noticed, I am old school."

"More like prehistoric school, Boss."

Gibbs shakes his head…"Have you seen Abby today?"

Tony shakes his head no.

"Go."…Gibbs walks back into his office.

------

Tony walks into Abby's lab, Caitlin stands in her playpen.

"Aww, Katie, you're standing!"…He moves to her, setting the caf-pow on table, he picks her up…"You're such a big girl."...He hugs her.

Abby smiles watching from the across the room, standing at her masspectrometer.

"Tony."

"Talking too? Wow."

Abby laughs.

Tony looks at Abby…"Oh. Heh."

"What are you doing here?"…She moves over hugging them both, holding on…"I've missed you, Tony."

"I saw you 3 days ago, Abs."

She scoffs…"So?"

Tony shrugs…"How are things with you and Reid?"

She smiles…"Very good."

"I'm happy for you two."

"What are you doing here, Tony?"…She notices Tony wearing his gun…"Oh my God, are you back!?"

Tony nods.

"No way, is it about McGee?"

"Yes."

"Oh, taking over his role while he's undercover?"…She smiles…"Very sweet of you."

Abby walks over to her computer, Kate lifts her arms out, reaching for her…she starts to cry.

Tony starts rocking her…"Shh, it's ok, Katie."

"McGee is."…He shakes his head and stops…"What are your thoughts on Smith?"

"She's ok, I guess. Very cocky. Very. Ziva times 10, Tony, minus the crazy ninja skills."

Tony sighs…"Great, something else to worry about."

"Feelin' rusty?"…She grins…"I could lube you up."

"Heh. I'm married and you're in a committed relationship."

"I won't tell if you won't."…She grabs Bert and squeezes him…"He may be farting, but he's not talkin' either."…She laughs.

She reaches and grabs her caf-pow…she takes a drink…"I am glad your back, McGee was terrible when it came to caf-pows, I usually had to get my own!"

"That bastard!"

"I know."…She laughs then smiles…"You still do that thing where you cover the kids ears when you curse? That is sooooo cute."

Tony hands Caitlin to Abby…"It's good to have you back, Tony."…She hugs him with her free arm.

"Abigail…Anthony, how are you lad?"…Ducky said as he walked through the door.

"What's up, Ducky?"

"Just searching for Kim."

"Heh. Don't they usually get lost outside of the building, Duck?"

Duck chuckles…"Indeed, I sent her down her 10 minutes ago and she hasn't returned."

"She left about 5 minutes ago, Ducky."

Ducky nods his head…"Good thing you're here…I need to talk to you."

"Of course."

"I'll talk to you later, Abby."

Tony and Ducky leave and walk into the elevator, the doors close…"What do you know about McGee?"

"You mean, him being missing?"

Tony nods.

Ducky nods back…"I know."

"Do you know if Ruby knows?"

"I don't believe she does, Tony."

"Did you do anything for him…any bodies, etc?"

"Sorry, I didn't…I believe Reid and the new girl, I always forget her name….umm, Linda."

Tony shrugs…"Asking the wrong person, Ducky…I just see a junior probie."

"Aww, off on the wrong foot, eh?"

Tony nods.

The doors open…Ducky grabs Tony's arm…"There is one last thing you need to know about Timothy."

"What's that Ducky?"

"He…umm, really started to hit the bottle recently."

"What?"

"Vodka."

"Bad?"

"Real bad."

"McGeek?"

Ducky nods as he lets go of Tony's arm.

Tony stands in the squad room as the elevator doors close…"What the hell happened to this place since I left?"

--------

The brilliantly dressed man yelled in Russian cleaning the front of his suit, his cell rings, he takes it from his inside jacket pocket.

He answers while walking towards McGee, he's started to move again.

The man paces in front of McGee talking on the phone, occasionally raising his voice.

The man closes his cell..."Good news, Mr. federal agent."...He backhands him and starts to leave.

McGee starts to yell and the man laughs..."No one hear you!"

McGee turns his head, his eye socket is swollen, dried blood stains his cheek...he looks around the room, he shakes his entire body, back and forth, until his chair walks to the side.

The man hears this and comes back into the room. McGee lies on his side.

The man walks over to him and kneels..."Fall and go boom?"

The man stands and unzips his pants and starts to urinate on McGee's head, the whole time the man laughs.

"You fucker!"

He continues to laugh.

"I hope you get your dick caught in your zipper, you motherfucker!"

He finishes and zips his pants..."Nyet!"...He laughs again.

The man walks back towards the door..."You should glad I didn't have to take shit!"

McGee continues to struggle trying to get loose.

"Now have more fun...at your expense."...He opens the door and leaves.

"You're dead, asshole...I don't care if I live or die, but you're FUCKING DEAD!!"

---------

"They're up, Boss."

Tony stood from his chair and looked at the plasma.

Reid moves to the side of the plasma..."This is Vitali Popoff, he's the leader of Russians, he heads the Popoff organization. His nickname is the Wolf."...A short grayish haired man, superbly dressed standing by a stretch limo. He has expensive taste, beluga caviar, Cuban cigars, etceteras, etceteras.

Reid clicks a button…"Other members of the 'Wolf's Den'…include this man, he's Popoff's enforcer…Oleg Volka, he's hardcore. Known drug dealer, extortion, prostitution…has a thing for blondes."…He clicks the button and pictures of multiple women with their throat's cut are seen.

"Damn."…Smith expressed as she looked away.

"What else, Reid?"

"He has at least 50 soldiers, referred as the Wolfpack. All ex-Russian army, including a few ex-KGB. Volka, was Russian Spetsnaz."

Tony shakes his head…"Of course. What does this have to do with us!?"

"DiNozzo."…Gibbs makes a come here gesture with his right hand.

Tony moves up the stairs.

"1200 pieces of Dragonskin body armor was stolen from Naval supply ship on it's way to the Middle East 7 weeks ago, about 4 weeks ago, a Russian man by the name of Marko Zinkova was killed in a bank robbery, he was wearing a suit of it. Before he died, he revealed he was part of a group of freedom fighters who stole them…his last word was one word…'Wolf'."

"Ducky told me there weren't any bodies."

"There wasn't, it was all part of McGee's cover…I brought Ducky in the same day as you."

"Have you told Ruby about anything?"

"No, she's totally in the dark."

Tony turns and heads down the stairs.

"Reid, go get Ruby and Timmy."…Reid grabs his gear and moves towards the elevator.

Tony heads towards his desk…"What the hell you waiting on Smith, go with him."

"Me?"

"No, the other agent Smith!"

"Oh…uh, what?"

"Move your ass, Probie!"…Reid yelled from the elevator.

She quickly makes her way into the elevator.

--------

Reid and Smith arrive outside McGee's house.

They walk up to the front door and knock; the door opens as Reid hits it.

Reid draws his weapon..."Federal Agent!"...Reid opens the door wider with his right elbow, the place is totaled.

"Ruby!? Timmy!?"

No response.

Reid enters the house and walks through the living room; there's a blood smear on the wall leading into the kitchen.

"Ruby? Timmy!?"

Reid moves into the kitchen, there's blood on the counter...a butcher knife is missing from the cutlery block.

Smith walks into the kitchen..."No one is here, Spencer."...she lowers her weapon.

Reid takes out his cell and dials..."Boss, bad news."

------

Tony walked out of McGee's front door, he runs his fingers through his hair.

Smith stands outside talking to a Metro police officer.

"Boss?

Tony looks down at his feet, he looks up into the sun and slides on his shades.

"Boss?"…Reid walks up behind Tony…"Are you ok?"…He hands him a bag.

"No, Doc."…Tony just stood there…"You two go see if Timmy was at school."…He pauses…"Please be at school."

Reid nods his head, he then walks towards Smith. He taps her on the shoulder and moves his head towards the car.

They get in and drive off.

Tony brings the bag up to his face…inside are swabs of blood samples from inside the house.

Tony shakes his head…"You weren't meant for this, McGee."

----------

Volka sat in front of McGee eating a bowl of borsch.

He turns his head and looks down at McGee…"Eat some?"

"I hope you fucking choke on it."

"You not very nice."

"Fuck you, asshole."

A man yells from the other side of the door in Russian.

Volka laughs as McGee's eye widens.

"Ah, me forget, you speak Russian."

The door slams open and the man pushes Ruby into the room.

Volka grabs her by the hair and yanks her into him.

He smells her hair…"Good."

He nods to the man…"Pick him up."

The man moves to McGee and lifts him up.

Volka grips Ruby by the hair and moves her so she's looking at McGee…"Look!"

She starts to cry…"Shh, its ok, baby."

"Cut out his other eye!"

"Nooooooooo!"…Ruby yelled.

Volka turns her and smacks her face…"Cut her then."

"Don't you fucking touch her!"…McGee face turns a darker red, tears start to fall from his eye.

The man takes out a combat knife and moves to Ruby, he places the knife to her neck and slightly moves it, drawing some blood.

"Stop it!"

Volka moves his finger to Ruby neck, gathering the blood on his finger, he brings it to his mouth…he smiles…"Where is it?"

McGee lowers his head, he doesn't respond.

"H-h-help me, Tim."

Volka smiles…"Bring me the boy."

-----------

Tony steps off the elevator.

"Anything DiNozzo?"

Tony looks up, Gibbs stands on the balcony drinking his coffee.

"Just dropped off the samples to Abby, sent Reid to see if Timmy was at school."

"Don't beat yourself over this, DiNozzo. I thought he was ready, too."

"He was ready, Boss…just not for that."

"Then he wasn't ready."…Gibbs turns and walks back into his office.

Tony moves to in front of his desk, he stops…"Fuck it."

He moves to the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open, Reid and Smith stand inside.

"Timmy wasn't at school, the principal said his mother pulled him out earlier this morning."

"Damn."…Tony gets into the elevator, pushing them back.

"We going somewhere, Boss?"

-----------

The man moves over to Volka and whispers something in his ear.

"What!?"

McGee looks up at him eagerly.

"Your boy is dead."

McGee lowers his head…"No, no, god no."

"He's not dead, Tim."

McGee looks at Ruby.

Volka yanks on her hair hard, she screams.

He moves his left hand around her throat…"Where is he?"

"N-n-never!"…She spits in his face.

He lets go of her hair and wipes the spit from his face, then licks his hand…."She tastes good."

He quickly turns her around so he's looking into her eyes…"Where is he?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me?"…He laughs…."No, fuck you!"…He grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall.

He looks down at her skirt…"I love easy access."…He moves his hand under her skirt and grabs her panties and rips them off.

"Don't fucking touch her!"

"Shut 'im up, Nikolai."

The man punches McGee in the face, then again, then again…"R-r-r-r-ube."…He punches him again, McGee's head falls.

----------

Tony and crew arrive outside a fenced gate.

Tony pushes the button...Tony then looks up at the camera that's on the fence.

"May I help you?"...A muffled voice from the speaker.

"I'm here to talk to Vitali Popoff."

"One moment."

A few minutes pass.

"He told me to tell you he's not home right now."

"How could he tell you to tell me he's not home right now if he's not home?"

"Umm, sir, I'm not exactly sure."

"Who are you?"

"John Hopkins Williams III, the butler, sir."

"Ok, go tell popfuck if he doesn't let me in, I'm gonna blow up his fucking house."

"Sir?"

"Remember to use the work fuck, Jeeves."

"One moment, sir."

"You're gonna blow up his house? With what!?"

"Don't you know Smith, Boss has an RPG in the trunk."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it's right next to the nuclear reactor, which powers the car."

Tony turns to Reid..."Wow, when did you get your degree from Smartass U, Doc?"

Reid smirks..."Too much time with you, Boss."

Tony leans over..."By the way, I might have an RPG in the trunk."

"Really?"

Tony chuckles.

The gate starts to open.

"Wow, that actually worked."...Smith said shockingly.

"There is no greater power than fear, Probie."

Tony shrugs..."I dunno, Doc...the word fuck had a lot to do with it, I think."

Reid nods..."I'll remember that, Boss."

"You two are crazy."

"Don't you mean you two are fucking crazy, Smith?"

Tony laughs as he drives through the gate..."Nice one, Doc."

---------

Volka turns zipping up his pants, Ruby lied on the ground, her knees into her chest, her whole body shaking.

"Wake him."

Nikolai grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on McGee's head.

"Wakey wakey."

McGee gasped as he awakes. He spits out blood and water.

"For last time...where is it?"

"Go to hell."

Volka moves to Ruby, grabbing her hair and pulling her up by it, her legs shake and are extremely weak. He grips more of her hair and yanks her up, she drops to her knees.

"Where is IT?"

"Ru-by."...Tears flow from Tim's eye..."I don't have anything, I swear to god."

Volka pulls back on Ruby's hair and moves his head down kissing her lips.

"Nikolai, come...hold her."

Nikolai moves to Ruby and grabs her around the neck from behind.

Volka moves to behind McGee, he places his knife on McGee's throat.

"Where is boy?"

Ruby's head falls, Nikolai pulls hard on it...she groans as he holds her head up with his free arm.

"Where is boy?"...Volka starts to slice into McGee's throat.

"Please stop! Please!"

"Where the fuck is boy!?"

"Don't tell him, Ruby!"

"I will fuckin' kill him!"

"Then kill me asshole!"

He starts slicing McGee's throat...blood starts to seep out of the wound.

"Ziva has him...Ziva."

Volka stops..."Ziva? Who this Ziva?"

Volka puts his hand on McGee's throat, blood runs on his hand...he moves to Ruby, he kneels in front of her, he places his hand on her face, smearing blood over her face..."Where?"

Ruby is silent.

"WHERE!?"

Ruby remains silent.

"Nikolai, kill her."

"NOOOOOOOO!"...McGee yelled.

Volka turns and looks at McGee..."Where?"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Where!?"

McGee starts to stutter.

Volka stands and moves to the side of McGee..."Last chance...where?"

"No. NO!"

"Nikolai."

Nikolai pulls a knife and slices Ruby's throat, blood pours and sprays out, hitting McGee in the face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------

Tony knocked on the door.

"Wow, that door is bigger than my apartment."

Reid turns to her..."Probably nicer, too."

She gasps..."You can't say that to me!"...She grabs Tony's jacket and pulls on it..."Can he?"

"He just did."

She sighs.

A man opens the door..."May I help you?"

"Jeeves?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're excused."...As Tony walks into the house.

"Sir!"

Tony walks straight, looks right, then takes a left..."A man could get lost in this piece of shit."...Tony knocks over a lamp..."Just a note guys, to find your way out, follow the destruction."

"Got it, Boss."

Smith shakes her head..."He's fucking insane."

"Now you're catching, Melinda."

Reid and Smith follow the line of destruction...Tony stands in a large room looking at a picture.

"Who's that, Boss?"

"I dunno, but he sure is one ugly motherfucker."...Tony said in an Austrian accent.

Reid laughs..."Love that movie, Boss."

"What movie?"

Tony turns his head..."Get to da choppa!"

Reid laughs.

"What!?"...Smith looks really confused.

"Damn probies."

"What is the meaning of this?"

A man dressed in suit walks into the room..."Who are you?"

"Vitali Popfuck?"

"Popoff."

"Popfuck, Popoff...same difference."...Tony moves to him...he leans into him..."Where's my agent?"

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf, too? Where is my fucking agent?"

"Get out of my house!"

Tony shakes his hand in front of his face..."Fine, anything to get away from your ass breath."...Tony moves towards the door..."I'll always been around, Popoff...always."

Reid and Smith follow Tony as he turns left, the sound of something breaking is heard... "Oops, wrong way."

Tony walks back past the doorway..."Yes, yes...there's it is."...Reid and Smith follow closely behind.

Popoff bring his hand to his mouth and breaths into it and sniffs, then curses in Russian.

"Get me Volka!"

---------

"Where is the microfilm!?"

McGee lowers his head...tears flow from his eye..."Damn you. Goddamn you."...He softly repeats over and over again.

Volka backhands McGee and moves to the table. Ruby's body lays motionless on the floor, a large pool of blood spread out from under her head.

Volka grabs the blowtorch and lights it.

He brings it over to McGee..."Where is the microfilm?"

"Fuck you."

He moves the blowtorch under his chin and holds it there.

McGee flexes his neck muscles, trying to fight the urge to scream.

"Smell that, hmmm?"

"I don't fucking have it!"

"Liar! We have film of you takin' photos!"

There's a knock on the door, Volka pulls away the blowtorch and sets it on the table..."Nikolai."

Nikolai moves over the door and slides open the eye slot.

The butler stands there..."Mr. Popoff wants Mr. Volka immediately."...He slides the opening shut.

Nikolai says something in Russian to Volka.

"Watch him."...He moves to the door and leaves.

---------

Tony sits on the hood of his car watching as Volka watching towards the front of Popoff's house.

"Who is that, Reid?"

"I think that's Oleg Volka."

"His name is Vodka? What a fucking asshole."

"It's Volka, Boss."

Tony shrugs..."He's still an asshole."

Tony's cell rings..."DiNozzo."

"I just got a call...please tell me you just didn't go into Popoff's house and harass him, Tony."

"I just didn't go into Popoff's house and harass him, Boss...it was more like I pissed me off, wouldn't you say that Reid?"...Turning his head to Reid.

Reid nods.

"Yeah, Reid agrees with me, Gibbs...I definitely pissed him more off than harassed him."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"When you get mad, you do things you normally don't do."

"Are you trying to kill McGee!?"

"I'm trying to find him, Boss."

"Then do it."

Click

Tony lowers his phone and sighs..."Where the fuck are you McGee?"

--------

Several hours pass, Tony continues to sit on the hood of his car, his arms crossed. He looks down at his watch. 9:48 p.m. He raises his head and stares at the house.

"Boss, Smith is missing."

Tony turns his head..."What?"

She went to go to the bathroom and hasn't come back.

"Maybe she had to number 2, Reid."

"For an hour?"

"Maybe she had Mexican for lunch."...Tony stands..."Have you tried calling her cell?"

Reid nods.

----------

McGee sobs looking at his wife on the floor.

"Shut up already!"...Nikolai yelled.

McGee's entire body shakes.

Nikolai moves over to McGee pulling out a gun and holds it against his head..."Shut up!"

McGee continues to sob.

Nikolai cocks the gun..."Now!"

Smith walks along the exterior of the guest house...she moves to a door and tries the handle it's locked, she smashes one of the pane of glass with her elbow..."Maybe now, I'll get some respect."

Nikolai hears this and moves to McGee; he backhands him with the gun, knocking him out.

Smith moves through a corridor, she looks down, a red-light shines on her chest.

"What the hell is that?"

She looks up, Nikolai stands in a doorway, his laser-sighted gun pointed at her.

He yells at her in Russian.

She puts up her fists.

He smiles, then shoots her in the chest, knocking her back. She falls.

-------

"What the hell was that?"...Tony and Reid run quickly to the guesthouse.

-------

Nikolai moves over to Smith, he points his gun at her. She opens her eyes and kicks his gun out of his hand.

She quickly gets to her feet and does a spinning back kick, knocking Nikolai into the wall.

She laughs..."You messed with the wrong person."

She kicks him in the stomach and he doesn't flinch, he quickly stands...she kicks him again.

He smirks...He grabs her by the throat and shoves her into the wall and starts choking her, she tries to kick him, turning her body, he grabs her in a full choke hold and snaps her neck, killing her.

Tony kicks the door in; Nikolai lets go of Smith and goes for his gun. Tony fires hitting Nikolai in the chest 3 times, killing him.

Tony moves over to Smith, her eyes wide open. He kneels by her.

"God."...He runs his fingers over her face, closing her eyes. He lowers his head.

"Boss, I found McGee."

Tony stands and moves towards Reid's voice...Tony moves into a door and sees Ruby lying on the floor...he kneels, pushing her onto her back...he lowers his head, he takes off his jacket and lays it across her upper body.

Reid leans over McGee, he lifts his head, checking for a pulse..."He's alive, Boss...he's in really bad shape."

Tony takes out his cell and dials...

------

Tony hangs up his phone and kneels behind McGee cutting away the plastic restraints from his hands, McGee falls forward, Reid catches him.

"Shh."...Tony stood up.

Several men speaking Russian are heard outside the door. Tony draws his weapon, he pushes down with his hand. Reid lies McGee on the ground and goes for his weapon.

Tony points at Reid and then at McGee, he grabs the blowtorch and moves towards the door, the voices getting louder.

Tony tosses it out the doors, automatic weapon fire fills the guesthouse quickly followed by an explosion. Tony quickly moves out the door, 2 men lie on the ground, bleeding and burned.

Tony moves over to them, firing twice, 1 in each head.

Tony moves back in the room..."I'm done fucking around, lets go, Reid."

Tony picks up McGee and carries him over his left shoulder.

"If you see anything that looks like a Russian...shoot it, Reid."

Reid draws his weapon and moves out the door, Tony follows him closely behind.

They move out of guest house as a limo drives off.

"Shoot it, Reid."

"Boss?"

Tony sidesteps Reid and fires upon the limo, striking it multiple times...Reid then opens fire as 2 Russian bodyguards come out of the front door of the main house.

Tony quickly turns, he steps towards them, he fires striking one in the chest, he's pushed back into the doorway.

Tony continues moving forward, he fires again, striking one in the neck, dropping him to his knees, he gurgles, his mouth filled with blood. Tony moves to him, pressing the muzzle against his forehead, he fires.

Tony kneels, letting McGee slide off his shoulder. He moves to the man in the doorway, he kicks away his weapon and grabs him around the throat, pulling him into the doorway.

"Where did they go?"

The man is silent.

Tony positions the man's head in the doorway, he holds him by collar of his shirt, he grabs the door with his other man.

"Where did they go?"

"You won't do it!"

"Oh, really?"

Tony slams the door into the man's head, then again.

"Fuckin' crazy!"

"Where the fuck did they go?"

"I don't know."

Tony slams his head again, then again, then again until his there's a sickening crack and blood everywhere.

Tony lets go of his collar and moves to McGee picking him back up, he moves towards Reid.

"What was that?"

"IHOF."

"IHOF?"

"International house of FUBAR."

"FUBAR?"

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition."

An ambulance is heard in the distant..."I definitely don't want to eat there, Boss."

--------

"Hang in there, Tim."…Tony stands behind the ambulance; Reid sits in the back next to McGee.

"Don't let him out of your sight, Reid, even if he's in surgery. I'm serious, if he's in surgery, your ass in his surgical scrubs standing next to his ass, got it!?"

Reid nods, Tony then slams the door of the ambulance and bangs on it with his fist, the ambulance speeds off.

Tony turns; Tony looks at his blood soaked hands. The cell rings, he slowly answers it.

"Tony?"

Tony swallows hard.

"DiNozzo?!"

"They're dead, Boss."

"What?! Who? What's going on?"

"They're gonna pay, they're all gonna fuckin' pay….I'm gonna get 'em…I'm gonna get 'em all."

"What in the hell are you talking about DiNozzo!? Get who!?"

Tony moves towards the guesthouse…"I'm gonna get 'em and I'm fuck 'em! Fuck 'em SO good!"

"Tony, please don't do anything stupid."

Tony sighs…"Send Ducky."…Tony said softly and then slowly closes his cell.

Tony's cell rings again, but Tony doesn't answer it as he walks back inside the guesthouse.

-------

Reid's cell rings…"Where the hell are you?"

The paramedic looked up at Reid…"Please turn that off, it could interfere with the medical equipment."

"Medical equipment!?"

Reid clears his throat…"McGee's in really bad shape, Director."…He pauses…."Agent Smith is dead, so is McGee's wife."

"W-w-what…what the fuck happened?"

"Sir!"…The paramedic yelled.

"All hell broke loose, Director."

Click

Gibbs sits at his desk and shakes his head. He picks up his phone and starts to dial.

--------

20 minutes later…

Tony kneels to the side of Ruby's body…he extends his hand and places it on her forehead…"I'm sorry."

A vehicle pulls up outside, Tony draws his weapon and moves through the door towards the front of the guesthouse.

"Anthony!?"

Tony puts away his Sig and moves out the door. Ducky and Kim stand in front of the house…"You called, lad?"

Tony nods…"Good, got a couple LEOs with you."…A police cruiser pulls up behind the NCIS truck.

Tony lowers his head…Ducky moves over to him…"What is it, Anthony, you've seen dead bodies before."

Tony sighs…"Gibbs didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ruby's dead."

"Heaven's no! How!?"

"Smith is dead, too."

Ducky shakes his head as Tony starts to walk past them, Ducky grabs his arm…"Where are you going, Anthony?"

"I think you know, Ducky."

"Tony."…Ducky moves a finger to Tony's forehead…"Make sure that's clear."

Tony looks down at Ducky…"I don't want it clear…I want to unleash it."…He pauses as Ducky finally lets go of his arm.

Tony walks a few steps and stops…"Ducky…thanks."

"Be safe."

Tony clears his throat and turns around, taking out his wallet…he pulls a photo out of it and moves to Ducky and hands him it.

"Aww, Tali."…He smiles…"What a beautiful little lass."

"Toda."

Ducky smirks…"Good thing she gets her looks from her mother, hmm?"

Tony puts away his wallet…"I'll be back to get a photo of Vanessa from you."

Ducky takes off his hat…"I'm keeping you to your word, Anthony."

Tony turns and quickly moves to his car.

"Kimberly, my bag…if you would, my dear."

"Of course, Doctor."

Ducky walks into the guesthouse and stops, he takes off his glasses and takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleans them…he sighs.

"Are you ok, Dr. Mallard?"

"Aww, of course… it's just you never do get used to that smell."

"Smell?"

"Death, Kimberly. Death."

"Oh."

Ducky puts his glasses back on and continues on into the guesthouse.

---------

Several hours later, a extremely bloody Tony walks into the hospital and walks up to the front desk, a woman is sitting behind it..."I'm looking for Tim McGee."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"What?"

"Sir, you have blood all over you."

Tony looks down..."Oh, it's not mine."

"Sir?"

Tony takes out his badge to her..."Tim McGee, please."

"He's in surgery."...She looks at his badge..."Mr. DiNozzo."

"For what?"

"He had a stroke, brought on by a broken blood vessel in his brain."

Tony lowers his head and runs his fingers through his hair..."I need to talk to his doctor."

"I'll page the MD on call. One second, please."...She picks up the phone and presses a button..."Dr. Clatta please report to the ER front desk, thank you."...She hangs up the phone..."She should be right with you, Sir."

Tony starts to pace back and forth in front of the front desk.

"You called me, Jess?"

A redheaded woman walks to the front desk..."He's wanting information on the NCIS agent who came in hours ago, Doctor."

She turns to Tony..."How can I help you?"

"What happened to him?"

"Intracerebral hemorrhage."

"I know that, but what caused it?"

"It seems he was struck in the head numerous times, it could've been caused by any of them...with each hit he received his blood vessel became more fragile and it finally let go."

"This surgery will repair this?"

"I do believe we caught it in time, Sir."

She puts her hand on his arm and pulls away quickly..."Sir, are you bleeding?"

"No, it's not mine."

"Sir, you're gonna need to take those off immediately if you plan on staying in the hospital."

"Jess, if you would."

"Right away, Doctor."

"No need, I'm not done yet."

"Sir?"

"Personal matter."

Tony pauses..."Take good care of him."

"We will, Sir."

"Treat him like he's the President of the United States."

"We treat all our patients the same."

"Like the President of the United States."

Tony turns and leaves, he walks through the circular hospital doors, his face goes from plain to anger instantly.

-------

Tony sat in his car, he takes out his Sig and sits it on the passenger seat, he moves his hands in front of him, palms up...he stares at his blood stained hands, he closes his eyes and sighs.

---------

Tony stood in the moonlight, the light shined on his graying hair. He stood in front of a large rundown building, only a couple lights littered the whole complex.

He takes out his cell..."I'm here, Abs...you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Popoff owns Club Kiev, Tony."

"Thanks, Abby."...Click..."It looks like a shithole."

Tony walks up to the door, a large man stands at the door.

"Private party."...He bellowed in a Russian accent.

Tony moved forward, the man put his hand on Tony's chest. Tony slowly moved his head down looking at his hand.

"I said private party."

Tony grabs his hand and yanks it back and pulls him back towards the wall..."Do...not...touch...me."

The man reaches out with his left hand and grabs Tony's hand.

Tony moves his left hand to his neck and squeezes his carotid artery.

"I said don't fucking touch me."

Tony moves his hand to his head and swiftly snaps it, breaking his neck.

The man falls to the ground; Tony steps over him and opens the door.

Loud music escapes from the door, the interior is colored in a red tint.

Tony walks up to a waitress..."Popoff?"

She gestures to the back with her head, saying nothing.

Tony moved slowly in that direction, another large man stood at the door.

Tony moved to in front of him..."Move."

He laughs.

Tony shoves his thumb into his throat, dropping him to his knees. He grabs his hair and smashes the back of his head into the door over and over again until there's blood all over the door.

The door opens, the man falls through the door.

"Malikai!"

He kneels checking on him, the muzzle of Tony's gun presses against his head.

"Where's Popoff?"

The man looks up...the muzzle of the gun is now on his forehead.

"Don't make me ask again."

"P-p-please, don't kill me."

Tony cocks his gun.

"No, no...please."

Tony pulls the trigger.

A gun falls to the ground out of the man's hand.

Tony kicks him down and walks past him.

"Popoff...where are you?"

A man yells in Russian...the bolts of AK-47's are heard loading.

Gunfire blasts through a door.

Tony kneels behind a wall, he looks up as gunfire continues to fire, seeing a fire extinguisher. He grabs it and moves back against the wall, the fire stops and he turns and tosses the fire extinguisher at the door and he opens fire on it, it explodes blowing the door off the hinges, he walks through the door and fires twice, hitting both AK-47 wielders in the head.

The fire alarm goes off.

----------

Tony stood looking up at the wall, the deafening screech blared from red rectangular box.

Tony aimed and fired at it, the sound evaporates in the immediate area.

Tony now looking at the ceiling..."No sprinklers? Tsk, tsk, tsk...that's a violation, I'm gonna have to get the fire department to shut you down."

Something moved in the corner, Tony raised his weapon..."Come out with your arms raised!"

"Don't shoot!"...A woman yelled.

Tony strafed to his left, his firearm still aimed into the corner..."Come out now!"

A woman with long black hair rises from the corner with her hands raised above her head.

"What's your name?"

"Anna, I'm a waitress."

Tony continues to aim his weapon at her..."Why don't I believe you?"

"What!?"

Tony moves to her..."If you lower your arms, I will kill you."

Tony grabs her by the wrist and tosses her into the wall and presses his body against hers. He grabs her skirt and rips it off and quickly turns her around."

"Love the thong, just not the gun."

Tony reaches into the front of her panties and pulls out a small gun.

She looks down at him..."You found my hiding spot."...She quickly kicks him, Tony flips backwards, rolling back to his knees.

She holds a knife in her hand.

"Heh. Do I want to know where that was hidden?"

She takes a step forward as she twirls the knife between her fingers, Tony just smiles.

She stands straight up..."You're the first person who's ever smiled at the thought of me with a knife."

Tony stands..."Heh."

"What?"

Tony shakes his head and just grins.

She laughs..."I like you, it's sad that I have to kill you."

"Aww, that's too bad, we were just getting to know each other."

She smiles..."How come I never meet men like you?"

Tony continues to grin..."Oh, I dunno...gun plus vagina equals scary? Heh."

"And yet it doesn't frighten you?"

Tony shakes his head left to right...he chuckles..."Nope...in fact, it turns me on."

She sighs sweetly.

"So...umm, where's your boss?"

"Do you really need to talk about him?"

"Yeah, sorry...but he has information I need, plus...he has to die."

"Oh really?"

Tony nods.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Heh. Umm, I'm married."

"I repeat...are you dating anyone?"

Tony laughs..."You don't scare me, babe...but my wife does."

"You're not scared of a woman with 10 years of Spetsnaz training, but you're afraid of your wife?"...She laughs..."Afraid she'll kill you in your sleep?"

Tony thinks for a second..."Great, something else to worry about!"...he pauses..."Thanks a lot."

"For what?"

"Now I have to sleep with one eye open all the time now."

"Huh?"

"Exactly!"

"You've lost me."

"Hey, you speak English well...better than the other 4 or 5 Russian dudes I've killed."

"I'm a spy, it's what I do."

Tony laughs..."You could be a Bond girl or something."

She smiles..."You do know my boss is probably getting away."

"It's ok, you're gonna tell me where he went."

She laughs..."Oh am I?"

Tony nods..."Shall we begin?"

"Oh, I'd hate to mess up that face."

"Yeah, your blood is gonna be all over the place."..."Heh, I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"You know, you never did answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

Tony laughs..."You don't give up easily...do ya?"

"Un uh."...She pauses..."Well?"...She smiles.

"Sorry, my manwhore days are over."

"Aww, too bad."…She takes a step forward…"I will end your life quickly."

"Thanks."…Tony holds up his gun…"I'm at a clear advantage here."

She moves the tip of her knife to the middle fingers and pokes it, drawing blood…she lightly sucks on her finger.

"Ok, that was a little odd."

She continues to suck on her finger…she slides it out and quickly throws her knife at Tony, Tony turns as the knife flies past him and sticks into the wall. He quickly turns back towards her, she knocks the gun from his hand, her other hand now on Tony's face, her blood drips down his cheek as she pushes him back, he falls, putting his foot in her stomach, he tosses her backwards, she slams into the wall, then falls on her head.

"Ow, that had to hurt."…Tony stood and turned towards her.

She rises moving her head side to side, cracking her neck. She moves towards Tony throwing punch after punch, Tony dodge and blocks all of them.

She takes a step back and rips off her top, she stands wearing only bra and panties.

"Problems?

"No, why do you ask?"…She said winded.

"Need to take a break?"

She grabs he knife from the wall…"Nope."

"You sure? Maybe you wanna suck on your finger again?"…He pauses…"Or do you want to suck on something else?"

"You offering?"

He looks down at the ground at his gun…"Sure."…He leans down to pick up his gun as she charges in, knife in hand. She slashes aggressively numerous times, cutting Tony on his chest.

She backs up and smiles…"Got ya."

Tony pulls open his white dress shirt revealing his Dragonskin…"Sorry, Annie."

"What, you're military!?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"NCIS."

"Oh."…She pauses…"No wonder Volka."…She catches herself and stops.

"Don't stop on my account."

She laughs…"You almost got me…almost."

"Out of curiosity aren't you a little cold?"

"I was born in Siberia."

"My condolences."

She looks down and sees Tony's gun…"Fortune smiles upon me."…She kneels and starts to extend her hand.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you."

She stops…"And why is that?"

"Ok, do it then."

She moves her hand to the gun and places her palm on the handle, suddenly a knife penetrates the top of her hand.

She quickly moves her hand up and pulls the knife out.

"What, you're not gonna lick that, too?"

She stands, holding both knives…blood pours down her arm.

"You might wanna get that looked at, it might get infected."

"Shut up."

"I was just thinking of your well being."

"Are you for real?"

"Hey, don't come running to me and complain when your hand is infected and oozing out green puss."

"Who are you?"

Tony face goes plain…"Pain."

"Pain?"

Tony moves forward, she raises her hand…"Stop!"

Tony continues moving forward…"I said stop!"

Tony grabs her around the throat and pushes her back into the wall and squeezes, she stabs both knives into his gut, he squeezes harder.

Her mouth opens as she stares into his eyes in disbelief. She attempts to pull the knives out, but they're caught in the Dragonskin.

"Next time, goes for the thigh or face when someone is wearing body armor…oh wait, there won't be a next time."

Tony quickly turns her away from the wall and drops her to the ground next to his gun, he picks it up as he continues to squeeze her throat. He lets go and sits on her chest, his inner thighs grasping her head tightly.

She finally gets a breathe of air as Tony aims the gun at her head.

"Where is Popoff? Volka?"

She struggles, kneeing Tony in the back…he pushes up on her chin with his other hand, her neck cracks… "Where. Are. They?"

"You wanted to suck something, didn't ya?"…Tony forces the gun into her mouth.

She continues to knee him in the back.

He cocks the gun.

She stops kneeing him…he pulls the gun out of her mouth…"Fuck you."

Tony shoves the gun back into her mouth, breaking her front teeth…he pulls the trigger twice, a massive load of blood engulfs Tony.

"No, fuck you, lady."

Tony rose from her body; the front of him covered in blood. He stands over her…"No, I'm not dating anyone."

Tony walked towards the back of the room and opened the door. A man cowered in the back corner.

"Aww, Mr. Popoff."

"Where's Anna?"

"Oh, she had to go, something about needing some iron in her diet."

"What do you want from me?"

Tony takes a step forward…"Aren't you suppose to be a ruthless Russian gang lord?"

He raises his hands up above his head…"I'm unarmed."

"That's too bad."

"What?"

Tony fires through his right hand, it bleeds all over his suit as he pulls it to his body, holding it with his other hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Where's Volka?"

"W-why?"

"Hold out your other hand."

Popoff lowers his head…"I said hold out your other fucking hand!"

Tony moves to him, holding the muzzle of his gun to his forehead.

"Please, don't do this."

"You have 3…2...1."

"Stop, I'll talk…I'll talk."…He extends his hands, grabbing Tony's Dragonskin.

Tony grabs his left wrist and yanks it upwards and moves his gun quickly and fires through the palm of his hand.

"Fuck!"

Tony kneels…"This is your last chance…where…is…Volka?"

"S-s-s-stop man, he went after someone name Viva or something!"

"Do you mean Ziva!?"…Tony moves the gun back to his head and cocks it.

"Yes, yes, that's it."

"Thank you."

Popoff lets out of a sigh of relief as Tony stands.

"Popoff?"

Popoff raised his head looking at Tony, Tony unloads the rest of his clip, shooting him in the face over and over again, blood splatters all over the room. Tony pops out the expired clip and slides in a new one; he pulls back on the slide and fires another round into his face.

Tony turns, walking out of the room; he takes out his cell…he dials…

Tony moved swiftly through the club back towards the way he came in.

Tony is tackled by a man yelling at him in Russian, he drops his cell phone.

The man holds a riot stick, he presses the handle and a spark jumps from the end, he laughs deeply.

Tony lied watching..."You speak English?"

The man doesn't acknowledge him.

Tony rises to his feet...the man starts spin the riot stick around his hand, swinging it through the air with much grace and flair.

Tony nods to him, then pulls his Sig and fires, striking him in the head. The man falls backwards, Tony moves to him, picking up the riot stick..."Sorry, I don't do any tricks."...He shoves the riot stick into his mouth and turns it on, the man's body shakes and convulsives.

Tony turns and moves to his cell, he picks it up...he flips it open, it's broken..."Damn it!"

Tony runs out the front door, the sound of police closing in on his location. He moves to his car and jumps in and pulls out backwards, then quickly turning left and throwing it into drive, he peels away quickly.

Tony touches a button on the center console, a computer screen pops out..."Connecting..."...is shown on the screen.

"Come on, come on."

"Error."

"Son-of-a-bitch!"...Tony hits the screen..."Work damn it!"

Again it says, "Connecting..."…But yet again it says..."Error."

Tony slams shut the screen and hits the accelerator.

------

Tony turns onto his street; police and ambulance are outside his house.

Tony slams on the brakes and jumps out his car.

"Sir, this is police business."...As Tony walks his house rather quickly.

"I live here, get out of my way."

Tony runs through the police line into the house.

"Sir!"

"Tony!"

Tony looks to his right; Ziva sits on the couch wearing a towel.

Tony moves to her..."Are you hurt? The kids!?"

"We're fine, Tony."...Tony hugs her, transferring blood to the towel.

"What's going on!?"...He hugs her again and kisses her..."I thought I lost you."...Tony voice starts to crack.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"What?"...Tony said softly.

"You're covered in blood, Sir."

Tony looks down... "Oh, it's not mine."

"What did you do Tony?"

Tony lowers his head..."I made them pay."

"Pay for what!?"

"Ruby's dead."

"I know."

Tony looks up..."Huh?"

She nods..."Gibbs told me and before you ask, Timmy is fine."

"What!?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"But how?"

"Ruby dropped him off this afternoon."

"Why are there police here then?"

"A man attacked us."

"Are you ok!? The kids!?"...Tony hugs and kisses her again.

"We're fine, Tony. Calm down. Shhh, it's ok."

"Sir, he's in the backyard."

Tony lets go of Ziva..."Who's in the backyard?

"I killed him, Tony. He attacked me in the pool."

"Killed who?"...Tony looks back at Ziva.

Tony moves towards the back of the house, he moves into the kitchen.

"Daddy!"

All the kids sit at the table..."Stay, I'll be back."...Sarah dropped from her seat with Tali in hand. She quickly moves to him.

Tony kneels, "Sarah."...He reaches out his hands, but pulls them back seeing his blood stained hands...he moves his lips to her forehead and kisses her..."Take care of everyone, ok?"

Sarah nods.

"T"

"Yeah, Dad?"

He nods to him.

"I know, Dad."

Tony walks through the back door, a man lies in the pool, face down.

"Turn him over."

"Sir?"

"I need to know who he is."

A man in a wetsuit turns him over...Tony just stares at him..."It's not Volka."

"Sir?"

Tony leaves through the house, he walks past the kids and into the front room, he moves to Ziva.

"I'll be back, baby."...He kisses her.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish it."

"Tony!"

"I'm sorry."...He kisses her again...he leans into her eat and whispers something...then quickly leaves.

---------

Tony continued to stare at his blood stained hands.

His cell rang...and again...and yet again...he finally answers it..."I found Volka, DiNozzo."

Tony clears his throat..."What's the address, Boss?"

"DiNozzo, wait for back-up."

"What back-up?"

"I'm coming."

"Boss?"

"You are not going to war alone, Tony. Not this time."...Gibbs pauses..."Pick me up outside of NCIS in 10 minutes."

Click

--------

Tony's car came to a sudden stop, he revved the engine.

A knock on the passenger window made Tony turn his head, Gibbs stood wearing a set of Dragonskin armor. Tony rolled down the window.

"What's the word, Boss?"

"Don't make me Dukes of Hazzard the door, DiNozzo."

Tony clicks the unlock door switch and Gibbs opens the door and climbs inside.

"What happened at Club Kiev, Tony?"

"Never heard of it, Boss."

"Cut the shit, you killed civilians!?"

Tony turns his head..."What?"

"They found a dead woman."

"Oh."...Tony pauses..."Anna."

"Anna?"

"Believe me, Boss...that bitch was not a civilian."

"Come again?"

"She was ex-Spetsnaz."

"She was Russian special forces?"

"So is Volka, where the fuck is he!?"...Tony pauses, shaking his head..."Sorry, Boss."

"Go straight, get on the beltway."

Tony puts the car into gear and drives off.

Gibbs pulls out his Sig and pops out the clip.

"When's the last time you fired that, Boss?"

"A long time ago, DiNozzo."

"Remind me to get you something when we stop."

"What would that be?"

"You'll see."

"How many fuckin' people did you kill at Club Kiev?"

"Not enough, Boss."...Tony floors it, passing cars like they're standing still.

"Where we going, Gibbs?"

"Uni-hospital."

Tony turns his head..."You shitting me?"

"We have to pick up, Reid."

"Why?"

"Volka has 30 or so men."

"Yeah, so?"

Gibbs shakes his head..."You know you're fuckin' crazy, don't ya?"

"It's part of my job description."

"You're full of shit, DiNozzo."

"That's in there too, Boss."

------

"Where is he Gibbs?"

"Seems the FBI put a tracker on his car."

"And?"

"He's at a bathhouse."

"What? They still have those?"

"It's fortified, at least 20 men around the perimeter armed with AK-47s."

"How? Isn't he just the muscle?"

"Seems he was the leader from the beginning."

"Makes sense."

"What does?"

"Popoff was a pussy, through and through."

"Was?"

"Yep, Club Kiev."

Gibbs cell rings…he looks down at it, it's from Abby, he answers it, putting it on speaker…"Talk to me, Abs."

"Just got some info about Volka, it's not good."

"What is it?"

"Anna Volka."

Tony lowers his head.

"That's great, that's fuckin' great, Tony."

"Sorry, guys."

"How was I supposed to know she was his wife!? She hit on me for Christ sake!"

"What?"

"Umm, Ziva?"

Ziva scoffs.

Tony sighs…"I'm sorry for my manwhoring ways, please forgive me.

"Lock it down, Abby."

"Already did, Gibbs."

"Ziva, go to armory…get a weapon."…The sound of a gun slide is heard.

"Already have one."

"The good ol' 45, huh?"

"Shut up, Tony."

"Shutting up, sweet cheeks."

"If we live your this, I'm shooting you."…As the sound of another weapon loading is heard.

Tony is silent.

"What the hell happened, Gibbs?"

"It seems our Italian manwhore has started a war with the Russians."

"They started it, I'm just finishing it."

"Enough, Tony…call Jenny, Ab…"

Abby interrupts him…"On her way with a NCIS security escort, Ducky and his mother are here, as is Kimberly. Only ones missing are you two, Reid and McGee."

"Reid has that covered, Abby."

"Are you sure, Tony?"

"You have my word, Abs."

"I'll send some LEOs over there just in case, Abs."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Z?"

"Come home to me."

"Heh. So you can shoot my ass?"

"Tony…please."

"I promise you, Ziva."

"And you never break a promise, yes?"

"Never."…Tony moves his hand over and closes Gibbs' phone.

Click

--------

"How you at shooting on the move, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looks towards Tony..."Why?"

"The place is fenced in, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"...Gibbs pauses..."An Ak-47 will eat your car for breakfast."

"Will it? Heh."

"Umm, do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe."

"Well?"

"This car is bullet-proof, Boss."...he laughs..."I also have a LAW in the trunk."

"What!? You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"Why in the fuck do you have an anti-tank rocket in your trunk, DiNozzo!?"

"Never know with assholes, Boss."

"A fucking LAW rocket!?"...Gibbs shakes his head..."Where did you get it?"

Tony is silent.

"I also have a Barrett M468, M107, a AA-12 shotgun."

"Wait, you have an AA-12? Our service men don't even have those yet. How!?"

"303rd Logistical Studies Unit."

"Who?"

Exactly."

"Take a right up here, it'll be a mile up the road."

Tony turns and stops on the side of the road...he gets out of his car and moves to the trunk, he pushes a button on his keys and his hidden weapon's compartment opens.

"You build boats, I don't."...Tony takes a gun from the rack and loads it with a clip and hands it to Gibbs.

"I've only seen it on TV, the fully automatic assault shotgun."...Gibbs moves it up and down..."It's pretty light...how many rounds?"

"8-round box or 20-round drum."

"Which do you have?"

"Both, the 8-round box mags are frag, highly-explosive."

"Shit, you ready for World War III?"

"Aren't you?"

Gibbs shakes his head.

Tony takes the M468 assault rifle off the rack and pulls back on the slide..."This is what I was thinking, you'd have the LAW..."

-------

"Where in hell did you get this stuff, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs asked as he looked through night vision goggles.

"I told you, Boss."

"You have 3 people just on the inside of the front gate, Tony."

"Yeah, I see them."

"Where are you anyway?"

"About 100 feet to the left of that location, see the old shack?"

Gibbs moves left and scans the area, Tony kneels behind a shack holding..."I got ya."

"Do it, Gibbs."

"Are you sure about this, Tony?"

"The more they're distracted, the easier it is for me."

Gibbs puts down the goggles and picks up the LAW rocket and moves to the middle of the road and lifts it onto his shoulder.

"Aim right for the front gate, Boss."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."...Gibbs flips the safety off and pulls the trigger, the rocket's booster ignites and flies towards the front gate of the bathhouse. The rocket goes right through the gate and slams into the bathhouse, a huge explosive rocks the area.

"Heh. Nice shot, Gibbs."

Gibbs stands there stunned..."Boss?"...No response..."Boss!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Sniper support."

Gibbs moves to the back of Tony's car, dropping the LAW rocket launcher and picks up the sniper rifle and moves in front of the car and lies on the ground as gunfire goes off inside the perimeter of the bathhouse.

"DiNozzo!?"

"What's taking you so damn long, Gibbs? You getting old or something? I've already taken out 4 guys, you're following behind."

More gunfire goes off..."Make that 5."

"This isn't a game, DiNozzo."...Gibbs aims and fires, striking a man in the head.

"So, that's what they meant by pink mist, huh, Boss?"...He pauses..."That's 1 for you."

"It's actually 4, got the 3 standing by the front gate, remember?"

"I thought you weren't counting?"

Gibbs fires again..."Make it 5, DiNozzo."

"I guess you aren't blind after all, Boss."

Tony grabs a man by the face from behind with his left hand and shoves his knife into the back of his neck, pulling him down onto the ground.

"I wish Ziva was here."

"Why's that?"...as Gibbs scans the area with his scope.

"I miss her, of course."

"You've been back at work for 1 day, Tony."

"What can I say, Boss...I'm whipped."...Tony pauses..."That's 6 for me, by the way."

"I'm a little worried, Tony."

"About what?"

"Why more of them haven't come out of the bathhouse."

"Would you come outside during a fire-fight, Boss?"

"Probably not."

Tony runs to the front of the bathhouse..."Did I give you a pic of Tali, Boss?"

"Nope, sure didn't."

"Remind me to do that when we get back."

"Keep your mind on what you're doing, Tony."

"Boss, anything in this window above me?"

Gibbs moves the scope above Tony and fires, a man's upper body breaks through the window.

"Not anymore."

Tony reaches up and pulls the man out of the window..."Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Tony jumps up and crawls into the window..."We're tied again, Boss." 

"Be careful, Tony."

"I always..."...A gunshot goes off.

"Tony!?"

"Wow, that was close."

"Damn, Tony!"

Tony kneels over a man, blood slowly trickles from his chin down his throat, forming a pool around his adam's apple, Tony's knife still stuck under his chin. He slowly pulls it out, blood pours from the gash.

"Damn, got blood all over my watch...Ziva gave me this, it was an anniversary present."

Tony kneels trying to clean off his watch.

"Where are you Tony?"

Tony looks around..."It's pretty hot, maybe the steam rooms?"

Tony cleans off his knife and puts it away, he takes out his Sig and screws on a silencer.

"What's the sound, DiNozzo?"

"Just getting ready, Boss."

"For what?"

Sweat pours down Tony's face..."Definitely a sauna of some kind, I'm sweating my balls off."

Tony pulls back the slide on his gun..."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, Gibbs."

"I understand...you were burnt out, everyone burns out, Tony."

"This ends now...I'm going silent."

-------

Tony holds a man around the neck with his left arm holding him tight against his body, he bring his muzzle of silencer to his forehead and pulls the trigger, blood and brain splatter against the wall. Tony lets go of the man's neck and he falls lifeless to the floor.

Tony turns and looks at the trail of his destruction, numerous bloody bodies fill the blood-drenched walls of the wide hallway. Tony turns back around and hears a click, he drops to his back as a shotgun blast through the door, Tony fires through the door, a man falls forward, his head now position against the door, his face clearly visible through the rough hole made by the shotgun.

Tony rises to his feet, the man moans and speaks softly in Russian. Tony kicks the door, knocking the door off the hinges, Tony walks onto of the door, onto of the man. He points down with the gun and fires 3 times, the slides stays back...Tony pops out the clip and inserts a new one, he pulls back on the slide and steps off the door.

"My my, aren't you a big one."...A woman's voice said.

Tony turns, his eyes open wide..."Didn't I kill you already?"

A blade drops through her hand, she grasps the hilt as it falls.

"Really, I killed you...you were definitely dead."

The woman quickly brings the katana up and points it at Tony, then down and back by her side, the tip of the sword touching the ground.

"Let me guess? Quick plastic surgery?"

She takes a step forward, the sword dragging behind her on the stoned floor, making sparks.

"OOH, AH, OH!"...Tony raises his Sig towards her..."When can I expect the grand finale?"

She stops and twirls the sword in front of her, slashing the air in front of her.

Tony smacks his left hand against the chestplate of his Dragonskin, applauding her..."You were cloned, right? Voltron wanted another hot Russian bitch, huh? So he makes another one exactly like it, right?"

Tony shakes his head..."Heh heh."...Tony lowers his side arm..."Heh. Sorry, I was just thinking about what it would be like with 2 Ziva's. Oh man! Oh man! Heh."...Tony shivers..."Whew!"...Tony wipes his brow..."Man, NOW that is scary!"

The woman tilts her head and looks at Tony confused.

"Oh, you probably don't know who Ziva is, do ya?"...Tony moves to her, pulling out his wallet, he pulls out a photo of Ziva and holds it up for a good 10 seconds..."Beautiful...isn't she? Sexy, too. I mean WOW. Heh. The things she can do, honestly, my toes are curling as we...or should I say...as I speak."...Tony pauses, putting away the photo..."You don't talk much do ya? Ziva talks all the time, she's been in America for about ummm, 14 years now? Minus the 7 where I thought she was dead and she tried to kill me, but hey...the past is the past right?"

She tilts her head a little more.

"Sorry, I must've confused you a little more, huh? It's a long story, but I'll give you the cliff-notes version. She's ex-Mossad, hell...I guess she could still be in Mossad, truth be told."

Tony extends his hand..."I'm Tony, by the way."...He holds his hand out, but she doesn't shakes it..."Your prerogative."

Tony moves back..."Where was I? Umm, Mossad? Yeah, well...when she went missing, I kinda went a little batshit, just a little crazy...woohooo! But, uh...she's back now and we have 4 kids...yup, the big D has 4 kids...well, actually I have 5, one of them with another woman...but you can't blame that one on me, I thought she was dead!"...He sighs..."Caitlin, one of the daughter...she's a adorable, she was named after one of my late partners. Kate Todd, man...she was nice, a little bitchy, protected the President, by the way...just a little added bonus for ya...but anyway."

"Will you shut the FUCK UP!"

"Umm, was that a threat or promise? I can never tell."

"Who in the fuck are you?"

Tony walks towards her.

"I've finally figured it out! Twins!"

She rushes at Tony, straightening the blade and moving it upward. She slashes with it, Tony grabs her wrist, he puts his forearm into her face driving her back, he forces the katana between 2 stones in the floor and kneels, snapping it off mid-blade.

"The katana is a two-handed weapon, never attack using just one, it throws off all your balance.."...Tony pauses..."I'm sorry, I don't know your name...can I call you...Anna #2?"

She breathes heavily and dashes at him...she leaps into the air, he catches her by the throat and quickly chokeslams her onto the broken blade. Blood gushes from the massive hole in her chest, blood seeps into the cracks of the stone floor, flowing from her dying body.

She gurgles on her own blood, her hands move to the blade, trying to pull on it, she shreds her hands as Tony kneels over her..."Who am I? Just the man who fucked up your family tree."

Tony rises..."God, I hope they weren't triplets."

--------

Tony moved to a set of large doors, he breathed in deeply and started to push them, they slowly started to move. He let out a sigh of relief, like he knew this was the last room; the end of this so-called war was near. He pushed hard, his face in pain; darkness was in his heart…his only thought was revenge.

The door flew open; two guards stood helplessly as Tony entered the room with weapon raised.

"Drop 'em!"…Tony yelled.

One of men raised his AK-47 and was greeted with a slug to the head.

"Do I need to speak Russian, asshole!?"

The other man dropped his AK-47 on the ground, a shot blared out, the man falls on top of his weapon. Volka sat in the heated pool holding a smoking gun…"Worthless."

Tony swung his Sig toward Volka…aiming it at his head.

Volka raised his hand and tossed the gun backwards against the wall.

"Vodka, we meet again."

"Volka."

"Fuck you, Vickhead."

Volka laughs…"I like you."

"Thanks and my bullets would really love to visit your brain."

Volka chuckles…"I'm unarmed."

Tony takes a step up…"Sucks to be you."…He fires into the pool, right in front of Volka.

"Hey!"

"My finger slipped. Honest."

Tony fires again, this time closer to Volka.

"What the fuck you doin', man?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to hit that tiny thing you call a dick, Polka."

"I'm unarmed! You can't do this!"

Tony fires again…"What next…you have diplomatic immunity?"

"Shut up, pig."

"Stand up!"…Tony yelled.

Volka starts to rise, his upper half exits the water, followed by the rest of him.

Tony laughs…"Did you get two circumcisions or something?"

Volka takes a step forward.

"Whoa big fella, you could cause a tsunami with that thing!"

Volka stops and yells something in Russian.

"No wonder you need twins, I mean…wow, just look at it."

Tony laughs…"Ok, ok…I'm done…I bet horses are like….damn, he's hung like a Volka!"

Volka swipes at Tony.

"Heh. I bet you're regretting you threw away your gun now, aren't ya?"

Tony slowly starts to move around the edge of pool, it's the middle of three circular pools in the room, he gripped his Sig tightly moving cautiously.

"Why?"…Tony moved a step…"Why did you kill her?"…He moves another step, until he's at the side of the pool, Volka turns to him…"Why? Why did you torture him!? Cut out his eye!? Why!?"…Tony screamed.

Tony knelt, placing the muzzle of his Sig against Volka's forehead…"Why?"…He said softly.

The door popped open, Tony quickly swung his gun towards the door, Volka splashed water towards Tony, hitting him in the face. Tony rolled to his left, falling into another small pool. A man with an AK-47 unloaded his magazine towards Tony.

The man pops out a banana clip and quickly grabbed a new one from his pocket…Tony rose from the water, firing, hitting the man in the chest 3 times. Volka now standing behind the pool grabs his gun and fires at Tony, he falls back into the water, a red mist slowly starts to rise to the surface.

Volka walks towards the pool and watches blood bubble up to the surface. Tony explodes out of the water, stabbing Volka in the foot...Volka leans to his left, he drops the gun, Tony catches it in mid-air and grabs his arm, pulling him downward, Tony fires, the bullet passes through both of Volka's eyes.

Volka screams as he falls backwards. Tony steps out of the water, rubbing the side of his face...a trickle of blood from a bullet graze covers his right cheek.

Another man rushes through the door, Tony promptly shoots him..."Jeez, how many fuckin' Russian to have to kill!?"

Volka continues to scream, he's crawled back to the wall. Tony moves over to him and grabs him by the hair and pulls him towards the middle pool. He tosses him into the pool and steps back into the water, he holds Volka by the back of the neck and holds his head underwater.

He pulls his head up… "Stings don't it?"

He shoves his head back underwater and holds it there for about 30 seconds, then lets him up.

"Don't blame me, you're the one soaking in salt water."

Tony slams his head back underwater and holds it there for at least a minute, Volka fights like crazy, but Tony holds onto him.

He lets him up.

Volka spits out water…"What do you want!?"

"Revenge!"

Tony shoves him under the water once again and holds him there.

"Tony!"

Tony doesn't response as Gibbs yells at him from the doorway.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony looks up at Gibbs.

"No, Tony."

Tony stares at Gibbs and lets up, he pulls up Volka by the neck and bang…a gunshot goes off.

Blood splatters on Tony's face as the bullet enters Volka's forehead. Gibbs stood with his Sig raised. Tony lets go of his neck and Volka's body plummets into the pool.

Gibbs walks over to Tony and reaches out his hand…"Lets go, DiNozzo…it's over."

Tony grabs Gibbs' hand and steps out of the pool.

"Good thing I was standing in water, Boss."

"Why's that?"

"I think I pissed my pants…a little warning next time, would ya?"

Gibbs chuckles…"I think this is a new record for you, DiNozzo."

"What's that, Jethro?"

Gibbs stops and looks at him.

"Yeah, it doesn't work, Boss."

Gibbs nods and they walk out the door.

"I'm gonna have to go to anger management aren't I Boss?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

-------

The next day…

Tony sat next to McGee reading his new book.

Tony laughs…McGee's heavily bandaged head moves and turns towards Tony.

"Probie! You're awake! This is some good stuff, McGee…good stuff."

McGee half-heartedly smiles and falls back asleep.

Hours later…McGee's awoken by a slap on the back of the head.

Tony stands looking at him…"Not funny, McGee…not funny at all! Special Agent Tommy is addicted to flower arrangement and loves musicals? What next…he'll come out of closet?"

McGee reaches for the book slowly.

"You're dead, Probie!"


	13. The Donor

The Donor  
-------------

Chapter 1: Dreams and Anger

-----------------------------

3 Months later...

"Hello?"...It was dark as coal, pitch-black.

"Hello?"...Laughter filled darkness.

"Who's that?"

A bright white light shined, opening into a convenience store.

A black woman stood behind the cash register...she looked towards you, moving her lips, but hearing nothing.

"Hello?"...You screamed out, but no one heard.

You turned right and walked down the aisle, grabbing a snickers from the shelf, your arm slender with a pink wristband, you quickly look back, a man in a mask stood pointing a shotgun at the cashier.

"Federal agent!"...You screamed, but you didn't move.

"Move legs."...They didn't respond.

The man pulled the trigger, shooting the woman in the chest.

"NO!"...You fall down as the man with the shotgun noticed you, you crawl backwards as the man gets closer and closer...he aims the shotgun and fires.

(Mommy)

McGee awoke, dripping sweat, his eye taped up...he jumped out of bed and ran to Timmy's room, turning on the light. Timmy sat up in his bed, McGee moved over to him, sitting on the bed, putting his arms around him..."It's ok, buddy."

----------

The elevator dinged, Tony and Ziva step out.

"Your last day, Tony."

"Honestly, Z...did I need 3 months of anger management?"

"I dunno, how many people did you kill again?"

"Never mind."

Tony walked to his desk, he sat putting his Sig away.

"How are you with being away from Tali?"

"I hate it."

"Then why did you come back to work?"

"It's only part-time, Tony and you know I'm only here until McGee comes back, plus I've missed you."

"Want me to retire again?"

"And have you home all the time? God no."

"Heh."

"I do want to talk about what we were talking about earlier more."

"Ugh."

"Don't ugh me."

Tony sighs.

"Don't sigh either."

Tony sat still.

"Don't just sit there."

"Ok, what did I do?"

"Nothing, I just want you to take our conversation serious."

"Ziva...it's just not a subject I'm comfortable with."

Ziva stands and moves to Tony and whispers something in his ear, she then moves towards the break room.

Tony gulps..."Okay, we'll talk later."

Ziva stops, turns and stares at him.

"Okay, tonight."

"Todah."...She turns and leaves.

Tony looks down at his watch...he sighed..."Dr. Gillian, here I come."

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked up…Gibbs stood leaning against the railing, coffee in hand.

"What's up, Boss?"

"You're done after today, right?"

"Yeah, last one."

"Good."

"I've been meaning to ask you about something, Gibbs."

Gibbs takes a drink…"What's that?"

"Do you have my AA-12 shotgun?"

Gibbs smirks, but is silent, he moves back into his office.

"Heh. I'm never getting that back."

--------

Chapter 2: The Unveiling  
----------------------

McGee sat in the middle of white room.

A man walked in wearing a white lab coat..."Today's the day, Tim."

McGee nodded.

"Let me take a look."...He moved over to McGee and raised the chair with a foot pedal..."Any pain?"

"No, not really."

"I want you to close your eye."

"Okay."

The doctor started to un-tape his eye...he finally pulled the patch off..."The outside has healed quite nicely."...He took a step to his right, dimming the lights in the room.

"Open your eye, Tim."

McGee opened his eye and a flash of color and light overwhelmed him...he quickly shut it.

"No, that's okay...that's normal."

McGee's eye blinked, trying to focus as he opened it again..."Wow, I can see."

"You're very lucky, Tim...the technology to do this transplant is rather new, it's still under testing...you're one of the first to actually have it."

"Wow!"...McGee was absolutely stunned..."I can see so much better with my new eye."

"Well, it has 20/10 vision."

"Should I be able to see in the dark so well?"

"Oh, that's because it was in the dark...you know how a lot of pirates wore a eye patch? It wasn't because they were missing an eye, well...I'm sure some of them did, probably had an itch and they forget they had a hook for an hand."

McGee looked at him odd.

Doctor nudged him and laughed..."Joke."

"Is your last name DiNozzo?"

"No, sure isn't...anyway, not to get technical or anything, but...the human eye has 'rod' cells and 'cone' cells on the retina, which is the sensory layer at the back of the eye. Rod cells and cone cells are distributed evenly throughout the retina except for the fovea, which is a small area on the back of the eye directly opposite the pupil. At the fovea, there are only cone cells. This is an important thing to know because the 'cone' cells are more proficient at color detection, whereas 'rod' cells are better for low light and detecting movement. Therefore, when trying to see in low light, try not to look directly at the places you are trying to see. By using your peripheral vision you are using more rod cells, which work much better in low light.

McGee looks really confused now..."In Laymen's terms?"

"The more your eye is in the dark, the more it gets used to it and the better you see and since your eye has been in the dark for a 3 weeks, you're seeing the result of that."

"So, you're saying it'll go away?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks...can I go?"

"Yes...just put these drops in your eye three times a day and I want to see you in two weeks for a check-up."...The doctor writes him a prescription and hands it to him..."Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah...about the donor?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there, it's against hospital policy."

"Okay...can I go back to work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Any time."

McGee got out of the chair and started to leave.

"Hey, doctor."

"Yes?"

"Ever heard anyone seeing a person's memories?"

The doctor chuckles..."I think you've been watching too many twilight zones or something."

"Okay, thanks."...McGee left.

----------

"Good ol' room #7...it's like my home away from home."

"Tony."

"Heh. Hey, Steph."

"Come in."

"Honestly...is it bad we're on a first name basis now?"

She laughs..."You're my best patient."

Tony flops down on the sofa..."So, what are we talking about today?"

"Nothing."

Tony looked at her..."Then what am I doing here?"

"You don't have anger problems, we both know that...but that wife of yours."

"Heh. Still don't like her?"

"It's not that...she's scares me."

"You aren't the only one."

"Problems?"

"Naw. Maybe. Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Not even a little."

"Nope."

"Okay...how are your children?"

Tony smiles.

"Good, actions speak louder than words...and your sex life?"

Tony grins.

Dr. Gillian laughs.

"So, am I section 8, doc?"

"Naw, but it's good to have you back...by the way, how is Agent McGee?"

"Good as he can be, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's rough...he has an appointment with me for next Monday."

"Yup, he's coming back to work."

"Good, good for him."

"And you?"

"Staying."

"Ziva?"

"Leaving."

"Thank god."

"Heh."

"Oh, I didn't mean that!"

Tony rises from the couch..."Yes, you did."...Tony walks out the door.

Dr. Gillian moves to the door and watches Tony walk down the hall with a smile on her face.

"Shalom."

She quickly turns around..."Oh...hey...Ziva...I mean...Agent Dah...DiNozzo."

Ziva chuckles...moving past her..."Nice weather we're having, yes?"...Ziva walks down the hall; she turns and looks back at Dr. Gillian smiling.

Dr. Gillian moved back through her door, leaning against a filing cabinet, she swallows hard..."I need a drink."

---------

Chapter 3: Snip Snip  
-----------------------

Tony sat at his desk, looking through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

Tony turned towards Ziva..."My keys."

"I have them."

"Oh?"

"I'm driving remember?"

"I have a death wish?"

"I dunno, do you ever want to have sex again?"

"I guess I have a death wish."

Ziva smirked..."By the way, I made you that appointment."

"What?"

"Next Monday, it's in and out."

Tony sighed..."Come on, Ziva."

"No, Tony."

"They love me, Ziva and I love them!"

"They're just balls."

"Yeah, my balls!"

"Boss?"

"Never mind us, Reid."

"Got it."

"It's just a vasectomy."

Tony shudders...he looked over at Reid who was staring at them..."Tell her Reid, men need their balls."

"Well, technically, men can perform..."

"Reid."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Tony turned back towards Ziva and she was gone...he sat back..."You're behind me, aren't ya?"

Ziva chuckled..."Snip snip."..She chuckled again.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed.

She leaned down and whispered..."The doctor does it...or I do it myself...with my knife, yes?"...She chuckled, kissing him on top of the head.

"That isn't funny, Ziva."

"Neither is giving birth, Tony."

"What if you want to have another child?"

"You know it's possible to reverse a vasectomy now, right, Boss?"

Tony looks back at Reid as Ziva chuckled once again..."You're killing me, Reid."

Tony stands..."Absolutely killing me, Reid...excuse me, ladies...me and my boys need to alone for awhile."

Ziva chuckled..."Saying goodbye, yes?"

Tony shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to interfere, Ziva."

"Don't worry about it, Spencer...he knows it's the right thing to do."

"But do his...boys?"

Ziva laughed.

--------

Tony stood at the urinal..."I'm sorry, I'm the boss here, but not at home and I love having sex."...Tony sighed.

Gibbs moves to the urinal next to him..."Problems?"

Tony quickly looks to his left seeing Gibbs and looks straight ahead again..."Nope."

"Good, I'd be worried if he answered you back...it is a he, isn't it?"

"Heh. Of course."

Gibbs moves to the sink and washes his hands, he moves to the door and opens it..."Tough break on the vasectomy, DiNozzo."...He leaves.

Tony looks down..."It's not my fault!"

--------

Chapter 4: Painful Visions  
----------------------

Darkness, McGee screams, but nothing.

"Hello? Where am I?"

A light beckons in the distance...you run to it...you flash to it, you're inside the convenience store once again.

Beep beep..."What was that?!"

You look towards the cashier, as her fingers click the register, it beeps again...your eyes move to her face, she smiles at you.

"Hello?"

You turn and walk down the aisle, grabbing the snickers again.

"I don't want to go this way!"

You turn around, the man with the shotgun stood, he has on a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt...with some design, but you can't make it out.

"Stop it!"...The man fired as you fell backwards.

He walked towards you..."Phusion?"...McGee read his shirt.

He fired...McGee wakes dripping in sweat.

He leaps out of bed, running to the bathroom, he turns the faucet on and tosses water in his face..."You're losing your damn mind."...He stares into the mirror; he looked directly into his new eye, he splashed more water in his face.

He looked down at his hands as he turned the faucet off, they shook as he brought them up to his face covering his eyes.

"What is wrong with me?"

----------

Tony and Ziva spooned in bed.

Tony yawned.

"Tired?"

"Very."

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and wrapped it around her..."Good."

"Good night, baby."

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"About the vasectomy."

Tony sighed burying his face into Ziva's back.

"Tony?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I want you to do it."

"Yes, dear."

"Are you just saying yes, dear to shut me up?"

"Yes, dear."

Ziva turns over and grabs Tony by the balls.

"I'm listening, I'm listening!"

"Good...now, what are you going to do on Monday?"

"Work."

"And?"

"Take the kids to school."

"And?"

"Ummm."

Ziva squeezes.

"VASECTOMY!"

Ziva smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips then releases him, she turns over..."Arm."

Tony closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, holding in the pain.

"ARM!"

Tony quickly leans over Ziva, cuddling up with her.

"Toda...now get some sleep."...She grinned.

---------

McGee sat in front of his computer typing.

He took a drink of his coffee and sat it down, the cup clanked against the saucer. McGee moved his other hand on top of the cup, pushing down on it, it stopped shaking.

He pulled his hands away quickly; he sighed as he looked down, his hands continued to shake.

He typed in "visions" slowly into Google search and clicked enter.

----------

Chapter 5: Call For Help  
--------------------------

Monday...3:34 a.m.

McGee tossed and turned in bed, yelling out in his sleep.

Timmy awoke, he moved to his father's room and watched as he continued to toss and turn inside his nightmare.

"Daddy?"

Darkness everywhere, the sound of static filled the darkness, you turn endlessly until white pops up and draws you in.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

You stood back in the convenience store..."Hello, S..."...The sound distorts.

"I heard you, I heard you!"

A woman laughs as you turn down the aisle, grabbing the snickers.

A scream as you turn around..."Stop this madness! Why are you doing this to me?!"

The man with the shotgun stood aiming the shotgun at the cashier.

"Give me the mon..."...The sound distorts.

The man fires as you fall down..."Get up, damn it...get up!"

The man moves closer, his face comes into view..."What you lookin' at little..."...The sound distorts.

He fires...McGee wakes, he sits up and screams.

"Daddy?"

McGee is sweating profusely, breathing hard..."T-T-Timmy?"

Timmy runs away from the door.

McGee throws the covers off and moves to the bathroom...he turns the faucet on and splashes cold water in his face...he looks up and sees the reflection of the man with the shotgun behind him. He quickly turns around, he slips and falls, hitting his head on the floor. He remains there, holding his hands over his eyes..."GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

--------

Tony and Ziva lie asleep in their bed, their phone rings...Tony reaches out for it, missing it...it rings again.

Tony moans as he semi-sits up grabbing the phone.

"Someone better be dead."

Crying is heard over the phone.

Tony rubs his head..."Hello?"

No response, just more crying.

"Is that you Timmy?"

Ziva turns over..."What is it?"

"I think there's something wrong with McGee."

Ziva sits up, turning on the light.

"Timmy, talk to me."

"Help."

"I'm coming, Timmy...I'm coming."

---------

McGee sat on the edge of his tub..."I don't want you in there, GET OUT!"...He screamed, banging his hand against his head.

He rose from the tub, moving into his bedroom...he sat on his bed and opened up his nightstand..."You will not beat me, you will not beat me!"

McGee pulls his Sig from the drawer and held it in his hands in front of him.

McGee closed his eyes, tears started to escape, he brought the muzzle of the gun up to his eye.

"What are you doing, Tim? You scared the hell out of Timmy."...The door swung open, Tony stood in the doorway.

Tony stopped..."What the fuck are you doing?!"

McGee cocked the gun as Tony moved quickly knocking it away as he fired, the bullet entered wall over the bed.

Tony grabbed the gun from McGee and backhanded him..."Are you fucking insane?!"

McGee grabbed his hair and started to yank at it, pulling out a huge chunk, his head was now bleed...he started to sob.

Tony looked on..."McGee?"...He spoke softly, he squatted putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't wanna see them anymore. No more. Please god, please. No more."

"Shhh."...Tony hugged him tightly.

---------

Tony stood outside a hospital room, McGee lied in a bed sleeping.

A doctor walked towards him..."What's wrong with him, doc?"

"Has he been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Yes, he just lost his wife recently and he was tortured."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"I had no idea he would try to kill himself, though...I'm completely shocked."

"We're gonna keep him sedated for now."

Tony walked towards McGee, his wrists and ankles were restrained...Tony quickly turned around..."Why is he restrained?"

"It's for his own protection."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and turned back towards McGee, he walks over to him, leaning over, he places his hand on his forehead..."What's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours?"

---------

Chapter 6: Identity  
-----------------------

Tony sat next to McGee with his feet up on the bed's railing, his arms crossed, his eyes closed.

McGee's eyes go into R.E.M. and his head starts to shake.

The distort sound of laughter fills darkness.

The darkness turns to light. You walk into the convenience store...you hear a buzzer as you walk in.

The cash register beeps..."Hello, Skylar."...The black woman behind the counter smiles at you.

"Skylar?"

You turn right and walk down the aisle..."Snickers or Butterfinger today?"...A female voice spoke, then grabs a snickers from the shelf.

"Skylar's voice?"

The pump of a shotgun is heard..."Give me the money!"

Skylar turns and screams...the man fires, killing the cashier.

Skylar falls backwards, she screams, the man starts towards her..."What you lookin' at little girl?"...He points the shotgun, pumping it...he fires.

The snickers falls out of her hands...he bends down and picks it up...his eyes, black as coal stare deep into her soul, his face covered in a pair of pantyhose...he's a white male, bald, but with full facial hair, except for a 2 inch burn on his right cheek.

"Thanks for the candy, doll.".

Skylar moved her right hand upwards to her mouth, her pink bracelet slipped down her light brown skin, the bracelet read: "Syklar Thomas, Garfield High School"...Her hand dropped, covered in blood...she gurgled blood as she breathed her last breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

McGee starts yelling in his sleep.

Tony dropped his feet to the ground and rose above Tim.

McGee awoke...he looked up at Tony and went completely silent.

"What is McGee?"

"Skylar Thomas, Garfield High School."

"What?"

Doctors rush in, pushing Tony back.

Tony moved out the door..."Skylar Thomas, Garfield High School?"

Tony moved back into the room...the doctor took on the opposite side of the bed..."We've sedated him again."

"I don't think that's a good idea, doc...there's something wrong with his dreams."...Tony pauses..."His dreams?"

Tony moved back out into the hall, opening his phone, he dialed...It rang once..."Reid...I need you to locate a Skylar Thomas...I think she goes to a Garfield High School...let me know what you find."

Tony slowly closed the phone, she looked at his watch: "10:17"...He moved back to the doorway..."What's the word, doc?"

"He'll be out a good while."

"Loss of a loved one can cause nightmares, right?"

"Of course."

"That severe? Enough to want to kill yourself?"

"It all depends on the person and how strong willed they are."

"It could be nothing else?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, you're the doc."

The doctor moved past Tony..."He'll be out for a good 4-6 hours, you should go...you look tired."

Tony stood by the doorway, not budging.

--------

Chapter 7: Below the Belt

------------------------

Ziva sat at her desk, her pencil between her teeth listening to the phone.

Reid sets a file on her desk and walked away.

"Toda."…She said taking the pencil from her teeth…"No, that wasn't to you…Principal…"…She looked over towards Reid.

"Hawkins."…Reid softly spoke.

"Principal Hawkins."…She mouths the words "Thank you" to Reid. He nods.

She nods listening to the phone…"No, no, no…we need to know about a…"…She sighs, she opens the file, she lifts her hands in frustration.

Reid picks up the phone…"Hello, Sir…this is Special Agent Reid with NCIS...Naval Criminal Investigative Service. …yes, we're calling about a Miss Skylar Thomas."…Ziva hangs up the phone and lays her head down on her arms.

"She's dead?"…Ziva raises her head, looking at Reid…"When was this, Sir?…Almost a month ago? Can you give me her address, please."…Reid grabs a pen and starts to write…"923 E. 24th Street. Ok, thank you very much."…He hangs up.

"Ugh…thanks for saving me there."

"No problem."…He rips the piece of paper from his tablet and gets up and moves to Ziva.

Ziva picks up her phone and dials…it rings as the elevator dings.

"Yes, my little Israeli toaster strudel?"…The doors open and Tony walks out, closing his phone.

Ziva hangs up…"I thought you were at the hospital?"

"Jenny's with him now."

Ziva holds up the piece of paper…"Got that info about the girl…well, Reid did."

"Nice job, Doc."…Tony turns to Ziva…"You ok?"

"Define okay."

"Are you bleeding?"

"Nope."

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"Cold?"

"Nope."

"Pregnant?"

She takes her Sig out of her desk drawer and sets it on her desk…she looks up at him…"Nope."

Tony slowly walked away…"Oh, thank Gibbs."…He said under his breath.

Ziva chuckled…"Not even praying to Gibbs could've saved you from that."

"Heh. And to think, no one wanted my sperm."

"Tony."…She waves him over, she smiles, Tony walks over and she grabs him by the groin…"I don't want anymore either, got it?"…Tony lets out a yelp, dropping to his knees.

Ziva looked down at him and laughs…"I barely touched you."

Tony falls to his side, covering his groin with both hands.

"Get up, ya baby."…She rises nudging him with her foot.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?"

Ziva looked up; Gibbs stood next to a dark haired woman on the balcony.

Gibbs shook his head…"What did you do to my team leader, Ziva?"

"Birth control, Gibbs."

"Works for me."

Tony made his way to his feet…"Lets go, Ziva."

"Hold it, Ziva."…Ziva looked back up at Gibbs on the stairs…"This woman wants to interview you."

"Why? Did I kill someone while I wasn't looking?"

"No, no…wait, what?"

"Never mind, what is this about?"

"Reid, you're with me."…Reid grabbed his bag and moved over to Tony; they move into the elevator as Ziva watched.

The doors closed as Gibbs and the dark haired woman stepped off the stairs and moved to Ziva…"This is…"

"Shalom, Ziva, my name is Gabi Heber, I'm with Israeli Weekly, have you ever heard of it?"

"Sorry, I haven't."

"Well, we'd like to interview you."

"Interview me? Why?"

"You're the highest ranked Israeli woman in US law enforcement."

"Really?"

Gabi nods.

"What kind of questions would you be asking?"

"All kinds, it would be a very candid interview…a get to know you kind of interview."

"I dunno."…Gibbs nodded towards Ziva.

"One second."…Ziva walked over to Gibbs…"What is this about?"

"It'll give us good public relations and we need it after the whole war with the Russian mob."

Ziva sighed…"I'll do it."

"Excellent!"…Gabi said excitedly…"Where do you want to do this?"

"The desk is fine."

"Okay."

Gibbs moves back up the stairs as Gabi grabs a chair and pulls it up to Ziva's desk.

"First question."

"Fire away."…Ziva started to sit down.

"Kill anyone?"

"Today?"

"This is gonna be a great interview."

"What?"

---------------

Tony and Reid sat in the car; Reid was drinking a caf-pow.

"Abby got you hooked on those now?"

"Yeah, I need a lot of energy to keep up with her."

"Heh."

"She's…"

"I know, Doc…I know."

Reid sucked on his straw, the sound of air passed through…he shook it, then sucked on it again.

Tony reaches over and grabs it.

"Boss, I wasn't done."

Tony takes off the lid, he grabs the front of his pants and pour the contents of the caf-pow cup down his pants…"Ooh, ooh, ooh…awwwwww."

Reid just looked at him confused…"Boss?"

"Good thing I wore black pants today."

Tony starts the car…"Never get married, Doc."

------------

Chapter 8: The Interview

---------------------------------

Tony and Reid stood on the porch of 923 E. 24th Street. Tony knocked.

The door opened an elderly woman opened the door.

"NCIS, ma'am."...Tony showed his badge.

"Who?"

"Navy cops."

"Oh, no navy here."...She starts to close the door.

"We know, ma'am...we're hear to talk about Sklyar Thomas"

"What does my granddaughter have to do with the navy?"

"We're not exactly sure. One of my team members shouted out her name during a dream...can you tell us what happened to her?"

She opened the door..."Come in."

Tony and Reid walk in..."Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks."...The woman moved and sat in her chair and covered herself with a blanket.

"Please, take a seat."

"I'll stand, thanks."...Reid moved to the couch and sat..."Any information would be helpful."

"Like I said...I don't know much. Cops came and knocked on my door and told me she was dead. Who would kill an innocent child? She was 14 years old, 14 years old. I call everyday and nothing; it's like they don't even wanna help me, like they don't care about her. She was 14 years old!"

Tony moved to her, he squatted grabbing her hand; he held it tightly..."I care."

---------

Ziva turns off the recorder..."Why would ask me something like that?!"

"Okay, I have a confession to make, I'm not with Israeli Monthly, I'm with the Tel Aviv branch of GSM."

"GSM?"

"Get Some..."

"I know what it means, we...err, my husband loves that magazine."

"So, will you answer some questions?"

"About what?"

"This is going to be our hot women in law enforcement issue."

"What?"

"We got an long hand written letter from someone named...'Big D'...saying you were the hottest law enforcement officer on the planet."

Ziva chuckles..."I'm gonna hug 'im, then kiss 'im, then kill 'im."

"What?"

"Nothing...go ahead."

"So, you'll answer some questions?"

"Yes."

Gabi turns the recorder back on..."Question #1: Turn ons?"

"Knives, men who get vasectomies when I ask them to and...maybe Tony, if he gets a vasectomy."

"Knives?"

"There's something so sexy about something so sharp that can cut a bra strap or a pair of panties without even trying, yes?"

"You mentioned the name Tony."

"My husband."

"He's your partner?"

"Yes."

"How has that changed your relationship? Work and at home?"

"We have a great relationship."

"Sex?"

"Amazing."

"On a scale from 1-10?"

Ziva laughs.

"That bad?"

"10 and a quarter."

"10 and a quarter? Odd number."

Ziva grins.

"Umm, oh...OH...okay!"

Ziva laughs.

"Favorite position?"

"All."

"None more than others?"

"Nope."

"Weirdest place you've had sex?"

"Hmmm, drawer #7 in autopsy...downstairs."

"Oh really?"...She writes: Not to self, take photo of drawer #7.

"What are you writing?"

"Just some notes...okay, does it turn you on catching bad guys?"

"No."

"But you get horny at work?"

"Absolutely."

"Where else have you had sex at work?"

"Umm."...Ziva looks around the squad room, Gabi watches her.

"There a problem?"

"Just thinking."

"That many places?"

Ziva chuckled..."Well, all I'll say is...the railing in the elevator can get a tad nippy."

"Never on your desk?"

Ziva laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ziva continues to laugh..."I didn't say that."

Gabi smiled..."Actions speak louder than words."

Ziva shrugged.

"Tell us a secret about you?"

Ziva leans in..."I love bacon."

"What?!"

"Bacon."

"Are you still Jewish?"

Ziva laughs and shrugs.

"You lost your religion?"

"I dunno...I guess I've had too much Roman Catholic in me? I mean...never mind."

"Roman catholic? Oh...he's Italian, I see."

"I guess that makes me a Catholic screw girl, yes?"

"Umm, don't you mean Catholic SCHOOL girl?"

Ziva chuckled..."Nope."

"Aww, I see."

"It also changed when I died."

"You died?"

"Yeah, about 10 years ago, I got blown up, woke up in Al Qaeda, gave birth, some classified stuff, more classified stuff, got back into NCIS, got pregnant again and here we are today."

"How many children?"

"4."

"Whoa, how do you find the time to have sex? Hell, sleep?"

"It can be hard, but we manage."

"Is sex better...before or after a child?"

"After, because you know he still finds you sexy even if you're a fat disgusting pig."

"Aww, that was sweet in an odd way."

"Toda."

"I take it your children are...?"

"Healthy, happy, funny, beautiful."...She smiles.

"Ages?"

"Twins boys are 12."

"Twins?"

Ziva nodded..."Two girls, 9 and 6 months."

"Is it hard being away from her?"

"Very, but my nipples are loving it."...She bites her lower lip..."That was awful for me to say."

Gabi laughs..."But probably true."

Gabi grabs the recorder and stops it..."I'd like to get a photo of you shooting your weapon."

"Why?"

"For the article."

"Hmm, okay, I guess...we can go down to the firing range."

"You wouldn't happen to have bikini top on ya, would ya?"

Ziva stands and just stares at her.

----------

"Ice cream!"

"Boss?"

Tony pulled into Jay's ice cream and parked the car quickly...he jumps out and runs up to the take out window.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Ice cream cone, double scoop."

"What flavor?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Cone?"

"Cake will give me more ice cream, cake me, my man!"

The man scoops the ice cream and hands it to Tony...Tony takes it and shoves it into his pants.

"Oh, yeah...that's the stuff."...Tony closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

"Would you like sprinkles with that?"

Tony laughed.

-----

Chapter 9: Eye See You

Ziva raises her gun and fires, Gabi stood to her side taking pictures. The slide on Ziva's Sig popped back and stayed.

Ziva laid the gun on the stand in front of her and took off her ear protection.

Gabi lowered her ear protection and hung it around neck..."You sure you won't get into a bikini top?"

"I've already unbuttoned the 2 top buttons on my shirt...how much cleavage do you need?!"

"More."

"No."

"Your husband is the one who wanted you to do this."

"You do know I can reload, yes?"

"Okay, that's a wrap!"

Ziva nodded.

--------------

Tony and Reid walked through a swinging gate..."Detective..."

A black man stood with his back to them, he turned around..."Yes?"

"DiNozzo and Reid, NCIS."...Tony took out his badge and showed it.

"Morris, what can I do for you?"

"We need info on the murder of a 14 year old girl by the name of Skylar Thomas."

"Ugh, now that old lady is getting navy cops involved?"

"Excuse me?"

"I keep telling her, we'll let her know when something comes up."

"This upsets you, why?"

"She calls 2-3 times a day, every damn day."

"Any leans on the case?"

"Not a thing. Not a damn thing."

"You got the file handy?"

He turns around and picks up a file on his desk and then turns back and hands it to Tony..."Here."

"On your desk?"

Morris sighs..."Believe or not, I'm not a heartless bastard."

Tony opens the file..."No surveillance camera?"

"Nope, been broke for years."

Tony lifts the page..."Double murder?"

"Yeah, the cashier was killed, too."

"Alicia James."...Tony read out loud.

"Both 12-gauge, buckshot wounds to the chest."

"Massive damage, huh?"

"The crime scene photos are in the back."

"Can I have a copy of this?"

"You can have that one, we have several."

"Thanks, any similar crimes in the past 6 months?"

"No shotguns used in robberies, mostly handguns and knives and the occasional guy with his hand in his pocket."

"People actually do that?"...Reid asked.

"People get desperate, they'll do anything."

Tony turns and starts to leave.

"Hey...good luck, hopefully you find something and give that old woman some peace."

Tony turns and nods, then continues on.

--------

"You were really in Al Qaeda?"

Ziva looks at her..."You should leave that out."

The elevator dings and they walk inside.

"Oh, undercover, huh?"

"It's not something I like talking about."

"I can understand that...do you feel safe?"

"I don't think anyone in law enforcement feels safe, it's a very dangerous job."

"Then why do it?"

Ziva chuckles..."It's definitely not for the money."

"What about your father?"

Ziva looks down..."What about him?"

"Is it true your husband killed him?"

"No, it's not."

"Oh."

The elevator dings...Ziva takes a step off the elevator..."I killed my father."

-----

Tony and Reid walk into McGee's room, Jenny sat by him.

"How is he?"

"Still asleep."

"Good, thanks for watching him."

Jenny stands and moves to them..."Of course...you find out anything?"

Tony holds up the file...Jenny takes it from him and they walk into the hallway as she opens it..."Whoever did this..."

"I think he was a junkie."...Reid jumped.

"A junkie?"

"Yeah, no control, killed without thinking, boom, boom, took the cash and was gone."

"She was only 14? My god."

"Boss?"

Tony look through the doorway, staring at McGee.

"Boss?"

Jenny extended her hand, grabbing his hand...Tony looked at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just wondering what's going on inside his brain...his dreams."

McGee's eyes moved rapidly.

Darkness surrounded you.

"Skylar?"...McGee yelled out.

McGee turned around and Skylar stood next to him, light shot out from a doorway and suddenly they were in the convenience store.

"Hello, Skylar."

McGee looked at her nametag..."Alicia?"

McGee stood in the middle of the store, he turned watching Skylar walk down the aisle, she grabbed a snicker as a man with a shotgun moved through McGee, he pumps it..."Give me the money!"

McGee stepped forward and started swinging, his hands went right through him...he fired, Alicia fell.

McGee moved through the counter and looked down at her, her eyes were open, wide open. He reached down as Skylar screamed.

He ran back and jumped towards the man, falling on the ground, he sat up and his body was lined up with Skylars...the man fired, McGee looked down, patting his chest, seeing if he was hit...Skylar was gagging, gurgling her on own blood.

The man dropped to one knee, picking up the snickers bar..."Thanks for the candy, doll."

McGee stared at his face.

He rose, moved back to the cash register, grabbing the money then quickly leaves.

McGee followed him.

"Hello?"

McGee stopped, he turned around...Skylar's apparition floated above her body.

"You can see me?"

She nodded..."You have my eye."

-------

Chapter 10: Portrait of a Killer  
-------------------------

McGee stood in front of the body of Skylar Thomas...her ghost disappears..."Hello?"

McGee sniffs..."What is that?"

Darkness surrounds him, the smell becomes more intense..."What the hell is that?"...He breathes in deeply and he wakes, his eyes flicker as he tries to open them.

Tony stood over him..."Tim?"

McGee focused his eyes, he breathed in..."Cotton candy."...He softly blurted out.

Tony chuckled..."It's Tutti Frutti, Probie."

McGee closed his eyes then quickly opened them wide..."I know who killed her!"

"Who?"

"Skylar Thomas!"

"How?"

"I have her eye."

"Her eye?"

"My eye transplant."

"Wait, are you telling me you've seen her murder?"

"Yes!"

"Body Bags."

McGee looked at him..."Body Bags?"...He tries lifting his right arm, but can't, he's restrained..."Why am I tied down? What's going on, Boss?!"

"1993, John Carpenter Presents Body Bag, it's a horror anthology, 3 stories, one of them was called 'The Eye', Mark Hamill, Mr. Luke Skywalker himself, in a brilliant role of a baseball player who loses his eye in a car accident and he has a transplant, but the eye starts to take over his body and we eventually find out that the eye came from a murderer."

"She's not a murderer, Tony...and why am I tied down!"

"Stay with me, McGee!"...Tony moves to him and starts to undo his restraints..."Do you only see the visions in your sleep?"

"Yes! Now untie me."

Tony stops and slaps him on the top of the head..."You tried to shoot yourself, McGee...what the fuck were you thinking?!"

"W-what?"

"You scared the shit out of us, especially Timmy."

McGee sighs..."Timmy."

He closes his eyes and drops his head back on the pillow..."I know what he looks like, Tony."

Tony turns..."Reid, get me a sketch artist."

Reid nods..."On it, Boss."

----------

Ziva sat at her desk, her head down.

Gibbs walked out of his office, he stood next to the railing drinking his coffee.

"Interview over?"

Ziva raised her head slightly..."Yes, thankfully and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Ziva lowered her head..."You'll see."

------------

A nurse loosens the last restraint, taking it off...McGee moves his hands together and starts to rub his wrist..."Thanks."

A man sat next to McGee drawing on a pad with a pencil..."Ok, that should do it."

He hands McGee the pad..."Is that who you saw, sir?"

McGee takes it..."Oh, that's him...right down to that stupid burn scar...this is him, Tony."...McGee turned to Tony shaking the pad.

"Okay, McGee."...Tony took a step towards McGee, taking the pad from him.

He turned, bumping into Reid...Tony groaned.

Reid grits his teeth..."Sorry, Boss."

Tony looked at him, grabbing Reid by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Your eyes don't leave him."...Tony groaned.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"I hate V-day."

"Valentine's day?"

Tony starts to walk away..."Think about it, Reid."

"Uh, oh...OH...ooh, that had to hurt."

-------

Chapter 11: Blink

----------------------------------------

Abby's computer beeps just as Tony walks into her lab.

"Wow, Gibbs would be proud, Tony."

"Heh."…He hands her a caf-pow as she turns to him…"What ya got, Abs?"

She smiles…"So close, Tony…oh, so close."

She quickly turns around…"Using the facial recognition software, which by the way needs to be updated."…She turns her head and looks at Tony.

"Don't look at me, talk to Gibbs."

She swings her head back towards the monitor…"The winner is…Wilbur Smart."…Abby clicks a button and side-by-side pictures of the drawing and his mug shot pop up.

"That's the dirtbag alright."

"Attempted murder, murder, attempted rape, rape, robbery, larceny, acts of terrorism…the list goes on and on."

"And to think, I thought Paris Hilton was a bad criminal."

"Well, she did go to jail for killin' that guy with her shoe and strangling that one guy with her bra."

"Don't forget about the Groundhog Day massacre."…Tony and Abby both shudder together.

Abby turns, sticking a post it note to Tony's jacket lapel…he grabs it…"Good job, Abby."…He kisses her cheek.

She smiles as he turns and walks out the door…she grabs her caf-pow and takes a drink…she shudders again…"Poor groundhog."

-------------

The elevator dings as Tony steps off the elevator, he walks towards the squad room, Ziva sits at her seat with her head down…he moves to her, placing his hand on her lower back, he gently rubs it in a circle, he leans down…"You okay?"

"Yeah."…She raises her head and looks at him…"What's up?"

He holds up the post it note…"Abby does it again."

She starts to stand…"I'm driving."

"Heh. NCIS, scaring the crap out of people on roads since…2005."

She smiles, putting her hands on his face; she caresses his cheeks with her palms…"I will hurt you."…She kisses him…"A lot."

"I know, so how was that interview?"

Ziva quickly slaps him and walks towards the elevator.

"I'll take that as not good?"

"No, it was fine…you KNOW why I slapped you."

"Heh."…As Tony entered the elevator with her.

"They'll know all our secret places to make love now."

Tony turns to her and grins…"Then we'll find new ones."

He leans into kiss her…"What smells like tropical punch?"…As the doors close.

---------

They pull up outside a rundown house…"This is it, Tony."

Tony takes off his seatbelt and opens the door…Ziva grabs his arm…"We need to talk about something."

Tony turns to her…"If it's about the vasectomy."

"No, no…it's not."

"What is it, baby?"

She sighs…"Dirtbag now, talk later."

He leans over, stealing a kiss…"Okay."

Tony gets out of the car, Ziva quickly follows, he clicks a button and the car's trunk starts to open.

They move behind the car.

"Dragonskin, for milady."…Tony hands Ziva her body armor, she quickly puts it on.

Tony lowers his head, putting on his Dragonskin…"You want front or back?"

"You know."

Tony looks up, Ziva is gone…"Heh."…Tony closes the trunk as they head towards the house…"So, what you want for dinner?"

"Chinese."

"I think I can do that."

"Remember the fortune cookies this time."

"Yes, dear."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Tony moved to the front door and knocked on the front door…no response…he knocks again.

"I don't see anyone, Tony."

A pick-up truck pulls up out front, Tony turns around, the man sees him, he sticks the shotgun out the passenger side window and aims.

"Gun!"…Tony pulls his Sig and aims and fires.

"Tony?!"…Ziva ran around the house, the sound of over 10 shots fired rang through her earwig…"Tony?!"

Chapter 12: Eye of the Beholder

----------------------------------------

Ziva sprinted at the side of the house; a truck was smashed into a large oak tree in the neighbor's yard. Ziva held her Sig towards the truck.

Tony just stood there, the clip from his Sig fell, landing on the sidewalk; it bounced several times before coming to a rest.

"Tony!"…Ziva yelled moving towards him.

Tony reached to the side of his vest, taking out a full clip; he brought to his Sig and slammed it in.

Tony pulled back on the slide…"Tony!"…Ziva grabbed his shoulder and turned him, the upper check and neck area of his Dragonskin is covered in numerous pellets.

Tony swallowed and gave an odd look…"Burns."

Tony gestured towards the truck…Ziva just stood there.

"I'm fine."…He struggled to get out.

Ziva moves her left hand to his neck, he places his hand over hers, he brings it up to his mouth and kisses it…"Go."

Ziva pulls away and moves towards the truck as Tony squats, he spits downward, blood comes out.

"Federal agent!"…Ziva moved to the passenger side door, the man's head hung over the steering wheel, the windshield was cracked and covered in blood. She aims at the man…"Move and I will kill you!"… She looks inside, the shotgun sits on the passenger seat, she grabs it and pulls it out the window, placing it on the ground.

She opens the door and grabs his arm, she pulls him, he falls over…she lifts his head, he has a bullet wound through both eyes.

She looks back at Tony, who was still on one knee…then back at the man…"He's dead."

Tony rose and moved towards the truck slowly.

"Nice shooting."

Tony put his hand on the side of the trunk and leaned against it, he ducked his head into the car, Ziva head his head back, showing the bullet wounds through his eyes.

Tony leaned up and turned away and took a step.

Ziva moved in front of him, after noticing blood on his lower lip…"Open your mouth."

Tony raised his head, pulling the neck guard away from his neck and slightly opened his mouth…"You bit your tongue."…She caressed his neck; it was already showing sides of bruising…"Tender, yes?"

Tony nodded…"No muffin munchin' tonight, Zee-vah."…He smirked, then swallowed, bringing his hand to his throat.

Ziva shook her head and chuckled…"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."…She smiled at him, putting his arm around her shoulder; she helped him to their car.

Tony sat on the hood of his car…Ziva took out her cell and called.

She hung up…"Ducky is on his way."…She moved over and sat next to him.

She breathed in…"Why in the hell do you smell like fruit punch?"

"Heh. It's Trutti Frutti ice cream."

"What?"

Tony turns his head, leaning into her…he whispers in her ear.

She turns her head and kisses him…"Toda."

Tony nods.

"Um, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

Ziva leans into his ear and whispers something into his ear.

He pulls away; his eyes open wide…"Preg.."

Ziva quickly moves in, kissing him…"Yeah."

-----------

Couple Days Later…

McGee knocked on a door.

The door slowly starts to open…"Hello, ma'am…I'm looking for Sklyar Thomas' Grandmother?"

"Who would you be?"

McGee smiled…"Timothy McGee, a friend."

She opened the door…"No, you're part of the family now."

McGee chuckled…"Thanks."

"She always did have beautiful eyes, I thought."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

She leans up and kisses him on the cheek…"Thank you."

She starts to close the door…"Tell me about your family."

"Well, I have a son named Timmy…"…The door closes.


	14. Sex, Birth, Death

"Sex, Birth, Death"  
-------------------------

Chapter 1: First Victim  
----------------------------

The elevator dings, a chuckling Tony walks out, wearing a black suit with a red tie and sporting sunglasses, he was looking at a magazine.

"Heh."…Tony sat at his desk; he threw up his feet and leaned back, holding up the copy of GSM.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony lowered the magazine and looked up, Gibbs stood on the balcony.

"A word."

Tony nodded and stood, he laid the magazine down, cover up…he quickly ran up the stairs and into Gibbs' office.

The elevator dinged, Reid wore a gray suit with a blue and white striped tie, his bag was thrown over his left shoulder, he was holding a caf-pow in his right hand.

He moved to his desk and sat down…he sat his caf-pow down; he leaned, taking the straw into his mouth, taking a small sip. He opened his desk drawer, placing his Sig inside; he then locks it and turns on his computer.

Abby pops on the screen…"About time you got here, Spencie!"

"Abby, I was just down there 2 minutes ago."

She smiled…"I know, I'm already missing you."

Reid blushed…"Stop blushing!"

"I can't."

"You wimp."…She chuckled.

"You need something?"

"Ummm."

"Other than…that."

"Heh. Nope."

"Anything for the Boss?"

"Which one?"

"Either?"

"Nopers."

Reid shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, especially on camera!"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I know, it's a sign of weakness."

"No, it's annoying."

"You've been talking to Ziva again haven't you?"

Abby laughed…"Why do you say that?"

"Just a hunch."

"You can't have hunches or a gut, those are Tony's and Gibbs'!"

"Hypothesis?"

"Better…but work on it!"…She pauses…"Did you remember the book I gave you this morning?"

"I read it."

"Good…what?"

"I actually read it twice, I'm still a little confused about the ending…is it suppose to be that…messy?"

"Where's Tony when I need you slapped?"

Reid laughs…"Thankfully not here."

Abby smiles…"I owe you one."…She waves and the picture goes blank.

The elevator dings, a black man walks off…"Reid!"

Reid looks up with a shocked look on his face.

"What, no love?"…The black man held his arms out.

"Morgan?"…Reid stood up and moved towards him.

"Yeah, man."…He laughed…Reid extended his hand…"No way, give your bro a hug."

Morgan hugs Reid.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Chicago."

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They've made Hotchner the director."

"Of what?"

Morgan laughs…"The FBI and to think, I thought I was the slow one."

Reid rubbed his head…"I've been really busy lately."

"I can see that."

"Why are you here then?"

"Guess who got Hotchner's old job?"

"You?"

He points to himself and smiles…"Yours truly."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks, man."

Morgan looks around…"Nice work area, they treating you right?"

"Oh yeah, I love it here."

Morgan grins…"It's a woman, ain't it?"…He slaps him on the arm…"You dog!"

Reid rubs his arm.

"My man, tell me about her."

Morgan sits on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Well…her name is Abby."

"I bet she's smart, like you."

"Yeah, she is."

"She read like you, because if she does…"

"Nobody reads like Reid."…Tony said walking down the stairs.

Reid smiled…"Gideon said that once."

"It was damn shame about him, Reid."…Morgan looked down grabbing the magazine; he picked it up…"Whoa-ho! That is a fine ass woman."

Tony moved behind his desk, he smacks Morgan on the head, taking the magazine from him.

"What the hell?"

Reid lets out a chuckle…"Meet my boss, Morgan…this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…Boss, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI."

Morgan rubbed the back of his head…then looked back at Reid.

"Oh, don't worry…I get smacked a lot."

Tony extended his hand… "That fine ass woman is my wife."

Morgan smiled…"Oh really? I have to meet her."…He turned back to Reid, who was slowly nodded his head side to side.

"What?"…He turned back and shook Tony's hand.

"It's your funeral."…As Tony sat down.

Morgan laughed…"She can't be that bad."…He turned back to Reid, who was now nodding.

"Heh."…Tony moved his feet back to the desk and opened up the magazine again…he starts chuckling to himself.

Morgan and Reid walked back over to Reid's desk; Morgan continues to rub his head.

"Stings, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Believe it or not, you get used to it."

"He do that a lot?"

"Only when I mess up."

"Heh."…Reid sat down and Morgan sits on the edge of his desk…"I came here to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How'd you like to come back and work for me?"

"What?"

"You'd be second in command, my top profiler."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you and you're the best at what you do…you probably don't even profile anymore, do ya?"

"I do sometimes…when it's needed. This is a very talented team."

"With a boss like him?"

"Hey, Derek…enough of that."

"I meant no offense, it just seems like you're being wasted…you probably aren't even in second in command, are ya?"

"Nope, but I like that…I have a specific job, kinda like how I was used at BAU before Gideon died."

"But you deserve more, Reid."

"I'll think about it."

"Please do."…Morgan stands…"Hey, how about I take you and your honey out for dinner tonight?"

"I dunno…hey, Boss…we doing anything tonight?"

Tony continued to chuckle as he looked through the magazine.

"Boss?"

"I heard you the first time, Doc…I was finishing the question."…Tony lowers the book…"Nothing planned, but keep your phone on."

"Got it, Boss."…Reid looked at Morgan…"You're buying?"

Morgan laughed…"Still cheap, I see."…He slaps him on the arm…"Yeah, I'm buying."…Morgan stood and walked past Tony, moving towards the door…he clicks the button; the doors open…"Hey, what's the name of that magazine?"

Tony lowered the book…"GSM."

"Thanks."…He steps into the elevator chuckling.

"Uh, Boss."

"Don't worry about it."

"But its Ziva."

"Heh. I know, isn't it great?"…Tony laughs.

----------

A woman in thigh high black boots and a mini-dress that barely covers her body walks down a street, a car pulls up to her. The sound of her heels clicking the pavement stops as she turns to the car. She bends over, her breasts almost popping out of her top; her long black hair blew in the wind as she ducked to see inside the car.

She chewed a piece of gum loudly…"Hey, daddy…what-cha lookin' for? You like what you see?"...She said with a southern drawl.

The man leaned over, he smiled…"How long you been suckin' off guys for nickels?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me whore!"

"Fuck you!"

The car peels away as the man starts to laugh. She throws her purse, but misses.

She sighs as she moves into the street, a man wearing hooded sweat shirt runs into the street ahead of her picking up her purse, he quickly brings it to her.

She takes out her and tosses it into the street…"Let me guess, you want a free blowjob?"

"No, no."…The curly haired man said as his face came under the light.

He hands her the purse and turns away.

She put the piece of gum back into her mouth and started chewing it again…"Hey…thanks."

The man turned around and nodded.

"How about half price?"…She said with a chuckle.

The man stopped, turned and nodded again, then disappeared into the darkness.

----

The woman moved down the street smoking a cigarette, she covered her eyes from the sunrise. She looked at her watch…she sighed.

"Hey."

She turned, seeing the curly haired man…"Hey, you…thanks again."

"You…uh, still offering that deal?"…He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him…"Sure, you have a car?"

"Nope, but I got a motel room."…He lets the keys fall through his fingers.

She walked towards him…."God, my feet are killing me."

"I could carry you?"

She laughed…"I'm gonna fuck ya, honey…not marry you."

He puts his hands up…"Just an offer."

She walks past him smiling…"Now, where's the room of yours."

He quickly caught up to her…"Just right on the corner."

"My name is.."

"No names please."

"S-sorry."

"It's okay, it's better that way."

They watch up to the motel room and he unlocks it, he opens the doors and offers her the key.

"Thank ya, Hun."…She takes the key from him and walks into the room, plopping herself on the bed.

The man stood by the closed door, rocking back on his heels.

"Are you a virgin?"…She extends her hands…"It's fine, I'll take care of you, darlin'"…She pats the bed with her hand.

The man walks over and sits next to her on the bed…"Is 50 enough?"

"Sure…get undressed and in bed and I'll be back in a few."

"Why?"

"Your first time deserves to be special."…She stood and moved to the bathroom, he quickly undresses, sliding into the bed.

The woman walks out of the bathroom naked…"Like what you see?"…She smiled, she moved to the light switch.

"No, keep the lights on…I wanna see."

She laughed…"Okay."…She moved and slid into the bed and straddled him, she laughed again…"You were a boy scout weren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You already have a condom on."

"Oh."

She started to grind on him…"Does it feel good?"…She moaned.

He closed his eyes, his hand comes forward, a knife plunges into her abdomen…he leans up.

"I'm sorry, I'm a sexual sadist."

He pulls the knife out, he slashes her throat and lies back down…blood sprays all over him and wall…she gurgled on her own blood, falling on top of him.

He just laid there, underneath her as her blood fills the tiny motel room.

"I'm truly sorry…he should've let me die."

-----------

Chapter 2: Private Lives  
------------------

Derek Morgan walked into the restaurant…"Party of three, for Morgan."

"Yes, sir…your guests have already arrived."

The man led him towards the middle of the restaurant; Reid stood…"Morgan."

Morgan smiled…"You made it."…He looked straight ahead, seeing Abby, she was standing, wearing a black turtleneck with a black and red skirt, her hair in pigtails, with red ribbons.

Abby back hands Reid.

"Oh, sorry…Morgan, this is Abby."

Abby smiled…"It's so nice to meet one of Reid's old friends."…She extended her hand.

He took her hand in his and kissed it…he looked towards Reid…"Right on, man."

Caitlin giggled.

"Who's this?"…Morgan said as he saw the little girl sitting next to Abby.

He moved around the table, he knelt on one knee…"She's yours, Reid?"…He looked up at Reid.

"Oh no."

Abby turns looking at them…"She's Tony's daughter."

"Your boss?"

Reid nodded.

Morgan shook his head…Abby saw this…"Hey, Spencie and I will have one."

"We will?"

"Yes, Spence-ER."

Morgan chuckled…"Listen to the lady, Reid."…He turned to Caitlin, playing with her hands…"What's your name, sweetie?"

Caitlin bit her hand…she looked at Abby, Abby nodded to her…"Caitlin."

"Awww, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl."…He kissed her tiny hand.

Abby smiled…"Thanks."

Morgan rose, moving to his chair…he sat down…"Ready to order?"

Abby chuckled…"We already did."

------

Ziva looked through her walk-in closet…"Tony!"

There was no answer…"Tony?"…She moved out into their bedroom…Tony lied on their bed.

"Tony?"…She once again said moving towards him, she kicks the side of the bed.

Tony jumps up…"Is it baby time?!"

Ziva laughed…"I'm only 12 weeks."

Tony fell back onto the bed…"Oh, thank God."…He grabbed a pillow, putting it over his face.

Ziva quickly straddles Tony, she leans over him…picking up the pillow…"Tony?"

"Heh. Umm, yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay."

"And horny."

"Okay."

Tony closes his eyes, she leans down and licks his face.

He quickly opens his eyes…"Believe it or not, that is not hot."

Ziva chuckled…"Tonyyyyyyyyyyy."

"Whatyyyyy?"

"I want a pickle."

"Okay."

"Wrapped in bacon."

"Wrapped in bacon? The pickle?"

"Yeah."

"What in god sakes for?"

Ziva shrugged…"Get it for me."

Tony grunted getting up…he moved to the door..."Pickle wrapped in bacon?"

Ziva nodded as she grinned.

Tony walked through the door.

"Tony?"

Tony peeked his head through the door…"Yeah?"

"Fritos."

"Okay."

"And strawberries!"

"Okay."

"And hurry up, I'm horny!"

"And breath mints."

"What?"…Ziva moved to her knees on the bed.

"Nothing. Heh."

-----------

"How'd you end up at NCIS, Reid?"…Morgan asked as he sat back, his plate was clean.

"I was working a case for the local FBI, the crucifixion murders."

"Oh, I remember that."

"Yeah, the victim was a sailor and I was…"

"We stole him."…Abby laughed.

Morgan smiled at Abby…"And how did you finally reel in Doctor Reid?"

"Well…"…Morgan's cell rang.

"I'm sorry."…Morgan took his cell phone out…he stood…"I'm sorry, Reid…I have to go."

"No problem."…Reid stood, he extended his hand.

"Come on, man."…Morgan hugged him once again, he pulled away, taking out his wallet.

"Our treat."…Abby said with a smile.

"Naw, I got it…I already told Reid, I'd pay."

"Put away your money, Derek."…Abby almost demanded.

He grinned…"I like her, Reid."…He pulled a ten dollar bill out of his wallet…"I'll get the tip."

Abby nodded. Morgan put away his wallet, moving away from the table.

---------

Ziva burped, holding her stomach, sitting on the bed, food containers surrounding her…"Oh, Tony?"…She turned her head, looking at Tony, he held a remote control, watching TV.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready for bed?"

She chuckled…"No."

Tony turned his head…she quickly straddles him, she kisses him.

She grabbed the remote from him, turning off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching Sportscenter…they were about to do the baseball scores."

She grinned, kissing him…"Batter up, baby."…She reached over turning off the light.

Chewing it heard.

Ziva sniffed…"Is that peppermint?"

"Heh. Maybe."

"Are you saying my breath stinks?"

"No, no…mine does."…Tony laughed.

"Good answer."…As they continued to kiss.

"Mintilicious! Heh."

Ziva laughed.

----------------

Chapter 3: BAU  
-------------------

The elevator doors open, Morgan walks in…a blonde woman stands in front of him.

"What we got, JJ?"

Jennifer Jareau stood holding a bunch of files, she was wearing a tight knee high brown skirt with a white button up blouse.

"A murder, a prostitute, April Simmons, aged 29."

"Serial?"

"Not sure, they called us for a specific reason."

"Who?"

"Metro police."

"At least it's in town."...He paused..."The team is the conference room?"

"Umm, no…not everyone has arrived, just me, you and..."

"Garcia?"

"I'm here, hot chocolate."…A voluptuous woman wearing funky red glasses and even funkier green, white and black clothing walked up behind him holding a cup of coffee.

"There's my girl."…He said with a smile as he turned around.

"Morgan, where were you anyway?"

"Went to see Reid."

"Oh my God, how is he?!"…JJ asked.

Morgan smiled…"Doing good, even has a lady."

"Bout dang time."…Garcia said.

Morgan laughed…"She's really nice, too."

JJ cleared her throat…"I guess there was note left for the BAU."

"Where's Special Agent Prentiss?"

"Still on vacation."

"I think I'll give her a call."…Morgan started walking away.

"No, I'll call her."…JJ rushes by.

"What's with her?"

"No idea, so…you saw Reid, huh?"

"Yeah, he's even dressing better, had on a suit."

"You're kidding?"

Morgan chuckled…"What you expect, he's in the navy now."

--------

"Spencie?"…Abby said as walked down the street.

Spencer was carrying Caitlin, she was asleep…"Yeah?"

"I have been talking to Ziva more."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well…"

"What is it Abby?"

She stops…"I want the American dream."

Spencer stopped looking back…"Hmm?"

"You know, a house, little black picket fence with skulls adorning it, a 2-car garage, a room for…'my things'…a masspectometer in ever room, a play dungeon for our kids."

"Our kids?"

"Yes, I want another kid."…She slaps his arm…then takes Caitlin from him…"Your kid, Spencie!"

"Are you saying you want to procreate with me, Abby?"

"Jeez, you make it sound so lame!"

"Well, I didn't want to speak ill, thinking Caitlin could've been awake, plus, what's wrong with the word procreate?"

Abby quickly slaps him on the back of the head…"Just do the DiNozzo approach, cover her ears like so."…Abby held Caitlin's head to her chest and moved her other hand over her ear…"See? I want to have sex with you, REID! Without a condom on. Okay?"

"If you want to be technical, there was a study done about ear safety with regards to holding your hands over your ears compared to proper ear protection…"

"Spencer, if you mention one percentage, just one, even the tiniest of numbers, I will…"

"What?"

"You don't want to know."…As Abby started to walk again.

Reid swallowed hard…"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean you want to get married?"

She turns around…"Thank you!"

Reid took perplexed.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Reid remained perplexed.

Abby smiled…"Come on, lets go celebrate our engagement…buying me something."

Reid remained still.

"Move your ass, Reid!"

"Coming, dear!"…He ran towards her.

---------

The black SUV came to stop, Morgan hopped out of the driver's side.

"This is Detective Morris."…JJ said as Morgan reached the door of the motel.

Morgan extended his hand…"What we got?"

"A dead street walker, April Simmons."

"Yeah, we know victims' ID."

"Morgan, I couldn't get a hold of Emily."

"Keep trying, JJ."

She nodded, taking out her cell.

"Watch your step…bloody footprints."…They step inside the motel room, dodging them…the bed is soaked in blood.

"Where's the victim?"

"Our ME has been here and gone, the coroner already took her."

"Damn it."

"We'll get you the files and photos."

"Why'd you call us? You think this was a serial killer?"

"Take a look at this."…Detective Morris walked into the bathroom…"This way."

Morgan walked in…on the bathroom mirror, written in blood: "You should have let me die, BAU."

"Okay, that's definitely worth calling us for."

"There's more…we found a condom in the sink."

"That's odd."

"There's more."

"More?"

"Turn around."

Morgan turned…several blood hand prints covered the wall by the light switch.

"You get a fingerprint off of that?"

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"We found urine in the toilet."

"Damn, he wants to get caught."

"That's what I figure."…He paused…"But there's something else that really bothers me."

"Hmm?"

"The blood on the walls…it doesn't match the blood from the bed, one AB and the other is O."

"He was hurt in the struggle?"

"We cleaned under her nails, found 7 different tissue donors."

"You shitting me?"

"She was hooker, man."

"Hey, Morgan…I just talked to the motel manager, he rented the room to a curly haired man, middle 20s."…JJ said as she walked into the motel room, she quickly covers her face with a handkerchief.

"Driver's license?"

"This is whore hotel, extra money and you can get away with anything."…Morris added.

"I wanna see the body."

"No sweat, I'll take you."

"JJ, make sure you get copies of all the samples for forensics and start building a profile on the UNSUB and keep trying Prentiss."

"You got it."

Morgan and Morris walk out of the motel.

"Hell of a way to start the weekend, huh?"...Morris blurted out.

"Yeah…hell of a way to start my new job."

Chapter 4: Second Victim: Unfortunate Kill  
-------------------------------------------------

Morgan and Morris walked past a crowd of onlookers, the curly haired man stood in the second row, watching, he was on his toes, looking over a taller man.

JJ walked out ten seconds later, the man looked around the parking lot…"Where's Dr. Reid?"

JJ stopped and looked into the crowd, the man ducked and moved backwards, disappearing out of sight.

JJ continued to look around, Morgan walked up to her…"What's up?"

"I could've sworn I just heard someone say Dr. Reid."…She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just haven't been sleeping much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll get these samples back to the lab."

"Good, then get some rest."

"No, I'm okay."

"That wasn't a suggestion, JJ."

She nodded as she moved past him.

------------

Morgan and Morris walked into morgue, a woman stood beside a body.

"Michelle?"

The woman turned, lifted her splatter guard…"JD."

"This is Special Agent Morgan."

Michelle extends her hand…then pulls back her bloody hand…"Sorry about that."

He nodded to her…"Tell me about the victim."

"April Simmons, 29, has given birth at least once…recently."

"Recently?"

"Within the last 2 months."

"Did you find a baby?"…Morgan turned to Morris.

"Nope, we're looking for her residence and next of kin."

He looked down at the wound in her stomach…"Serrated?"

"Double serrated actually, about 7 inches deep…incredibly sharp as well, it sliced right through most of her spinal cord."…She pointed to the massive wound on the woman's neck, pointing out cuts in the neck region.

"She bled out?"

"Quickly."  
--------------

The curly hair man sat in a dark room, a laptop sat in front of him, he typed very slowly: "I stabbed her, the knife entered the whore's stomach, it bled like I've always dreamed, it poured over me, like water out of faucet. So warm, I wish I could've bathed in it, but…why wasn't Dr. Reid there? Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU?! You were supposed to stop me! KILL ME!"

The man slammed his hands into the table, he picked up the phone and started to dial…it rings…

JJ picks up the phone…"FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid, please."…The man calmly spoke.

"He's no only with the FBI."

"What?!"

"Sir?"

"Sorry."…He spoke softly…"Do you know where he is?"

"What is this in regards to…I can put you in touch with another agent…"

"No, it must be Dr. Spencer Reid."…He raised his voice.

"Sir, he's with another federal agency."

"Which one?"

"NCIS."

Click

JJ looked at the phone oddly then hung it up slowly.

The man looked back at his laptop and started to type again…"NCIS?"…The cursor behind the question mark remained blinking, he stared at it until the sun rose.

The man rose to his feet, picking up the white pages…he quickly opened it and searched through it, turning to the N's…he skimmed through it, until he came upon Naval Criminal Investigative Services. He slammed his finger into it, he moved to the table, picking up the phone, he dialed.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services, how may I direct your call?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid, please."

"One moment."

The phone on Reid's desk rings…it rings again…

A hand picks up the phone and pulls the receiver upwards…"Special Agent, Timothy McGee."

"Dr. Reid, please."

"He's not in the office right now."

"What is your policy about what crimes you cover?"

"Sir?"

"Just Naval?"

"Sir, I'm not exactly sure what you're asking me."

"What must happen for you to investigate a crime?"

"We investigate all criminal matters in regards to Naval and Marine, people and, or locations."

Click.

The man just stood there, he looked down at the laptop…he slowly moved his hands to the keyboard, he slowly started to type again…"An unfortunate kill is required to continue with the termination of the filth…."

The man quickly turned, leaving the room.

--------

Morgan walked into his bedroom, tossing his jacket on the chair…he climbs into his bed and his cell rings.

He look down at it and flips it open…"What ya got, beautiful?"

"Awww, just the identity of your UNSUB, gorgeous."…Garcia replied.

"And who would that be?"

"Nathan Harris."

"Who?"

"You don't know, he's been detained by the BAU before."

"When was this?"

"About 12 years ago…he was actually released from McKinley State Hospital 2 weeks ago today."

Morgan got up from his bed…"You got the files handy?"

"I'm looking at, honeybuns."

He chuckles…"I'm on my way."…He hangs up his phone, grabbing his jacket.

----------

Tony walks into Abby's lab, carrying a caf-pow…Abby stood next her computer.

"What's going on, Abs?"…Tony said as he sat the caf-pow down.

"I'm getting married."

"Heh. About time Reid asked you."

She turned, crying. She quickly hugs Tony.

"Abby?"

Abby hugged him tighter…"I'm scared."

Tony put her arms around her…"If I can get married, anyone can."

Abby snorted as she started to laugh…"Manwhore to Married man, huh?"

"Heh."

"Goth girl to domestic dark goddess?"…He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Does Gibbs know?"

She pulled away…"You're telling him, not me."

"Uh, why me?"

She smiled…"Because you're the boss!"

Tony kissed her on the top of the head…"Congratulations."…He leaned her head back, lightly giving her a peck on the lips…"Reid is a lucky man."

Tony pulled away, walking towards the door…Abby started to blush…"I'll always love you, Tony."

Tony stopped at the doorway…"I know."

--------------------

"Nathan Harris?"…Morgan said as he stood behind Garcia, sitting at her computer.

"Wait a minute, this is the kid who me and Reid saved, after he tried to kill himself."

"When was this?"

"About 12 years ago, this is why he went into the state hospital….God, I guess I repressed it all, I had totally forgotten about it…oh, man…there was blood everywhere."

"Everything has changed."

"Huh?"

"He's finally turned."

"Into what?"

"A monster."…He turned around…"You know what do right?"

"Already doing."…She starts to type as he leaves the room.

--------

Tony stood in the elevator, his cell phone rang, he looked down and smiled and opened…"What's up, Z?"

Tony laughed…"Yeah, I can get you that…and that…yup, that too."

The doors opened…he walked out…"Wait, is this a grocery list?"

He laughed…"A snack? You're joking, right?"

He stopped laughing…"Yes, I have a pen and paper."

Tony moved to his desk…"Shoot."…He started to write down things.

He stood up…"You sure this isn't a grocery list?"

"Yes, I know…I'm an ass, but I'm your ass."…He laughed.

"Heh. I know, extra bacon."

Tony started to close his phone…"TONY!"…was yelled out of the phone.

He quickly raises it…"Yes, dear?"

"Marinated mushrooms? I can look."…He sat on the edge of his desk…"Have you been watching food network again? Heh.."

"Aww, I love you, too."…He starts to close his phone.

"Ding dongs!"

"Heh."…click.

----------

Later that night…

Nathan Harris stood outside the entrance gate to the US Naval Academy in Annapolis wearing black pants and black hooded sweat shirt. He watched as cadets walked in and out of the gate.

A long slender woman caught his attention, her white uniform was cleaned and pressed, no wrinkles, she walked swiftly, her heels make a click-clack sound on the sidewalk. He smiled.

He took a step towards her and started to follow her.

He followed her for over 3 blocks, she turned into a Chinese restaurant. He waited outside, moving across the street, he waited patiently, never taking his eye off the front door. The night had turned darker, the street lights now on.

The door opened for what seemed the hundredth time, but this time the woman walked out. She placed her top back on and walked back towards the academy.

Nathan quickly moved across the street and up behind her.

"Hey…I think you dropped this."…The woman turned, Nathan looked around.

Nathan held a 5 dollar bill in his hand.

"Really?"…She reached out her hand, he quickly stabs her in the chest…she tried to scream, but couldn't. He grabbed her by the throat, pushing her into the alley beside the restaurant. He slit her throat, quickly wetting his hand, smearing it against the wall of the restaurant.

She dropped to her knees, then fell forward.

He looked at his hands, he wiped them on his sweat shirt. He removing a band-aid from his left hand, he squeezed on it, re-opening a cut, it started to bleed.

He knelt next to her…he wiped his right hand clean, then dipped his right index finger into his open wound…he moved his finger to her back, he wrote something with blood, going over it three times.

He looked up, then stood…he takes his sweat shirt off, tossing it next to the girl.

He walks calmly out of the alley.

-----------

Chapter 4: Revelation

Tony walked into the kitchen, his hands full of grocery bags. His upper half of his body is blocked by the bags.

"A little help please."

Ziva laughed…"Here, let me help."

She moved to him, grabbed the small plastic bag that was hanging from his left hand.

She moved to island in the middle of the kitchen, setting it down.

"Heh. Thanks."

She chuckled…"Glad to help."

Tony moved towards her, setting the bags on the island.

Ziva moved to him, giving him a peck on the cheek…she then started looking through the bags.

"My ding dongs?"…She turned to him, she frowned.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out an individual package.

She smiled big…"Toda!"…She moved to him, Tony opened his arms, but she just grabs the ding dongs, she turns away from him and commenced to open the package. She takes a bite…"Oh, soooooo good."

"Denied by a ding dong. Heh."

She turned, cream filling covered her upper lip.

Tony stepped towards her…"Can I have a bite?"

She held the ding dong up, Tony moved his right hand to the back of her neck, he quickly kisses her.

Tony pulled away, licking his lips…"Thanks."

"Ewwww."…LJ reacted, then ran out of the kitchen.

Tony quickly turned and ran after LJ…"I'll show you ewwwwwwww!"…He laughed evilly.

"Not in the house!"

Ziva moved out of kitchen, LJ was laughing as Tony tickled him.

"Tony."

Tony stopped, turning his head…"Yyyes?"

She smirked…"Tickle him once for me."

"Mommy!"…He laughed…Tony continued to tickle him.

Sarah walked into the room, Tony stood up, moving to her…"How's my little princess?"…He squatted.

She smiled…"I'm good daddy."

He hugged and kissed her…"Where's the rest of the rug rats?"

"Tony is upstairs playing Xbox, Tali's asleep."

Sarah quickly hugs him and doesn't let go.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I've missed you, daddy."

"Awww, I've missed you, too."…He stood, picking her up.

"Will you read me a story?"

Tony smiled…"Of course, baby."…He walked towards the stairs, when the phone rang.

"I got it."…Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

"Mommy, indoor voice."

Tony chuckled…as Ziva peeked out of the kitchen, the phone to her ear. She look oddly as Sarah smiled.

"Heh. Don't look at me, you're the one who's always saying it."

Sarah laughed…"Daddy, mommy's mad."

"Daddy knows, pumpkin."…He starts moving up the stairs.

Ziva moved to the bottom of the stairs…"Tony, Gibbs wants you."

"What?"

"On a case."

Tony lifts his left hand…"What time is it Sarah?"

"9:32, Daddy."

"Tell him to send second team."

Ziva held out the phone in her hand…"Tony, talk to him."

Tony moves down the stairs, setting Sarah down, he takes the phone from Ziva.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Gear up."

"Boss, I just got home."...Tony shook his head…"Can't second team take this?"

"If I wanted second team on this, they'd be on, DiNozzo."

"But Boss."

"Move your ass, DiNozzo."

Click

Tony sighed…he squats down…"Sorry, baby."

Ziva puts her hand on top of Sarah's head…"I'll read to you."

"It's okay, Daddy."…She smiled, then hugs him.

"Awww, my big girl."

Tony stood and starts moving up the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"I've had on this shirt for 19 hours. I stink."

Sarah laughed…"He does, Mommy."

Tony shook his head jogging up the stairs…he moves into his bedroom, taking off his shirt…Ziva moves in behind him…he grabs a clean shirt from the closet and turns, Ziva is in his face…she kisses him…"Hurry home…I…need…it."…She kissed him again.

"Heh. Subtle was never your strong point, Zee-vah."

She grabbed a tie from the closet, wrapping it around his neck…"We'll use this later, yes?"…She kissed him again and grinned.

Tony moved past her, smacking her on the ass…"If you're a good girl, I'll bring you more ding dongs."

She starts to chuckles…"And what if I'm a naughty girl?"

He turned his head…"Twinkies? Heh."…He leaves the room.

Ziva follows him out, he walks into Tali's room, he watches over her…he extends his hand, stroking her tiny head with his fingertips as she slept peacefully.

He turned and left the room, Ziva grabbed his hand…"You need to talk to T, too."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Umm, he's…well…noticed the opposite sex."

"Heh. He's 12, he's normal."…Tony walked to the end of the hall, opening the door…Ziva moved down the stairs.

"Hey, buddy…need to talk about anything?"…As he sat down on the bed.

T sat against the end of his bed playing a video game…he didn't answer.

Tony watched in horror as T killed someone with a car…"Your mother lets you play this?"

"It's her favorite game, dad."

"Heh. You know, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me, right?"

T pauses the game…he looked at Tony…"I know."

Tony patted the top of his head…"You're the man of the house, I gotta go back to work."

"You're always busy."…He stomped his feet.

"I'm here now."

"But you're leaving."

"What is it, buddy?"…Tony pauses…"Oh, I get it."

Tony patted him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"About girls, right?"

T was silent.

"It's normal, buddy…it's normal."

Tony stood and moved to the door…"Hey, how about we go to a Redskins game?"

T smiled…"That would be cool, dad."

Tony turned and left, moving down the stairs…he took out his phone…"McGee, bad news…round up the troops, see you in 20."

Click

--------

The elevator dings…the doors open.

McGee and Reid stood in the squad room.

Tony held his hand out, holding the doors open…"Got the keys for truck?"

"Got 'em, Boss."…McGee said holding them up.

"Ducky?"

"En route."

"Lets go."…McGee and Reid walked onto the elevator.

The doors closed.

-------

They arrive outside the Chinese restaurant, the area is taped off.

Tony stepped out of the truck…"McGee, photos…Reid, bag and tag."

Tony walked up to a police officer…he showed his badge, he pointed to a man in a trench coat, he slides under the tape and moves towards him.

"DiNozzo, NCIS."

"Detective Killings, Annapolis, PD."

"What we have here?"

"Dead girl, she was a cadet at the Naval Academy."

"Name?"

"Haven't touched the body, we've had this happen before, we always wait for you guys."

Tony moved into the alley, a woman lied on her stomach.

McGee walked in behind him, taking photos…Reid followed carrying a case. He sat the case down and opened it. McGee took a photo of the sweat shirt.

Reid picked up the sweat shirt and looked at it.

Ducky walked up behind Reid…" Arterial spray."…He moved past Reid and squatted next to the body…"We have to stop meeting like this, my boy."

Tony nodded…then looked closer at the woman's back…"Uh, Reid?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Read her back."

"Boss?"

Reid stood, moving to the body…"Help Me, Dr. Reid"…Was written in blood on her back.

"Do you know this woman, Doc?"…Tony asked.

Reid shook his head…"No idea."

Kimberly stood behind Ducky…"Your bag, doctor."

"Thank you, dear."…She sat it down next to him.

Ducky raised one of the dead woman's hands, looking at it…"No sign of fighting back."…He pauses…"Some bags, just in case."

"Right away, doctor."

"Mr. Reid, if you would."…With the help of Reid, Ducky turns her on her side and he looks at wound on her chest and neck.

"McGee, take a picture of this."…McGee walked over and took a picture of a blood soaked black purse that was under the dead woman.

Reid picks it up and opens it…pulling an ID…"Midshipmen Rachel Finnegan."

Tony stood over them watching…"This is pretty busy neighborhood, no one heard anything?"

"Her lung was punctured, Anthony…she was unable to scream."…Ducky said as he looked closer to the wounds.

"Then why cut her throat?"

"Maybe he felt sorry for her…wanted her suffering to end quickly?"…He paused, looking at Tony…"What do you think?"

"I think we need to catch this dirtbag, before he does it again."

Ducky nodded as Kimberly came back…"The bags, doctor."

They quickly cover her hands with the bags.

"I'll get the gurney, doctor."

McGee continued to take photos as Reid collected samples from the bloody smear on the wall.

Tony walked out of the alley and towards the cop, a large black SUV drove up, Morgan steps out…"Special Agent Morgan, FBI."…He pointed to badge on his belt.

Tony walked up to him…"Sorry, my wife still isn't here."

He chuckled…"We're actually here about the case. You have a female stabbed, then her throat was slashed, right?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"We might have a serial…is Reid here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he knows who he is."

"Makes sense."

"What does."

"They left a note for Reid."

Morgan moves towards the body…Tony grabs his arm…"My body, my crime scene."

"Bullshit!"

"No, my shit."

"Reid!"…Morgan yelled. Reid stepped out of the alley.

"What are you doing here, Morgan?"

"It's Nathan Harris."

"What?"

"He's the killer."

"Who the hell is Nathan Harris, Doc?"

Reid shook his head…"It can't be…it just can't be."

---------------

Chapter 5: On the Hunt

---------------------------

"Reid!"…Tony raised his voice, Reid's eyes glued to the pavement below.

Tony moves to him…slapping him on the back of the head…"Wake up, doc!"

Reid shook his head, he turned to Tony…"What?"

"Who in the blue hell is Nathan Harris, Reid?"

"Long story, Boss."

"Then you better start soon."

Reid swallowed hard…"He was only 15 when I first met him; he attended one of my lectures on sexual sadism. I didn't know it had the time, but he approached me in the Metro station asking questions. I didn't think of it much until he said something specific at the end. There was a serial killer in Washington in late 2006, he was a sexual sadist, he killed prostitutes, carved messages into their skin: 'Help me, I can't stop'…stuff like that, he even cut their hair off."

"What does that have to do with this Nathan Harris?"

"We thought he was the UNSUB at the time, we searched his apartment and found detailed stories about him wanting to kill prostitutes. Even Gideon thought he was the man, until another prostitute was slaughtered while Harris was in custody."

"Did you catch this man?"

Reid nodded.

"What happened to Harris then?"

Reid ran his hand down his head, brushing his hair forward…"He tried to kill himself."

"Tried?"

Reid shook his head…"He hired a prostitute, rented a motel room, had everything set up for his first kill, but he decided to take his own life instead."

"Tried, anyway."…Morgan spoke up…"He cut his wrists, he had placed Reid's business card on the table in the form of a suicide note, it was like he wanted Reid to find him. The prostitute picked up the card and dialed Reid's number…Reid and Garcia raced over there and they saved his life."

"Garcia?"

"She's our tech."…JJ said, moving towards the men.

"JJ?"

"Hey, Reid."…She smiled.

Tony snapped his fingers…"What else, Reid?"

"When we got there, he was bleeding all over the place, we applied pressed and called the ambulance, he barely survived. He kept asking me, 'Let me die! Let me die!'…I couldn't, but I knew how he felt."

"What?"

"I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind."

"Shit, that's deep, doc."

Reid lowered his head…"I told Gideon that Harris wanted me to let him die. Gideon told me he was sick, he needed to be saved, but it seems what a feared most has come true. I could've saved this person, if I had just letting Harris die."

"Enough of that shit, Reid…don't blame yourself for helping someone."…Tony slapped Reid on the back of the head.

"But."

"No ifs, ands or buts…you did the right thing, Reid."

Reid sighed…"I thought he was still in a mental hospital."

"Got out 2 weeks ago, Reid."…Morgan said, moving towards him.

"Anything come to mind, guys?"…Tony said looking at the BAU members and Reid.

"Well, his mother."

"Good, where does she live?"

"I knew where she lived 12 years ago."

"It's a starting point, at least."

"What about us?"…Morgan spoke up as Tony turned away.

"What about you?"

"We have a crime scene of our own."

"What?"…Reid stepped towards Morgan…"He killed before?"

Morgan nodded…"A prostitute."

Tony moves in front of Reid…Tony and Morgan were in each other's face…"And when were you gonna tell us this?"

"I dunno, when were you gonna let us see this crime scene?"

"After we were through."

"And when will that be?"

"After we see your crime scene."

Reid stepped towards them…"Can we just catch this guy, please."…Reid raised his voice.

Tony looked at Reid…"McGee, take Reid, go with the hot blonde, check other crime scene…you."…Tony pointed towards Morgan…"How about we go sexual sadist mother hunting…I did say that right, right Reid?"

"Yeah, Boss."

Everyone just stood around…"Move your asses!"

McGee and Reid moved towards JJ…"On it, Boss."…They spoke together.

Morgan just stood there…"And why are you in charge?"

"Because I have the hot wife."

Morgan chuckles…"Lets go."

---------

McGee, Reid and JJ step off an elevator.

"That was a waste of time."

"I told you Special Agent McGee, we have crime scene photos and evidence here…lets go see, Garcia."

JJ walked down the hall, turning a corner, the men followed her closely.

"Garcia!"…Reid exclaimed.

Garcia stood…"It's so good to see you, Reid."…She hugs him.

JJ tapped her foot…"They need to see those photos."

Garcia picks up a folder…"They're right here."

"Can you send those photos to our ME?"

"Sure."

McGee took the folder from her, opening it up…he started going through the photos, Reid looked on…"Wait, go back to last photo."

McGee flipped the picture back, showing the knife wound on the woman's stomach…"What is it Reid?"

"He killed them differently."

"What do you mean?"

"He plunged the knife into the first victim's stomach."

"Yeah."

"Well, he stabbed the midshipmen in the chest."

"So?"

"He killed her just to bring us in."

"Who, NCIS?"…McGee slaps himself…"Wait, I talked to a guy like that today."

McGee quickly runs out, dropping the folder on the next.

Reid quickly follows him out, along with JJ.

----------

Tony knocks on a door, a blonde woman answers…"DiNozzo, NCIS…Morgan, FBI."…They show their badges.

The woman was drunk…"I…I remember you."

"Ma'am?"

"N-not you, the black man."

"Yes, I was here almost 12 years ago."…Morgan said.

"Get outta here!"

"Ma'am, your son is out and killing people."…Tony said.

"You made him like that."

"Excuse me?"

"He was innocent boy, he wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"Innocent people do not kill, ma'am!"…Tony raised his voice.

Morgan pushes open the door…"Is he here?"

She pushes back on the door…"Is who here?"

"Your son."

"No."…She starts closing the door.

Tony puts his foot in the doorway, stopping it from closing…"Ma'am, please."

She kicks Tony's foot…Tony pushes the door in, she swings at him, Tony grabs her arm and takes away the glass in her hand…"Step aside or I will charge you with striking a federal officer."

Morgan draws his weapon and moves through the apartment, searching it…he comes back to the front door…"Nothing."

"GET OUT!"…She yelled.

Tony sets the glass down on a table…"I'm sorry about your son and I will try to bring him in alive, but he's not the good boy you remember, he's a killer and for that, I'm sorry."

Tony backed up as Morgan walked through the door, he steps out, closing the door behind him…the woman dropped to her knees and started to cry.

Tony walked past Morgan…"She doesn't know anything."

"Where to now?"

"Ducky."

"What the hell is a Ducky?"

-----------

The elevator dings…Tony and Morgan step into autopsy.

"What you got Duck?"

Ducky stood over Rachel Finnegan…"Aww, I'm just comparing the two victims."

"Any differences?"

"Yes, actually."

"How so?"

"Well, one was stabbed in the chest, the other in abdomen."

"Didn't you say something about she couldn't scream?"

"Yes, her lung was punctured."

"And you think that was on purpose?"

"Indeed, I do."

"She was killed just to bring NCIS on the case, wasn't she?"

Ducky nodded…"Sadly, it's look that, my boy."

"Why the hell would be do that?"

"Reid, he wants Reid."…Morgan spoke up.

"What, he wants Reid to kill him?"

"It's certainly possible…wants him to finish the job."

"That's FUBAR."…Tony walked towards the elevator, Morgan quickly followed them…they step inside.

The elevator doors open…"Boss.."…McGee said walking towards them.

"He killed the midshipmen to bring NCIS in on it."…Tony and McGee said together.

McGee gritted his teeth…"Huh?"

"Heh. You're learning, Probie."

"It was actually Reid idea, Boss."

"You're learning, Doc."

Tony walked past McGee and was about to sit at his desk…"I know where he is."

Tony stopped…"What? Where?!"

"Well, I don't where, but I know how to find him."

Tony just stood there, McGee looked at him.

"Well?!"

"On it, Boss."…McGee moved to his desk and started to type furiously…"I got a call from a guy, asking what it would take for NCIS to get on crime."

"And this didn't seem important to you, McGee?"

"Not at the time, Boss…I didn't know if he was a cop or what."

Tony shook his head.

The elevator dings, Reid steps out holding Caitlin…"Has anyone seen Abby?"

Tony turned towards Reid…"What?"

"She's not in the lab and she left Caitlin alone."

Tony picks up his phone and dials…it continues to ring…

"Got it, Boss…the call came from a motel, room 4, Sunset Motel, it's near the airport."

Tony's grip on the phone receiver tightened as the phone continued to ring, he suddenly drops the phone, moving away from the desk in one motion.

-------

Abby sat bound and gagged in a chair, Nathan Harris sat on the bed in front of her holding a knife.

She struggled to get loose...he reaches out, caressing her cheek…"I'm sorry, this isn't about you."

------------

Chapter 6: Final Victim  
-------------------------

Nathan Harris stood behind Abby, he lifted one of her pigtails up to his nose and breathed in…he brings his knife up and slices through the end of her hair, the pigtail falls, her hair splitting apart.

He moved around to the front of her and sat…still smelling her hair…Abby's eyes were open wide, she mumbled constantly.

The sound of a car breaking hard and doors opening is heard outside the door.

"Aww, they're here."…He rubbed her hair between his fingers and sniffed it…he stood, he removes the gag from her mouth and moved to bathroom doorway.

Abby remained silent, turning her head towards him.

"Go ahead, yell for them."

Abby opened her mouth, but nothing escaped.

"Yell you bitch or I'll make you scream!"…He brought his knife upward.

Abby started to yell…"I'M IN HERE!"

Harris moved to Abby and re-gagged her, he squatted in front of her, kissing her on the gag…"Thanks."

"Federal agents!"…Tony yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Where's Dr. Reid?"

"I'm here, don't hurt her…please."...Reid said with worry in his voice.

"She's fine, Dr. Reid…just minus a little hair."

"Abby, can you hear me?"

"She's gagged, Dr. Reid."

"I'm coming in!"

"Good, you and you alone, Dr. Reid."

Tony puts his hand on his chest…"What are you doing?"

"He doesn't want Abby, he wants me, Boss."

"Reid, don't do this."…Morgan said walking up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I have to, I love her."

"Dr. Reid?!"

"Trust me, guys…this is for the best."…He turned to Tony…"You trust me, don't you, Boss?"

Tony nodded.

Reid knocked once on the door…"I'm alone, open the door Nathan."

Nathan moved to the door, he looked through the peep hole and slid the chain off and stood back…opening the door, Reid slid into the room…seeing Abby bound and gagged…he moves to her quickly… Abby, are you okay?"…Nathan slams the door.

"Dr. Reid!"…He held his knife tightly at his side.

"Nathan?"…He looked at Nathan.

"Hey, Dr. Reid."

Reid looked at Nathan Harris, then looked over at Abby…"What have you done?"

"What I was meant to do."

"People aren't meant to kill people, Nathan."

"Sex, birth, death."

"What?"

"The life cycle, Dr. Reid…what we're all meant for…this is just a part of death."

"Your death, not someone elses."

He smiled…"I know."…He lifted his hands, he quickly slices his left wrist with the knife…blood spurts all over Reid.

Reid quickly grabs his wrists and tries to compress it.

"Let me die…"

"I didn't let you die 12 years, I sure in the hell aren't gonna let you die now!"…Reid yelled as he tried to stop Nathan from bleeding.

Abby managed to get the gag of her mouth and started to yell…"Help!"

Tony quickly kicks in the door…Nathan grabbed Reid and hugged him, he brought his knife upwards…"Reid!"

Tony tackles Reid, the blade comes down, stabbing himself in the stomach…he dropped to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"…Reid quickly moved back to Nathan, blood was everything…Reid moved his hand to Nathan's stomach, the knife was still in his gut.

Nathan spat blood onto Reid's shirt…"I think I finally did it, Dr. Reid."…He spat again.

"I didn't kill you, you can't die!"

"Tell….tell my mom, I'm sorry."…Nathan falls backwards.

Reid leaned down to pick him up, Tony grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Boss, I gotta save him."…He shook Tony's hand off and leaned forward.

Another hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back; this time…those hands surrounded his neck and hugged him. Abby held him close.

"It's over, Spencer."

Reid closed his eyes, a tear escaped, it rolled slowly down his left cheek…he dropped his head, kissing her hands.

"I…I wasn't strong enough."

Morgan squatted next to him…"No, Reid…he was the one who wasn't strong enough. Life will always be harder than death."

Tony patted Reid's head…"Come on, Spencer."

"I couldn't save him, Boss."

"Not everyone can be saved, Reid."

"But."

Tony moved to in front of Reid and knelt…"Look at me, Reid."

Reid looked at Tony.

"Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."

"Boss?"

Tony stood and started to walk out…"Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

"I have ding dongs to buy."


	15. Very Special Agent DiNozzo

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo"  
--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Special Agent DiNozzo!  
--------------------------------------------

A tall, slim woman dressed all in black stood away from a crowd of men. Her dark hair in a pony tail, it swung back and forth as she stretched her neck. She suddenly drops, doing the split.

"Y'ouch."…The leader of the men yelled…"That's hot."

She reached forward, stretching; she held the stretch as the men looked on.

"Hey, you know who that is…don't you?"…An older man said moving towards the men who were watching her.

"Of course, we do…we aren't idiot."

"It's your funeral."…He took a step forward…He shook his head…"Ziva?"

The woman placed her hands in front of her and pressed down, she lifted her body upwards, doing a handstand, when her feet are vertical, she hops, twisting her body in air, landing on her feet towards the men.

She smiles at the older man and walked towards him…"Point out the man making the cat calls, please."

The older man pointed at the leader of the men…she grinned…"Toda."…As she walked towards him.

-----------

The elevator dings, Reid steps off…"Boss, she's at it again."

Tony sat at his desk, he slowly turned his head…he shook his head…"Where?"

"Gym."

Tony stood, putting his hand on his back…"I'm getting too old for this shit."…He grunted, moving to the elevator joining Reid.

---------

Tony and Reid walked through a door; a man was laying on the mat groaning in pain.

"I don't see her boss."

"Follow the bodies, doc."…Tony moved past the man and moved towards a large gathering of people.

Tony moved aside a couple guys, a man does a spinning back kick at the woman, she grabs his leg, turns it and elbows him behind the knee. He falls to the ground, grabbing at his leg…"Ah! You bitch!"

She straddles his chest and is about to punch him.

"Special Agent DiNozzo!"

She turns her head and smiles.

She turns back towards the man under her...she slides down his body, placing her knees between his legs…she presses her knee against his groin hard.

The man groans…"Call me bitch again and my knee isn't so nice next time."

She slaps him across the face and quickly stands, moving towards Tony…she smiles again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop beating up the agents."

She kisses Tony on the cheek…"I'm sorry, Daddy."

------------

Chapter 2: Daddy!  
------------------------

Tony sat at his desk, his head down…he looked up…Sarah stood in front of him wearing all black, including a black leather jacket.

"Smile, Daddy."…She said with a grin.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Um, Gibby didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm your replacement."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Come on daddy, the Pentagon team was boring."

"I put you with McGee for a reason."

"I love Uncle Timmy, but damn…that was a glorified desk job."

"Sarah."

"Dad, I want field experience!"

"And what makes you think you're ready for it?"

"I was the #1 rated graduate from FLETC, I'm an expert marksman, master in Krav Maga, I speak 5 languages fluently, plus I can get by in a few others, my mother was a Mossad assassin, my father one of the best federal agents in the world, I'm beautiful, smart, sexy and most importantly, my godfather is the director of NCIS!"

Tony looked up at her..."That's it?"

"Daddy!"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

Sarah cocks her head to one side and frowns, she bats her eyes.

"Look away, Tony…look away…you know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes."…As Tony turned away.

Sarah moved to his side, leaning…Tony put his hand up, trying to block her.

"Daddy!"…She sighs…"I'm calling mom."

Tony turns back, seeing her puppy dog eyes…"Damn it."

She continuing making the face.

"Sarah…for the last time, no."

"I'm calling mom for real."…As she turned around.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."….He gets up, moving towards her quickly.

She turns, holding up the phone…"It's for you, Daddy."

He grabs the phone, putting his hand over the receiver…"Fine, Sarah…but you stay with me at all times, you hear me?"

She bites her lips and nods.

Tony removes his hand…bringing the phone to his ear…"Dominoes, may I help you?"

Click

Sarah stood there grinning…"Gotcha, Daddy."

Tony moved back to his desk…he sat down, Sarah remained standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"So, ummm, where's my desk?"

Tony looked at her, then nodded his head towards Ziva's old desk…"Take your mom's old desk."

She chuckled…"Cool."

She moves quickly behind the desk and sits down and spins around a couple times, before putting her boots on the desk, stopping herself. She leans back in her chair and slides on a pair of sunglasses.

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked up at, Gibbs stood on the balcony…"Gibby!"…She drops her feet and moves to the stairs and up them swiftly…she runs into his arms.

"How you settling in, kid?"

"Oh, pretty good."…As she hugs him again.

"You get your firearm?"

"Yup."

"Badge?"

"Hmm-Mmm."

"Your dad knows."

"Yeah, told him."

"What about your mom?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Uh…not yet."

Tony laughed…but quickly stops…"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady."

"Aww, Dad."

"Don't look at me, I'm not telling her."

Sarah turns to Gibbs…he's halfway back into his office.

She looks back at her father…she frowns, she bats her eyes.

"Heh. Don't even think about it, I already fell for his once, not again."

"Daddy."…She said sadly.

Tony lifts his cell phone…"It's for you, Princess."…He smiled.

Sarah puts her hand on the railing, her mouth drops open…"Daddy!"

----------------

Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The door opens, Tony steps into his house, Sarah peeked around the doorway seeing Tali sitting on the couch…"Is the coast clear?"

Tali didn't response, she was too busy watching TV.

Tony moved to the closet, hanging up his coat, he drops his bag on the floor… "Daddy's home!"

"Hey, Daddy."…Tali remained on the couch watching TV.

"Whatcha watchin', Pumpkin?"

"Movie."

Tony moved to behind the couch, he leaned down kissing the top of her head, he looked at the TV…"Is that Scarface?!"

Tali leans her head back…"Yup."

"How old are you?"

"11 and half."

Tony reaches down, grabbing the remote control…he stands up and is slapped on the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeeek. Love you, honey."…He clicks the power button.

"Daddy!"…As he turns around.

Ziva stood shaking her head…"LJ?"

"Who else?"

"Other than you, yes?"

Sarah tries to sneak up the stairs.

"Sarah DiNozzo, front and circle!"

Sarah stopped in her track, she turns and moves slowly down the stairs…"Front and circle, Mom?"

"She means front and center, Sarah."

"Oh!"

Ziva held her finger down, pointing in front of her…Sarah looked at it…"Did you spill something?"

"Now!"

"Ummm, indoor voice?"

Ziva glared at her...Sarah nervously chuckled..."Sorry."

Sarah moves to in front of Ziva…She lowers her head…Ziva extends her hands, she caresses Sarah face…she lifts her head, kissing her on the forehead…"Good girl."

Sarah smiled.

"Go get ready for dinner and get your brother ready, too."

"Which one?"

"The one that doesn't work at Blockbuster."

Tony grinned…"Heh. Hey, he's also in film school."

"He also smoked a half a jar of oregano, Tony!"

"He was 15, boys experiment."

Ziva sighs, she moves into him, kissing him, she sniffs…"You stink, go wash up…dinner is in 10 minutes."

Ziva turned and returns to the kitchen.

Tony grabs Tali and lifts her off the couch and puts her down on her feet…"Go wash your hands for dinner."

"Okay."…Tali takes a step, then stops…"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What's a bong?"

Tony looks up, he pats Tali on her head…"Go on, wash your hands."

Tony walks up the stairs...a loud rumbling comes from the third door on the right. He moves to it and knocks. There's no response, he knocks again.

Tony opens the door…"LJ."…He quickly closes it as he sees two people having sex under covers.

"Daddy!"

Tony turned as a little boy ran and jumped into Tony's arms.

Tony faked grunted… "Awww, you're getting so big."…He kisses him on the forehead…"How was school today, buddy?"

"Great, I kicked ass at recess!"

Tony sets him down and knelt on one knee…"Dante, what did I tell you about cussing?"

"Don't do it when mommy is around?"

"Heh. Yeah."…He rubbed the top of his head.

Tony looked up…A girl with pigtails walked down the hall…"Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me over, she wanted to spend time with The Spence."

"Come here."…She moved over to Tony and hugged him…"I thought you liked Spencer?"

"I do, but since the new baby…neither of them have done much with me."

"Awww."…Tony hugs her again…"Speaking of which, where is the little rugrat?"

"He stay with them…just me tonight."

"You know you're always welcomed."

She smiled…."Can I have another hug?"

"You know you never have to ask."…He hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad."…Tony kisses her on the forehead and stands.

Tony hits LJ's door…"Dinner in 5!"

Tony turned, picking up Dante as Katie ran towards the stairs…"Slow down, Katie….so, what are we having for dinner, buddy?"

"Chicken nuggets!!"

"Heh. My favorite!"

Tony walked down the stairs…a girl screams, Tony sets Dante down and moves back up the stairs.

Sarah walked down the hallway grinning, waving a polaroid.

"What did you do now, Sarah?"

She giggled walking past Tony…LJ steps out into the hall, wrapped in a sheet…"Damn it, Sarah!"

"LJ…"

"Oh, hey…dad."…He grabs his door and shuts it quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just taking a nap."

"Sarah…come here."

"Daddy?"

"Bring me the photo."

Sarah laughed moving back to Tony… "Here, Daddy."…She handed him the polaroid.

Tony brought it to his face and looked at it, then quickly turns it over…he looks at it again…"No, it can't be."…He looked at LJ and he shrugged.

Sarah continued to laugh.

"Sarah!"

"Shutting up, Daddy."

"Bring the poor girl to dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah…and Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop totally owning your brother."

"Ugh, that was so 20 years ago, dad."

"Damn, I'm…old."

-----------

Tony sat down at head of the table.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starving. I only had like 9 donuts today."…Sarah remarked.

"9?"…Ziva said in shock.

"Yeah, the Navy yard team actually eats donuts, the pentagon team usually had 2 dozen donuts and I'd eat 15 or so."

Ziva shook her head…"How do you not weigh 200 pounds?"

"I dunno."…As she wolfed down several chicken nuggets at once.

"And you wonder why you've never had boyfriends?"

Sarah swallowed…"I thought that was because of dad and his shotgun?"

"That Timmy McGee is a nice boy."

Tony spit out his beverage.

"You okay, Tony?"…Ziva started to rise.

Tony held his hand out…he coughed, he pounds a couple times on his chest…"Y-yeah."

LJ walks through the door.

"It's about time you joined us, LJ."

"Sorry, Mom."

LJ reached his arm out, behind the wall.

"Who you hiding there?"

"Come on, Em…"…He urged her to come out.

"Em?"…Ziva wondered. Sarah starts to chuckle.

Tony stood…"Come on in, Emily…come and join us."

Ziva turned to Tony…"Emily."

She walked out from behind the wall.

Ziva looked at her…"Emily Fornell?!"

"Heh."

Tony quickly slaps Sarah on the back of the head.

"Eeeeekie!"

----------------

Chapter 4: Donuts and Dorks  
-------------------------------------

Sarah sat with her feet on her desk, she was on the phone painting her fingernails pink…"Oh, come on…he is SO not that dreamy, girl…are you blind?"…She laughs…"Yeah, talk later, boo."…She hands up the phone and blows on her fingernails.

The elevator dings…Reid steps out…"Hey, Spencie."

Reid walked by, his head remained straight ahead.

"Spencer?"…Sarah said, dropping her feet to the ground, she stood and moved towards him…"You okay? Abby? Caitlin? The baby?!"

Reid sat at his desk…"Just tired."…He looked up at Sarah…"Did you know, on average, humans are asleep 24.6 percentage of their life?"

Sarah just stared at him.

"Did you want to say something?"

Sarah moves to him, she pats him on the top of the head with her palm…"Dork."

She moves away from Reid, back towards her desk…"Want a donut? Coffee?"…As she continued to blow on her nails.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Cool, get me some, too."

Sarah sat at her desk and smiled.

Reid stood, grabbing at his tie…"Cream and sugar, right?"

Sarah laughs…"I was kidding."

"Oh."…Reid slowly sat down.

"Mmmm….a donut does sound good, though."

Reid quickly stood back up…"Yeast or jelly?"

Sarah shook her head…"Again…joking."

Reid sat back down…"Sorry, my mind is all screwy."

Sarah leans against her arm…"Hmmm, jelly sounds good."

Reid stands again.

"Sarah."

Sarah smiles and looks up at the balcony…"Yes, Daddy?"

"What have I told you about pestering Reid?"

"It's your job, Daddy."

"Heh. Affirmative."

Tony walks down the stairs…"Reid, you want anything?"

"I could use a cup of coffee, Boss."

"Cool, get me some, too."

Sarah laughs.

Reid sighs as he stands.

"Reid, wait."

"Boss?"

"She-probie."

"Daddy!"

"Go with his him."

Sarah stands and sighs…"Do you have to call me she-probie, Daddy?"

"Do you have to call me daddy?"

"You're my daddy."

"Yes and you're my she-probie."

Sarah walks to the elevator…"Come on dork."

"Heh."…As Tony moved to his desk.

------------

Sarah and Reid arrive at The Donut Hole.

They get line and wait…"I feel like such a cop."…As she opens her coat, revealing her pink shirt.

"Uh, Sarah…you are a cop."

"Shut up, Reid."

"Sarah?"

Sarah turns…"Timmy?"

"Tim now."

"What's it been, Timmy? A year?"

"About that, last Christmas."

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good, just got a promotion, I actually have people working under me now."

"It's about time you got someone under you."

Tim sighs.

"Oh, Timmy…you know I'm just bustin' your balls."

"Please, stop calling me Timmy."

She moves her hand to his hand…"You'll always be Timmy to me, you're like the brother I never wanted."…She playfully smacks him on the face.

"Why do you do that, Sarah? Make fun of me."

"Maybe because you like it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You keep coming back, don't ya?"

Timmy turns and walks away.

"Sarah…I think he likes you."

Sarah turns to Reid…"Ya think, Reid?"

Reid shakes his head…"You know, you're just like your dad."

She grins…"I know, isn't it cool?"

"No."

She smacks him on the face.

"Ow."…He starts to rub his face…"What did you do that for?"

"No one talks about my dad."

"Even your mom? Gibbs?"

"No comment."…She turns back, looking at Timmy…"Spencie, get the stuff…I think you were right, I better go talk to him."

"You got it."…As she walks towards Timmy.

"Hey! Wait up!"…She dashes towards him.

Timmy turns…"Wanna make fun of me again?"

"Naw, just wanna talk, Tim."

He smiles…"I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time."

"Hmmm?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

Sarah starts laughing…Timmy sighs.

"Oh, you were being serious?"

He lowers his head…"Yeah, but I guess you don't care."

"Oh, no…no, it's just that I never looked at you in that way, Timmy."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Awww, Timmy, why do you wound yourself over me? Like you have a chance, McGoo 2!"

Timmy shakes his head…"Why do I even bother?"

Sarah sighs…"Where would you take me?"

"Umm, dinner and pizza?"

"Heh. Pizza, hmm? My tummy's liking you more every second."

He turns…"I'd like to touch your tummy."…He said quietly to himself.

"What's that, Timmy?"

"Yeah, it'll be real yummy…then it's a date? I'll pick you up at 7?"

Sarah smiles…"But I pick the movie, not one of those shitty chick flicks."

"Yeah, no problem!"…he said excited, he turned running into a trash can…"See ya, later, S-s-sarah!"…He quickly picks up the trash can and leaves.

She turns and walks back towards Reid…"So, you going out with him?"

"Yeah, it should be fun."

"Why do you give him such a hard time then?"

Sarah grinned…"Why do I give you such a hard time then?"

"Because you're dad's my boss?"

Sarah lightly taps him on his cheek…"You're pretty smart…for a genius."…She chuckles.

She looks around.

"What?"

"Where the hell are the donuts?"

Reid sighs…"I knew I forgot something."

Sarah shook her head…"I'll get 'em, you always pick healthy ones anyway…donuts are like bacon, they're suppose to kill ya."

-----------------

Chapter 5: Decked  
-------------------------

The elevator dings, Sarah and Reid step off…she walks over to her father's desk, setting down a couple donuts.

Tony looks up…"Jelly?"

Sarah sits, holding a box of donuts…"Of course, daddy…you're favorite."

Tony's phone rings..."DiNozzo."

Tony stands, hanging up his phone..."Gear up!"

Sarah opens the box, moving her fingers over top of them…

" Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.  
Catch a donut by it's hole  
Which one will I pick before I go.  
Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

Tony walks by Sarah's desk, Reid is close behind. The elevator doors open.

"Come on, Sarah."

"I can't choose."

Sarah grabs a chocolate one, putting it in her mouth, she grabs her bag, then moves to the other side of the desk, she grabs another donut before sliding through the doors just in time.

The elevator doors open, Sarah licks on her fingers.

Reid shook his head…"I can't believe you ate two donuts in less than 20 seconds."

Sarah steps out, she shrugs…"Can I drive?"

"Sure, Pumpkin."…He tosses her the keys.

Reid turns to Tony…"Boss?! I have a child to support."

"Don't worry, Doc…she doesn't drive like Ziva, I taught her."

"Oh, thank heavens."

Sarah starts the car and drives off.

"Uh, Boss…I think she's forgetting us."

"Ya think, Reid?"

Tony takes out his cell and dials…it rings once before being answer…Sarah chuckles.

"Sarah, this stopped being funny the third time you did to your mother."

Sarah continues to chuckle and a horn honks.

They turn around, the black 4-door Cadillac sat idling…Sarah grinned as she stuck her head out the window eating a donut.

"Shotgun!"…Reid said, moving to the passenger side.

Tony shook his head…"Where'd you get that donut?"

"Found it in the box on the seat."

"That's like a day old, baby."

"Yeah, it's not very good…kinda stale, but you can eat it."…As she took another bite.

She swallows…"Where we going anyway?"…She quickly finishes off the donut.

Tony opens the door behind the driver's side and gets in…"345 Maroon Dr…domestic disturbance, known wife beater, the MPs would usually do it, but it's off base."

Sarah gunned it, sending Tony and Reid flying back into their seats…"BOSS!"

-----------

Sarah steps out of the car…"Why all the screaming, Spencie?"

"I dunno, it could've been the three times we almost died, Sarah!"

Sarah yells…"Oh, come on…it wasn't that bad!"

Tony stood behind the trunk…"Sarah."

She turned..."Yes, daddy?"

He held up a piece of slim body armor…she sighs…"You always wear it; it's a rule for a reason."…She moves to her father and takes it from him. She unzips her jacket and takes it off, she starts lifting her pink shirt.

"Sarah, you can put it over your shirt."

Sarah laughs…"I forgot where I was for a second."

Tony shook his head as Sarah slid the armor over her pink shirt…"It's kinda snug around the neck."

"You'll get used to it."…As he handed her back her jacket. She puts it on; grabbing her hat…she puts it on backwards.

"Now can we go?"

Tony turns her hat around and lightly taps her on the back of the head.

"Sorry, dad."

He kisses her on the temple…"Come on."…Tony moves towards Reid, who was looking at a small screen…"Who we after, Doc?"

Reid touches the screen…"Dr. Brad Pitt."

"Brad Pitt?!"…Sarah said excitedly.

"Not that one, she-probie."

"She-probie?"…She mouthed to herself; then shook her head.

They walked along the path to the front door…"Emma Pitt has numerous hospital visits, ranging from broken wrists, bruised ribs, facial contusions to several mild concussions."

Tony stops…"Did you say Emma?"

"That's what it says here, Boss."

"Do you know her, Dad?"

Tony moved to the door, he knocks…a woman slides out.

"Tony?"

Tony shook his head…"Emma? You married Dr. Pitt?"

"Dad, who is this?"

"Dad?"…Emma looked at Sarah…"Tony DiNozzo has kids?"

Sarah laughs…"He's got a boatload."

Tony turns towards and glares at Sarah.

She leans back…"Sorry…Boss."

"Boss?"…Reid said looking at Sarah, she shrugged.

"Where is he, Emma?"

"Don't…it's not his fault."

"Where is he, Emma?"…Tony said his hand on her left arm; she grits her teeth in pain.

"Boss, we got a runner!"…Reid yelled as he dropped his bag and ran towards an older man running down the driveway.

"Don't hurt him!"…Emma reached out her hands towards.

"I'll help him, Dad."…Sarah said, dropping her bag and following them.

Reid tackles the man…pushing him into a car. The man turns around, punching Reid in the face, dropping him. Reid moved his hand to his face…"Ow."

The man stood over him; he raised his foot to stomp and was met with a foot to face, knocking him onto the hood of their car.

Sarah moves to the man, grabbing him by the shoulder, standing him up…he punches her in the mouth, turning her face, knocking her hat off.

"Sarah!"…Tony screamed, moving towards her.

Sarah slowly turned her head back, she jabs him in the throat with her hand, she grabs his hair and forces her forehead into his nose, making it explode, finishing him with a knee to the groin. He drops to his knees, holding his groin.

Sarah turns, her face and jacket covered in blood…she extends her hand towards Reid…she helps him up, he leans down picking up her hat, handing it to her.

"Toda."…She spits blood out of her mouth.

Tony stood in the middle of the yard…"Are you okay, Princess?!"

She spit again…"Please don't call me that in public, dad."

"Why? Embarrassing you?"

"Annoying."

"Heh."…He shook his head…"You are your mother's daughter."…He said quietly to himself.

"Brad!"…Emma yelled, running towards her husband. Tony grabbed her shirt, she ran through it, ripping her shirt off, she was only wearing a bra…revealing bruises all over her arms, chest, stomach and shoulders.

Sarah shook her head, she turned back to man…"You like hurting women, huh?"…She knees him under the chin, knocking him back against the grill of the car, his head laid back, he was out cold.

Emma ran to him, she knelt next to her husband…"What did you do that for?!"

Sarah turned and started to walk away…"Pissing me off."

Sarah moved to her father…"Mine, too."…He hugged her.

"What?"…She said looking up at him.

"Nothing."…As he handed her a handkerchief.

--------

Sarah stepped off the elevator; her hair was down, wearing her pink shirt and black jeans. She was rubbing her jaw.

"Get all the blood off you?"

"Yeah."…As she moved to desk…"For an old guy, he hit pretty hard."

She sat down and looked at her monitor; she typed... clicked on something and smiled.

She clicks on something else, her head moves back…"What the hell?"

"Something wrong?"…Tony asked his daughter.

"No, no…just checking my myspace page."...As she quickly clicks delete on her screen.

She starts typing for several minutes, then clicks her mouse."…She stands…"Can I go, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done with the paper work."…He looks over at Reid…"You can go, too."

"What's gonna happen to that dirtbag?"…Sarah asked.

"He's going to jail this time, he assaulted two federal officers."

"And her?"

"Hopefully Emma gets help."

"How do you know her anyway, Dad?"

"Long story, Pumpkin…some other day."

Sarah moves to father and kisses him on the cheek…"Okay."…She moves back and grabs her bag, turning off her light.

She moves to the elevator and leaves with Reid.

"Tony…"

Tony looked up…"What's up, Gibbs?"

"How those retirement papers coming?"

"You'll have them by next week."

Gibbs nods as he takes a drink of his coffee…"How'd Sarah do today?"

Tony sighs…"I hate to say this, but she's gonna be a damn good agent…but, I wanted more for her."

"We all do, Tony…we all do."

-----------------

Tony turned the door handle and walked into his house, he tosses his bag into the closet…"Daddy's home!"

But no one came; he heard talking from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen, everyone stood around, Ziva stood in front of a seated Sarah.

"Stop moving, Sarah."

"Mom, I don't want to wear makeup!"

"What's going on?"…Tony moving into kitchen.

"Sarah has a date."…LJ said moving in behind Tony.

"Shut up, LJ!"

Ziva turned…"She does."

"Mom! I told you, it's not really a date and I don't want to wear makeup!"

"With who?"

"Timmy McGee."…Ziva said with a smile.

"No."

"What?"…Ziva said as everyone looked at Tony.

"You want me to beat his ass, pops?"…LJ asked as he drank from the milk cartoon.

"LJ, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"  
"Sorry, mom."

"Yeah, we don't want your cooties, LJ."

"I don't have cooties, Sarah!"

"Yeah, you probably have herpes!"

"Sarah! Quiet!"…Ziva yelled as she applied lipstick.

Sarah stood…"It's not a date, dad…we're just gonna see a movie, eat some pizza."

The doorbell rang, Tony moved to the door…he looked through the peep hole, he shook his head…"Not a date, my ass."…As he opened the door, Timmy stood wearing a gray suit, holding flowers.

"Oh, hey, Mr. DiNozzo."…He said moving his hand through his hair.

Tony turned, walking back towards the kitchen…"Sarah…it's your date."

Sarah moves out of the kitchen…"I told you…it's not a…"…Sarah stopped seeing Timmy…she looked down, she was wearing jeans an Ohio State hooded sweatshirt and red tennis shoes…"A little overdressed, don't you think?"

Timmy shrugged.

Sarah shook her head, her hair in a pony tail.

Tony moved past her…"I don't like this, Ziva."

"She'll be fine, Tony."…Ziva said kissing him…"Let her go."

Tony sighed…she kisses him again…"Tony."…She grinned.

"Okay, okay."…Tony moved out of the kitchen..."Tim, home by midnight."

"Dad, I'm 21!"

"And you still live in my house!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to!"

"Blame your mother."

Sarah walked out the door…"I do."

She heads slaps Timmy…"Lets go."

--------

Sarah and Timmy walked out the theater.

"Heh. God, I love action movies."

"Really? I thought the plot was lacking."

"Hello, McObvious, it's an action movie!"

"Yeah, still…ready for dinner?"

Sarah patted her stomach…"You better believe it…where we going?"

"Marios."

"My favorite place!"

"I know."…He smiled.

--------

Sarah licks her fingers.

"Wow, 8 pieces, Sarah?"

"So?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Sarah peels some cheese off the tray and eats it.

"Still hungry."

"Always, Timmy."

Timmy raises his hand…"Another, please."

"Coming right up, Sir."…The man behind the counter said.

Sarah smiled…"Thanks, Tim."

"My pleasure, Sarah."…He stares at her.

"What you looking at?"

"Something beautiful."

"Oh, stop it."

"It's true."

She shook her head…"How's your dad?"

"Fine, I guess…don't see him much."

"He seeing anyone?"

"Not sure…hey, can I ask you something?"

A man places a pizza down on the table.

"Grazie!"…Sarah said with a smile.

"Prego."

Sarah looks at Timmy…"What were you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."…As she takes another slice of pizza and starts eating it…she opens her mouth…"Hot."…She tries again…she once again pulls the piece out…"Owie"…She takes another bite…"So good!"

Timmy shook his head…"You know you can wait."

Sarah blew on the piece of pizza, quickly taking another bite…her mouth opens, sucking in air…"Yeah, but…what's the fun in that, huh?"

"Sarah?"

"What's up?"

Timmy gritted his teeth.

"Spit it out, Timmy."

"It's nothing."

Sarah shrugged as she took another bite of pizza.

-----------

Sarah and Timmy walked towards the front door.

"Thanks, Tim…I had a good time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really did."

"Can we….ummm, maybe do this again?"

"Maybe."…She smiled.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I dunno, can I punch you?"

He laughs…he takes a step towards her, kissing her.

She pulls away and punches him, decking him.

Sarah looked down at Timmy…"Was it worth it?"

Timmy rubbed his face…"More than anything."…He smiled.

Sarah shook her head, she turned…"Good night, Timmy."…As she moved into her house.

-----------------

Chapter 6: Reasons  
------------------------

LJ stood in front of his father, holding a basketball.

"Come on, Dad…I thought you were good at this."

LJ pump fakes, Tony jumps and LJ dribbles around his father and dunks the basketball.

Tony looked up at his son hanging on the rim.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

"You cussed, Daddy!"…Tali said watching them play.

"Don't cuss, Angel."

"But you just did."

"Do as I say, not as I do."…As he moved to LJ…"The sun was in my eyes."

LJ laughs…"Want me to do it again?"…He throws Tony the ball…"Check me."

Tony watches as LJ walks around him and back to the top of the key…Tony throws him the ball. LJ dribbles past him and dunk it again…he drops down and moves back to Tony…"So, what's your excuse this time, pops?"

"I'm an old fart."

LJ laughs…"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're 6'5…you're taller, younger and have two good knees."

"True."

"Only thing I have left is my good looks and my hair."

"Really? I heard mom talking about your bald spot."

"Where?!"…Tony exclaimed, moving his hand to the top of his head.

LJ laughs.

"You little shit."…Tony grits his teeth…"I know, I cussed."

Tali grinned.

"Winners out, old man!"…LJ laughed.

"Emily Fornell? For real? You trying to get your dad killed? Heh."

LJ shrugged as he moved back to the top of the key; Sarah and Ziva walked out of back sliding door…"For the last time, Sarah…NO!"

Tony, LJ and Tali turned to them…"Mom!"…Sarah yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, huh?!"

"Ani sonnet at, ima!"

Ziva's eyes opened wide, she quickly slaps Sarah across the face…"How dare you!"

Sarah moves her hand to her face and walks towards the barn.

"Ziva!"…Tony said moving towards them…"Sarah, stop!"

Ziva sighed…"Sarah."…She reached out for her, but Sarah keeps walking.

Tony hurries past Ziva…"I'll talk to her."

Sarah walked into the barn, Tony quickly follows her in. Sarah stood by a stall, her hand slowly stroking a horse's mane…"You still love me, don't ya, Bert?"

"Sarah."…Tony said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Dad…not now."

Tony puts his other hand on her other shoulder and turns her, she was crying…Tony hugs her…she starts crying on his shoulder…"Why does she hate me?!"

"She doesn't hate you, baby."

She pulls her head back, Tony wipes away her tears…"Shhh, it's okay. Shhh."

"W-why does she treat me like a child? I do nothing right in her eyes!"

"This about moving out again?"

Sarah buries her face back into her father's shoulder.

"Come on, Sarah."…He stroked the back of her head…he sighs…"I'll talk to her, okay?"…He kisses the side of her head.

She pulls back…"Really?"

Tony caresses her cheek…"I promise."…He kisses her forehead.

Sarah smiles…"Thanks, Daddy."

"Come on, I have a gift for you."

Sarah slides her hand along Bert's mane one last time…"See ya, Bert."

--------

Tony opened his safe…Sarah stood behind him; he turned holding a box…"Agents aren't getting these for about a month, but here."

Sarah took the black box from her father and sits on the bed and opens it…she grins…"I love it!"

"Heh."

Sarah pulled a gun out of the box.

"It's the p239."

She sets the box down…"Wow, it's really light…but it feels super solid."

"It's more powerful, plus it holds more rounds."

"Oh, yeah? Cool!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Daddy!"…She stands and hugs her father…"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, baby…do me a favor, don't tell your mom."

She laughs…"About what?"

Tony grins…"Good girl."…He kisses her forehead.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't let mom do what she did to me, to Tali."

"Sarah."

"Please, Daddy."…She hugs him tightly.

"Okay…okay."

---------------

Tony and Ziva lied in bed together, spooning. Both of them breathing hard. Tony kisses her neck.

Ziva's eyes were closed…"Z…I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?"…She said softly.

"Sarah."

Ziva sighed…"Not now, don't ruin this feeling."

He kisses her again…"Ziva…"

"Tony…don't."

Tony leans up…"Ziva, she's 21."

She turns over…"Do you really want to do this now?!"

"Yes, yes…I do."

"Why? We just made love, it was amazing and you want to ruin it over this, yes?!"

"Let her go, Ziva."

Ziva turns to her back, she lifts the sheets and tosses them back at Tony; she grabs her robe and moves out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I want cake."

"Cake?"…Tony leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. He slams the bottom of his fist into the bed…"Damn it!"…He throws the sheets off of him, getting up.

Ziva was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, a fork in hand; she cuts off a small piece of cake and eats it.

Tony stood at the kitchen's doorway, wearing a pair of boxers.

"I am armed, Tony."

"I know."

She takes another bite of cake…Tony watches her.

"Want some?"

Tony moves to the chair opposite her and sits down…he doesn't say a word, just stares at her as she eats.

She cocks her head to the side…"Say it."

"It's time."

Ziva sighs, dropping the fork…"No."

"Yes."

"Tony, I know what's best for my daughter."

"She's our daughter and she's ready."

"How can you say that?"

"She's a very mature young lady."

"She's still too young, she has more to learn."

"Learn what exactly?"

"For one, guys."

"Heh. She can take care of herself."

"This isn't funny, Tony."

"No, it's not."

Ziva sighed…"Where's my baby?"

"What?"

"Where's my baby, Tony?"

"They're upstairs, of course…in bed."

"Where's Tony? Where's my baby?"

"I don't know; he's a grown man."

"Then why is LJ here?"

"Is that why you won't let Sarah leave? Cuz of LJ?"

"Where is he? We haven't heard from him in over a year! He didn't even call us at Christmas!"

"I do not know, Ziva."

"Then find out! No one leaves this house until I know where my baby is, do you understand?!"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Ziva turns, seeing Tali, holding her teddy bear…"Why are you fighting?"

Tony stands, moving to her, he picks her…"We're not fighting, Angel…we're just discussing things…lets get you back to bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, baby."…He kisses her cheek.

"Daddy, can I have some water?"

"Sure."

"Can I have cake, too?"

"Not now, maybe in the morning…that's if mommy doesn't eat it all."

"Mommy, don't eat all the cake!"

Tony starts laughing…"You know what your mother would say right now don't you?"…As he walks up the stairs, holding her.

Tali scoffs…"Indoor voice."

"Heh."

-----------------

The elevator dings, Tony and Sarah walk off into the squad room.

"Oh, by the way, I might have a solution to your problem."

"Really?"…As she sat down at her desk.

"Yup, but I gotta find your brother."

"Mom put you up to it?"

"Yeah."

Sarah sighs…"What a bitch."

"Sarah, even if your mom is acting like a bitch, you don't call her that."

"You're right, I'm sorry, Dad."

Sarah turns on her computer, she visits her myspace page…she grunts…"Who the hell is this Mr. G?"

"Who?"…Tony asked.

"Never mind, it's not important."…As she deleted it.

She types for several minutes, then clicks her mouse. She stands, stretching…"Me hungry!"

Tony turned and grinned…he rose from his chair…"Care to join me for a donut?"

She smiled…"Race ya."

"Heh. Fine by me, on 3, okay? 1...2…"…Tony leaves.

"Hey, you cheated!"…Sarah raised her voice.

"Yeah and guess who's gonna get the good donuts?"…He chuckled.

"Hey!"…Sarah ran after him…"Wait for me!"…As she chased her father out of the squad room.

------------------

Chapter 7: Clerical Error  
--------------------------------

Sarah stood stirring her coffee, adding sugar…looking off into space.

"Sarah?"

She continued to stir her coffee while adding sugar.

Her father shook her shoulder, she turns…"Huh, what?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…just thinking about something."…As she tosses the stir stick away and took a sip of her coffee, she quickly spits it back into her cup.

"That's what happens when you put ¼ of a jar of sugar in it…where's your mind at? Mom?"

"Naw, I've been getting weird messages from some guy and pictures."

"What?! When, who?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"I'm your father, it's my job to worry."

She turns to him…"Daddy, I'm a big girl."

"It on that myspace thing?"

"Daddy."

"Okay…okay, I won't push."

Tony's cell rings…"DiNozzo….yeah, we'll be right there, Doc."

"We have a case?"

"Yup, time to gear up."

She turns, grabbing a new cup…Tony extends his hand…"Take mine, never was a huge coffee drinker."

"You sure?"

He nods.

"Thanks, Dad."…She kisses him on the cheek.

"Awww."

"Oh, Dad…it was just a kiss."

"Heh. I know."

They moved back to the squad room, Reid stood wearing his NCIS gear.

"Look who's excited to work today."…Sarah grinned moving past Reid.

"Boss."…Sounding somber.

Tony moved to his desk, grabbing his Sig and bag…"What's up, Reid?"

"Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"She's dead."

Tony looked at Reid…"Pitt?"

"He was released this morning at 7…got a call 5 minutes ago, metro police arrived on the scene, Emma was found dead, they identified her from her ID."

Tony just stood there dumbfounded.

"Daddy…are you okay?"

-------------

They arrived at the scene; they walked under a police tape into the house, on the living room floor, Emma Pitt lied, her bruised, broken body covered by a flannel night gown.

Sarah stood over her body holding a camera, she looked around the room…"Nothing looks out of place."

Tony sighed…"I know who did this. Reid, go find out how that dirtbag got released."

Sarah put her hand on her father shoulder…"How did you know her dad?"

Tony takes his hat off…"She helped me out when I was in need, but so did the bastard."

"Dad?"

"Photos, Sarah."

"Okay."…As she starts taking pictures.

Tony squatted next to the body…her face was bluish; she had bruises all over her face, neck and upper chest.

Tony stood up, he turned seeing Palmer…"She was strangled, take special care of her body."…As Tony moved out of the house.

"You got it, Tony."

Tony stood in the middle of their front yard, he bent down…a hand down his back…"You okay, Dad?"

"I told you to take pictures."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine."…As he stood up…"I was just hoping avoid anyone dying I knew my last week."

"Last week?"

"I'm retiring, Sarah."

"What? You can't!"

"Sarah…I'm turning 57 on Friday."

"Yeah, so?"

"That's the cut off age, sweetie."

"Well, talk to Gibby, have him extend it…do something!"

"Don't worry, a DiNozzo will guide you."

"Huh?"

"You're a DiNozzo aren't you?"

"Yeah."

He kisses the side of her head…"You're a woman now, you don't need me anymore."

"Daddy, I'll always need you."

"Heh."…Tony gently taps her on the back of the head…"Go finish those photos, okay?"

Sarah walked back slowly, her head turned looking at her father…Reid walked over to him, showing him something on a portable screen.

"You've got to be shitting me!"…Tony yelled.

---------------------

The elevator dings, Sarah steps off, she tosses her bag on top of her desk…she moves behind it, placing her Athena 2.1 into it's docking station, she clicks with her mouse and it loads up the photos from her multi-functional PDA.

Multiple photos starts to pop up on screen. She grabs her bag, tossing it into the corner, a envelope falls off the desk. She leans down, picking it up.

She turns it over, seeing the name Sarah DiNozzo, a heart is over top of the i on it. She starts to open it, when the TV catches her eye…she moves across the bullpen and turns up the sound.

A breaking news banner come up along the banner on ZNN…""We now go live to our on scene reporter in Washington, DC, Jill Holcomb."

"Thank you, Henry."…A blonde woman stood outside a convenience store…"We're outside a Washington, DC 7-11, inside a man holds a woman at knife point…"…She holds her finger to her ear…"We're getting conformation that the man inside is a Brad Pitt. Brad Pitt? Are you serious?"…She turns towards the 7-11…"Brad Pitt is holding a woman hostage at a 7-11? Man, he's really gone downhill since his divorce from Angelina Jolie."

"Hey, Jill…there's a sign in the window."…As the cameraman zooms in…the sighs reads: "Get me Agent DiNozzo or she dies."

Sarah takes her phone from her pocket, she opens it…"14 voicemails."

Sarah shook her head and dialed…"Uh, Daddy…I found him."

-----------

The black Cadillac stops, the door opens and Tony steps out…he walks towards the police barrier, a metro police officer stood behind it holding a shotgun, Tony held up his badge, he ducks under the barrier…the police officer pointed to a man inside a black mobile command center…Tony walked over, he held up his badge again.

"Inside is…"

"I know who it is."…Tony interrupted the man…"Want to tell why this dirtbag is out jail?"

"We already told you, clerical error."

"I'm going in."

"Wait, do you have body armor?"

Tony turns, not saying a word…he moves towards the front door of the store. He opens it, the door buzzes.

Tony steps in; a woman is crying…"That's far enough, Agent DiNozzo!"…Brad Pitt held a box cutter to a black woman's throat.

Tony was silent.

"You have to listen to me, I didn't mean kill her…it was an accident, the bitch just wouldn't shut up, I-I-I just wanted her to be quiet!! You're married, you can understand that, right?!"

Tony remained silent.

"Look, look, look…you have to help me out here, I helped you…I saved your life, remember?! You have to help me, help me."

Tony lowered his head.

"Look at me god damn it! I saved your life and this is how you repay me?!"

Tony quickly raises his gun, he fires once…he turns before Brad's body hits the floor. The door opens and Tony walks out. He moves to the barrier, the man from the mobile station stood there.

"Clean up YOUR fuckin' clerical error."…As Tony brushes by him. 

--------

A shot rang out on the TV, Sarah quickly dialed again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Dad, call me."

Sarah turned and moved back to her desk, she picks up the envelope and opens it…pulling the contents out, she drops it on the floor, she looks down with a shocked look on her face.

Her cell phone rings…she quickly answers it…"Daddy?"

Heavy breathing is heard.

"Who is this?!"

"Did you enjoy the photographs?"…A distorted voice said.

"What?"

"Your face says no."

Click

---------------------

Chapter 8: Freak  
----------------------

Sarah sat at her desk, she was going through her cell phone, deleting voicemails.

She sighs…"Finally, a sane person."…She hits enters and listens to it…"Hey, Sarah…I'd really like to see you again, yeah…I know, it wouldn't be a date date, but…what do you think? Let me know. Bye."

Sarah smiled…"You put a smile on my face, Timmy."

The elevator doors dings…Ziva steps off…"Where is your father?"

Sarah looks up…"Mom…mom, what are you doing here?"

"Sarah, where's your father?"

Sarah shrugs.

"I'm right here."…Tony said moving down the stairs…he moves over to Ziva and kisses her.

"Ewwww, not in public, please."

"Oh hush, she-probie."

Ziva chuckled…"She-probie?"

Sarah sighed…"Dad, what was that about the 7-11?"

"Just taking out the trash."

"Why am I here, Tony?"…Ziva said, grabbing Tony's arm.

"Gibbs wants you to translate something."

"Huh? Don't you have people for that?"

"It's something very important…come on."

Ziva sighs…"Okay, but I gotta hurry…I left LJ in charge."…As they walked up the stairs.

"And to think, I thought she hated me."…Sarah said to herself.

Tony stops in front of the retinal scanner, he moves his eye to the scanner…"DiNozzo, Anthony."…He then places his hand on the hand scanner.

"Security is much tighter than I recall."

"That's what happens when you drop a nuke on foreign soil."

The door opens and they walk inside.

A man sat in the upper left hand corner of the room; they moved down the stairs, they stood in the middle of the room, below the row of seats.

Tony moved to the man and whispered in his ear, he grabbed a headset and walked over to Ziva, handing it to her. He whispers in her ear, then kisses the side of her head; he moves up the stairs.

"Tony?"…She looked back, as Tony walked out of MTAC.

"Mom?"

Ziva looked towards the screen, a man smiles…she starts crying as she slides on the headset.

--------------

Tony moved down the stairs rapidly…moving to his desk, he starts searching through it.

Tony hits his knee on the corner of his desk, knocking a file off to the right.

"Sarah, pick up that folder for me."

Sarah stared straight ahead.

"Please?"

Sarah continued to stare straight ahead.

Tony rose and moved around his desk, picking up the folder…he squatted next to Sarah, grabbing her hand…"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah shook her head, turning towards her father…"What?"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."…As she looked to right.

Tony slid his hand to Sarah face and turned it back towards him…"You're lying."

"What?"

"I always know when you're lying…you haven't looked me in the eye yet…what's going on with you?"

Sarah sighs…she turns, opening her drawer…"Here."…She hands the envelope to her father.

Tony opens it, taking out a picture of Sarah, she's pulling up on her pink shirt behind Tony's car outside of Pitt residence, she's smiling…there is a heart drawn around her face.

"How many people know you work at NCIS?"

"I dunno…a lot."

"Define a lot."

Sarah was silent…Tony placed his hand on her chin and moved her face back towards him…"What else, Sarah?"

"Nothing."

"Sarah Ora DiNozzo."…He raised his voice.

She turns her head…"Ugh, you went all mom on me."

"Look into my eyes."

Sarah turns towards her father.

"Tell me…let me help you, baby."

Sarah sighs…"I have a myspace page and this guy name Mr.G keeps sending me odd things."

"Odd? Like what?"

"People killing themselves."

"Snuff films?"

"Yeah, I thought he was just weirdo, so I just deleted them."

"Anything else?"

"I got a phone call from the guy who sent me the pictures."

"What?! When?"

"About 45 minutes ago, I'd say."

"Stay here, Sarah."

"Why, where are you going?"

"To find this bastard."

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"Wait for your mother, then go home with her."

"But, Dad."…She raised her voice.

"I said no, Sarah."

Tony stood in the middle of bullpen…"Reid?!"…He yelled.

"Yeah, Boss?"…Reid said moving from the other side of the stairs.

"Good, trace the last call Sarah got on her cell phone."

"Boss?"

"Just do it."

"On it, Boss."…Reid moves to his desk and starts typing.

"555-5464…registered to a John Smith, no residence."

"Is it on?"

"No, the last location was…right outside NCIS, Tony."

"He's here?!"

"As of 39 minutes ago."

"What about myspace…can you hack that or anything?"

"I could trace his IP address and back track him that way."

"What are you waiting for?!"

Reid starts typing feverously…"Mr. G, registered to a John Smith…tracking IP and I got it. 2532 Gunther St., Arlington, Virginia."

"Lets go, Reid!"

Sarah rises and moves behind her father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you."

"No, wait for your mother."

"Dad, this guy is after me!"

"Exactly, you'll be safe here."

"Dad!"

"No, Sarah."…Tony and Reid walk into the elevator and it slowly closes.

Sarah tosses her bag over her desk, slamming into her cubicle wall, she then kicks the desk, knocking over her monitor; she lowers her head…"Harah."…She said softly.

---------

Tony and Reid stood outside of 2532 Gunther St.

"Don't we need a warrant?"

Tony kicks in the door…"The door was open."…As he walks inside, his weapon drawn.

"Clear!"

They searched the apartment; it was completely bare except for a small table, stool and a laptop in the front room.

"Boss, you know we can't use any of this if we're going to trial."

"Believe me, Reid…if I catch this guy, the only thing he'll need is a body bag."

Reid moves over to the laptop, he pulls out his Athena 2.1 and takes a picture, he then flips a switch, a blue light is cast over the laptop…"Found some fingerprints, Boss."…He clicks a button, taking a picture…"I'll send these to Abby, ASAP."

---------

Sarah sat on her desk, looking up at the balcony…"Come on, Mom!"..She said frustrated.

She takes out her cell phone and dials…it goes straight to voice mail…"I hate when turn off your phone, dad!"

Sarah hops off the desk and moves to the elevator…"Screw it."…She gets in and hits a button.

The doors open, Abby stood in front of her…"Abby!"…She hugs her…"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Heh."

Abby smiled…"Just like your dad."

"He's pissed at me."

"Aww."…Abby hugs her…"Wanna ride up with me? I need a caf-pow."

"Sure, I can't leave the building, anyway."

"Ah, that bad, huh?"

Sarah nodded.

"Abby?"…Timmy said stepping out of Abby's lab.

"What are you doing here, Timmy?"…Sarah asked.

"Oh, he was bringing me the latest build of his new video game."

"Video game?"

"You didn't know? Tim started his own video game company."

"Really? That's so cool! I love action games!"

Abby chuckled…"Just like your mom, huh? She loves her some Grand Theft Auto!"

"You can have a demo, too, Sarah."…Timmy smiled at her.

"That would be awesome, Timmy! Mom and LJ would love that."…Sarah paused…"Well, I better go back up to the squad room and see if my mom is done."

"Ziva's here?"…Abby asked, putting her hand on Sarah arm.

"Yup, up in MTAC doing something for Gibbs."

"Good, I need to talk to her about something."…Abby steps onto the elevator.

"Umm, Sarah?"

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"…Sarah said stopping the elevator doors from closing.

"In private, please."

Sarah turns and hugs Abby…"I'll talk to you later, okay?"…She pulled away smiling, she steps off the elevator.

Abby smiled back at her…"I'll call you! We'll go out sometime!"

Sarah moves to Timmy…"What's up?"

"Umm…I wanted to know if you wanted to go out again."

"When?"

Timmy looks at his watch…"How about now?"

Sarah gritted her teeth…"I dunno, my dad told me not to leave."

Timmy lowered his head…"Okay, I understand."

"Oh, what the hell…lets go."

"Really?"

"Sure, he's already pissed at me, it's not like he can get any more pissed at me, right?"

Timmy shrugs.

Sarah laughs…"You driving?"

"Yep, I drove here."

"Give me your keys."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm driving!"…She grinned as they walked towards the staircase.

-------

Ziva stepped out of MTAC, still crying.

"Ziva!"…Abby said excited, holding up 2 caf-pows.

"Hey, Abby."…She wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong, girl?"

Ziva smiled…"I have the greatest husband in the world."…She looked down into the squad room…"By the way, where is he?"

Abby shrugged…"No idea, but my God…Sarah looks more and more like you everyday!"

"You seem extra excited today!"

"Oh, I am…Spencie is done breast feeding, sooooo."

Ziva laughs…"Aww, I know what you mean."

"I'm also back on caf-pows! Diet, though…but double the caffeine! Caffeine! Caffeine!"

Ziva places her hands on Abby's shoulder…"Slow down, Abby!"…She chuckled.

Gibbs stepped out of his doorway.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Back on caf-pows, Abs?"…As Abby brushes past Ziva, moving into Gibbs' arms, hugging him.

"Umm, maybe."…She grinned.

Gibbs smirked…"What you doing here, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled…"Just visiting."

"Well, you won't have to do that much longer."

"What do you mean, Jethro?"

"You know, Tony retiring and all."

"Huh?"

"Uh oh."...Abby said, looking back and forth between the Gibbs and Ziva…her cell phone rings…"Saved…by the bell…uh, ring? Umm, whatever."…Abby quickly moves towards the elevator, answering her phone.

-----------------

Chapter 9: Timmy  
---------------------------------------

Sarah and Timmy sat inside Mario's Pizzaera…

"Wow, you really do love this place, don't ya?"

"Best pie in town, no doubt about it."…Sarah shoveled in another slice of pizza.

"Why did you become a NCIS agent?"

"Hmmm?"…Sarah laid down the piece of pizza.

"I mean…your parents have money."

Sarah laughs…"What does my parents have to do with me?"

Timmy chuckles…"Well, they're worth like 8 million dollars, Sar."

She cocks her head to the side…"What?"

"Oh, come on, like you didn't know."

"Why would I know…my parents don't discuss money matters with me."

"You drive a brand new car."

"I work for a living, Timmy."

"Yeah, what do you make a year…35 grand? Your new car cost more than that."

"What in the hell are you trying to say, Tim?!"

"You have expensive tastes."

"Yeah, so…you have met my father before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I think we should be together."

"Excuse me?"

"I can take care of you…and gives you the life you're used to."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

He gritted his teeth…"Do you want to…ummm, marry me?"

-----------------

Ziva paced back and forth on the balcony…"Harah!"…She exclaimed…"It keeps going to voicemail!"…She groaned.

Ziva moves to Gibbs' office, pushing her way in…"Where is my good for nothing husband?"

"I have no clue, check with your daughter."

"Where is she?"

"Squad room?"

"Nope."

"Check with Abby?"

Ziva leaves promptly, not saying a word.

Gibbs shakes his head…"Good luck, DiNozzo."

-------------

Tony sat on the stool looking at the laptop…"Guy was freak…he has snuff, bestiality and worse."

"Where's something worse than bestiality, Boss?"

Tony turns the laptop, showing Reid…he groans…"Remind me to never go on the internet ever again."

"Anything from Abby yet?"

Reid looks at his Athena…"Not yet, Boss."

-----------

Abby stood at her computer, she had just put in the search in AFIS for the fingerprints…the sliding door opens, Abby turns, Ziva stands in the doorway.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Gibbs said Sarah was down here?"

"I saw her earlier, she was talking to Timmy the last time I saw her."

"Timmy?"

"Mmm-hmm, yup…right in front of the elevator actually."

"No…Timmy."…Ziva pointed, Abby turned, seeing Timmy's face as a confirmed match for the fingerprints.

"Oh shit."…Abby picked up her phone.

-----------

Timmy sat at the table, typing into his PDA…he leaves the cursor blinking.

Sarah moves back to the table…she sits down.

"Did you think about it?"

"Tim…it takes more than 10 minutes to answer that kind of question."

"So, it's a no?"

"Timmy…"

"Don't call me, Timmy!"…He raised his voice.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You're like them all…like all of these whores."

"What?"

"I take that back, at least they screw me."

Timmy clicks his PDA and closes it.

"Timmy…I'm gonna go now."

"I told you not to call me Timmy."…He reaches out and grabs her arm.

Sarah looks at his hand… "If you do not get your hand off me this very instant, I'm going to break every bone in your hand."

"Go ahead, I don't care…you think you can hurt me more than you already have, huh?!"

Sarah pulls her hand away and stands…"What's wrong with you, Timmy?"…With tremble in her voice.

"God damnit!"…He yelled, he puts his hand under the table and flips it towards her.

Sarah back up…"Someone call police!"…A man yelled from inside.

"Timmy…calm down."

Timmy lifts his shirt, revealing the handle of a handgun.

"What the hell is that, Timmy?!"

His nostrils flared as he pulls the gun from his waist band…he aims it at Sarah as she backs out of the door.

"Tim…calm down, you don't want to do this."

"How do you know what I want to do."

"I've know you forever…you're like a brother to me."

"Yeah, a brother you pick on, a brother you abuse!"

"Timmy…"

"Don't call me fucking Timmy, you bitch!"…He cocks the gun.

Sarah backs up…her hands in the air, she looked down at her side; she wasn't carrying her Sig.

"Feel naked, don't ya?"

"Is that what you want? For me to marry you?"

"Don't pity me!"

"Put the gun down, no one needs to be hurt."

"Don't you get it, you've already hurt me!"

"How?!"

"I love you, Sarah."

"You've got a strange way of showing it, Timmy."

Timmy shoots into the air…"The next person who calls me Timmy, dies!"

Tony's black Cadillac comes to a sudden stop.

Timmy laughs…"Your daddy's here."

Tony moved to towards them, he waves Reid back.

"Sarah…are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just chatting with Tim, Dad."

"Tim…what's wrong, buddy?"…With every word Tony spoke, he moved closer.

Timmy reaches into his pocket…he pulls out a box and tosses it to Sarah…"Open it."

"What?"

"Open it!"…He raised his voice.

Sarah opened the box…inside was a ring.

"All you have to do is say yes, Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes…"I can't."

"Why not?!"…He screamed…"Is it because of my father?!"

"I love Uncle Tim."

"He's weak, he tried to kill himself…how could he do that to his own son?!"

Tony takes another step…"Your father fought through it and so can you."

Timmy starts to cry…"He's never been the same since mom died."

"Timmy?"

Timmy turns, he points the gun and fires…striking his father in the head.

"TIM!"...Tony screamed.

The gun shook in Timmy's hand; he starts to cry…he stared at his father's lifeless body…"Dad? Daddy? Daddy?!"

Tony moved in, Timmy swung the gun back towards Tony…he stopped.

"Tim, give me the gun."

Timmy starts breathing hard.

"Tim…give me the gun…now."

Timmy starts to lower the gun, but quickly moves it towards Sarah…"I'm sorry."…He pulls the trigger, Tony leaps in front of Sarah.

"Dad!"…Sarah yelled, she moved towards Timmy grabbing his arm, she tosses him on the ground, his grip remains tight on the handle, she grabs his forearm, snapping it, the bone pops out of the skin as she kneels, thrusting the edge of the broken bone under his chin, forcing it through the soft flesh, she knees his elbow twice making the edge of the bone enter his brain, killing him instantly.

Sarah turned, her father was on his knees, she smiles…she takes a step towards him. He suddenly falls backwards…"Dad!"…She moves quickly towards him, she places her hand on his face as he spit up some blood.

"Dad?"…Sarah moved her hand to his chest…her hand turns head, she pulls up on his first…"Where's your body armor? Where's your body armor, Dad?!"

Sarah realized, she was wearing it…"No."…She pressed her hand against the bullet wound on his chest…"You can't die on me, Dad!"

Tony moved his hand to Sarah's face, caressing it.

"No, no, no!"…She pressed hardly…"God, someone help me…please….for the love of God, someone help me! Dad! Hang on!"

Tony's hand dropped from her face.

"Daddy?"…Sarah started to cry…"Daddy?! No, Daddy…NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
---  
"TONNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYY!"…Ziva screamed as she awoke.

Tony sits up…"What?! Is it baby time?!"

Ziva grabs Tony, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"What's wrong, hmmm?"…Tony moves his hand to Ziva's head, she was sweating profusely.

"Don't ever leave me…never."…Ziva squeezed harder.

"Huh?"

"The kids need you, especially Tali and Dante."

Tony shook his head…"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Ziva…what's going on?"

"Promise me, Tony."

Tony turns his head and kisses the top of her head…"I promise."

"Mommy?"

Ziva turned her head…Sarah stood in the doorway…Ziva held out her right hand…"Come to Mommy!"

Sarah runs and jumps on the bed, Ziva hugs her…kissing her multiple times on the head…"Can you do Mommy a favor?"

"Sure, Mommy."

"Stay away from Timmy McGee for Mommy, okay?"

Tony lies back down…"Heh. I'm glad someone is finally catching on."…Tony quickly raises his head…"Wait, who the hell is Dante?"


End file.
